La Musica Nos Unen
by Reneesme1510
Summary: Bella y Edward se odia por una exxtraña razon, razon que desaparece cuando su profesora de canto les pide un favor ¿Lo haran? ¿Que pasa con ellos? ¿Encontrara el amor o se odiara? ¿Y si se enamora que pasara? B/E J/A R/Em
1. Prefasio

**Hola Chicas! como esta? bn esta novela no es mi la hizo una amiga que se llama Marisol, así que le are el favor de subírsela por aquí….**

**Cuando ella tenga los capitulo completos y yo tenga un poquito de tiempo, espero que les guste a mi me fascino la novela tiene secuela y esta parte tiene unos 10 o 12 capitulo no lo recuerdo muy bien, aunque creo que tiene mas que eso... Bueno aki le dejo el Prefacio un besito a todas las que nos leen.. y Gracias..**

* * *

**Prefacio**

Camine hasta el estacionamiento con los audífonos puesto y mi bolso rosado en mi espalda.

El profesor Gomes quería hablar conmigo sobre mis opciones universitaria y estaba contenta por esta nueva oportunidad que me estaba dando la Universidad de Nueva York, era unas de las mejores y de las que Emmett y yo habíamos estando hablando aprensar de que ambos ya teníamos una Universidad definidas, también habíamos hablado de ir juntos todos a la de Seattle pero aun estaba en un veremos…. pero antes tenia que tomar una decisión si quedarme junto con los chicos o irme… y la verdad que no era fácil, pero uno tiene que hacer lo que uno tiene que hacer….

Tendría que consultarlo primero con Edward, si eso es lo que are, siempre consulto las cosas importante con el… - suspire – las cosas nos iba de maravilla y era algo que agradecía mucho…. camine un poco rápido Edward había quedado en espérame…. _como siempre _pensé y allí fue cuando lo vi, el estaba a recostado al Volvo a lado de Tanya besándose o eso era lo que intentaba hacer por que se la estaba comiendo. Sentí algo partieses….

- Edw...ard – dije en un susurro, mi ojos ya se estaba cristalizando, el volteo hacia donde estaba y me miro asustado, mientras que Tanya sonríe _¡Maldita Bruja! ¿Amiga? Ella nunca lo fue era una maldita hipócrita ¿Entonces por que la sonrisa no le llegaba a su ojos azules? _los mire a los dos con odio….

-¡BELLA! – se separo de ella y intento acercase a mi pero yo no lo deje, en cambio de eso corrí hacia mi moto que por alguna extraña razón la traje, me valió gorro ponerme el casco introduje la llame y arranque rápidamente dejando atrás a Edward que me llamaba.

- ¡BELLA! ¡BELLAAAAA…!

Maneje lo mas rápido que la moto daba llegue a mi casa, y la estacione…

Subí directamente a mi habitación y empecé a llorar, ¿Qué estupida era? ya se la más grandes de todo, me sentía a morir mi corazón me dolía sentía que podía oír el crack de el sonido partido de mi corazón.

- ¿Bella estas bien? – preguntó mi hermano mayor Emmett, no respondí el entro al cuarto y cuando me vio corrió y me abrazo, no dijo nada solo me reconforto no se cuanto tiempo paso, los brazos de Emmett siempre era mi mayor refugio antes que los de _el. _

- Tengo que irme de aquí, necesito ir me ya de aquí – le dije unas ves ya tranquila, antes de incorpórame para buscar mis cosas

- ¿bien, a donde empieza ir? – me pregunto cuando me vio un poco desesperada en busca de mis maletas

- a Nuevo York, tengo una beca estudiantil para la universidad y….- varias lagrimas salieron de ellos

- bien pero hablarlo con Charlie y Rene ¿si? – me dijo con tristeza, yo solo asistí convencería a mama y a papa de que me deje ir, me iría de Forks y lo olvidaría o lo intentaría…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente...


	2. La Familia Swan

**La Música Nos Unen **

**Rene POV  
**

El reloj sonaba indicando la hora de levantarse y el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Abro mis ojos lentamente aun con pereza me remuevo un poco en los brazos de mi esposo Charlie, de mi querido Charlie el hombre que ame desde que lo vi ese día en el instituto.

Cuando lo conocí me ponía muy nerviosa incluso aun lo hago, tuvimos nuestros problemas no le voy a negar que lo abandone llevándome a mis dos angelitos conmigo a Arizona, en un momento desesperado cuando no aguantaba toda la presión que el tenia por nosotros, esa idea solo hizo que me diera cuenta que si el yo no podía vivir eso cinco meses de agonía, nos reconciliamos y nos prometimos contarnos todo.

Después de eso me hice maestra de preescolar aquí en Forks, junto conmigo trabaja Esme Cullen y Elizabeth Hale, mis mejores amigas en todo este planeta tierra, nos conocimos desde pequeña cuando estudiamos juntas el primero de primaria.

Se sorprendería lo mucho que tenemos en común nosotras tres a pesar de ser tan diferente, nuestro hijos todo nacieron el mismo años pero diferentes meses, los hijos de Esme y Carlisle nacieron en Junio ambos son mellizos, los hijos de Elizabeth y Peter Agosto también mellizos y mis hijos nacieron en Septiembre y también mellizos, ¿irónico no?

Mire a Charlie que aun estaba dormido y roncando, su ronquidos son fuerte al igual que los de Emmett, pero mi pequeña y yo no acostumbramos a ellos.

Me levante, camine hasta nuestro baño personal era la única habitación que tenia uno, me di una buena ducha con agua calientita, y me vestí me puse unos pantalones estilo pijama y la camisa que me regalaron cuando estaba en Zinder tenia las manos marcada de Emmett y Bella con un escrito el cual decía: "Te Quelenos Mamá"

Baje hasta la cocina y prepare el desayuno unos ricos huevos revueltos, con tocinetas para Emmett y Charlie, huevos revuelto pan tostado con mantequilla y frutilla picada igual que para mi y Bella.

Cuando termine de poner todo en la mesa, subí a despertad a todos, cuando llegue a nuestro cuarto Charlie ya se estaba poniendo su camisa blanca, el se voltio me sonrió yo se la devolví.

- Bueno días, Amor – me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios

- Buenos días, Cariño – le dije una ves que terminamos de besarnos – el desayuno ya esta listo

- bien bajare en un minuto – me dijo con una sonrisa

- esta bien mientras yo voy con los demonios que tenemos como hijos - le dije con una sonrisa

Sali de mi habitacion y camine hasta la de Bella era la que se despertaba con tan solo un ruido, abri la puerta y mire su habitacion ella misma la habia decorado con la ayuda de Esme y Angela, su habitacion tenia dos colores mezclados el rosado y el celeste.

Camine hasta donde ella estaba y prendi la luces, ella se removio un poco, me sente a su lado.

- Bella es hora de levantarse - le dije con un tono dulce

- cinco por favor solo cinco

- llegaras tarde si Emmett entra antes que tu - le dije con una sonrisa, ella se levanto con todo su pelo desordenado y me miro

- sabes mama, a veces creo que Emmett no es normal

- ve cambiante mientras llamo a tu hermano...

- bien - se levanto y camino hasta la puerta con una toalla eso si antes tropezarse y caer - !ESTOY BIEN!

Sonreir mi niña nunca cambiaria, ahora me faltaba al oso, camine hasta la habitacion de Emmett la cual estaba desacomodada, la habitacion de Emmett era blanco con negro, el estaba con su osito de peluche y roncando.

- Emmett es hora de levantarse - le dije dulcemente

-...- no hay respuesta

- Emmett llegaras tarde - le dije con el mismo tono

-...-sin respuesta y ya me estaba cansando

- EMMETT ANDRES SWAN MACCARTY LEVANTANTE DE UNA BUENA VES - le grite el se paro asustando y se callo, Bella llego con una camara y le tomo una foto y luego se fue.

- mama me asustaste y esa hija que tienes esta loca - dijo levantandose y corriendo al baño

Camine a mi cuarto y me cambie de ropa poniendome el uniforme del Kinder y luego baje donde ya todo estaba alli esperandome a comer.

- por fin! - dijo Emmett lanzandose a la comida

- Emmett no se tan salvaje - le dijo Bella

- yo no soy salvaje - le dijo

- ¿entonces que eres? - le dijo alzando un ceja

- soy oso abriento - dijo comiendos, Bella Bufo y Charlie se rio, tome la camara de Bella y le tome una fotos a los tres.

- bien, ¿Que planes tiene hoy? - pregunto Charlie

- bueno yo ire con Angela al curso de fotografia en Port Angels apresentar mis fotos y luego iremos a compra algunos libros - dijo Bella con alegria

- ¿y tu Emmett? - le pregunto yo

- hoy tengo practica de futbol con Edward y Jasper y luego iremos a pasar la tarde a la casa de Edward y Alice - dijo Emmett

- ¿y tu no vas Bella? - dijo Charlie confunso

- no papa yo no ire, ire a cepillarme los dientes - dijo retirandose, Emmett bajo la cabeza y Charlie me miro a mi y yo a el.

- creo, que ellos no podra volver a ser amigos - dijo Emmett triste - no sabes como etraño que Bella no este en el grupo... - dijo levantandose para ir arreglar su cosa, Charlie y yo nos quedamos en silencio recogiendo la mesa y termiando de areglandonos.

- !BELLA APURATE O TE DEJO! - le dijo Emmett, Bella corrio rapido las escaleras, Charlie y yo salimos.

- Hola Charlie, Hola Chicos - dijo Esme esto era algo normal irnos junta al Kinder.

- Hola Esme - Dijimos los cuartos y nos reimos de eso

Emmett y Bella subieron al gran Jepp de Emmett, quienes iba peliando por algo, yo me despedi de Charlie y me monte en el Mercedes blanco de Esme.

- ¿Como estas? - me dijo Esme con una sonrisa

- igual que siempre amiga, igual que siempre... - y era verdad mi vida no podia ser mejor unas amigas que amaba y una familia que adoraba.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabezita que tiene como complice a mi mente...


	3. Instituto

**La Música Nos Unen **

**Bella POV**

- Emmett ¿Por qué tienes que escuchar esa música tan fuerte? – le grite por millonésima ves en la mañana, mientras le baja volumen a la música rap que estaba escuchando

Emmett Andrés Swan McCarty era mi hermano mayor por unos tres minutos, es mi único hermano y somos tan diferentes y éramos unidos, no digo que ahora no lo fuéramos pero lo tiempo cambiaron y con ello las persona.

- Bella eso es lo único que me despierta después de una gran comida de mama – me dijo con un tono de niño obediente

- eres imposibles – me reír de su mueca, y así era todas las mañanas.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan McCarty tengo 17 años la misma edad la tiene mi hermano mis padre es el Jefe de Policía Charlie Swan y mi madre era una de las profesoras del Kinder Rene Swan, somos una familia feliz nos confirmamos con lo que tenemos.

Mis mejores amigos son Ángela, Ben, Leah y Jacob, quien me apoyando en todo momento últimamente.

Emmett estación el carro a lado de un flamante Volvo platinado, nos bajamos y allí estaba ellos los populares, mis ex amigos y mis primos. Alice y Edward Cullen junto con Rosalie y Jasper Hale y la idiota de Tanya Denali.

- Hola chicos – saludo Emmett a todo dándole un beso a su novia Rosalie, yo rodé los ojos

- hola Emm – le respondieron todos

- bien, Emmett no me espere iré con Ángela de compras ¿de acuerdo? – dije mirándolo solo a el.

- bien suerte con el curso y que salga bien – me dio un abrazo – te quiero – me susurro en el oído

- gracias, yo igual – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y caminado hasta que mis amigos sentí una mirada en mi espalda como era de esperase.

- Hey Bellita – me dijo Jacob abrazándome y dando vueltas conmigo

- Jake me mareo – dije viendo todo doble, escuche varias carcajadas

- ¿bien que planes tienes para este verano? – nos pregunto Leah después de que le pegara a su novio por darme vuelta como loco, y marearme

- yo aun no lo se – dijo Ben que estaba con una libreta dibujando - ¿y tu Angie?

- no lo se, creo que pasare tiempo con Anna – dijo con su cámara fotográfica – sonríe – me dijo lo cual hice – perfecto

- yo ando igual mis padre estará de luna de miel y me toca cuidar al angelito que tengo como hermano – dijo Leah que estaba en los brazos de Jake

- ¿pero si Seth es el niño mas lindo que he visto? – dije por fastídiala

- si eso por que no te toca levantarlo – me dijo haciendo lindo puchero, lo cual me carcajee

- bien yo en realidad no tengo ni idea de lo que haré – dije con aburrimiento - ¿y tu Jake?

- estoy igual que ustedes…. – entonces se me ocurrió la mejor idea de todas

- ¿chicos les gustaría ir a Los Ángeles? – les pregunte con curiosidad, todos me miraron raro

- ¿Los Ángeles? – dijeron todos mirándome

- si nosotros tenemos una mansión allá que es propiedad de ambas familia, pero mi padre tiene un departamento a parte, así que puedo pedirle permiso a ver si nos deja….

- suena muy buena idea pero, ¿y Seth? Tengo que cuidarlo – me dijo Leah desalucinada

- te lo traes también – mire a angie – y tu puedes traer anna

- no lo se….- me dijo angie muy pensativa

- pienso y dígale a su padres y me avisas mañana o pasado hoy estamos a miércoles y las vacaciones será en dos días así que no veo algún problema….

- bien lo pensaremos – dijo Jake hablando por todos, en ese momento sonó el timbre y todo nos fuimos a nuestras clases.

Las Clases fuera iguales que siempre aburridas, menos entretenidas y muy aburridas – aunque ya eso lo dije - las horas pasaba tan rápido que antes de dame cuenta, ya estábamos de camino a la cafetería, antes me hubiera sentando en la mesa mas alejadas de todas donde se encontraba los tres capitanes de Fútbol y las porrista, lamentablemente todos ellos era unos idiotas que lo único que le importa es ser "populares".

Ahora mi mesa se encuentra en el lado opuesto y allí nos sentábamos las mismas cinco personas. Comimos entre varias pláticas, entre chistes malos, realizando nuestras actividades para el curso de cultura, todos teníamos hobbie diferentes pero que se unía entre si, había intentando ser este años los jefe del periódico escolar pero cuando no eres popular eso no lo puedes lograr.

Faltaba diez minutos para que se acabara nuestro receso, cuando tres persona se nos acercaron esto si que no seria nada nuevo, Ángela y yo estábamos terminando un dibujo que teníamos que entregar hoy cuando un liquido rosado aterrizo en este y en los escrito que estaba a su alrededor.

- pero que diablos… - exclamo Leah

- UPS… lo siento no fue mi intención – dijo Tanya con una voz fingida y una sonrisa maliciosa en su boca

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – le dijo Ángela con lagrimas en los ojos, pues habíamos trabajado muy duro tanto en el trabajo como en el dibujo

- por que es divertido verte así – dijo riéndose Jessica

- si además quien quería a una fea como tu – dijo Lauren

- espero que tu hermanita Anita la huerfanita no sea como tu – dijeron, antes de irse riéndose, se sentaron en la mesa donde estaba mis – ex – amigos y mi hermanos.

Ángela recogió todo y se fue corriendo, Ben la siguió atrás.

- me arte de esto – le dije a Leah, mirando la mesa de donde estaba mi hermano, ¿como se puede reír? ¿Es que acaso la popularidad los volvió mas idiota?

- yo igual y ya me van a conocer – dijo caminado hacia donde estaba todos ellos Jake y yo la seguimos con nuestra cosa

- Se creen muy populares ¿no? – le dijo Leah con odio

- oh mire si son los nerds, lárguese ya – dijo con odio y aburrimiento

- ¿Por qué no se me van ustedes? – Le dijo Leah con el mismo tono – así nos hace el gran favor….

- mira estupida ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? – le dijo furiosas

- no aquí la que no tiene que hablarnos así eres tu, sabes Tanya tu eres una idota, crees que por andar con ellos harás lo que quieras, pero estas muy equivocada… - le dije mirándola me carme un poco y mire a mi hermano – me decepcionaste Emmett, tu y tu bolas de amigos idotas lastimaron lo que yo mas tenia y con lo único que no se había mentido mis amigos, pero te lo diré de una ves no te metas con ninguno de los cinco si no quieres que tu hermanita sea tu enemiga y tu me conoces muy bien – dije con odio tanto en la voz como en la mirada – vamos nos no me quiero contaminar – agarre la mano de Leah y Jake y caminamos hasta la puerta que daba directo al patio y cuando llegamos allí corrimos en busca de Ángela y Ben quienes estaba en unas de las bancas mas alejada de todo el Instituto de Forks.

- ¡Ángela! – exclame cuando los vimos y corrimos y la abrazamos ella lloro.

- no debes de llora por eso idotas – le dijo Leah

- no lloro por ellos, si no es que se metieron con mi hermanita odio eso – dijo entre sollozo, mi mirada estaba ida maquinando un plan les daría por donde mas les dolería, su popularidad

- te prometo que nos vengaremos de ellos, de la formas mas adecuada – se lo dije mirándola a los ojos

- ¿Qué dices? – Me dijo confusa, mire a todos y todos tenia la misma mirada

- En Los Ángeles todo puede cambiar – le dije con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué tramas? – me dijo Jake curioso, yo solo sonreí angelicalmente

* * *

**Edward POV**

****

Estábamos en una larga charla entre lo que haríamos hoy en la tarde en mi casa, mi mirada se fue hacia la mesa de mi Bella, ella era perfecta y yo de estupido la perdí, por idota por no creerle cuando ella nos dijo lo de James yo no estuve allí para ella pero si estuvo el chucho ese de Jacob Black, desvié la vista yo ahora tenia novia y aunque a veces se pusiera pesada y aunque realidad solo estaba con ella por pura "popularidad" pero aun así eso no me sirve de nada por que perdí lo que mas quería en el mundo, Bella.

- Hey chicos mire eso – dijo Rosalie señalando a Tanya la cual se había parado para buscar una bebida, pero esa bebida su contenido no aterrizo en su labios si no en los papeles de Bella y Ángela, vi como ella hablaba y como Jake y Ben agarraba a Leah por el brazo, para que no se le lanzar encima a Tanya, luego llego esta con su amigas riéndose, también vi como Ángela salio corriendo con su cosa y detrás de ella Ben, no se me paso desapercibida las miradas de odio de Leah y Bella que miraba hacia la mesa.

Alice le dijo algo a Tanya que no escuche muy bien, solo escuche cuando llegaron los tres chicos a reclamar….  
**  
**- Se creen muy populares no – nos dijo Leah con odio

- oh mire si son los nerds, lárguese ya – dijo Tanya con aburrimiento y odio

- ¿Por qué no se me van ustedes? – Le dijo Leah con el mismo tono – así nos hace el gran favor….

- mira estupida ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? – le dijo furiosa ella lo que nos sorprendió fue escuchar la voz de Bella seria, fuerte y furiosa cada palabras que decía la decía con odio puro.

- no aquí la que no tiene que hablarnos así eres tu, sabes Tanya tu eres una idota, crees que por andar con ellos harás lo que quieras, pero estas muy equivocada… - le dijo mirándola con todo el odio que esa pequeña personita a la cual tanto amaba tenia, se calmo un poco y miro a Emmett la palabra "decepción" aparición en su mirada, conocía muy bien a Bella no por algo éramos lo mejores amigos - me decepcionaste Emmett, tu y tu bolas de amigos idotas lastimaron lo que yo mas tenia y con lo único que no se había mentido mis amigos, pero te lo diré de una ves no te metas con ninguno de los cinco si no quieres que tu hermanita sea tu enemiga y tu me conoces muy bien – dijo con odio tanto en la voz como en la mirada, eso nos dio miedo pues nunca y cuando digo nunca había visto tanto odio en ella – vamos nos no me quiero contaminar

Reino un silencio, Alice y Rosalie se le lanzaron a Tanya, Jasper se llevo a Emmett quien estaba apunto de llora, pues algo que todos sabíamos es que lo que mas odiaba Emmett es que su hermana no confié en el, además el es que mas sufre.

- sabes que tanya – le dije arto – quiero termina contigo

- ¿Qué? – Me dijo sorprendida

- quiero termina y no quiero que te sientas mas con nosotros

- me las pagaras Edward recuérdalo – se fue con su amigas huecas….

- Edward… - me dijo Alice pero la interrumpí

- Emmett nos necesita ahora… - recogimos nuestras cosa y fuimos en su búsqueda estaba en el gimnasio, Jasper estaba dándole apoyo, Rosalie al verlo así corrió y lo abrazo el gran oso Emy estaba vulnerable y no era el único pues Alice también lloro….

El timbre sonó indicando en comienzo de las dos clases restante, a las cuales faltamos, decidimos dejarle una nota con la excusa de sentirnos mal, y nos fuimos a mi casa, en donde estaba mi mama, al ver a Emmett así nos pregunto y le contamos todo lo que había pasado, estábamos a comienzo de Junio dentro de poco seria nuestro cumpleaños numero 18, y esperaba que ella estuviera aunque fuera obligada como lo era últimamente.

Esme llamo a Rene para decirle que ir para allá, a las seis de la tarde estábamos allá entramos y cual fue la sorpresa Bella y su amigos estaba allí, viendo una película.

- ¡Dios que guapo esta! – Dijo mirando la pantalla

- ¡Es tan hermoso míralo están… tan….tan…! – Dijo Leah como ida

- ¡perfecto!, un hombre como el, ojos verdes, pelo extraordinariamente sexy, ¡dios yo quiero uno! – Chillo Bella

- ya chicas deje de babear por es tal Roberto patti...ti...ti...- dijo Jake confuso - ¿como era? – Rascándose la cabeza

- Pattizon - chillaron ellas antes de suspira

- como sea – dijeron ellos

- bueno nosotros nos vamos Bellita, si queremos convencer a nuestros padres que nos deje ir a Los Ángeles entonces tendremos que llegar temprano nuestra casa no crees…

- bien, y angie no te preocupes yo terminare el dibujo…. – le dijo con una sonrisa

- gracias bella ere la mejor – dijo con un besito en la mejilla…

no quise escuchar mas y entre en la cocina donde estaba todo teniendo un conversación sobre algo importante….

- ¿y cuando se va? – Pregunto Emmett

- el sábado, en la mañana y regresara el 19 de junio – nos dijo rene

- ¿Quién se va? – Pregunte confuso, mientras agarraba una manzana de la mesa

- Bella viaja a Los Ángeles con su amigos – dijo Rene emociona, mi mordida se quedo en la masa y mi mirada de "en serio" salio a flote – y eso no es todo si no que me pido permiso para usar la tarjeta de platino que tanto se rehusó a comprar – dijo Rene, ahora las que no se lo creía era Alice y Rosalie antes de que dijera algo mas Bella entro…

- hey tía – saludo a mi mama con besito – hey mama voy a estar arriba terminado el dibujo de Ángela me avisa cuando llegue papa OK

- esta bien, Bella – dijo rene con una sonrisa

- bien adiós chicos – dijo antes de salir de la cocina

y había una pregunta que tenia en la mente ¿Qué diablos esta pasado aquí?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	4. Los Angeles y Dia Uno

**Las Música Nos Unen.**

****

Bella POV

Había pasado una semana que estábamos aquí, habíamos ido a todas parte no quise irme a la mansión que tenia mi familia aquí así que le pedí a mi padre que me dejara quedarme con algunos amigos en el departamento, al principio no quería dejarme pero con un pequeño puchero y algunas promesa me dejo…

Cada unos tenia su propias habitación los chicos compartía una los dos juntos, Ángela con Anna y Seth con Leah y yo estaba en mi habitación la cual no había cambiando ya que hace dos años que no venia acá, los primeros días fueron un caos, nos la pasábamos mas tiempo a fuera que adentro, habíamos idos a todas parte como ayer.

Habíamos idos a una feria donde había de todos les dije a los chicos que cuidaría de los pequeños y fue emociónate cuidarlos se veía tan frágiles y delicados además que en su ojitos se veía la emoción de descubrí al nuevo, nos montamos en todas las parte que ellos pudiera estar, les compre peluches y dulces – sobre todos dulce – la noche llego y con ella el mega show de ver a una Leah borracha y un Jake cantando ranchera, claro todo fue grabado por el genio de la tecnología, Ben.

Lo cómico de todo esto fue que por una extraña razón – y la cual aun no comprendo – Jacob termino siendo Jaquelina ya que se puso una mini falda y un ton dejando así mi mente perturbada y con cicatrice emocionales.

A las doce de la noche se quedaron dormidos y nos toco llevarlos a su habitaciones, después de recoger todo el desastres nos fuimos a dormir, esta mañana los dos estaba como si nada hubiera pasado y lo peor si jaqueca ¿no quiero saber lo que haces los sábados?

Unos ruidos se escucharon levante mi vista del libro que estaba leyendo – pretendía lee ya que mis pensamientos estaba en lo que haríamos hoy-, mi vista se dirigió a donde estaba Seth y Anna con unos tacos de juegos mientras se reía, algo me decía que terminaría juntos.

- Ey – le dije levantándome de la silla y acercándome a ellos – amanecieron muy activos hoy ¿no?

- Chi – dijeron ambos dando pequeños saltitos, los cargue a los dos, mientras caminaba al sofá.

- bien, - hice una pausa – Ángela, Leah ¿Venga ahora? – les grite mientras colocaba a los chicos en el sofá, ella se acercaron aun en pijama y nos las culpo hoy nos habíamos levantado un poco tarde que de costumbre, y quien nos si nos acostamos tarde por los locos esto que tengo de amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – me pregunto Ángela acercándose a Anna y dale un abrazo lo cual su hermanita se lo regreso, en cambio Seth empujo a Leah cuando esta se iba a sentar y esta se callo en al piso y el se monto en su hombro y me miro curioso con un pequeña muequita que al mi parecer era tierna, mientras Leah movía la cabeza en muestra de enfado, ¿aun no comprendo como un niño de cinco añitos podía con un chica de diecisiete años?

- niño del demonio algún día de esto me mataras – le dijo furiosa Seth le dedico una sonrisa angelical y su ojitos mas lindo.

- Te quielo hemaital – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- te quiero, te quiero ¿crees que te perdonare con un simple te quiero? – Seth la miro y movió la cabecita asistiendo – para tu desgracias si – y lo bajo de hombro y le beso en la cabeza y lo sentó en su piernas, le dedique una sonrisa, nunca cambiaria.

- ¿dime que lo grabaste? – Pregunto Jacob detrás de mí, rodee los ojos desde que estamos aquí graba todo lo que ve y mas si es el lado sensible de Leah, ¿si supiera que ayer grabamos por TRES horas el Show que estos hicieron?

- obvio que si mira – le dijo Ben mientras reproducía lo que había grabado, dos cojines salieron de la nada tumbando a los idiotas los cual se cayeron haciendo que todas nos riéramos.

- bien chicos, hoy iremos de compras – dije después de que me calmara – compraremos ropa y algunas cosa que necesitaremos, mientras estamos aquí un amiga de mi mama…. – Jacob me interrumpió

- ¿Tu?, Isabella Marie Swann ¿comprando ropa? - me dijo con incredulidad Jake

- si, - lo mire extrañada - ¿hay algún problema? – le pregunte mirándolo desafiante

- no, aunque viéndote compra ropa no me lo perdería por nada del mundo – dijo burlonamente

- ahora por eso tu llevas las bolsa, Jaquelina – hice una pausa, mientras nos reíamos de el – mejor cambiémonos así podremos llegar mas temprano…

*** Una Hora Después ***

- Bien por donde empezamos – dijo Ángela si aliento, Anna estaba en su brazos

- no tengo idea – me dijo Leah que miraba todas las tienda que había mientras caminábamos, mientras los chicos venia atrás con Seth

- Bella por que no mejor vamos a una barata – dijo Ángela y no era la única todos asistieron, ninguno de nosotros éramos amante de esto y menos de ropa fina y sombreé todo cara, era por eso la ayuda de Carola…

- bien ya se por donde empezar, un vieja amiga de mama es un experta en transformación de personalidad y no ayudaran en esto ya lo verán….

- si tu lo dices – dijeron todos a las ves mientas que los bebes se reía y yo me unía con ellos.

Caminamos a una pequeña agencia de modelaje que había aquí mismo en el centro comercial, todo estaba como me lo imaginaba nada había cambiando, había pasado horas aquí cuando era pequeña junto con Rosalie y Alice, Rosalie tenia la loca idea de ser modelo y no quería hacer el curso sola si que nos arrastró a las Alice y a mi aquí, la recensión estaba una chica alta de pelo negro hasta los hombros, su ojos grises y con una sonrisa calidad.

- Buenos Días, Bienvenidos a la agencia de modelaje Carola ¿en que podemos serviles? – me dijo muy amable

- Buenos días, Soy Isabella Swan y tengo cita con Carola – le dije de la misma forma

- espero un momento ya le aviso, mientras tome asiento – señalo unos muebles muy cómodos

- gracias – le hice una señal a los chicos para que me siguieran, al rato estábamos sentada nos dimo cuenta que faltaba alguien

- ¿donde demonios están los idiotas? – Pregunto Leah mirando por todas parte buscándolo con la mirada

- creo que están allí – dije en un susurro antes de reírme, Jake y Ben estaba rodeado de puras chicas, no era para nada deas, volteé a ver a Leah y Ángela ambas estaba que quería matarlas, cuando los chicos la vieron tragaron saliva lo que me hizo reírme aun mas, los bebe se reía pero de mi así que lo deje pasar la escena era muy divertido – para claro esta – ya que la chicas estaba que me mataba

- Bella – dijeron tres vos dos de ella de enfado y la otra de sorpresa.

- Carola – dije con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba, no había cambiando nada, su pelo rojizo – castaño seguía igual que antes, su ojos ámbar, y su labios carnoso, su siempre muy definas curvas a pesar de tener a su dos bellos gemelos.

- mi niña pero que bellas estas – dijo abrazándome fuerte – te extrañe mucho – me susurro

- yo igual a ti Carola – le dije con una sonrisa – Carola te presento a mis amigas Ángela Weber y Leah Clearwater y ellos son su hermanitos – le dije cuando se fijo en los bebes y el lado maternal salio, le dedico una sonrisa lo cual fue correspondida – ah se me olvidaba ellos son BenCheney y Jacob Black amigos nuestro pero esta siendo atacados por tu alumnas – le dije con una sonrisa burlona

- bien, un gusto conocerlos a todos – dijo antes de girase – Chicas en cinco minutos las quiero ver en el salón y llevo dos – y todas salieron corriendo, Ben y Jake se acercaron a su novias y se arrodillaron pidiendo clemencia y diciendo estupideces, mientras ella los ignoraba, era tan graciosa la escena que tuve que grabarla con la cámara de Ben, los niños no dejaba de reírse… - bueno ya chicos a lo que venimos ¿Esta listo para un cambio radical de su look? – Dijo después de calmarse

- ¡si! – Gritamos como pequeños niños

- bien, comencemos con esto ¡HUGO! – grito y salio un chico un poquito afeminando como diría Emmett – bien Hugo tenemos trabajo la ultima semana así que empecemos por lo esencia…..

***Media Hora Después***

- ¡no me niego! ¡Bellaaa! – grito Jake mientras miraba las tijera de Hugo como si fuera el diablo en persona

- Jacob Black déjate contar el pelo todo lo haremos – dije seria, si mi amigo peleaba por que no le corte su pelo.

- ¿pero por que solamente a mi y a el no? – dijo viendo a Ben quien le había hecho un look muy al estilo Justin Beiber, solo a que al se lo dejaron un poco mas corto.

- a ver cuantas veces te lo diré, su pelo es liso el tuyo…. no mucho ahora dejarte corta el pelo o tu moto sufrirá mi ira cuando pise Forks – le dije seria, el me miro suplicante a y cuando vio que no tenia de otras se sentó refunfuñando cierta cositas que no entendí mucho.

Después de Jacob fue Leah que le cortaron su pelo grafilado haciéndole un lindo y fleco, el de Ángela fue mas sencillos de todos le corto un poco ya que el suyo era largo, dejándole un poco el pelo grafilado, le hizo el mismo fleco que el de Leah, ya que ella me dijo que no quería un cambio como los de la tele.

- ¿Bien, Bella que quieres que te hagas? – Me dijo cuando me senté

- quiero que me hagas este – le dije señalando la foto el me dedico una sonrisa y comenzó a corta mi pelo hasta los hombros pero no era el típico estilo de los hombros ya que estaba graficándoos y desnivelado, dándole un toque de despreocupado y despeinado.

Anna también le corto un poquito el pelo al igual que a Seth pues el lo tenia lo suficientemente largo para que lo confundiera con una mujer – palabras dichas por Jake.

Después del corte de pelo vino la sección de "Como Maquillarse Según Tu Piel" pasamos una hora escuchando sobre eso, cuando termino Hugo con su charla, sobre eso no dejo ir, era las seis así que fuimos hacia la feria de comida comimos pizza hasta reventar, salimos del Centro comercial para volver mañana.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	5. Cambios de Imagen

**Las Música Nos Unen.  
**  
**Bella POV**

**Dia Dos**

Tilín - Tilín - Tilín – Tilín – Tilín- Tilín - Tilín - Tilín

el sonido del timbre sonaba cada rato me pare aun dormida y camine hasta la puerta para ver quien era, al abrir la puerta me lleve un susto cuando vi a Hugo que me miraba horrorizado al igual que Carola.

- ¿Pero que les ha hecho a mi obra de arte? – Dijo señalado mi pelo

- dormí un poco, solo eso – les hice señal para que entraran se sentaron en la sala – estaré aquí en unos minutos – le dije aun con la voz ronca

- ¿Qué tal si levantas a los demás mientras que nosotros hacemos el desayuno?

- no… - iba a pensar a protestar pero Hugo no me dejo me empujo hacia el pasillo mientras ellos iba a la cocina, abrí todas las puertas vi que Anna y Seth estaba despierto y me lo lleve hacia mi cuarto les dije que se quedara quieto, corrí a la cocina y agarre unas ollas con tres cucharones que había Hugo y Carola se me quedaron viendo como loca les pedí que grabara, le di una olla y una cuchara a los chicos y le hice se una señal.

- uno…. dos…. tres… - y le dimos como taboras mientras gritábamos haciendo mucho ruidos esto era divertidísimo, Jake se callo de su cama desorientado, Ben se golpeo con la pared cuando se dio la vuelta, Leah a gritar y Ángela solo se quedo tranquila tapándose la cabeza.

- bien es hora de levantarse, vestirse, desayunar y salir de aquí hoy no es espera un día muy cansado…. – dije después de calmarme por la risa

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CONSIDERATE MUERTA SON LAS ¿¡6:00! DE LA MAÑANA ¿ES QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCA? – Me grito Leah enojada

- es así como me sentía cuando iba de compras con Alice – dije pensando en voz alta

- Me vale un coño como te sentías con la pixie ¡QUIERO DORMIR! – me grito lo ultimo, la mire haciendo un lindo puchero ella cerro la puerta diciendo algo como "maldita bella me las pagaras" antes de escuchar la regadera.

*** Dos Horas Después ***

el desayuno fue exquisito, nos enamoro la concia de Carola, después de eso salimos al centro comercial. Al llegar entramos a al primera tienda era una tierna moderna, compramos todo tipos de pantalones había de todo tipo, después camisa compramos de todos los colores, figuras y estilos, compramos chaquetas, abrigos, chaquetones y unas chaquetas muy lindas que nos llegaba hasta mitad del muslo compramos de todos los colores, también metimos faldas que nos llegaba a medio muslo y algunos que otros top. A Anna le compramos algunos conjuntitos muy lindos, además de algunos vestidos, chaquetas y chaquetones como el de nosotras, pague todo y salimos en busca de la ropa de los chicos.

Al frente de Pima, había una tienda para chicos y entramos en esa, Jake y Ben al principio estaba muy tímidos cuando estaba escogiendo pero después de un rato empezaron como nosotras a tira todo lo que le gustaba, después de pagarle a la cajera por la compra de los chicos, tuvimos que regresa a la camioneta que había agarrado de la mansión, y mentimos todas las bolsa allí.

Cuando entramos de nuevos fuimos a una tienda para niños donde le compramos ropa a Seth y Anna, dos tienda mas allá de esta había una pequeña tienda de sobrero donde había de todos tipos, entramos en ella y compramos todas las boinas **[creo que se llama así]** al estilo Paris que conseguimos, también compramos algunas estilo de fiesta y una tiara para Anna y otra de Seth quien se creyeron los Reyes.

Después de eso entramos a una joyería moderna y compramos muchas pulseras, cadenas, cadenas para los tobillos, salcillos anillos.

Salimos de la Joyería, con destino a otra tienda así que cuando pasamos por una tienda de lente jale a Ben y Ángela hasta ella, nos hicimos las pruebas esa de olfatomologia, esperamos un rato mientras nos entregaba los lentes rosado de Ángela y los azules de Ben, ya que me había hecho una también me dieron los mías blancas, los lentes era cuadrados muy estilo intelectual que pegaba mucho con nosotros, también compramos lentes de contactos ¿uno nunca sabe?

Llegamos al departamento y pedimos comida china después cada quien se metió en su cuarto acomodar la nueva ropa, llevamos dos días en esto de cambio, y me estaba divirtiendo, nos falta algunas cosa para terminas nuestras transformación, y luego iríamos a los museo, tiernas artesanales, además que quería cómprale una nueva cámara de video a Ben y una cámara fotografía a Ángela y una para mi, también quería compra dos libretas una para Leah y otra para Jake.

Todavía nos quedaba una semana y tres días más aquí antes de ir a la fiesta de los Mellizos Cullen, hablando de esa fiesta nos falta los vestidos tal ves mañana compre eso y algunas pijamas, ¿creo que are una lista?

* * *

**Día Tres….**

Nuestros día comenzó bien llegamos al centro comercial a eso de las diez de la mañana y entramos a una zapatería, compramos botas de varios colores, zapatillas, convers, gomas, después pague todos los zapatos y fuimos a una tienda donde vende pijamas nos compramos varios conjuntos que estaba muy chistoso y nos gusto, después de eso fuimos a una tienda de etiqueta.

les dije que cada una tenia que elegir tres vestidos los que mas les gustara, cada una eligió el que mas les gustaba, luego fuimos a una tienda para hombre de etique y ellos se llevaron dos trajes negro y tres corbatas. Seth y Anna no se quedaron atrás y ellos también le compramos ropa de etiqueta.

Nos paramos en la feria de comida y compramos lo mismo que ayer, y almorzamos entres chiste y comentarios positivos vea la alegría de mis amigos y esperanza de probar algo nuevo, me sentía orgullosa de mi misma de poder cambiar el autoestima de mis amigos y darle un poco de vida a ellos.

Después de nuestro almuerzo fuimos una tienda de trajes de baño estaba como un farolito, Ángela estaba nerviosa la única que estaba normal era Leah, cada una escogió tres bikini que mas nos gustaran, mientras que los chicos tres escogieron tres bermudas.

Compramos las libretas, cámara fotográfica y grabadoras, un block de dibujo con su creyenos entre otras cosa… También entramos a una tiendas por una guantes muy al estilo "Estrella de pop/rock", también compramos cintillos y algunos ganchitos.

Regresamos a la casa y volvimos a pedir comida esta fue italiana y así como ayer paso hoy.

* * *

**Día Cuatro**

hoy me había levantado mas temprano de costumbre, hoy iríamos compra cosa muy valiosa para nosotros además que veríamos algunas obras de arte, también haremos cosa típicas de Los Ángeles de los Ángeles iremos al paseo de las estrellas, después iremos a un juego de béisbol, y luego iremos al teatro.

Leah y Ángela se levantaron tempranos con su pijama de conejito, por parte de angie y de lobita por parte, yo andaba con la de ovejita, preparamos el desayuno y comimos todos entre lindas pláticas, nos cambiamos y decidimos irnos de unas ves al paseo de las estrellas.

- Esto es extraordinario, no puedo creer que este aquí – dijo angie sorprendida, mientras le tomaba fotografía, y Leah dibujaba la estrella, Ben grababa todo a su lugar.

- manita guíelo una – dijo ana señalando con su dedito la estrella, mientras sonreía y Seth hacia lo mismo con Leah…

yo que iba un poco atrás pude ver la escena mas linda de todas, como Seth y Anna se agarraba de las mano y caminaba como si nada, sonríe mientras le tomaba una foto.

Un señor de no mas de cuarenta años estaba a unos puesto de donde estaba ellos y vi que hacia replica de las estrellas pero con tu nombre, así que decidí hacer algo por mis pequeños Ángeles, las metió en una pequeña bolsa….

El resto fue historia me divertí mucho quedamos ronca por el juego, y después de la magnificas obras de teatro, llegamos al departamento para poder descansar un poco, guarde las estrellas en mi maleta, me di una ducha y me puse mi pijama, me seque el pelo cuando mi celular sonó, lo agarre.

- Alo – dije con la voz un poco patosa, hubo un silencio – Hola – dije después de un rato como no contestaron tranque, agarre mis lente y mi libro favoritos Cumbres Borrosas estaba tan entretenida y metida en la historia cuando mi celular volvió a sonar – bueno – dije pero el mismo silencio hubo - ¿hola? – pregunte dudosa pero en la otra línea colgaron, no le di importancia vi que era tarde, me quiete los lentes acomoda el libro en la mesita de noche antes de quedarme dormía.

* * *

**Edward POV  
**  
Haces dos semanas se fue Bella con su amigos a Los Ángeles, nosotros viajamos a Chicago y después fuimos a New York y después a Las Vegas, fue un recorrido emociónate y Alice acabo con todas las tienda de cada centro comercial que tocaba, había llegado haces dos días a Forks y ya Alice estaba con el tema de nuestra fiesta de dulce dieciocho, el días que pasamos de ser unos niñitos ha ser adultos.

El patio de la casa ya estaba casi preparado, solo faltaba tres días además de que Bella llegara en dos días, y hace una semana la llamaba para escucharla y si era un cobarde por no hablar o algo por estilo sino que le colgaba, ¿pero que podía decir un hombre enamorado?

Tanya y yo habíamos terminado después de lo que le hizo a Ángela en la cafetería ese día en la escuela, y aquí estaba en mi habitación viendo la ropa que me pondría un pantalón, con una camisa azul y una chaqueta de cuero negra que atrás tenias marcadas un EC combinadas, las chaqueta la había hecho Esme, Rene y Elizabeth durante nuestra ausencia, había hecho seis y cada uno la usaría el día de su cumpleaños dieciocho.

Puso su canción favorita y la cual el amaba en el momento que escucho de los labios de Bella que también era la de ella Claro de Luna.

* * *

**Bella POV**

El día en Malibu unas de las playas mas famosa aquí en los Ángeles quisimos ver el atardece así que nos quedamos en un hotel, a la mañana siguiente antes del partí vimos en amanecer y fue hermosísimo Ben lo filmo todo, Leah lo dibujo, Ángela le tomo foto y yo escribí como se veía el mar y el cielo con eso colores. Jake cuidaba a los chicos.

Aquí estamos de vuelta a Forks, vistiendo lo que compramos aquí, llena de energía, para empezar el nuevo año escolar, ¿Por qué presiento que este año será uno de eso años alocados?

Se que este año sera dificil pues aun me duele ignora a mi familia, por que si Los Cullen y Los Halen son mi familia y aunque hulla de ellos nunca podre por que siempre estaran alli sobre todo _el_...

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	6. Canción Incomodad

**Las Música Nos Unen.**

****

Bella POV

_Respira, Bella_ – pensé.

Bueno aquí estaba al frente de mi casa con muchas cosas, el padre de Jacob, Billy Black quedo en traernos a todos y yo soy la última ya que Leah y Seth se quedaría en casa de Los Black.

- ¡Ey, Bella ayuda! – me grito Jake mientras sacaba dos maletas

- espérate déjame abrí – le dije mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la sala – ya esta deje todo en mi cuarto – le dije ayudando a Leah y Jake subir las seis maletas y las tres bolsa de regalo que traje.

Dejaron todo en mi cuarto y me despedí de ellos prometiendo que nos veríamos mañana a las seis de la tarde para ir junto a la fiesta de los Cullen, fui a la cocina por un poco de agua, y luego subí a mi cuarto acomodar mi nueva ropa en mi armario me llevo como una hora, lo que no pude acomodar lo deje a un lado y me recosté un rato.

Cama se movía como si hubiera un terremoto, y una vos se escucho a lo lejos.

- Despierta mi princesita – la voz de mi madre me despertó por completo la mire un poco adormilada.

- Hola mama ¿como estas? – le pregunte a mi madre antes de abrazarla, sentí como mojaba mi camiseta morada – mama – le dije mientras la brazada mas fuerte.

- Mi bebe ya esta creciendo, ¡me estoy poniendo vieja! – Exclamo

- mama – hice una pausa – no te estas poniendo vieja – le susurre

- creo que tienes razón – me dijo con una sonrisa – bien amor bajemos para que saludes a los demás.

- mama, me gustaría ducharme antes – le dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

- bien pero no te tardes, Carlisle y Peter llegara dentro de media hora – me dijo antes de salir, suspire necesitaba calmarme esto tenia que funciona bien, recogí lo que me podría y entre al baño, me di un lucha algo larga lave mi - ahora corto - pelo con mi champú favorito jabone todo mi cuerpo, luego de un rato salí, me puse mi ropa interior, un vaqueros azul oscuro con una camiseta rosada que decían "ángel" en el medio.

Cepille mis dientes y luego salí a mi habitación, me puse mis convers rosadas, y aplique un poco de maquillaje y cepille mi cabello cuando me sentí lista baje las escaleras.

- papa - grite cuando lo vi en la sala y lo abrase

- mi princesa ya esta aquí en casa - me dijo abrazándome le dedique un sonrisa hermosa - ¿Que te hiciste?

- visite a Carola y ella dijo que si me quería hacer una transformación y acepte, se que algo que no va conmigo pero... ¿te gusta? - le pregunte nerviosa

- claro que si me encanta esta faceta tuya mi pequeña - me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

- gracias, te quiero papa - y lo abrase fuerte, casi nunca nos poníamos sentimental ya que somos muy poco habladores pero mientras estuve de viaje a Los Ángeles mi padre me llamaba todos los días, una tos muy farsa nos hizo salirme de mis pensamientos voltea para ver a Emmett que me miraba alucinado

- ¡Oye, Bella! ¿Eres tú, verdad? - me dijo en shock, le dedique una sonrisa

- si, claro que soy yo o ¿a quien esperabas? - le dije con sarcasmo

- ¡Whoa! tu... y ella... y tu... Dame un abrazo de oso - dijo abrazadome, siempre extrañaba estos abrazos de el era algo que me gustaba de mi hermanito Emmy, nosotros éramos muy diferentes eso no lo podría negar nunca, pero el siempre estaba allí para mi en todo momento y lugar, incluso aun cuando el no me creyó y me ignoro aquella ves en esa fiesta, no podía culpar del todo al fin y al cabo éramos hermanos.

Nosotros no podíamos pasar mas de tres días sin hablarnos de hecho, cuando estábamos muy peleados buscábamos la forma de solucionarlo al igual como lo hizo el con una llamada, el día antes de irme aun lo recuerdo...

_Estaba recogiendo las maletas cuando entro Emmett a mi cuarto cruzando los brazos, y sentándose en el mecedor que tenia desde pequeña, el solamente miraba mis movimientos como recordando cada paso que daba, me dedique a ignóralo así era desde el día que arruinaron el cuadro de Ángela, ya había terminado todo cuando me senté en la cama su ojos marrones como el chocolate se cruzaron con los míos del mismo color, no necesitamos palabras nuestros ojos los decía todo, siempre me pregunte ¿por que teníamos esta conexión? era como hablarnos pero si decirnos nada._

_El se levanto de la mecedora y me abrazo, su grande brazo me tomaba con dulzura mientras que pequeño sollozo salía de mis labios._

_- no llores Bells - me dijo con su vos rota _

_- odio pelea contigo, pero es que no puedo evitar saber que tu has cambiando tanto - le dije en un susurro _

_- pues no piense así, tu sabes que eres muy importante en mi vida, Bella- hizo una pausa - tarde o tempranos cambiaríamos no seriamos los mismo niños que jugábamos en el parque, y que nos montábamos en el árbol mas grande para columpiarnos como monos ¿te acuerdas? - dijo con su carcajada de siempre lo que me hizo reírme _

_- como olvidarme de eso si siempre te perseguía para que me dieras mis muñecas - le dije dándole un golpe de su gran brazo._

_- así me gusta verte con una sonrisa, y aunque se que te duele ser dura con lo demás - lo mire con ojos tenebroso - Bells te conozco mejor que mama y papa y se que te siente decepcionada de todos, pero solo te pido que les de una oportunidad a disculparse a su manera..._

_- me duele, Emm ellos era muy importante para mi y aun lo se, pero necesito tiempo para mi - suspire - quiero conocer a una nueva Bella, quiero saber que hay mas personas que me quiera además de ustedes, quiero hacer muchas cosa y aunque a veces me sienta sola, y los necesite mas que nada tengo amigos como Leah, Jake, Ben y Angie que esta allí para mi además, quiero que ellos vea que hay un mundo a fuera de Forks..._

_- me estas diciendo que lo haces por ellos... - me dijo mirando el cuadro que teníamos todos, era un cuadro donde estábamos Rosalie, Alice y yo, sentadas en cima de Edward, Jasper y Emmett cada uno con su respectivos hermanos - no hablarnos a nosotros..._

_- no, no, no, es eso, es solo que... suspire - Emmett, amo a Edward y eso tu lo sabes y para mi es difícil verlo con Tanya todo el tiempo, cuando estoy con Jake y los chicos me olvido de todo lo referente a los Cullen y a los Hale, me gusta vivir así, no es que sea egoísta pero quiero intentarlo_

_- ¿estas segura? - me pregunto confundido_

_- nunca he estado mas segura en toda mi vida...- le dije abrazándolo, mientras cerraba los ojos _

_- ¿y que piensa hacer en Los Ángeles? - pregunto de pronto_

_- no lo se... aun - dije en un susurro, un silencio se hizo entre nosotros, lo cual rompí respondiendo a su pregunta - creo que me cambiare un poco de look y les enseñare a los chicos esa ciudad ¿Que dices? - lo mire a los ojos_

_- si eso te hace feliz, entonces a mi también... _

- Emmett... No...puedo... Respira - le dije después de un rato, el me soltó para después darme vuelta - ¡EMMETT!

- lo siento es que aun no me lo creo, que tu sea mi hermanita - me dijo con una sonrisa.

- pues, creértelo - salude a todos, a mi tía Elizabeth y a mi tía Esme, quien me hicieron un cuestionario, sobre muchas cosa que aun no compren pero respondí gustosa, Sabia que Rosalie y Alice quería preguntarme pero no se atrevía, Edward no me había quitando la mirada y eso me ponía un poco incomodad pero lo ignoraba lo mejor que podía, Jasper era otra cosa muy distinta simplemente se dedicaba a escuchar y cuando nos mirábamos me dedicaba sonrisa y en un su ojos una disculpa.

Carlisle y Peter llegaron media hora después y me gusto mucho hablar con ellos y que me contara como iba en el trabajo era algo que me fascinaba desde pequeña escuchaba las locuras que había en el hospital o en el bufe de abogado de mi tío, la comida fue servida una rica pasta a la boloñesa, las comidas pasaron normales entre platicas normales, los chiste de Emmett y la hiperactividad de Alice.

- ¿bien a quien le toca lavar los platos? - dijo Esme mientras nos dirija una mirada a mi y a Edward

- creo que a nosotros... - dijo el dudando un poco

- nosotros lo aremos - dije entrando con varios platos a la cocina, atrás venia Edward como mas - ¿te molesta que ponga algo de música? - le pregunte

- no - me respondió acomodando los platos sucios por parte era algo que hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños para terminar mas rápido, puse un disco de **Muse** en la radio de la cocina, las canciones empezaron a sonar mientras limpiábamos nuestras manos se rozaba y las malditas corrientes eléctricas que pensé que se había ido estaba allí.

No decíamos nada, por que en realidad no hay nada que decir ¿no?, el disco termino y ya nos quedaba poco, así que puse uno de **Luis Fonsi**, amaba a este cantante mi español era muy bueno al igual que el de mis primo y familia, la canción **"No Me Doy Por Vencido"** sonó, ya todo estaba listo lo único que faltaba era secar, eso era lo mas fácil, **"Se Supone",** se empezó a escuchar en versión en vivo mientras que la cantaba en un tono muy bajito, la canción era muy larga pero siempre que la escuchaba me inspiraba mucho por que su palabras era muy linda era algo que me gustaba de el.

_Ahora que no me perteneces_

_Te ves mucho más bonita_

_Tan segura de ti misma_

_Una flor inalcanzable_

_A la que no podré arrancar_

_Que tanto debo haber fallado_

_Si conmigo estabas triste_

_Hoy te sobra la alegría_

_Pero ya no hay alegría_

_Para que volver atrás_

Mi vista se fue al reflejo del plato que estaba secando y lo ojos de Edward estaba clavados en mi, eso no era muy raro ya que el siempre me miraba con un brillos en su ojos, el calculaba cada uno de mis paso.

Termine de hacer lo que estaba haciendo mientras seguí escuchando la canción, terminamos mas rápido de lo que pensamos y me senté en un silla mientras bebía agua, Edward se apoyo en el mesón con su brazos cruzados, suspire dejando el vaso a un lado, di un suspiro antes de hablar una canción de Luis Fonsi salio.

_Todavía yo siento tus caricias y tu respiración sobre mi piel_

_No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa_

_Y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer._

_Soñando con volverte a ver.  
Cada día que pasa _

_Más me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe…_

¡Dios!, ¿es que acaso quieres que muera?, una canción como esa en un momento como esta, lo mire a los ojos y vi que quería decir algo pero no salía su voz.

- ¿entonces…mañana...cumples...años? – le dije como si nada lago incomoda por el momento y la canción no ayudaba.

- si – respondió

- ¿Cómo se siente? – Me alzo una ceja - ¿serás mayor de edad en unas horas?

- creo que bien, - se hizo una pausa - ¿vendrás a la fiesta?

_Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti_

_Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí_

_Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir._

_Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón_

_Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor_

_No echarte de menos al llegar la noche_

_Y sin reproches resignarme a tu adiós_

_Más cuando creo que ya te he olvidado descubro que aun te amo._

- no lo se – dije en un susurro, levante la mirada - ¿mis amigos puede ir?

- claro, Alice invito a todo Forks, ¿ya sabes como es? – dijo con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos

- si, me lo imagino, siempre dijo que haría una mega fiesta cuando cumpliera dieciocho – dije en un susurro un poco alto para que me escuchara

- si, ya sabes como esa pequeña duende – dijo sonriendo esta si le llego a los ojos

- si, ya lo se – dije el silencio se volvió a forma….

_Se que soy culpable de mi suerte_

_Y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver en mi otra vez creer_

_Te hice llorar y me arrepiento,_

_Amor cuanto lo siento_

_Si no te vuelvo a ver_

_No sobreviviré._

_Cada día que pasa_

_Más me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe_

- ¿entonces iras mañana? – me volvió a preguntar

- creo que si, de todas forma me obligaría a ir – dije antes de quitar el CD y salir de la cocina para subir a mi cuarto, al llegar en este puse otra ves el disco de Luis Fonsi, mientras prendía mi lapto, se me había ocurrido algo y lo iba a realizar…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?

* * *

  
Si Te gusto deja un Review, mañana capitulo pensado en Edward... besithos Marisol y Reneesme1510


	7. La Fiesta De Los Hermanos Cullen

_**Las Música Nos Unen.**_

**Edward ****POV**

_El sonido de la música que escuchaba por todas partes, toda la gente estaba bailando aunque en realidad era lo menos que hacia, por que restregaba su cuerpo con otro, es como tener sexo con ropa…_

__

Mi vista era borrosa y no tengo idea donde coño estoy se que es una fiesta en la cual donde nos invito James, y todos vinimos obligamos a venir a Bella que la había perdido de vista desde hace unas hora.

Estaba con un chica muy sexy, era alta rubia de ojos grises, tenia unas senos de muerte era más grande que mis manos, y una trasero de infarto, y los beso que daba era para morirse, su nombre no lo recuerdo pero si recuerdo como se pegaba mucho a mis partes, mega sensible que en ese momento se estaba haciendo notar.

- ¡Edward! – una voz muy conocida me hizo dejar de besar a ese monumento que tenía al frente de mi, volteé la vista y allí estaba Bella con un jens y una camisa rosadas encima de una chaqueta negra con su convers y su pelo largo, hermosa como siempre – me quiero ir ya – me dijo mirándome con miedo en su hermoso y lindo ojos.

_- pues vete – le respondí mientras seguía besando a la rubia que tenia al frente de mi  
_

_- me vine contigo, además no consigo a los demás – me dijo de nuevo, la mire con odio puro, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan niña? ¿Es que no puede madura?_

__

- has lo que quieras Bella, me vale un cuerno – atrás de ella venia James quien se acerco a nosotros - ¿oye James puede llevar a Bella a su casa? – Este sonrío de un manera que no entendí mucho al contrario de Bella quien estaba nerviosa

- claro amigo – luego se volteo – ven comigo hermosa – y la arrastró a otra parte

_- ¡EDWARD! – escuche un grito de su labios, que me asusto mucho__ pero la chica que estaba comigo me llamo mi atención besándome y siguiendo moviendo su caderas con la mías…_

_- Edward… Edward…. Edward… ¡EDWARD! – _escuchaba a lo lejos, y una luz me pego de golpe, abrí mi ojos y allí estaba mi pesadilla

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermanito! – me dijo Alice lanzándose encima de mi, haciendo que nos cayéramos los dos al piso

- Ali… - me hizo su cara de borrego desjoyado, suspire - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermanita! – le di un beso y la abrase, estuvimos así hasta que se empezó a mover otra vez, dando su ya reconocido brinquitos.

- hoy será una día emociónate ya lo veras, hay de todo, música, vodka, tequila, comida, y muchas cosa… - dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos desde donde estábamos, nos levantamos y bajamos hasta la cocina donde mama y papa nos esperaba.

- Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a Alice y Edward, Feliz cumpleaños a ti – dijo mi madre con un quesillo en su manos y papa la abrazaba por detrás, mientras nos dedicaba una sonrisa - ¡tiene que soplar las velitas! – dijo mi mama dando pequeños saltito al igual que Alice, ya veo de donde viene la hiperactividad, no acercamos a ellos y soplamos las velitas.

Si ya se lo que van a decir, _"¿Qué no están muy grande para eso?" _Yo diría que no, además es divertido, por que es algo que siempre recordaras y todo eso.

- bien, chico ahora desayunar antes que se ponga fría la comida – dije mi madre entrando al comedor, atrás de ellas fuimos nosotros, decir que la comida fue rica es quedarse corto, había de todo un poco desde frutas, hasta tocinos, huevos, café, leche y juego, sanduchiz, y miles de cosa mas…

- ¿a que hora llega los chicos? – le pregunto papa a Alice, es miro el reloj de la pared

- llegara dentro de… - el timbre sonó y Alice sonrío – ahora – salio del comedor dando saltitos cuando volvió vino con dos rubios y un oso, atrás de ellos estaba Tío Charlie y Tío Peter conversando sobre cuando iría otra ves de caza, Tía Elizabeth junto con Tía Rene fueron en busca de mi madre a la cocina.

- ¿y como amanecieron los cumpleañeros hoy? – nos pregunto Charlie con una sonrisa unas pequeñas pero ocultas arrugas en su frente

- estamos bien, contentos por que por fin somos mayores de edad – dijo Alice dando brinquitos, todo empezaron a reír, Alice y yo subimos a cámbianos.

Entre a mi cuarto el cual acomoda un poco limpie mi biblioteca personal y mi colección de disco, saque todos los papeles que estaba en el piso hace días que tenia una canción en mi mente y aun no sabia como comenzarla, guarde mi guitarra en su forro, agarre mi toalla y me mentí en la ducha, el agua estaba calientita, y era muy relajante sentirla en mi cuerpo, me jabone tres veces mientras cantaba, si era de eso maniáticos que canta en al ducha, lave mi pelo con mi shampoo favorito, me seque con la toalla que deje guindada y me la enrolle en mi cintura, cepille mis dientes y después me vi en el espejo, el brillo de mis ojos desaparecieron desde aquella fiesta, sacudí mi cabeza no era momento de recordad malo momento, hoy era mi cumpleaños y lo celebraría a lo grande, sonreír y luego salí, puse un CD de mixto, el cual tiene todas las canciones un poco movida que me gusta, la canción de Timbaland con Katy Perry, If We Ever Meet Again, se empezó a escuchar en todo el cuarto.

me puse mi ropa interior luego unos blue jens, rasgando en la parte de la rodilla, una camisa verde claro lo cual combinaba con mi ojos y una chaqueta negra encima de esta, en los pies me puse unos tenis intente arreglar mi pelo pero este no cedió.

Apague, mi equipo de sonido pero baje el CD, los chicos estaba poniendo los últimos detalles como las mesa, y las sillas, también había un pequeño escenario donde estaba las batería, el piano, y algunas guitarras, a lado de este había unos equipo donde se colocaría el Dj, a la izquierda estaría dos mesas enorme con todo la comida y bebida que hoy iba a ver, la gran pancarta de Feliz Cumpleaños dieciocho estaba en todo los alto y la torta que seria de tres piso estaba en la cocina.

- Ey Eddy, ¿Por qué no nos ayuda un poco? – me grito Emmett que estaba con Jasper acomodando las silla.

- ok, ya va – coloque la el CD en el radio que estaba alado de la puerta de cristal y lo puse a todo volumen la If We Ever Meet Again, volvió a sonar mientras que los tres la coreábamos, acomodamos todas las mesa y las sillas alrededor de la gran pista de baile, la voz de Pink sonó y con ella los gritos de Alice, cantando So What

- oye Jasper, esa canción te la cantara cuando le pongas los cuernos – le dijo Emmett antes de reírse, Jasper le dedico una mirada que decía _"abre tu bocas y te mueres" _ mientras que Alice y Rosalie seguía cantando animadas.

Los manteles estaba ya colocados en la mesa, las sillas también estaba decorada, comenzamos a limpiar todo los instrumentó cuando Emmett empezó a tocar la batería, haciendo que Jasper se contagiara y empezaran a tocar el bajo, Rosalie agarro la guitarra eléctrica y se le unión, me senté en el banquillo que estaba al frente del piano de cola negro, por ultimo Alice empezó con la guitarra acústica, no había letra solo pura música, estuvimos media hora tocando nuestras propias canciones, estuvimos riéndonos como en los viejo tiempo, sabía que aun nos faltaba la voz de un ángel, esa que tenia Bella cada vez que cantaba.

Un ruido en la puerto nos desconcentro haciendo que volteáramos, allí estaba un precioso ángel, tenía unos vaqueros negros, con una camisa blanca encima de esta una chaqueta de lana azul que combinaba con el corrito de estaba puesto en su cabeza, tenía unos tenis blanco con rayas azules, su pelo estaba suelto con varias ondas, su cara estaba maquillada de forma ligera.

- chicos mama dijo que ya estaba lista la comida – dijo desde la puerta que daba hacia a fuera.

- en un segundo entramos – dijo Alice con una sonrisa que fue correspondida, Bella camino con su andar, nos levantamos cuidadosa mente de los instrumentos entrando a la casa.

* * *

La mesa del comedor estaba llena de comida que había hecho mis tías y mi mama, Emmett se sentó a lado de mi tipo Peter, Rosalie a lado de Alice y Emmett, Jasper quedo de lado derecho de la enana y a lado izquierdo mío, me senté a lado de Bella que estaba al lado de tío Charlie.

Nos sentamos todos tranquilos, Charlie suspiro mirando a Bella la cual bufo, se levanto y fue a la sala y regreso con dos regalos pequeño envueltos de un color planteado con una cita azul y otra rosada.

Coloco el regalo rosado en donde estaba Alice y en el azul en donde yo estaba, nos dedico una pequeña pero angelical sonrisa.

- Feliz cumpleaños chicos, espero que les guste – nos dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ambos abrimos la pequeña cajita, Alice sao de la suya un dije de una estrella partida por la mitad, con algunos diamantes de color rosado, en cambio yo tenía un corazón partido por la mitad con varios diamantes de color azul – los dije lo hice hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía quince para ser exacto, pensé que sería un momento adecuado darse hoy que es una fecha importante…

Los dije tiene un historia, en el caso de Alice habla sobre su hiperactividad y lo brillante que es con las cosa que ama, así que tiene que buscar esa tranquilidad que le falta, que con el tiempo sabrás cual es, y tu caso – dijo mirándome seria – hablar sobre buscarte a ti mismo, es decir a esa persona que quieres que este junto a ti siempre, a pesar de los problemas y toda la cosa – me dedico un sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

- gracias, Bella esto es muy lindo – dijo Alice dando pequeños saltitos  
- no te preocupes lo hice hace mucho tiempo – suspiro – da igual – y se sentó.

- gracias por el regalo – ella simplemente me dedico otra sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos, después de eso el almuerzo paso si complicaciones, entre la emoción de la enana y las bromas del grandote.

Después de comer pasamos a la sala donde nos sentamos a ver videos vergonzosos de nuestra infancia y adolescencia y parte de lo que nos queda, Emmett hacías su ya conocido comentarios morboso, un teléfono repico.

la canción egoísta de Belinda, se escucho Bella se pago a buscarlo de su bolso que estaba en la mesa, saco varias cosa de allí, como un libro, una cámara, su llaves, unas gafas, y luego el celular que lo tenía en su manos.

- Hola – dijo si mirar el numero – a si, ¿Qué paso? – Hubo un silencio – claro que no, tu vienes lo prometiste… que sea cinco… está bien trato hecho – le dijo refunfuñando – yo lo cuido….. Si estoy segura ni que fuera la primera vez…. Claro será como una cita – se rio – ya párele, está bien iré para allá…. No tengo problemas para eso son las amigas no…. También te quiero…. No lo sé cómo un millón de fotos de Beyonce…- dijo antes de reírse a carcajada limpia, todos nos miramos la cara – si, si, lo que diga, está bien salgo para allá cuídate bye – y colgó

-¿Quién era? – Pregunto tía René

- era Leah y Angie, me preguntaron si podía traer a Anna y Seth le dije que si, no hay problema con ello ¿verdad? – Pregunto con su ojitos bien abierto, y haciéndolos brillar de tal forma que la técnica de Alice era pasada de moda, lo cual me hizo reír

- no claro que no hay problema cariño – le respondió mi mama con una sonrisa.

- bien, me debe cinco dolores – dijo lo último en un susurro, lo cual yo la escuche por estar cerca, la mire con un ceja alzada, ella se me quedo viendo - ¿Qué?

- nada… - me encogí de hombros

- bueno familia nos vemos luego, tengo que ir a la casa de Ángela nos vemos después – se despidió y se fue corriendo el ruido de la camioneta sonó, alejándose cada ves mas.

- ¿Qué horas es? – Pregunto Alice con curiosidad

- son las cuatro y media – dije mirando mi reloj, el grito de Alice y Rosalie fue tan fuerte que me dejo sordo

-¿¡QUE?- gritaron Alice y Rosalie antes de irse al cuarto de la primera, Tía Lizzie y Rene junto con mi madre la siguieron mientras nosotros los hombres nos quedamos viendo un partido de futbol americano que pasaba.

* * *

El patio estaba lleno, con gente que conocía y otras que no, la música sonaba lo mas fuerte, las personas me saludaba y yo con una sonrisa corte le dabas las gracias, el pateo era simplemente perfecto, lo globos rosados, plateados, azules y blanco le daba un aire juvenil, la pista estaba llena y el Dj disfrutaba de la experiencia de la nueva mezcla que hacia.

A lo lejos puede ver a mis primos y mi hermana, los cuales estaba hablando muy animado entre ellos, a los lejos pude ver sonreí y eso me alegraba un poco.

Rosalie tenía una camisa morada, junto con un pantalón azul oscuro, junto con su botas y chaqueta negra, su pelo estaba recogido en un coleta alta dejando su flequito de un lado, Alice tenia un pequeño vestidito blanco, abajo de esta tenia un pantalón negro con un A en una de su piernas, su botas negras junto con la chaqueta de cuero que nuestra madre hizo, Jasper y Emmett ambos tenia un pantalón oscuro con una camisa verde, en el caso de Emmett con una chamarra normal y un gorra, Jasper tenia una camisa blanca y encima de esta una roja y su tenis a juego.

Camine hasta ellos si dificultad, el la música de Lady Gaga Poke Face se escucho a todo volumen y mi hermana se puso a bailar, Rosalie me vio me dedico una sonrisa, camine despacio hasta donde ellos estaba, le dedique una sonrisa diría que la que mas me caracteriza.

- ¡Ey, chicos! – Los salude

- ¡Eddie! – chillaron Rosalie, Alice y Emmett con burla mientras que Jasper se reía, les gruñe y ellos se rieron mucho mas

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Edward! – Gritaron todos, los cuales se rieron

- gracias – me acerque a Alice y la abrase - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Enana! – le dije con una sonrisa

- gracias – me dijo en un susurro –viste toda la gente que hay aquí, ¡no lo puedo creer! – Chillo mientras daba pequeño saltitos - ¡esta será la mejor fiesta ya lo veras! – sonrío mientras se iba con Jasper, quien la abrazo y le dio un beso, sonríe por tal escena era muy hermoso verlos….

- ¡Bien, que comience la fiesta! – grito Emmett a los que todo el mundo lo acompaño los Black Eyed Peas se escucharon en todo lo alto.

No recuerdo mucho después de eso pero si recuerdo que balamos mucho, entre risa y paso algo inventados, nuestro padre se acercaron a nosotros con una sonrisa.

- Hola chicas – saludo Rene dando pequeño saltitos Charlie simplemente la veía con amor, en cierta forma me recordaba mucho a Jasper y Alice, le dedique una sonrisa

- Ey tía – dijo Alice acercándose a ella para darle un abrazo

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Chicos! – Dijeron los seis con una sonrisa

- Gracias – dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

- ¿Oye ma y Bella? – Pregunto Emmett que estaba abrazando a Rosalie

- llegara dentro de media hora, tuvo que pasar a recoger a Ángela y Anna – dijo con una sonrisa, se me había olvidado que tanto Anna como Seth venia a la fiesta, se me hacia muy raro eso de que dos bebes de cuatro añitos – casi cinco – venga aquí, a un fiesta con persona – casi – adultas, pero de Bella no podríamos espera nada, ¿cierto?

- ah bien, ¡ahora a bailar! – dijo Alice dando saltitos, Pink se escucho nuestros padres bailaron fue tan pero tan divertido verlos bailar ese tipo de canciones, algo que amaba de ellos es que siempre han sido unas personas muy RARAS, unos padres normales se ira y dejaría esta fiesta para tomar te o que se yo, pero no ellos se queda y disfruta como si fuera adolescente, me mataba de la risa ver a Tío Charlie, el siempre serio oficial Swan estaba bailando con Tía Rene una canción y padre no se quedaba atrás y mi Tío Peter estaba bailando al estilo robot lo que era mas vergonzoso y divertido a la ves es que bailara al estilo de setenta y lo sesenta, era muy divertidos verlos hacer esa señal des los dedos y colócalos en su ojos, Alice y Rosalie grabaron y tomaron foto de todo, así que ya quedaría el recordatorio.

- Vaya, Vaya, Vaya…. – dijo una vos muy conocida todos nos volteamos a ver quien era y allí estaba el ángel mas bellos de todo este universo, con una falda rosada, con rayas negras, a medio muslo, una camisa blanca encima de esta una camisa rosada que en la parte de su pequeño tenia una tira dando la impresión de que esta rota, tenia una media blanca largas que tenia tres raya rosada, con unas bota negras, una chaqueta de cuero, su pelo caí en cascada y lo tenia todo enrulados, maquillaje ligero, simplemente hermosa.

- Whoa, Bella estas hermosa – le dijo mi madre, ella se sonrojo un poco y le dedico una sonrisa

- Gracias, Tía Esme – le dijo con una voz dulce – bueno veo que esta bailando ¿como que no esta muy viejo para ese tipo de cosa? – Pregunto con diversión

- Bueno... este…yo… - los adulto se pusieron nervioso, Bella se carcajeo apoyándose en Jacob que estaba igual que ella no me había dando cuenta de que su amigos estaba detrás de ellas, Ángela y Leah estaba linda pues la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca la había visto tan linda como hoy, Ángela llevaba una falda de medio muslo de color negra con algunas brillantina, y unas ligas negras, tenia una camisa blanca manga larga y un corbata rosa, su bota y sobrero era negara y su lente era blanco, Leah tenia una falda de medio muslo al igual que Ángela y Bella, solo que la de ella era de color azul oscuro con líneas celeste, tenia una camisa magna larga y blanca y encima de esta una camisa celeste, tenia una bota negras con rayas azules, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta dejando ver un broche azules.

- no se preocupe, Sr. Swan hoy se puede hacer lo que sea al fin y al cabo es una fiesta – dijo Ben con un pequeña sonrisa

- si, tiene razón chicos – Rene mientras arrastraba a mi tío a las pista de baile, varios chicos que estaba allí empezaron a bailar y así comenzó otra ronda de baile.

- Whoa, mire echo – dijo una pequeña voz, todos volteamos a ver a la niña que tenia Ángela en su brazo, tenia una lindo vestido azul claro encima de una chaqueta de cuero con una sandalias del mismo color que la chaqueta, que era azul oscura.

- sid, ya guíelo ir a bailad – dijo un niño que sostenía Jacob el tenia una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro con rayas blanca, un pantalón negro tenia unos tenis, Ben y Jacob estaba vestido igual que el solo que cambiaba el color de camisa, en el caso de Jacob era celestes y el de Ben rojo.

- pues bailemos – le dijo Bella quien agarro a Seth y a Anna y se fue en la pista a bailar….  
Después de eso la fiesta siguió muchas artistas empezaron a escucharse, cuando dieron las once, con permiso de nuestro padres sacamos la bebidas alcohólicas que hasta ese momento no habíamos sacado, cada quien estaba con uno que otro vino, tequila o vodka, la fiesta siguió en lo máximo, entre bailes y trancos….

a dar las doce de la noche, el Dj paro la música y mi padres se pararon en medio del escenario, ambos con un micrófono, nos sonrieron.

- Hola Chicos, antes que todo quiero agradecerles a todo por estar aquí y compartir este momento con los chicos – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa maternal - hace diecinueve años anda con dolores de parto – dijo riéndose, y todos la emitamos – pero a pesar de ellos tuve el mejor regalo de todos mi hijos – Alice y se acerco a donde yo estaba alegre – Edward y Alice, son la personas que mas amo después de mi esposo – dijo mirando a mi papa….

- ¡BESO! – grito Emmett antes de reírse todos, mi madre le dio un pequeño beso a mi padre y lo silbidos no se hicieron espera - ¡YA MUCHO POR HOY! – volvió a gritar Emmett recibiendo dos golpes en la cabeza uno de su madre y otro de Rosalie, y dos miradas asesina de parte de Charlie y Bella, mi padre se separaron.

- Bien en nuestra familia es al tradicional esto, y por que cumpla mas año no se va a cambiar…. – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa, fruncí el ceño confundido

- ¿de que esta hablando? - preguntamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo en voz baja.

- del bailes en pareja, - dijo Tía Elizabeth, no se refiere al – en donde Alice y Jasper bailar al igual que ustedes dos – dijo señalándonos a los dos

- ¿¡QUE?- dijimos los dos en voz baja, mientras nos mirábamos - ¡nadie nos dijo nada! – Exclamamos los dos

- eso no se tiene que decir, ustedes sabes que es tradición de ambas familias – dijo mirándonos tío Peter con seriedad, los dos dimos un suspiro de frustración.

- Edward y Alice – escuche decir a mi padre, mi hermanita me jalo hasta el centro de la pista hizo una reverencia al igual que y empezamos movernos al ritmo de un vals, no se si baile mucho con Alice simplemente recuerdo a Jasper pedir su mano y yo se la concedí y luego estaba Bella con una sonrisa y su mejilla sonrojada, hice una reverencia y ella hizo una, con delicadeza coloque una mano en su cintura- una cosquilla y una corriente eléctrica sentí recorre todo mi cuerpo - y con la otra agarre su mano como si fuera frágil, ella levanto la vista y luego nos empezamos a mover, la canción cambio haciendo que escuchara Flightless Bird, American Mouth de Iron and Wine, una canción que nos gusta mucho ambos y cada ves que estábamos junto la bailábamos, a mitad de la canción Rosalie y Emmett se integraron al baile…

Bella miraba abajo cada quince minutos, la acerca mas a mi cuerpo

- no tengas miedo…- le susurre despacito en el oído

- no tengo miedo…- susurro ella del mismo tono, después de una rato la música cambio escuchándose una de mi composiciones de piano la cual la titule Dream.

- estas hermosa – le dije en un susurro, sentí como su mejilla tomaba color lo que me hizo sonreír, saber que yo provocaba eso en ella me hacia sonreír como un idiota.

- Gra...cias…- tartamudo – tu no estas nada mal – me respondió después de un rato, con una sonrisa, lo cual respondí, nuestro padres se juntaron con nosotros. Bailando con nosotros.

Era una tradición que hacemos bailan los cumpleañeros primero y luego su pareja, nuestras familia siempre decía que Bella y yo terminaríamos junto, cosa que lo veo imposible, otra de mi composiciones se escucho Never Think **[Nt. Es de Robert Pattizon pero al fin y al cabo el es Edward], **algo que me dio risa es que Seth y Anna también estaba bailando.

- Bella – le susurre

- mmm...…- dijo ella levantando la vista

- mira a tu derecha…- ella miro hacia donde le decía y vio la escena Seth y Anna bailando era una ternura verlos bailar…

- son hermoso….- susurro ella su ojitos brillaron, sonreír un poco

- no mas que tu – la música termino eso decía que era hora de sepáranos ya el baile se terminaba, cuando lo hicimos el Dj coloco California Girls de Katty Perry, mi cuerpo extraño el calor de Bella al instante….

La noche paso si inconvenientes, los bailes, los tragos, y los chistes no se hicieron espera….

***DOS HORAS DESPUES***

Eran las dos de la madrugada algunas personas ya se había ido, pero eso no quiere decir que se allá acabado, decir que baile con muchas chicas hoy era poco…

Estaba sentando en los escalones que conducía hacia la sala, tomando un poco de Vodka, tenia una botella en la mano no estaba tan borracho como Rosalie y Emmett quienes estaban dando un espectáculo, de calificación C, Anna y Seth se había quedado dormido después del Baile Familia, y ahora esta durmiendo en mi cuarto, Jacob y Leah andaba un poco borracho pero estaba consiente de lo que hacia Ángela y Ben estaba bailando muy sensual para su estilo.

Alice y Jasper estaba bailando y besándose al mismo tiempo si ellos son raros pero buenos…

- ¿Por qué tan solo? – me pregunto una voz muy conocida levante la mirada y allí estaba Bella – me puedo sentar…- dijo con voz cautelosa – me encogí de hombros, ella se sentó a lado mío – entonces ¿por que esta tan solo?...

- nada, es solo que ando un poco triste – dije dándole un trago a mi bebida, ella simplemente asistió – es solo que…. nah olvídalo – dije después mirando a las personas en la pista

- ¿es solo que…? – me pregunto después de un rato, mirándome con curiosidad, yo la mire estuvimos un rato así, no se cuanto tiempo, mi vista se fueron a su labios…

- no te muevas, quiero hacer algo… dije acercándome a ella despacio, no despegue mi mirada de sus ojos, mientras me acercaba mi pulso se estaba acelerando cuando rose su labio era lo mas hermoso que pude ser, pero aun así no quiera, si no quería que esto pasara así yo medio borracho, no seria muy bueno, moví mi cabeza y le di un beso en su mejilla una delicado… - espero me puedas perdonar por todo el daño que te hice, _mi princesita_ – le dije en un susurro, me separe de ella que tenia los ojos cerrado, le di un beso en la frente y me levante me aleje de allí, camine hacia donde estaba mi hermana.

- bien chicos es hora de comer un poco de torta – dijo mi ti Elizabeth después de cantar el feliz cumpleaños, abrimos los regalos y luego después vino el cotillón….

después de eso las horas pasaron rápidos, y la gente se iba yendo con el tiempo…

- no se preocupe chicos, mejor yo me quedo con ellos no pasara nada – escuche la voz de Bella a los lejos

- no quiero que te moleste Bells, además no quiero que ella incomodé – dijo Ángela

- chicos no hay ningún problemas yo los cuidare – dijo Bella con tono cansado, Leah iba a decir algo – a ver ustedes están un poco tomando y no creo que lo bebe quiera despertarse ahorita – todos hicieron un silencio

- Bella tiene razón, yo les prometo que mañana se los llevaremos sano y salvo – ellos me miraron dudando un poco pero al fin de cuenta aceptaron, después de despedirnos, ambos subimos a la habitaciones, Bella entro conmigo a mi cuarto junto llevamos a los chicos a la habitación donde se quedaría a dormí Bella después de pasarlo, me despedí de ella con un _**"hasta mañana"**_ y luego entre a mi cuarto, me quite la ropa quedándome en Boxes y así me deje llevar a los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

**Disclaimer:****  
**  
Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los usos en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente...


	8. Conversaciones y Pesadillas

_**Las Música Nos Unen.**_

**Bella**** POV**

_- no te muevas, quiero hacer algo… dijo acercándose a mi despacio, no despego su mirada en, mientras el se acercaba a mi sentía con mi corazón palpitaba más de la cuenta, ¿Cuántas veces soñé con este momento? __**¡ALTO!**__ pensé __**¿no se suponía que lo odiabas?**__ a veces mi conciencia me juega malas pasada, pero estaba inmóvil no podía moverme solo miraba como se acercaba a mi cada ves mas cuando rozó su labio con los míos una pequeñas corriente eléctricas, me recorrieron todo el cuerpo, sentí que se movió y poso su labios en mi mejilla, cerré mi ojos, y lo sentí el beso delicado, trasmitiendo algo que no llegue a acaptar - espero me puedas perdonar por todo el daño que te hice, mi princesita – me dijo un susurro, se separo de mi, no abrí mis ojos el miedo que tenia era mucho, ¿Qué lo perdonara? eso aun no lo se pero llamarme como el me decía su princesita, un beso en la frente me hizo abrí los ojos, el no estaba se había ido, y nada de esto era real…._- entonces podemos subir esta imagen, ¿Qué dice Bella? – me pregunto Ángela mientras hacías unos gráficos en la computadora, los cinco habíamos creando un blog que hablamos sobre las cosa importante de Forks, los chisme, la moda y otras cosa de nuestro país.

- bien chicos es hora de comer un poco de torta…- escuche decir a lo lejos…

- creo que estaría muy bien además podremos subir las fotos de la fiesta de los Cullen ¿Qué dices? – me dijo Leah

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! – Dijo Leah mientras me tiraba un cojín

- ¿Qué paso? – le dije mirándola por primera ves desde que entre al cuarto, ambas chicas levantaron un perfecta ceja, Anna que estaba durmiendo en la cama junto con Seth hizo un movimiento quedando prácticamente abrazada a el – son hermoso – susurre sin pensar

- si que lo se – dijo Angie con una boba sonrisa

- bien dinos que diablos te pasa o olvídate de tus libro clásicos – dijo Leah apuntándome con un dedo, sabia que no bromeaba por que los disco de paramote se ahogaron hace unos días atrás, por no decirle a Leah que ella y Ben se había hecho novios, si ella era como una loba y una muy brava – suspire – mire otra ves a Anna y Seth, era tan tiernos que me daba mucha ternura, Leah se aclaro la garganta para llamar mi atención y con un linda mueca me dijo que saliéramos de la habitación, bajamos las escalera y nos fuimos a la sala de la casa de Leah.

Ángela se sentó enfrente de mí y Leah se sentó en el piso, ambas me miraron…

- ¿Qué quieren saber? – le pregunte mirando a los cuadro que los padres de Leah los señores Clearwater, había comprando en unos de su viajes.

- todo Bella, queremos saber la razón por la que estas muy ausente estos días – me dijo Leah.

- casi beso a Edward – dije en un susurro casi audible, ambas me escucharon muy bien y se me quedaron viendo con su bocas en forma de O – fue casi beso por que el me lo dio en la mejilla, y luego dijo algo como _"_espero me puedas perdonar por todo el daño que te hice, _mi princesita" _– dije imitándolo aunque lo ultimo lo dije en un suspiro

- ¡Whoa! - dijo Leah – no puedo creer que Edward Cullen hubiera hecho eso….

- y menos yo… - dijo Ángela - ¿Qué paso después?

- nada, eso fue lo que paso después simplemente _nada – _dije con frustración

- ¿Bells tu lo amas? – y esa era la pregunta del millón y claro que lo amo desde que me dio mi primer beso en nuestro claro, pero los suceso de es día en la fiesta de James me hacia dudarlo.

- la verdad no lo se – suspire – antes de la fiesta lo amaba hubiera dado mi vida por el pero…- dije mirando la pared rosadas con algunas fotos de Seth y Leah que había puesto Sue como adornos.

- pero después que casi… bueno tu sabes ¿lo odiaste? – me pregunto Leah

- no… yo no los odio a ninguno en realidad, la verdad es que me siento traicionada, vendida y sobre todo decepcionada, ninguno de ellos estuvo allí para salvarme de es maldito, digamos que no es muy fácil olvidar el pasado al menos no ese día… - dije en un susurro recordando como las manos de James pasaba rápidamente por mi cuerpo y como mis grito sonaba en aquella habitación…

- lo se… - me dijo Leah con una sonrisa triste – no te preocupes si en verdad lo amas lo perdonaras y si el te amaba hará lo posible por recupera tu confianza… - me dijo mirándome seriamente pero en su ojos había un brillo que no comprendí

- pero si no, hace nada para recupera tu confianza es por que no le importas y no te amaba … - me dijo Angie, suspire ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Porque no puede ser tan fácil?

- bien, cambiemos el tema, terminemos los gráficos y subamos las fotos, el domingo saldremos a poner los poste – dije con una pequeña sonrisa, subimos y terminamos los últimos detalle de nuestra pagina wed, era un pagina dedicadas a las ultima tendencia de la moda en el mundo y ponía los suceso importante de Forks, entre otras cosa…

Había música de todos los estilos, la ultima moda en Paris, Milán, Madrid, New York, Los Ángeles entre otros países mas… una de las ventaja de conocer a Hugo y Carola, ellos nos había mandado videos de moda de las últimos modelaje que había hecho, lo que nos sentaba de maravilla…

Las horas se pasaron rápido y el reloj dio las seis de la tarde, recogí mis cosa y me despedí de las chicas y de Seth, y salí de la casa de los Clearwater, camine hasta mi camioneta y puse mi bolso, y mi lacto en el asiento copiloto, me subí y arranque, el camino se me hizo un poco largo, pues Leah vivía en la push, salir de la reserva y me dirigí a mi casa.

Un flamante Volvo y dos mercedes se vieron en plena calle, _¡Genial!_ pensé sarcásticamente, estaciones mi camioneta y baje mi cosa, al entrar, subí directamente a mi cuarto, para dejar mi bolso y mi chaqueta, baje la escalera con lentitud y entre en la cocina, mi familia teníamos una manía con estar siempre en la cocina, y aun no comprendo porque.

- ¡Buenas Noches, Familia! – salude a once persona que se encontraba en la cocina, como pude llegue a la nevera y me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- ¡Buenas Noches, Bella! – dijeron todo, le dedique una pequeña sonrisa mientras me apoyaba a lado de mi hermano que estaba sentando en el mesón, de la cocina, en la mesa estaba mis tías junto con mi madre y al frente de las tres estaba Rose y Jazz, siendo torturando con los preparativos de su cumpleaños que será en dos semana.

- bien, ¿tiene que encoger el estilo de la fiesta? – dijo Tía Elizabeth mirando a su hijos. Mama y esme estaba anotando todo los que ellos decían.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – me pregunto Emmett mientras me abrazaba y me subía al menso. Edward y Alice estaba un poco más alejando de nosotros hablando con mi padre y mis tíos.

- bien, ya terminamos los últimos detalles de la pagina y el domingo pegaremos carteles y esa cosa…. – dije tomando un poco de mi jugo

- me alegro enana – dijo dándome un beso en mi cabello, mama y papa nos miraron orgulloso, lo cual yo sonreír – sabes enana, ya yo tengo el estilo de nuestra fiesta – dijo Emmett en voz alta toda la mirada se posaron en nosotros

- ¿Cuál? – Pregunte con una ceja alzada

- será fiesta de disfrace – dijo con una sonrisa mostrando los hoyuelos heredados de Charlie

- no, yo no quiero fiesta de disfrace – le dije bajándome de la encimera

- ¿Por qué no? – me pregunto con un puchero, bajo del mesón

- por que no, además yo desde hace tiempo tengo planeando nuestra fiesta, y será única ya lo veras – dije con una sonrisa, recordando todas las fotos que tome para nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños

- ¿me puedes dar un pista? – me dijo haciendo otro puchero, suspire Emmett siempre será Emmett

- bueno esta bien, será al estilo de 1901, y tu serás el príncipe y yo al princesa – dije con una sonrisa inocente, mientras daba pequeños saltitos estilo Alice.

- no te refieres a…- dijo Emmett mirándome con los ojos desorbitados – ni loco me pondré eso traje son tan… - hizo una mueca de horror

- te lo pondrás, además te veras muy sexy – me acerque y lo abrase – hazlo por mi si – dije haciendo un lindísimo puchero

- esta bien – suspiro – pero Rosalie será mi pareja – me dijo mirándome serio.

- claro, claro… eso no se cambiara – agarre una manzana – nos vemos luego – y subí las escaleras, me di una ducha después de que termine de comerme mi manzana y me recosté a leer un libro pero me quede dormida….

* * *

**Edward POV**

La cocina estaba llena de mormullos sobre donde ser al fiesta de los Hale, ambos dijeron que será en al push, un hermosa playa y que nos queda muy cerca, Charlie prometió hablar con Billy Black presidente de la comunidad Quiluate **[NT: creo que se escribe así]** para ver si nos dejaba ser la fiesta allí.

Nuestras madre se quedaron en la cocina, haciendo la cena hoy mi padre y mis tíos, salieron temprano de su trabajos, todo estábamos en la sala viendo un partido de futbol americano cuando unos gritos se escucharon desde arriba…

- ¡Déjame! ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor ayúdeme! – eso grito provenía de la habitación de Bella, Emmett y Charlie subieron rápido las escaleras y nosotros detrás de ellos.

Emmett entro y la escena que siguió me partió el alma Bella tenia su rostro lleno de lagrimas mientras se movía rápidamente, su brazo estaba estirándoos al igual que su piernas, como si ya hubiera hecho esa posición antes…

- ¡Emmett! ¡Jasper! ¡Edward! ¡Auxilio, por favor ayúdeme! - grito Emmett se acerco a ella y cuando lo toco ella lo golpeaba

- ¡Bella, despierta! ¡Isabella tienes que despertad! – Le gritaba a Bella mientras la movía lentamente

- ¡Por favor, no me hagas anda, por favor! – Dijo mientras sollozaba - ¡por favor, James, por favor! – Suplicaba

- ¡Bella! – Le dijo Emmett cuando ella se empezó a tranquilizar - ¡despierta hermana, por favor! – la vos dolida de Emmett sonó, nadie decía nada Charlie y Rene estaba junto a lado de al cama, Bella abrió su ojos asustada cuando al principio no reconoció a Emmett y empezó pégale - ¡Bella soy yo Emmett!

- ¿Emmett? – Dijo en un susurro – ¡Emmett! – chillo antes de lanzarse a su brazos, y llora Charlie y Rene la abrazaron…

- creo que mejor será bajar, Bella necesitar estar con ellos solo ahora – nos dijo mi madre todos fueron saliendo, hecho una ultima mirada hacia donde estaba Bella.

Baje las escalera lentamente, todos estaba en la sala, Rosalie, Elizabeth, Alice y Esme estaba llorando apoyada en su pareja, yo abrazaba a Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué le pase eso a Bells? – dijo Alice entre pequeños sollozo

- son recuerdos amor – le dijo mi padre, que estaba abrazando a mi madre – es fue muy fuerte para ella, algo que no se puede olvidar de la noche a la mañana, algo muy fuerte, le queda secuelas…

- pero ella fue a psicólogos – dijo Rosalie en un susurro – no se supone que ya estaba todo curado, y que ella estaba normal y todo eso – dijo Rosalie algo molesta

- si pero, ponte en su puesto, fue un intento de violación es algo que nunca se te va olvidar, nunca – dijo mi padre, y tenia razón, un rato después Emmett y Rene bajaron, mi tía se fue directo a al cocina mi madre y tía Lizzie, se fueron a la cocina Rosalie corrió a los brazos de Emmett que se derrumbo en ese mismo momento, en su brazo, muy pocas veces había visto a Emmett llorar y este era una de ellas…

Después de un rato, mi tía Rene me llamo me levante y llegue a la cocina me dio un bandeja de sopa, con jugo y una manzana.

- puedes subir esto, por mi – me dijo, asistí - bien dile a Charlie que le de esta pastilla a Bella, es para que duerma tranquila - salí de la cocina y subí las escalera con cuidado toque la puerta, un "pase" se escucho de otro lado, como pude abrir la puerta, la escena que vi me partió el alma, Charlie tenia en su brazos, Bella y esta lo abrazaba como si la vida se le fuera en ellos, mi tío levanto la mirada y me sonrío.

- perdón, mi tía mando esto para Isabella – dije con voz suave, ella volteo y clavo su mirada en mi, como pude coloque la comida en su mesita de noche y me di la vuelta, me disponía a salirme pero una voz me llamo, haciendo que me quedar inmóvil.

- quédate – susurro me detuve, nunca habíamos tenido un conversación larga desde el día de la fiesta, de hacho siempre era muy cortas, lo básico que hablamos era para no decepcionara nuestras familia pero siempre era simple palabras y cortas como **"si, no, ah, que bien"**, me di la vuelta, y me acerque a la cama, mi tío se paro y me dio una palma en la espalda, camino hasta la puerta, _es que acaso no dejara aquí solo _pensé, se volteo y miro a Bella

- hija acuérdate de lo que hablamos – ella asistió, desvío su mirada hacia a mi y me dedico una sonrisa – cuídala si – antes que le constatara salio, un silencio quedo entre nosotros era un muy incomodo, ella se sentó en la cama y me miro.

- esto es raro ¿no? – me dijo en un susurro, yo simplemente asistí – esto es raro, digo, hace un año que no hablamos y es muy raro hablarlo ahora…- la mire con un ceja levantada – esto es una estupidez – dije mirando a la ventana….

me lévate y agarre la sopa y me acerque a ella, la coloque encima de su piernas, ella me miro confundida, yo le dedique una sonrisa – come y luego hablamos si tu quieres – le dije en un susurro, ella asistió y comió tranquilamente, mi vista paso por su habitación, después de lo ocurrido no había entrado a esta habitación, y me sorprendía el cambio que tenia, los colores azules y rosados estaba por todos lados, el cuadro donde estábamos los seis cuando éramos pequeña esta a lado de otro cuadro donde estaba Jake, Bella, Ángela, Ben y Leah acompañados de Seth y Anna, atrás se ve el crepúsculo, dándole un imagen muy linda a la foto.

En una pared había dos estante de manera, unos tenia libros, y las tres ultima estaba lleno de álbumes de fotos, el otro la parte de arriba estaba lleno de peluches, había puma, oso, jirafa, tortuga, león, ovejas, lobos… entre otros… Debajo de esa hilera había dos más que estaba llena de disco, la que le seguía a esta tenia dos portarretrato a los lados y en el medio un equipo de sonido de color blanco, en las dos últimas hileras estaba todas sus películas favoritas.

su escritorio estaba en un esquina, su computadora pantalla plana, junto con algunas fotos de su familia, de su nuevos amigos, en la pared había un pequeña cartelera, que tenia algunas cosa que no puede ver de aquí, una fotos Seth y Anna apareció a lado de la impresora, la mecedora que ella tenia desde niña seguía en el otro rico, con un pequeño cojín azul, la enorme puerta de su armarios se hicieron notar con dos afiche que tenia Bella allí uno era de Luis Fonsi y el otro de muse, unas pequeñas fotos de Paramore y Muse los acompañaba.

Las cortinas amarrillas fueron cambiadas por una azul y una rosada, había un gran mueble blanco con cojines azules y rosados, en donde estaba la entrada de la ventana, la guitarra de Bella estaba guindada en un lado de la pared a lado de su mini biblioteca, donde estaba una mesa larga donde había unas libretas, y varias cámaras, también tenia unos pinceles y unos cuadros blancos, tenia una lámpara rosada para iluminar la habitación…

las dos mesita de noche cada un tenia una lámpara, una de ella un reloj, su estuches de lentes, y una fotos donde aparecía los Swan y en la otra mesa tenia una igual con la diferencia de que a parecíamos todos, una que yo tenia.

- termine – la vos de Bella me hizo sacarme de mis escaneo por su habitación, me entrego la bandeja que la coloque en una de la mesita de noche había un libro Romeo y Julieta era una de su favoritas…

- ¿estas bien? – le pregunto mirándola con preocupación

- si no te preocupes, solo fue una pesadilla - dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama

- pero fue tan real, me dio mucho miedo Edward, recordad todo eso es como si el estuviera aquí y… - su ojos empezaron a brillar y una gota corrió por su mejilla me acerque a ella y la abrase, su cuerpo era tan suave, y el olor a Fresia y Fresa llegaba a mi fosa nasales, extrañaba estos abrazo – fue horrible, Edward no tienes idea de lo horrible que fue, yo…. yo… - empezó a sollozar

- Shhh…. no llores mas… olvida eso Bella, te harás mas daño a ti, y a nosotros – le dije en un susurro – se que es doloroso recordad esa cosa pero con el tiempo lo olvidaras, ya veras _princesita_….- dije abrazándola.

Nos quedamos un rato así en silencio abrazado en medio de la cama, las gotas de la lluvia a fuera me indicaba que estaba lloviendo, vi el reloj y era las diez de la noche, baje la vista hacia Bella que me estaba mirando con su ojitos de un forma que pensé que nunca volvería a verme así.

- ¿creo que debes dormir, Bella? – dije separándome un poco de ella.

- creo que tienes razón –dijo acomodándose en la cama, la arrope y me dispuse a buscar la charola para irme y dejarla dormir tranquila.

- Edward… - susurro, yo la voltee a ver – gracias, por escucharme y estar allí para mi, a pesar de todo…

- no hay de que para eso están los amigos…. – salir de su cuarto baje las escaleras y llegue a la sala, camine hasta la cocina donde estaba mis madre y Rene, deje las cosa de Bella en el lava platos y me senté en la silla – tía Rene, Bella quieres que suba siente un poco de miedo, en quedarse sola…. – le dije en un susurro…

- Gracias, Edward – me dijo antes de irse, mi madre me dedico una sonrisa yo lo mire con una ceja levantada, me entrego un plato con tres rectángulo de pizza y un refresco…

- no digas nada, Edward simplemente come a lo que termines nos vamos – me dio un beso en la frente y salio, y yo me quede solo comiendo un poco de pizza y pensando en lo que acaba de suceder…

* * *

**Bella POV**

Estaba muy nerviosa y eso lo sabia las palabras de mi padre se escuchaba en mi cabeza como un canción repetida _"Bella si en verdad amas a Edward demuéstraselo, y dale la oportunidad de que te enamore" _¿dale la oportunidad de mostrole que me enamore? lo haría pero el no siente nada por mi, el abrazo de Edward me dejo un poco atontada siempre sentía que en su brazo me sentía protegida y hoy pude comprobar, pero como dice "todo lo bueno tiene que acabar".

- ¿creo que debes dormir, Bella? – dijo separándose un poco de mi, sentí un poco el vacío….

- creo que tienes razón –dije acomodándome en la cama, el se levanto y me arropo, busco la charola, _ya se va_ pensé, piensa Bella piensa en algo para que se quede un rato mas…

- Edward… - susurre, el volteo a verme, _Díselo Bella, Dile que se quede contigo_ pensé – gracias, por escucharme y estar allí para mí, a pesar de todo… - cobarde, eso es lo que eres una gran cobarde

- no hay de que para eso están los amigos…. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de desaparece, ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan estupida? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan miedosa?, lance un gritito de frustración, y luego me acomode en la cama.

Después de un rato de estar en la misma posición, alguien entro a mi cuarto, era mi mama, ella entro a mi cama y yo me abrase de ella no dijo anda simplemente me abrazaba como cuando era pequeña, y me asustaba, al rato sentí mas parpados muy pesado y me deje llevar….

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	9. Y Tu Sabras

_**Las Música Nos Unen.**_

**Bella**** POV**

Los pajaritos cantaban una linda canción, canción que no quería escuchar, tenia mucho sueño y quería seguí durmiendo, me importaba muy pronto la reunión familia de hoy, a pesar de que hoy la haríamos en mi casa, no quería que me miran con pena odiaba eso, gemí solo de pensarlo, mi celular sonó.

Busque en mi mesita de noche el teléfono inalámbrico que había en la casa, mi padre lo había comprando de pues de quédame hablando horas con Ángela mientra pasaba un partido de Béisbol, hombres…

- ¡BELLA! – el grito de Anna fue tan fuerte que me despertó de inmediato eso si contar que me caí de de la cama por el susto, volví agarra el teléfono que se había caído de mis mano.

- Anna cariño, ¡No vuelvas hacer eso! –Casi grite

- lo siento, Bella es que Anna anda muy hiperactiva hoy – me dijo Ángela con un disculpa muy pobre, suspire.

- ¿Qué paso, angie? – una persona normal diría algo como Hola Buenos días Ángela como amaneciste, al diablo con ellos yo soy todo menos normal.

- bueno esta bien, lo que pasa es que mi padres hoy tiene mucho trabajo hoy, y mi turno comienza en media hora, así que me preguntaba si… - Ángela era una buena amiga, la quería mucho y sobre todo cuando el tema se trataba de Anna ella era muy tierna y dulce algo que me gustaba, cuando tengas mi hijos quisiera que fuera como Seth y Anna, suspire - ¿Qué dices?

- digo que si… - dije emocionada, luego me pare en seco – ¿Ángela?

- ¿si? – me susurro

- ¿me puedes decir que es lo que estoy aceptado? – pregunte un poco confundida, Ángela resoplo al otro lado de la línea, escuche una pequeña risa

- ¿te quedaras con Anna si o no?, se que tiene un día en familia y…- la interrumpí

- olvídalo la iré buscar en media hora – le dije parándome de la cama aun con mi pijama de osito.

- no te preocupes, estoy por cruzar en la esquina, simplemente abre la puerta – y me colgó, tire el teléfono en un parte de mi cuarto, y salir al baño me cepille los dientes, y me intente hacer un coleta, baje las escalera muy rápido, en la sala mis tíos y mis padre estaba hablando.

- ¡Buenos Días! – le dedique un pequeña sonrisa, le di un beso a cada uno.

- ¡buenos Días! – Respondieron los seis - ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? – me pregunto mi tío Carlisle, con una sonrisa.

- muy bien – le dedique una sonrisa, varias risa se escucharon en la cocina - ¿los chicos están en la cocina no? – Pregunte adivinado

- si, están haciendo la comida – dijo mi madre la mire asustada

- ¿dejaron que Emmett y Alice entrara allí? – señale la puerta de la cocina, los adulto me miraron como si estuviera loca pero mis tías comprendieron mis palabras y salieron corriendo a la cocina, los gritos de ambas no se hicieron espera, la puerta sonó y yo abrí…

- hola bella – me saludo amablemente Ángela pero la interrumpí tenia que ver el desastre y hacer de las mías, una sonrisa se me cruzo rápidamente…

- espérate aquí, no te muevas… - entre a la cocina que estabas hecha un desastres y en unos de los gabinete donde guardaba una cámara empecé tomar fotos a cada unos y el al desastres que hicieron, incluso a las caras de furia de mi madre e tías – chicos, para la próxima ves recuerde que Alice y Emmett junto en una cocina es mala combinación, yo que se los digo – guarde la cámara no si antes de quitarle la memoria,_ ¡Dios gracias por la inteligencia que me diste!_ pensé camine tranquila hasta la puerta y me voltee le dedique una sonrisa maligna de esa que te da miedo, suspire dramáticamente – ah y otra cosa, mañana estará por todo Facebook, adiós – les guiñe un ojos y salir.

- ¡MAMA ELLA ESTA LOCA! – escuche el grito de Emmett y los chillidos de Rosalie y Alice, y unas palabras no agradables de parte de Edward y Jasper, sonreír satisfecha, camine hasta la salida donde estaba Ángela con una sonrisa y una mirada burlona.

- ¿en serio? – me pregunto Angie mientras que Anna me miraba con sueño  
- obvio que no pero un sustito no le viene nada mal – sonreír, cargue a Anna – y esta princesita tiene sueñito – ella asistió se precosto a mi pequeño – bueno será mejor que te vallas o llegara tarde…

- bien, toma aquí tiene algunos juguetes, y cambio de ropa por si se ensucia, me llamas para cualquier cosa ¿vale? – me dijo con una seriedad

- esta bien, que pase un buen día – nos despedimos de un beso se despidió de Anna que ya estaba medio dormida y se fue en su carro, la mama de Ángela era una persona muy cariñosa ella trabajaba en el museo de Seattle y su padre también trabajaba allá en un nuevo edificio que estaba haciendo ya que era arquitecto, de allí viene las inspiración de Ángela ya que es de familia, regularmente la señora Weber, trabaja en las mañana para pasar la tarde con su hija algo que el Señor Weber no puede hacer pero cuando termina el proyecto se la pasa en grande viajado y compartiendo en familia.

El carro de Ángela se perdió al cruzar la calle, camine lentamente hacia la sala donde ya estaba todos cambiados, ya que era rápidos, mis primos pero al recordad las fotos que tenia sonreí, camine lentamente hacia las escalera cuando sentí que el bolso se cayo.

- ¿te ayudo? – voltea para ver el cabello rubio de mi primo Jasper asistí, y el agarro a la niña mientras yo el bolso, subí en un cómodo silencio a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta y el la dejo en la cama, la arropo ella se acomodo un poco mas, por lo regular Anna despertaba muy temprano pero no entendía su sueño…

- Gracias, Jasper – le dedique una sonrisa

- no hay de que, es lo menos que puedo hacer por no… lo interrumpí mientras menos habláramos de ellos menos tendría pesadillas

- lo se, y estas perdonado por todo – le dedique una sonrisa – pero dame tiempo si, es muy difícil todavía siento que no estoy en confianza no se como decirlo…

- lo entiendo y no te preocupes, pero no te olvides que aquí tiene a tus primos, y hablo por todo, Alice y Rosalie esta triste quiero saber muchas cosa, y hablar como antes, no son la misma – me dijo en un susurro, voltee a ver la vitrina donde estaba mis peluche un lindo gatito salio a flote y a lado de este estaba una zorro , y a lado de esta estaba un pavo real, Jasper siguió mi mirada y sonrió – sabes, nunca entendí por que yo soy el zorro – me dijo como si nada yo reír.

- son por tus oreja puntiagudas, son cortas y tu pelo es muy largo me hace recordad a un zorro, es por eso que cuando vi ese tierno zorro – apunte al peluche – me acorde de ti.

- bien – se acerco a la vitrina y los empezó a ver bien – déjame ver si me acuerdo, la oveja eres tu, el león es Edward, el oso es Emmett, el pavo real ese que tienes allí, es Rosalie, el gatito es mi Alice, el zorro – me miro con burla – el rato es Carlisle, el tigre es Esme, el puma es Charlie, el loro es Rene – me reí por ese mi madre nunca podía estar un minutos si hablar – el caballo por mi padre y el lindo monito es mi madre…. – dijo gracioso y es que a veces a mi tía Elizabeth se ponía hacer caras raras, como los peses.

- si, acertantes a todos – le dije, el miro a los otros seis peluche y me miro confundido

- ¿y estos? – me pregunto señalando a los seis.

- el conejo es Anna ya que es muy tierna, el koala es Seth ya que se la pasa guindando en una mata cerca de su casa, el lobo es Jacob, la mariposa es Ángela por que es muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera, la serpiente es Leah ya que siempre esta presente aunque tu no lo notes y cuando se enoja saca su venenos y el panda es Ben – termine definiendo a cada unos de mis amigos

- Whoa, es magnifico poder saber que cada peluche representara para ti un unió con una persona, eso es especial y magnifico – me dijo mirándome le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿creo que es mejor que bajemos la niña despertare en un ato?

- si tiene razón – me dijo salio de la habitación y yo lo seguí, bajamos en un silencio cómodo, cuando llegamos a la sala no había nadie y nos metimos en el comedor donde estaba comiendo y algunos nos esperaba nos sentamos y comimos entre varias charlas, cuando terminamos, Alice y Jasper recogieron la mesa entre con ellos en a la cocina prepare una comida lingera y subí hasta mi cuarto, como pude abrir la puerta, coloque la bandeja en la mesita de dormí y me acosté a un lado de ella.

- princesita, es hora de levantarse – le dije moviéndola suavemente, murmuro unas cosa que no entendí – vamos conejita es hora de despertar – ella abrió su lindo ojitos y me miro con confundida, como pudo se levanto, me acerque a ella y la abrase – Hola conejita

- Oa Bella – me dijo con su vocecita un poco ronca por dormí tanto, le de dique una sonrisa

- te traje el desayuno, ¿espero que te guste? – le dije poniendo la bandeja en la cama, ella me dedico una sonrisa, y empezó a comer.

- estal lico – me dijo con boquita lleno de comida, sonreír, le tome una fotos, amaba estar con ella y Seth no se por que pero siempre que estaba con ellos era como si algo de mi se despertara… - ya telminel…

- bien, ahora hay que cepillarse eso lindos dientes que tienes – le dije cargándola para ir al baño, su cosa ya estaba puesta allí antes de subir con su comida.

Caminamos hasta el baño y lave su manitas, su carita y su dientes, después de hacer lo mismo conmigo, salimos caminamos hasta mi cuarto para recoger la bandeja con las cosa, para bajar en el sala estaba todos viendo un película, camine hasta la cocina con Anna pisándome los talones, limpiamos todo lo que ella ensucio, la cargue hasta la sala donde estaba todos, nos sentamos en un sofá individual a lado, de Edward, coloque a Anita en mis piernas mientras se acomodaba.

- ¿Qué ven? – Pregunte con curiosidad

- Eragon pero ya va a termina – me dijo Edward pasándome un taza con cotufas, Anita agarro unas y se la metió a su boquita mientras miraba con estudiamos los dragón que aparecía en la pantalla.

- Gracias – le dedique una sonrisa el se encogió de hombro miro a ala pantalla suspire, esto era siempre así, hice lo mismo que el, me puse a ver lo ultimo que quedaba de la película, Anna hacia varios ruidos rarito de sorpresa, cuando veía a un drago, fruncía algunas veces su frentecita cuando no entendía o no le gustaba algo, daba brinquitos cuando se emocionaba mucho por una escena... – Anna, no salte tanto si – dije en un susurro, mientras la acomodaba otra vez en mis piernas

- esquela pelucula muy hemochonante – me dijo con una sonrisa le di un beso en la frente, un _clic _sonó, voltea a ver a todos lados y mi madre tenia una cámara sonrío con complicidad, suspire y volví a mira la película, por fin termino la película pero Anna quería ver otra, Encantada fue su elección y nos quedo otra que verla… - y he muiii licho – dijo viendo al príncipe… ¿adivine su nombre? El Príncipe Edward, dios hasta en las película aparece su nombre cosa que Emmett lo empezó a molestar.

- asco – chillo Alice cuando Grisella escupió un pez en un vaso con agua - ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

- fachil, agala un peches y lo metesch en tu bokihas y lo oscupe – dijo Anna con una sonrisa y contenta por su explicación, cando vi la sorpresa de todo por lo que dijo Anna me empecé a reír, Anna tenia cuatro añitos pero para su edad sabia mucho mas que un niño de seis o siete años, ella era muy inteligente, y sabia expresarse aunque no le gustaba hablar por que aun no podía pronunciar las palabras bien, Seth también era igual que ella, por eso amabas esa dos persona nunca sabes con que te van a salir.

- ellas es más inteligente que Emmett – les dije como respuesta a un pregunta no formulada, la película siguió, hasta la parte en que canta Grisella la canción _y tu sabrás_, ya la había visto y a Anna le encantaba que le cantara esa canción, cosa que yo hacia…. ella me volteo a ver y me dedico una sonrisa – esta bien – suspire… todos me miraron raro, _¡Genial!_ pensé ahora me toca canta con todo ellos aquí…

_¿Como sabrá que la amas?… ¿Como vera tu amor?_

Cante despacito repitiendo las líneas de la chica que estaba cantando en la pantalla, los que me escucharon se interesaron en mí…

_¿Como sabrá que la amas?… ¿Como le muestras cariño?_

_¿Como sabrá que en verdad la amas? …si la amas (bis)_

Anna se levanto y empezó a caminar en círculo por la sala a ritmo de la canción mientras daba vueltas y levantaba la mano yo rodeo los ojos…

_No es suficiente que a quien amas des por hecho_

_Has que se entere o ella puede así decir_

_¿Como saber si me ama?_

_¿Que ahora soy de el?_

Me acerque a ella mediante la canción iba la agarre y le di vueltas en el aire, después empezamos a dar, ya que no podía hacer nada, Emmett se nos uníos haciendo muecas rara, Anna siguió su marchas por toda la sala, con Emmett y Alice atrás de ella mientras yo cantaba…

_Te dejan notas y te dicen que en su mente siempre estas…_

_El te manda flores y no claro esta ah ah ah_

_Encontrara mi manera y alguna mas tendrá_

_Y tú sabrás… y tú sabrás… que es tu amor_

Jasper y Rosalie junto con mi madre se nos unieron Edward y Emmett imitaba que tocaba trompeta mientras que Anna que no se como diablos lo tenia puesto pero llevaba una chaqueta de Alice puesta y una olla en su cabeza como si fuera una princesita, mientras cantaba conmigo…

_Como repito pendiente…_

_Pues ella no es mi gente_

_Que siempre aquí estas presente_

_Y que tú la amas._

_Todos quieren un amor con un final de cuentos_

_Todos quieren que su amor sea el mejor_

_Como sabrá que le amas…como veras aun_

_Podrá pasar…tendrás cerca… a un baile te invito_

_O propuso para ti una canción ooo_

Mis tías se nos unieron y ahora parecía un mega musical, los cual me hizo sonreír, cuando mire a Edward tenia una olla en al cabeza, lo cual me hacia reír perdiéndome en una líneas…

_El hallara la manera... su detalles… hablara_

_Y tú sabrás…y tú sabrás…que es tu amor_

_Y tu sabrás que el te ama…_

_Que es de verdad tu amor_

_El que se viste del color que con tus ojos combinó_

_Un picnic criollo el la realizo ooo_

Emmett y Jasper me pusieron en la mesa mientras par que cantara Rosalie empujo a Edward para que agarra a Anna y empezaron a Bailar según la música, Anna puso su bracitos en su cuello y empezaron bailar, Anna sonreír, mi padre el muy traído y hasta ahora no me había dado de cuenta estaba grabando todo….

_Su corazón va a ser tuyo..._

_Y tú siempre lo serás_

_Y tú sabrás… y tú sabrás… y tú sabrás…_

_Y tú sabrás… y tú sabrás… y tú sabrás…. que es tu amor_

_Que si sabrás que la amas…_

_Si tú le muestras cariño..._

_Y tú sabrás… y tú sabrás…_

_¡Que es tu amor!_

Cuado dije las ultima líneas Edward le dio un besito en la mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara y se empezara a reír, los aplauso no se hicieron espera, y las risa , Jasper y Emmett me ayudaron abajar de la mesa, camine hasta donde estaba Anna riendo todavía, en los brazo de Edward en me la entrego…

- ¿te divertiste? – le pregunte ella asistió, despues vino y miro a los otros

- ¡OTA! – grito dando palmitas, mientras que nosotros reiamos, mi padre volvio a enceder la camara, suspire

- pues otra será - dijo Emmett poniendo de nuevo otra ves la música y así se paso todo la tarde cantando y bailando esa canción perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces la cantamos, pero si Anna estaba feliz yo también, lo estaba…

* * *

Hola como están! Les gusto lo odiaron! a mi me gusto mucho de verdad estuvo divertido, cuando Marisol me contó me moría de la risa, y imagine a Edward con una olla en al cabeza y a una tierna bebita como Anna vestida con un chaleco y una olla se ve muy divertido, bien como vemos Bella se esta uniendo poco a poco con su primos… aun falta capitulo, se acuerda que dije que era 10 o 12 capitulo pues bien Marisol saco mal la cuenta y dice que son un poco mas que eso, aun no se sabe que tanto pero son un poco mas claro si hay secuela pero que la secuela es un poco más larga ya sabrá por que a su tiempo…

Gracias por leer de verdad, y dejar un comentario… bueno me despido adiós… Deje comentario un beso Reneesme1510 y Marisol

**Y tu sabrás – Encantada (Disney)  
[PD: hay dos versiones las dos están muy pava pero Marisol Eligio esta] **

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	10. Fiesta En La Playa de Los Hermanos Hale

_**Las Música Nos Unen.**_

**Bella**** POV**

Hoy era el día el cumpleaños de los hermanos Hale, seria en la Push, todo el mundo estamos invitado al igual que la fiesta de Cullen, me había quedado a dormí en casa de los Clearwater, con la idea de que llegaríamos a tiempo y toda la cosa.

Ángela y Anna también se había quedado a dormí con nosotros, una pijamaza muy alocada fue la que tuvimos a noche, levante con pereza directo al baño personal de Leah, me mire en el espejo me asuste al ver todo mi cabello desarreglando parecía la esposa de Einstein, me la ve la cara y luego cepille mis dientes, con un cepillo me peine mi cabello que desprendía un olor a Fresa algo que amaba…

Me lo agarre en una coleta, salí de cuarto, Leah estaba aun dormida agarrando a su osito de peluche, Ángela estaba en su bolsa de dormí en el piso con Anna ambas estaba abrazada, y donde yo estaba dormida junto con Seth el cual tenia una manita en su cabecita y la otra en su pancita…

Con cuidado baje hasta la cocina y prepare el desayuno, puse la mesa, escuche unos ruido y me asome, Anna y Seth venia bajando de la mano, le dedique una sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días, chicos! – le dije acercándome a ellos y dándole un beso en su mejillas, ambos sonrieron

- ¡Bueo días, Bella! – dijeron los dos le dedique una sonrisa era tan tiernos, los cargue y lo senté en el mesón

- hice el desayunos, ¿quieren comer algo? – Les pregunte mirándolos con curiosidad – ambos asistieron, coloque en su planto con guaflex de miel, y chispita de chocolate y jugo de naranja – aquí tiene se lo come todos – ellos empezaron a comer al rato bajo Angie - ¡Ey, Angie! ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Hola Bella muy bien, con hambre – me dijo viendo los guaflex de los niños, me reír y le puse unos iguales que el de los chicos, con jugo y algunas fresa con chocolate – Gracias, Bella – probo la comida y luego me miro – oye si no puede entrar en la carrera de Literatura Inglesa, entonces mete los papeles para la de Chef por que esto esta buenísimos – me dio saboreándose los labios, le dedique una sonrisa, Leah bajo y se sentó en la mesa y me miro con ojitos de cachorro descollado le puse un buen plato de comida y con "hola y Gracias" empezó a comer, me serví mi plato uno muy parecido al de Ángela pero el mío tenia de ves de miel en los guaflex chocolate con frutilla…

Después de desayunar, ayudamos a Leah arreglar su cuarto que estaba hecho un desastre, los niños se quedaron en pijama viendo comiquitas acostando en el sillón, cuando terminamos Ángela y Leah bañaron a los chicos mientras yo le buscaba la ropa. Cuando se la di los vistieron, amabas prepararon un bolsito con su ropa, baje a la cocina para prepara comida por si a caso le daba hambre sabia que las mesa de banquete para los invitados en la playa era grande, pero simplemente me lo llevaría por si acaso, al terminar de hacer la canasta y verificar de que todo estaban en orden, subí al cuarto de mi amiga, al entra ellas ya estaba vestida.

Leah tenía un vestido straple negro que le llegaba por medio muslo, con unas flores blancas, calzaba unas sandalias negra y tenia el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, Ángela en cambio tenia un vestido naranja que con brillantina en la parte de los pechos, su pelo esta suelto y lo sostenía una mariposa naranja y su sandalias era blancas con naranja.

- ¡Whoa chicas estas hermosa! – le dije cuando las vi, ambas me miraron con una sonrisa – me cambiare para luego irnos

- si, Jacob llamo hace media hora dijo que nos esperaría junto con Ben – me aviso Leah mientras recogía su bolso negro Ángela hacia los mismo ambas tenia lente de sol del color que vestía

- bien nos vemos abajo – dije entrando al baño, me di un rápida ducha, cuando salí me seque y me puse mi bikini blanco con estampados de flores azules, me puse mi vestido straple de color azul que se pegaba a mi cuerpo, me puse mi sandalias azules, me peine un poco el pelo dejándolo suelto, agarre mi bolso, me mire en el espejo.

Revise mi bolso para ver si tenia todo listo, al revisar baje, agarramos las cosa y nos montamos en el carro de Leah y salimos rumbo a la playa de la Push, el camino se fue entre canciones y risa, cuando llegamos no había puesto para el auto, así que tuvimos que dar la vuelta, lo estacionamos a lado del carro de Rosalie.

Bajamos las cosa caminamos hacia donde estaba Jacob y Ben ambos tenia una bermuda, Ben la tenia gris y un camisa blanca y Jacob la tenia negra con un camisa gris, caminamos a esta ellos.

- ¡EY! chicas – dijeron corrieron hacia nosotros y nos ayudaron acomodamos las cosa, Ben y Ángela se abrazaron y se dieron un tierno beso, mientras que Leah y Jacob se lo dieron muy a apasionado, saludaron a los niños y luego a mi.

- ¡Ey!, Bells tus padre te estaba buscando hace un rato – me dijo Jacob – ellos están allá – me dijo señalando las rocas y efecto allí estaba mi familia, vi a Rosalie con un vestido rojo muy sexy y su rubio pelo suelto, Jasper estaba a su lado con una camisa roja clara y su bermuda era negra.

- bien ahora vengo iré a saludarlos – dije suspirando volteando la mirada para miraron

- Yo voy contigo – dijeron las chicas

- vaya ya nosotros saludamos a los chicos, nosotros cuidaremos a los chicos – dijo Ben asistimos y caminamos hasta ella entre platica en el camino nos saludaron algunos amigos del instituto, cuando llegamos.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rose, Jazz! – los abrase a los dos, ambos se tensaron pero después me lo correspondieron, me separe de ellos con una sonrisa

- llegaste, pensé que no vendrías – me dijo tímidamente Rosalie, levante un ceja

- y perderme la fiesta del mega siglo, ni loca, además esta la promesa que hicimos cuando teníamos diez años – le dije con una sonrisa, Rose sonrío un poco antes de abrázame, escuche como Ángela y Leah felicitaba a Jasper, me separe de Rosalie y camine a saludar a mis tíos, mi tía Elizabeth tenia una vestido largo color verde esmeralda y tío Peter tenia una bermuda verde esmeralda con una camisa blanca – Hola – los saludes.

- ¡Bella! – mi tía me abrazo al igual que mi tío – ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

- no conseguíamos puesto para estaciona el carro, la fiesta esta buenísima – dije animada, alguien me abrazo por detrás y me dio vueltas, después me soltó me di la vuelta y allí estaba Emm con su hermoso hoyuelos, tenia una bermuda azul con una camisa negra y su lentes - ¡Dios! estas hermoso – le dije de broma

- y tu no te quedas atrás – dijo dándome una vuelta - ¡hola! hermana creo que estas se…se…se….se…- lo mire raro algo que a Emmett le costaba era darse cuenta que yo ya estaba creciendo- Sexy – dijo con una mueca que me hizo reír – le di un beso en la mejilla

- Tía Esme, Tío Carlisle y mama – los salude a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla, después a Alice y mi padre – papa, Alice – le dedique una sonrisa y un abrazo

- viniste, pensé que no vendría – dijo dando saltitos

- si – suspire – aquí estoy pero no por mucho ando con las chicas – la señale ya que estaba muy animadas hablando con Rosalie nuestra unió con Alice y Rosalie se debe a que necesitábamos a alguien que hablara mucho de la moda, ya que nosotras éramos un franco ese día Alice y Rosalie iba a buscar a mi madre y a Emmett para ir de compras, y Leah se atrevió a pregúntales, ambos aceptaron encantadas los días después de eso fueron muy extraño, pero pudimos unirnos un poco mas.

Rose, Alice y yo hablamos sobre ese día y me pidieron disculpa le dije lo que sentía y que para mi era más fácil ignóralos por que ellos me recordaba mucho a James, ella prometieron ganarse mi confianza y algo que siempre había tenido, después de eso las cinco andábamos de arriba para abajo y nuestra madre estaba contenta por el paso que habíamos dando. Emmett era otro que estaba contento por que Rosalie y yo nos habláramos de nuevo, la sonríes que ha tenido últimamente es por ello.

- OK no te preocupes, después pasaremos por donde ustedes están – me dijo animada, dando pequeño saltitos, me aleje de ella y camine hasta mis tíos quien estaba hablando, Ángela y Leah se acerco y hablaron un rato con mis padres y mis tíos, cuando decidimos que era hora de irnos, llego mi pesadilla Edward… junto con Tanya, ya me extrañaba de que no estuviera junto estos últimos días, nuestra mirada se cruzaron.

Edward estaba simplemente hermoso, tenia una bermuda verde oscuro, una camisa grises y encima de esta un camisa azul con rayas, una sandalias verdes, lente de sol y su pelo despeinado, Tanya tenia una vestido mi corto y provocativo como toda ramera que era, con el pelo suelto y una sandalias de taco.

- Edward, Denali – le sonríe a los dos con malicia, Edward me dedico la sonrisa torcida que tanto me hace alucinar, Tanya me miro de arriba para abajo

- ¡Whoa! pero si la ratita de biblioteca se busco una anda madrina – dijo riéndose – te falta mucho para ser tan bella como yo

- lamentablemente no Tanya, sabes deberías quitarte esa espinaca que tienes en los dientes adiós – Tanya salio corriendo a buscar un espejo todo empezamos reír incluso Edward se río.

- Bells te buscan – me dijo Ángela mirando hacia unos metro mas allá

- ¿Quién? – dije unos metros mas allá se encontraba Riley y su hermanita Bree junto con su novio Diego - ¿Cómo me veo? – le pregunte nerviosa a Leah

- te ves hermosa – me dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Quién es ese? – Preguntaron todos los hombres en mis familias muy enojados

- es Riley Tanner un amigo de la academia de artes de Port Angels, nos llevamos muy bien y los invite a la fiesta ¿no hay problema, verdad?

- si… si hay problema – dijeron todos los hombre, mi madre y Esme lo miraron mal, mi madre se acerco a mi

- ¿y dime es tu nuevo novio o algo? – dijo mi madre mis mejillas se pusieron roja

- no son nada, pero Riley le ha estado coqueteando a Bella todo el año pasado y este año también – le informo Leah – además seguí supe, este años Riley están preparado a cosquitar a Bella – dijo ella con una sonrisa

- eso no lo sabia – dije en un susurro muy bajo

- Bells vamos no lo hagamos espera – me dijo Ángela empujándome y Leah también nos despedimos rápidamente y caminamos hasta ellos cuando llegamos Riley se me acerco

- Hola Bella – me dijo con esa voz tan dulce que me gustaba de el

- Hola Riley – le dedique una sonrisa - ¡Ey! Bree, Diego ¿Cómo están?

- Hola Bella – me saludaron los dos con una sonrisa ambos estaba jugando con los bebes.

- muy bien, estas hermosa – me dijo Riley con una sonrisa mientras me daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, mis mejillas se ruborizaron por el conctato

- gracias, Riley tu también estas muy guapo – dije con un pequeña sonrisa estaba muy tímida, es que nunca he tenido novio pero eso no quiera decir sea virgen de labio, yo los perdí a los trece - si mal no recuerdo- , y fue con Edward, pero nunca sabia como tratar a un chico, Riley me dedico una sonrisa

- ¿oigan que tal si nos bañamos un rato? – pregunto Jaco que ya se había quitado la camisa al igual que Ben y Diego, Ángela y Leah le estaba poniendo los salvavidas a los más pequeños.

- claro – dije con una sonrisa me acerque a Leah y la ayude con Seth ella se quito el vestido y yo la imite, Bree y Ángela ya estaba en traje de baño, sentí unos ojo clavo en mi, me voltee, a los lejos puede ver los ojos cuadrados de mi familia – especialmente los hombres, ya que las mujeres me levantaba los pulgares – y Riley que me miro como un ciego mira el sol por primera vez, los demás ya se había ido - ¿no vienes Riley? – le pregunte con una sonrisa

- claro – se quito la camisa que tenia, y estaba muy bien dotado, no era tan músculos como Emmett pero tenia lo suyo, me mordí el labio, mis hormonas me estaba jugando una mala pasada, Riley me cargo tipo novia

- ¡RILEY! ¡SUELTAME! – gritaba toda la gente se nos quedo viendo

- no – me dijo mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba el agua cuando se metió me tiro, el impacto fue tal que salí en busca de aire, cuando logre respira con normalidad me le tire encima y empezamos una guerra de agua, los demás se metieron hasta Seth y Anna desde su puesto nos echaba agua…

* * *

**Edward POV**

Hermosa fue el único termino que pude logra descifrar al ver a Bella, ese vestido azul que resaltaba su piel, su pelo todo desordenado y los lente negro que me impedía ver eso hermoso ojos de ella, como siempre el trato descortés de Tanya y Bella

- Bells te buscan – dijo Ángela mirando hacia unos metro mas allá, de donde estábamos nosotros

- ¿Quién? – dijo siguiendo la mirada de Ángela a todos nos estro curiosidad y vimos hacia donde ellos miraba, había tres personas una chica de pelo negro, con un vestido rosado, el chico a su lado tenia una camisa negra y una bermuda del mismo color y había otro que tenia una camisa anaranjada con una bermuda azul - ¿Cómo me veo? – le pregunto nerviosa a Leah, la mire raro, pues nunca había avisto a Bella interesada por ningún chico

- te ves hermosa – le dijo Leah con una sonrisa, Hermosa ¡ja! era mucho mas que eso, estaba bella, preciosa, era una diosa ella era más linda que afrodita y tenia que venir este idiota que por cierto…

- ¿Quién es ese? – Preguntamos todos los miembros masculinos de la familia, mi madre nos miro mal, y mi tía Elizabeth negó con desaprobación…

- es Riley Tanner - suspiro, ¡STOP! ¿Suspiro? ¿Bella esta suspirando por un chico? - un amigo de la academia de artes de Port Angels, nos llevamos muy bien y los invite a la fiesta ¿no hay problema, verdad? – pregunto con miedo

- si… si hay problema – dijimos todos los hombres de nuevo con el ceño muy bien fruncido, mi madre y tía Esme nos miraron mal, mientras que Rosalie y Alice estaba mirando al tal Riley….

- ¿y dime es tu nuevo novio o algo? – dijo mi tía Rene todo los hombre gruñimos….

- no son nada, pero Riley le ha estado coqueteando a Bella todo el año pasado y este año también – nos informo Leah – además seguí supe, este años Riley están preparado a cosquitar a Bella – dijo ella con una sonrisa, ¿Qué quieres cosquitar a _mi_ Bella? ¿Esta loco o...? pare... pare… pare… ese lindo carro ¿mi Bella? ¿Desde cuando ella es _mi_ Bella? por que según yo nosotros solo somos primos ¿no?, aunque la verdad es que no engaño a nadie por que hasta Seth y Anna se da de cuenta de lo mucho que amo a Bella por que siempre lo hice y la sola idea de pensar que el idiota ese este con ella me pone furioso…

- eso no lo sabia – Bella murmuró esa cuatro palabras muy bajito y yo lo mire atónico

- Bells vamos no lo hagamos espera –Ángela y Leah se la llevaron a empujando a los lejos se despidieron con un hasta luego….

- ¿me puede decir que diablos hicieron? – nos dios mi tía René enojada – es que no ve que es un oportunidad para que Bella tenga un novio, alguien que la corteje, además así olvida al maldito de James así que quiero se que comporte cuando Bella y Riley venga, de acuerdo – todos asistimos

- ¡RILEY! ¡SUELTAME! – la voz de Bella se escucho todo volteamos y vi como ese maldito… digo como el amigo de Bella la agarraba al estilo novia, mi dieron mucho celos, el si la podía tocar y yo no, los grito de Bella se escuchaba por todas parte el entro al agua y después la soltó, ella salio al instante y se le tiro encima y una guerra de agua se formo…

- ¿entonces estas celoso? – la vos de mi hermana me hizo dejar de tortúrame

- ¿Quién dijo que yo estaba celoso? – le pregunte con sarcasmo

- digamos las palabritas que estas diciendo no son muy bonitas, y ten cuidado que mama no te escuche – Alice se fue dando saltitos hacia donde estaba Jasper su bikini rosado la hacia ver mas linda de lo que ella era, atrás de ellos se fueron Rosalie con un bikini rojo y Emmett con una bermuda azul, a veces los envidiaba ellos si podía estar con el amor de su vida mientras que ello tenia que estar con…

- _¡Eddie!_ – suspire frustrado, hoy no seria un gran día lo presiento

* * *

**H**olisss aquí tiene este capitulo, la fiesta de los Hale bueno ya estamos viendo una faceta diferente de Bella y de Edward, Riley será muy importante en esta historia ya que el será la clave de todos los problemas de Edward y Bella….

Las foto están en mi perfil, la bermudas de los hombre son iguales a la de Kellan – como aparece en al foto - pero de diferente colores…

Bien ahora si me despido, oigan las que leen Reneesme Cullen no se desesperen aun no escrito nada pero prometo inspírame con esa… Marisol me dio ocho capituló, y ahora lo estoy editando y no me da mucho tiempo, bueno cuídese un besito adiós…

**[Las fotos están en mi perfil igual que la canción de y tu sabrás del capitulo anterior]  
**  
**Reneesme1510 y Marisol**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	11. Un Nuevo Noviasgo y Un Beso Robado

**La Música Nos Unen **

**Bella POV**

El sol hoy estaba en los máximo, la diversión también lo acompañaba si no estaba con los chicos disfrutando entonces estaba con mi familia hacia cualquier cosa, a ninguno de los chicos – de mi familia – les cayó bien Riley, en cambio las chicas, estaba fascinada con el.

Riley es una persona muy cariñoso, atento conmigo además me protege mucho, me hace reír el es el chico perfecto para toda chica, Riley es alto de ojos grises, cabello castaño, sonrisa perfecta y voz dulce, tiene músculos diría como los de Jasper, es muy inteligente y respetuoso es todo un caballero.

- ¿en qué piensa? – me pregunto Ángela con una sonrisa picarona, rodee los ojos….

- en nada en realidad…- le dije mirando como jugaba a voleibol, había mucha gente así que había como mínimo seis cancha, la pista de baile improvisada que había tenia algunas personas y la mesa de botanas estaba llena habíamos comido de todo un poco.

- entonces…. ¿te gusta Riley? – Dijo como si nada mirándolo

- Angie…- proteste no quería hablar de eso ahora, había salido con Riley después de pegar los afiche solos fueron dos cita y todas fueron ida al cine, una fue grupa y la otra solo fuimos nosotros dos, había sido perfecto pero aun no me sentía lista para estar con alguien.

- vamos Bella, se que aun te gusta Edward simplemente hay que ver como lo miras, además me preocuparía mucho que sufrieras por amor – me dijo mirándome seria su ojos grises se clavaron con lo míos

- bueno tu sabes que Edward siempre me ha gustado pero hay algo en Riley que no sé, me gusta en realidad no sé cómo explicarlos… - dije dando un suspiro, mire hacia donde se encontraba mi familia, Emmett y Rosalie se estaba besando, Alice y Jasper estaba en la playa jugando con Bree y Diego a las guerras, Riley y Ben estaba con los pequeños, y mis tíos y mis padres estaba jugando a domino ¿creo?, y Edward estaba con Tanya.

Me puse a ver un poco más a Edward su pelo despeinado, los lentes negros que tenia puesto, su cuerpo bien trabajado, el pantalón verde oscuro que tenia, el es hermosos por naturaleza, volteo nuestra mirada se conectaron por un minuto.

- Isabella….Bella…Bells… ¿me escuchas? – me pregunto Ángela desvíe la vista de Edward hacia Ángela

- ¿Qué?

- si en realidad quieres a Edward díselo o lo perderás – me dijo ella muy seria

- creo que ya lo hice – dije mirando como Tanya lo besaba – siempre supe que no me amaba…

- pero tú puedes luchar por él, Bella no comentas un error te lastimaras a ti misma si sigues saliendo con Riley, no te negare que me gustaría que olvidaras a Cullen, pero en el amor nadie manda, piénsalo – ella se levanto y corrió hasta que su hermanita, Riley se levanto y agarro su camiseta se la coloco y camino hasta donde yo estaba.

- ¿quieres caminar? – me dijo con esa vos angelical de el

- si claro – me puse el vestido y las sandalias y los lentes, comenzamos a caminar, viendo como la gente se divertía, nos adentramos un poco al bosque cuando estuvimos un poco adentro nos sentamos en un tronco caído.

- Bella, estas hermosa – me dijo con una sonrisa lo cual le correspondí

- gracias, tú no estás nada mal

- ¿ya sabes que estudiaras en la universidad? – me pregunto mirándome fijo

- aun no me decido estoy entre Literatura Contemporánea o Educación Inicial

- te gusta los niños – eso no fue un pregunta sino una afirmación

- si los amo creo que eso me lo heredo mi madre – dije con una risa – no se por que su risa me da mucha ganas de seguir adelante

- si, además Seth y Anna son unas personas encantadoras – dijo en un suspiro

- lo sé, amo como son eso pequeños – dije en un suspiro, conversamos mucho de ambos nos conocimos un poco más, me hizo reír mucho cuando vimos que ya se oscurecía regresamos íbamos entra en la playa cuando me agarro por la cintura – Riley ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte curiosa, el se acerco a mi y me beso ¡ME BESO! ¡ME ESTABA BESANDO! inconscientemente cerré mis ojitos y me deje llevar su labios era algo carnoso y besa muy bien, su agarre en mi cintura se hizo un poco fuerte y me pego mas a su cuerpo.

No se cuanto tiempo duro el beso, simplemente se que fue increíble, cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos fuimos despegando, mi manos que estaba en su hombros bajaron a mi regazo…

Abrí mis ojos y Riley estaba algo nervioso, pero eso no le quitaba la sonrisa de idiota que tenia.

- lo siento yo no quise hacerlo es solo que…

- no te preocupes Riley, pero creo que deberíamos ir lento… - le dije en un susurro mis mejillas estaba un poco sonrojada, el me dedico una sonrisa y volvió a besar mi labios, era tan cálidos estar allí, coloque mis brazos en mi manos y lo acerque más a mí, el beso que fue dulce y tierno se volvió un poco salvaje, el aire nos hiso falta y nos despegamos, el me beso la frente y me agarro la mano, caminamos hasta donde estaba los chicos el crepúsculo estaba ocultándose, y la mini teca estaba a todo volumen, varias personas ya estaba bailando y otras estaba bebiendo, nos acercamos hacia donde estaba nuestro amigos, ambos teníamos sonrisa de idiotas - !Hey chicos!

- ¡BELLA! allí esta estábamos un poco preocupados por ti - me dijo mi hermano

- estaba con Riley fuimos a dar un paseo por allí, ¿por qué? - dije confusa

- se los dije que estaba con Riley - le dijo Ángela con una sonrisa, ella me guiño el ojos y yo rodee los ojos, pase la vista a todos los que estaba allí, cuando pare mi vista en Edward estaba respirando controladamente, su ojos tiraba dagas, Riley me pego más a su cuerpo y me dio un beso en los labios lo que me tomo un poco desprevenida, cuando no separamos, mi vista se fue hacia donde estaba Edward ahora estaba triste me miro con tantos sentimientos que no puede entenderlo.

- Riley te dije que...- el me interrumpió

- lo sé, pero es que no me puede resistir...- me dijo en un susurro - se que quieres ir despacio pero he esperando tanto por ti que... lo siento - dijo soltándome, y se alejo

- lo siento - me disculpe con los demás y me fui atrás de el, pasado por un lado de Edward sentí su mirada clavada en mis espalda - Riley - lo llame él se volteo - te quiero pero no quiero cometer un error, y tu eres una persona muy especial y yo...

- tu también lo eres - dijo tocándome la mejilla - y quiero ser algo más que tu amigo, quiero ser tu confidente ese que sepa todo de ti, simplemente quiero amarte por siempre - dijo en un susurro mirándome a los ojos su lindo ojos grises tan profundo, como decirle que no, ¿De verdad lo amaba? estaba clara de que no lo amaba pero si lo quería y mucho, además me hacía sentir mariposa en la pansa pero Edward sabia que él era el dueño de mi corazón uno que estaba en juego, pero desearía ser por una vez amada de un forma diferente, además esa declaración era perfecta iba con nosotros no, ¿Dios que hacer?...

- ¿estas queriéndome decir que quieres que sea tu novia? - le dije en un susurro, el me miro serio, su mirada había esperanza, tristeza y amor, unos que sabía que no seria correspondido, el asistió - está bien seré tu noo...vía - tartamudeé la última palabra, Riley me beso con toda la dulzura que había en el, después de eso me abrazo y me dio vueltas mientras decía que me quería, mi risa se mezclaba con su palabras - ¡RRRIIIIILLLLEEEEEYYY! - le grite cuando me sentí mareada.

- Te quiero no sabes cuánto he querido decírtelo, esto es perfecto - le dedique una sonrisa

Nos acercamos hacia donde estaba mis amigos, mis primos y hermanos se había ido, Ángela me miro seria, ya me esperaba un sermón de ella, Riley le dijo que éramos novios, todos nos felicitaron, Leah y Ángela me pidieron que las acompañara a buscar una cosa, caminamos en silencio pasamos por la pista de baile y luego me arrastraron hasta el otro lado de la playa.

- ¡Dime qué demonios, hiciste! - me dijo furiosa Leah, la mire con una ceja alzada

- ¿tú qué crees? - le pregunte con ironía

- Bells, en serio Riley digo es hermosos y toda la cosa pero en verdad le amas - me dijo seria iba a responder cuando Ángela contesto por mi

- no, solo lo hace para olvidar a Edward y te apuesto que esto terminara mal - me dijo seria con los brazo cruzados

- chicas quiero ser feliz las veo a ustedes con su chicos y me da algo de envidia quiero alguien que me quiera, alguien que me aprecie por lo que soy, no quiero ser un juego y Riley me lo está demostrando además Edward anda con la muy zorra de Tanya, y ya yo no lo puedo espera, lo puedo amar pero no lo esperare, lo siento... - dije mirándola seriamente ambas me abrazaron

- está bien te apoyaremos en ello pero si de verdad no lo amas no le de alas - dijo Angie un poco mas calmadas

- además sabemos que Edward te amaba, te ama y te amara siempre solo es que la estúpida esa no lo deja ver con claridad - dijo riéndose, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, después de eso fuimos por unos tragos y a lo llevamos a la mesa de nuestros novios..

* * *

**Edward POV**

La perdí, lo sabía si no luchaba un idiota vino y me la quito, y yo donde estaba con Tanya,- suspire frustrando - agarre una piedra y la tire fuerte, le di patadas al árbol, golpes de todo, sentí como alguien me agarraba por detrás, sabía que era Emmett, porque simplemente con esa simple palabra que salió de labios, ese lo siento lo sentí como diciéndome_ "lo siento lo quiero a él y no ti" _, y eso fue lo que más me dolió saber que la había perdido y esta vez era para siempre que otro la podría besar, acariciar si justificarse y abrazarla, llevarla tarde a su casa, lo odiaba... Lo odiaba por tenerla, lo odio por ser un idiota que llego antes que yo...

- Edward ya párale hermano - me dijo Jasper agarrándome, Emmett también hiso fuerza, y hasta de darme cuenta Alice me estaba abrazando y yo llorando, la había perdido de la formas mas estúpida y a la ves la más realista...

- la perdí - murmure entre sollozo - soy un idiota... un imbécil... un idiota... un tarado... un idiota... un estúpido y un...

- si ya sabes que un idiota - me dijo burlonamente Rosalie yo le dedique una sonrisa triste

- pero tú la puedes recupera hermano, tu puedes recupera dile que la amas - me dijo Alice mirándome con sus ojitos tristes

- ¿cómo quieres que le diga? si a todos le habla...- Jasper me interrumpió

- a mi no me habla - dijo este yo lo mire con una ceja alzada - bueno está bien, puede que _algunas veces_, ella y yo hablemos... – lo interrumpí

- _algunas veces_ perdóname amigo pero si_ algunas veces_ es que todas las veces que vamos a su casa te pones hablar con ella entonces no quiero saber cómo será muchas veces... - le dije con sarcasmo

- bueno está bien, ella me perdono desde hace días atrás, - hiso una pausa antes de volver a mira con un brillo en su ojos- ya sé porque no mejor intenta ser tu amigo de nuevo - me dijo este dándome una palmadas. Negué con la cabeza, Bella y yo no podríamos ser amigo y aunque la idea no estaba nada mal

- chicos quiero estar solo - susurre, ellos se despidieron y se fueron camine hacia la pista de baile para llegar a la mesa donde había algunas bebidas necesitaba alcohol necesitaba olvidarme de todo por hoy, iba aproximándome cuando vi a Leah, Ángela y Bella, intente esconderme para que no viera, si ya se está mal hacer lo que iba hacer pero necesitaba saber lo que ella pensaba, sobre su _nuevo novio...  
_  
- !Dime qué demonios, hiciste! - le dijo una furiosa Leah, Bella la miro con ironía y su ceja se levanto

- ¿tú qué crees? - le pregunto con ironía

- Bells, en serio Riley digo es hermosos y toda la cosa pero en ¿verdad le amas? - le pregunto seriamente, Bella iba hablar pero Ángela se le adelanto miro a Leah y le contesto

- no, solo lo hace para olvidar a Edward y te apuesto que esto terminara mal - se cruzo de brazos y la miro seriamente, espere... ¿para olvidarme a mí? ¿Por qué demonios tiene Bella que olvidarme a mí? se que cometí errores pero no es para tanto ¿cierto?

- chicas quiero ser feliz - suspiro - las veo a ustedes con su chicos y me da algo de envidia quiero alguien que me quiera, alguien que me parece por lo que soy, no quiero ser un juego y Riley me lo está demostrando además Edward anda con la muy zorra de Tanya, y ya yo no lo puedo espera, lo puedo amar pero no lo esperare, lo siento... - dijo mirándola ambas seriamente pero al tristeza y el dolor se mostraba en su ojos, ¿Quién demonios le dijo que yo andaba con Tanya? espeerreeeee... de nuevo ella dijo que me amaba de amar ¿no? !Dios! soy un idiota con todas las palabras mayúscula...

- está bien te apoyaremos en ello pero si de verdad no lo amas no le de alas - dijo Angie un poco más calmada, miro hacia atrás y me vio una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su labios le dio un codazo a Leah y esta la miro, Angie le hiso una señala a Leah y esta miro a mi dirección cuando me vio me sonrió y luego agrego:

- además sabemos que Edward te amaba, te ama y te amara siempre solo es que la estúpida esa no lo deja ver con claridad - dijo riéndose, Bella se encogió de hombros, después de eso se marcharon con algunos trago mas, salí de mis escondí y pedí un poco de Vodka, luego me fui a la playa que estaba un poco solitaria...

Bella siempre me amo, y yo era tan ciego que tuvo que pasar lo de James para darme cuenta que yo la amaba igual, ella vivió tantos desplantes de mi parte, ¿por qué hasta hoy me doy cuenta de esta cruel verdad? - tome de mi bebida - creí pensar que todo el mundo estaba de mi contra pero que tan equivocado estaba, - tome otro trago - yo la amaba y eso todo lo sabía, pero todo menos yo.

Bella era la chica que siempre estuvo allí en todo momentos crecimos juntos y experimentamos todas las experiencias – toma otro trago - menos una, no era ninguna novedad que yo ya no fuera virgen pero sabía que ella era pura, yo había sido el primer chico que la beso cuando tuvimos trece años

Ese beso lo recuerdo cada vez que pienso en ella,- otro trago - su ojitos trasmitía toda lo nerviosa que estaba, su manos, su cuerpo temblaba con solo pensar en ello, recuerdo decirle que tenía un poco de chocolate y al acércame la bese, su labios era carnoso, suave y encajaba perfectamente en los míos, - toma otro trago - recuerdo oír los fuego artificiales, las corrientes eléctricas en mi cuerpo, y las miles de mariposa en mi pansa, si tan ves era muy afeminado de mi parte, pero joder todo los que se enamora lo siente ¿por qué diablos yo no? – rio histéricamente - Recuerdo también lo que paso después de eso, el dejarnos de hablar por una semana y esa maldita extraña sensación de proteger y estar siempre cerca de _ella_, el sentí celos de todo aquel que estaba cerca de _ella_, las constantes peleas que tenia con _ella _por su amistades, porque era soy y seguiré siendo egoísta, porque la sentí tan mía y en su tiempo lo fue ahora es de él... Sé que tal vez Riley sea buena persona pero simplemente lo odio por quitarme a mi Bella, a mi princesita, y al amor de mi vida...

La música sonaba duro atrás de mi y el viento era un poco fuerte, había dos botellas de Vodka en donde estaba y las dos estaba vacía no sabía cómo demonios llegaron aquí, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas con una hermosa luna, y las olas estaba hermosa, era algo que me gustaría compartí con la persona que amo, hubiera sido una escena perfecta y una que me gustaría recordad...

Cerré los ojos y me deje caer, la arena estaba fresca, coloque mis brazos en mi cabeza, abrí los ojos y me puse a contar las estrellas cada una y las forma que era, los dibujos que hacia algunos me hacía reír tal vez solo tal vez estuviera loco, en realidad estoy pero de amor, uno que era correspondido y ahora no, cerré los ojos el dolor era tan fuerte que no podía con el...

Sentí como alguien se acercaba y se sentaba a mi lado, se acostó a mi lado, por tener los ojos cerrado no me permitía ver quien era pero tenía una ligera sospechada quien podía ser...

- Alice... no quiero hablar más sobre el tema si Bella eligió a Riley es porque lo amaba vete con Jasper si... - le dije aun con los ojos cerrados...

- puedo ir a buscarla si quieres, y me puedes explicar eso de elegir a Riley - me dijo una voz dulce y suaves, me levante rápido allí estaba mi ángel y mi demonio, su pelo desordenados, su vestido algo arrugando dejando ver su largas, blancas y hermosa piernas, su ojitos marrones me miraba con curiosidad y su labios estaba una sonrisa sincera...

- bueno... yo... este... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu noviecito? - le dije con sarcasmo mientras me sentaba, su ceño se frunció y me miro mal, antes de emitirme

- ¿Que tienes contra Riley?

- no me cae bien - le dije monótonamente

- no me cae bien – me imito y luego bufo - Edward dime la verdad si - me miro angelicalmente

- tendría que matarme - susurre despacio pero claro ella lo escucho

- ¿tan graves es? - me dijo su ojitos brillaron pero era por las lagrimas que iban a caer, no sé cómo tuve el valor pero la abrase su olor me llego golpeándome fuerte, cerré los ojos y la abrase como si mi vida se fueran en ello

- es solo algo sin importancia no le hagas caso - susurre, estuvimos un rato así en silencio - lo siento - le dije en un maldito murmuro

- ¿Que es lo que sientes? - me pregunto alzando la vista nuestro ojos se conectaron y como si dos imanes se tratara nos íbamos acércanos

- por no protegerte cuando lo de James, por no ser esa persona que este velando tu sueño - le susurre

- tu siempre lo has hecho no pidas disculpas - me dijo

- no, Bella escucha yo te quiero, no como mi prima, ni como mi hermana, ni como mi amiga, yo te quiero como lo que eres como una mujer, pero tu ahora estas con Riley y yo no cambiare eso solo, pido que me acepte como tu amigos, ¿podrías aceptarme como eso? simplemente dime - le dije mirándola suplicante a los ojos...

- Lo siento yo no puedo ser tu amiga Edward – me dijo separándose de mi la mire a los ojos

- ¿Por qué? – le dije en un susurro - ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos? ¿ser como antes?

- porque una amiga no puede sentir esto que yo siento por su amigo – dijo mirándome seriamente

- ¿me amas? – le pregunte ella se tenso, su ojos me demostraba que estaba nerviosa y que era una pregunta complicada pero necesitaba decirlo, porque ya no podía mas

- antes, ya no – dijo antes de caminar de regreso vi como se alejaba vas a perder esa oportunidad pensé, corrí hasta donde ella estaba y la agarre del brazo y la jale hacia mi cuerpo nuestras nariz se rozaron enviando muchas corrientes eléctricas a mi cuerpo, nuestro ojos se conectaron el verde fundiéndose en el marrón y viceversa

- Bella tal vez lo que te diga no cambie la cosa pero ya no puedo más con lo que siento, tal vez llegue tarde o me di cuenta tarde pero necesito decirte, Te Amo y siempre Te Ame simplemente no me di de cuenta de lo idiota que fui por no luchar por ti, por nosotros, y ahora me arrepiento, porque no me dejo de pensar en la idea de que este con otra persona que no sea yo, hoy quería decirte lo mucho que te amaba, pero no pensaba que Tanya vendría y me arruino todo… - ella me miro enojada

- si claro te lo arruino besándote – me dijo con sarcasmo – no cambia Edward no cambia NADA porque yo te espere, espere mucho porque tu llegaras y me dijera todo esto pensé que algún día me verías y te dieras cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, pero eso nunca paso, ya no podemos hacer nada – dijo con su ojitos tristes

- entonces déjame estar a tu lado, apoyarte siempre dejarme ser tu amigo solo eso te pido – le dije desesperado necesitaba estar con ella aunque sea de esa forma aunque sea de amigos

- no puedo… yo no puedo…sería muy… - no la deje terminar por que la bese con delicadeza, con ternura le trasmitir todo mis sentimientos, le trasmitir el sentimiento que me mataba por dentro, rose con mi lengua su delicado labios, ella me dio permiso y la introduje nuestra lengua danzaron, su manos estaba en mi cuello, y apretaba mi cabello haciendo que gimiera el aire de nuestro pulmones ya era muy escaso, y el beso dejo de ser algo salvaje para ser solo y simplemente un pequeña caricia, no se paramos y pegamos nuestras frente – esto no se puede repetir – dijo separándose de mi, en su ojos había una infinita tristeza

- prometo que no volverá a pasar – vi por detrás con Riley se acerca con una sonrisa – de hecho ya que no podemos hacer amigo y lo único que nos unen es que somos familia, creo que lo mejor es que fingiremos que nos llevamos bien al frente de ellos, de resto prometo no acércame… - le susurre si ella me quería lejos así será

- Edward….

- es lo mejor para ti, pero no olvides algo Bella – hice una pausa – te amo y eso ni siquiera tu lo puede cambia – le di un beso en la mejilla y me aleje antes de que Riley se acercara camine hasta donde estaba mi auto, volteé y a lo lejos vi como Bella me miraba, entre el auto antes de conducir, a partí de hoy me dedicaría a una sola cosa y a la más importante mi música….

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	12. A Quien Tu Decidiste Amar

**_La Música Nos Unen._**

**Bella POV**

- ¡Bells Despierta, Cariño! – escuche la vos de mi madre a lo lejos, me removí un poco incomoda - ¡Vamos Bella se te hará tarde además hoy comienza las clases! – bufe, hoy comenzábamos nuestro ultimo año del instituto.

Me levanté con pereza y recogí mi ropa y entre al baño, al ver a mi madre entra al cuarto de Emmett, me desvestí aun dormida y entre a la lucha el agua estaba fría lo que me hizo chillar un poco, cuando hubo pasado el agua fría me relaje, el agua caliente me despertaba y estaba muy relaja.

Jabone mi cuerpo, lave mi pelo con todo el cuidado, mi pelo ya estaba creciendo y ahora me llegaba un poco mas abajo del hombro, salí de la lucha y me coloque mi ropa interior cepille mis dientes, me envolví en una toalla coloque mi ropa sucia en la cesta y salí del baño, entre a mi cuarto me puse una hermosa camisa amarrilla, un Jens azul oscuro y unos zapatos negro de tacón alto, deje mi pelo suelto, y mi pollina la coloque hacia atrás, un maquillaje muy ligero, mis pulsera negra, me coloque mi caquetá negra y agarre mi bolso que ya tenia todo lo que necesitare allí guardado, me mire al espejo y salí.

En el comedor ya estaba todos comiendo saludes a todos con un beso en su mejilla, desayunamos en familia entre platicas divertidas, terminamos de comer recogimos al mesa y nos despedimos, me subí en el Jeep de Emmett, manejo en silencio, llevamos al Instituto nos bajamos, nos despedimos ya que a pesar de que había perdonados a todo – bueno excepto a uno – aun no nos tratábamos como antes…

- ¡Bella! – me saludo Leah y Ángela con un abrazo, Ángela tenia una camisa celeste que combinaba con su zapatillas, un Jens azul oscuro su pelo recogido en una coleta y una chaqueta blanca que combinaba con su lentes, Leah tenia una camisa negra encima de una chaqueta roja que combinaba con su zapatos de tacón alto, su pelo estaba sujetado con unos ganchitos una Jens oscuro y un bolso rojo…

-¡hay chicas las extrañe mucho! – le dije después de sáltanos, después de la fiesta de Rosalie y Jasper, mi hermano y yo tuvimos que viaja a Phoenix a visitar a un viejo amigo de este, Rafael es una persona muy linda y se iba a casa con Marielis y nos había invitados a nosotros así que viajamos por una semana los dos ya que papa no podía y mama se quedo acompañarlo, fueron unas muy divertidas vacaciones y además de que compartimos los dos y tuvimos unos días para nosotros solo como hermanos.

- nosotras también, pero cuéntanos como te fue en Phoenix – me dijo Ángela agarrandome de unos de los brazos y Leah la emito nos entramos entre la multitud mientras le comentaba con lujos de detalle, llegamos a nuestro casillero y acodamos las cosa, luego nos fuimos a nuestra primera clases pero en ningún momento deje de hablarle sobre el viaje.

Las primeras clases pasaron rápidos por ser el primer día nos enseñaba simplemente lo básico y como evaluaba entre otras cosa, la hora de recreo llego y con ello, nuestra entrada, todos se nos quedaron viendo, la sonrisa maligna de Leah nunca se me olvidaría, caminamos hasta nuestra mesa con nuestro almuerzo.

- oigan, las visitan de la paginas se a triplicado – nos comento Jacob que tenia su lapto encendida, y estaba entrando…

- con el ultimo reportaje de Alice y los consejo de tus tías la pagina a sido un éxito – dijo Leah antes de llevarse una papas fritas a la boca

- eso si olvidar, la entrevista del alcalde de Forks y los consejo con el reportaje de auto de Rosalie – dijo Ben mirándome seriamente masticando un poco de su emparedado

- bueno esta noche tendremos que colocar como ha comenzado el nuevo año en el Instituto, el colegio y el kinder en Forks – dijo Ángela a notando cada cosa en su libreta….

- el meses que viene son las clases extras – dijo Jacob tomando un poco de su refresco

- si eso es cierto, ya saben en que clases entrara – les pregunte con curiosidad

- yo agarrare la de artes creo que me ayudara un poco – dijo Ben sacando su cuadernos de dibujo y un lápiz

- yo elegiré cocina, creo que es hora de aprender a cocinar - dijo Jacob con una estupida mueca lo cual me dio risa

- te cuidado de no quemar la cocina – le dije en burla, el me hizo burla estuvimos un rato riéndonos y imagínanos a Jacob quemando todo

- yo creo que elegiré diseño grafico y coste costura – dijo Ángela emocionada

- creo que estarás con Alice ya que ella amaba eso del dibujo y esa cosa – dije con una sonrisa sincera

- yo estaré en mecánica, así los hombre se da cuenta que la mujeres también podemos arreglar con carro – dijo Leah orgullosa de ella misma

- entonces tu estarás con Rosalie eso te lo aseguro – dije comiéndome mi manzana

- ¿tu en que materia extras entraras? – me pregunto Ben mirándome con curiosidad

- creo que eligiere Música o Letra no lo se – dije encogiéndome de hombro, ambas categoría me gustaba además que me encantaba compartí mi dotes

- las dos son importantes y tu eres buena en ambas – me dijo Ángela le dedique un sonrisa, después de eso las clases siguieron, segunda hora después de Almuerzo llego Biología, entre encontrándome con Ben, Ángela, Mike – este ultimo me saludo con mucho coqueteo – y por ultimo Edward.

Me senté en mis puesto el mismo de siempre a lado de el, la clases fueron la misma de siempre aburrida, Literatura, Biología y Gimnasia son las única clases que veo con Edward y al ultima la vemos los diez, lo que es un poco raro…

Los siguientes días después de eso fueron iguales las verdaderas clases junto con los temas nos llegaron de golpes y los exámenes igual el ultimo es algo difícil pero mientras estudies y preste atención se hace fácil, nos había mandado un trabajo individual en Bilogía lo que agradecía mucho, ya que mientras menos este con Edward será mejor para todos…

Los fines de Semana Riley y yo salimos para todo lados al no estudiar junto nos cuenta un poco, el me a enseñando muchas cosa y nuestra relación es un poco rara, aun no me ciento cómoda con los besos ya que cada ves que nos besamos, el beso que me dio Edward en la playa vuelve lo que me hace poner un poco incomoda y me hace pensar si en verdad me gusta Riley…

El día en que les presente a Riley a mi familia como mi novio fue muy frustrante ya que ninguno de mi familia – a excepción de mi mama – lo acepta como lo que es, y yo se la respuesta: _Edward._

Al frente de ellos Edward y yo hacemos que nos hablamos la realidad es que simplemente decimos palabras como silabas y fingimos risa sincera, todos se lo creen menos mis primos, cuando mis padres o tíos no están en la sala nos volvemos a ignora uno al otro, la pagina esta extraordinaria las informaciones que damos le sirve mucha a la gente además que de que Leah, Rosalie, Ángela y Alice se encarga de la parte de los chisme y no es que me guste mucho pero al fin de al cabo siempre me termino enterando no…

Jacob, Leah y yo cubrimos las audiciones de las porrista del Instituto lo que fue un gran éxito pero me aburrida el entrevistara a la capitanía – hueca – de porritas que era Tanya.

Las clases extra comenzaron hace una semana atrás y en cada taller, los alumnos se ocupa de esforzarse a lo mejor ya que cada un tiene nota acumulativa que te ayuda en tu semestres o año escolar, elegí Letra ya que me fascina escribir y amo la literatura, claro que paso más tiempo con el profesora de Literatura la señora Castillo y aunque ella no nos aburre mucho por que su estilo de enseñar es único lo cual admiro de ella.

Anna y Seth están creciendo y su hablar esta mejorando un poco, los sábados familiares son algo difíciles para mi ya que como paso los fines de semanas con Riley, a ellos no les gusta pero con la simple excusa de decir que _"casi no veo a mi novio y que quiero pasar más tiempo con el"_ me deja tranquila.

Los preparativos para mi fiesta al estilo Chicago1917 hasido un éxito podría decir, Ali, Ross y una diseñadora muy famosa esta haciendo los vestido de nuestra familia, y amigos, los hombres todos ya tiene su traje de aquel estilo, el salón están en el centro de Forks y es como yo lo soñé, al comienzo a Emmett no le agradaba pero al verme a mi interactúa otra ves con la familia empezó animarse el otra ves a tal punto que también elegía su gusto.

Los máteles, el banquete, la música, los adornos ya todo estaba listo en pocos días llegaría el día, como cae en miércoles lo haremos el sábado, el martes nos iremos los doce a la casa que tenemos a fuera de Forks – casi a la profundidad del bosque - lo cual da directo al bosque una casa que yo amo mucho, allí pasaremos la noche del martes y el miércoles.

Las clases de Música hoy comenzaría las audiciones para ver quienes son los mejores ya que pronto se acerca el torneo de Música entre Forks, Port Angels y La Push, los dos mejores coacusara por el instituto.

* * *

**_~ Un Meses Después ~_**

Como cada mañana me levante temprano, me bañe y me vestí, una camisa manga larga blanca, y encima una camisa roja, un jens oscuro con unas botas de tacón de color negra, mis pulseras blancas me deje el pelo suelto y maquillaje ligero, mi chaqueta negra y baje las escalera, desayune como todos los días y junto con Emm nos despedimos de mama y nos marchamos, se estación a lado del descapotable de Rosalie y del Volvo de Edward, lo saludes a todo – incluyéndolo al por cortesía – y luego me fui con mis amigos, fuimos a dejar nuestras cosa en nuestro casilleros y luego a las clases si la misma rutina de siempre.

Las clases pasaron volando junto con el examen de Física, - en el cual espero pasar – y el cuestionario de Literatura, el almuerzo fue digamos que productivo, tuve tiempo de terminar la historia de diez paginas del taller de Letra, comimos entre una silencio cómodo ya que cada uno estaba en lo suyo.

La clase de Biología pasó como siempre incomoda, el timbre sonó y con ello las clases de extras, la profesora Castillo hoy estaba de jurado en las audiciones, y como era la única de los cinco que no tenia nada que hacer me toca cubrir todas las audiciones y así fue estaba algo cansada de tomar fotos, y escribir cosa…

Camine un poco animada hasta la cafetería cuando una linda música acompañada de una vos ensueño me hizo que me detuviera, a dos pasos de donde yo estaba el salón de música donde había un piano y varias guitarras allí practicaba los chicos por media hora antes de pasa hacer la audición, me asome por la puerta y la persona me daba la espalda, pero no necesitaba saber quien era por que con su pelo color cobrizo me lo decía todo, entre con cuidado y caminar hasta donde el estaba pero no contaba con tocar el platillo de la batería, y el piano hizo un entraño sonido, Edward se giro enojado..

- ¿Qué diablos…- se detuvo a fijarse que era yo - ¿Bella, que haces aquí? – me dijo mirándome con curiosidad.

- yo... bueno… yo… - genial ahora tartamudee como idiota – yo…. mejor me voy lo siento adiós – iba salir cuando el me agarro por el brazo y me jalo quedando muy cerca el uno por el otro, nuestros ojos se conectaron por un largo tiempo, el se separo con delicadeza

- puedes quedarte al fin y al cabo ya yo terminaba me toca hace la prueba en una hora y soy el ultimo – dijo con nerviosismos mientras recogía su partituras

- ¡NO!- el me miro extraño mientras yo me removí incomoda- no digo puedes quedarte, simplemente pasaba y te escuche cantar y me entro curiosidad – dije en un susurro – esa, canción que cantantes ¿es tuya? – le pregunte acercándome a el y quitándole las partituras, el no dijo nada, luego suspiro

- si, la escribí hace unos días atrás se llama _A quien tú decidiste amar_ – dijo en susurro, mirándome a los ojos había un sentimiento que no supe descifrar

- puedes cantarla para mi – le susurre mirándolo, hizo una mueca – por favor… - suspiro y sentó en el banquillo me quito la partituras y comenzó a tocar las teclas del piano una dulce música salía de ellas, me senté a su lado mientras comenzaba a cantar.

**[Nota: esta canción puede encontrarla en mi perfil, las letras en así cruzadas son la líneas de Bella y las negritas de Edward… y cuando este la dos juntas son los dos ¿vale?]**

**La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor**

**Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó**

**Es difícil pero no imposible**

**Asimilar que en verdad te perdí**

**Y ahora te veo partir**

La vos de Edward juntos con las tecla del piano sonaba al cordel y era muy hermosos, el me miro…

**Y aunque pase el tiempo**

**Y seas feliz con alguien más**

**Recuerda que no hay nada**

**Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…**

Las palabras que me dijo aquella noche en la playa vinieron a mi _"Es lo mejor para ti, pero no olvides algo Bella, te amo y eso ni siquiera tu lo puede cambia"_ su mirada siguió en la mía, al parecer se sabía muy bien la canción, le quite un poco la partitura para ver lo que seguía…

**A quien tú decidiste amar**

**No sé si sepa que no hay personas**

**Como tu aquí en la tierra**

**Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar**

**_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_**

**_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_**

**_De corazón… ámense_**

Cante algunas líneas, no sé que me paso en realidad simplemente recuerdo que me levante y camine hasta una esquina del piano y deje la letra allí, la repase unas dos veces más, ya que el piano sonaba solamente, levante la mirada en los ojos verde de Edward había un brillo que de nuevo no supe descifra.

_Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar_

_Porque**al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.**_

_La persona que tiene el_

_Acceso a tu corazón, **mira que bendición,**_

**_Pude haber sido yo_**

Dije señalándome, el simplemente sonrió, en realidad no se que me pasaba pero la letra y la música tenía mucho sentimiento uno el cual me gustaba mucho, era como que quisiera decirle alguien que le duele el alma, el ver esa persona que amas con otras, lo que me hizo pensar si esa canción la escribió para mi, o tal vez no_…_

**Y aunque pase el tiempo**

**Y seas feliz con alguien más**

**Recuerda que no hay nada**

**_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_**

Salte como una niña pequeña por todo alrededor del piano, di varia vueltas no me caí eso era un milagro, en mi manos estaba la canción y las notas del piano cada vez era más alegre…

**_A quien tú decidiste amar_**

**_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_**

**_Como tu aquí en la tierra_**

**_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_**

**_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_**

**_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para m_**_í_

**_Si tuviera una oportunidad_**

**_Le cambiaria el final a todo_**

**_Pero no podría porque_**

**_La verdad me da gusto que estás_**

**_Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_**

**_No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_**

El coro se alargo un poco, me senté a lado de él, con una estúpida sonrisa, nuestros ojos se conectaron, mire hacia el frente….

**_Y aunque pase el tiempo_**

**_Y seas feliz con alguien más_**

_Recuerda que no hay nada_

_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_

Hace tiempo que no pasaba tiempos así con _el_ en nuestro días libres siempre estábamos o escuchando música, o leyendo un buen libro algo que ambos tenemos en común y amo esa parte de él pero las cosa cambia… y la vida también lo hace.

**_A quien tú decidiste amar_**

**_No sé si sepa que no hay personas_**

**_Como tu aquí en la tierra_**

**_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_**

**_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden_**

**_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_**

**_Si tuviera una oportunidad_**

**_Le cambiaria el final a todo_**

**_Pero no podría porque_**

**_La verdad me da gusto que estás_**

**_Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo_**

**_No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_**

**_De corazón… ámense_**

Unas notas quedaron en el aire, nuestros ojos se conectaron por milésima vez en la tarde, le dedique una tímida sonrisa

- esa canción es hermosa…- le susurre aun lo miraba

- Gracias – hizo una pausa, miro su reloj y se levanto recogió su cosa rápido – tengo que irme ya me toca…. cuídate…nos vemos adiós…. – salió si mas, mi vista se fue hacia la puerta un suspiro de frustración salió de mi labios _eres una estúpida_ pensé, si yo fuera su novia me hubiera besado… y ¡STOP! _Bella tú tienes novio ¿o es que no te acuerdas de Riley?_ mi conciencia me dijo sutilmente, recogí mi cosa y salí del salón de música.

Pase por el auditorio donde escuche la música que hace rato cantaba, quise entrara pero creo que lo mejor sería irme, seguí de largo y llegue hasta el estacionamiento, y me pare a lado de la camioneta de Emmett, saque mi Ipoh! Antes de hundirme en el mar de canciones susurre

_- suerte mi Edward…_

* * *

******Disclaimers:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La Historia es de Marisol yo solo al subo y corrijo algunas cosa….  



	13. Feliz Cumpleaños Bella y Emmett!

_**Las Música Nos Unen.**_

**Bella**** POV**

Hoy es martes debería estar feliz no, puedo se suponía que debería estar feliz ya que estoy a pocas horas de cumplir 18 años no, bueno la realidad del asunto es que estoy enojada, frustrada y triste si, la razón solo una: Riley.

Últimamente he tenido mucho problemas con el, si no es por que el no se pondría el traje, es por que paso mucho tiempo que Edward, yo no tenia la culpa de que la Sra. Gómez me escuchara cantar con el.

Pero es que algo pasaba cuando estaba junto con Edward es decir cuando cantábamos era como olvidar a todo el mundo simplemente no dedicábamos a nosotros dos, me di cuenta de ellos simplemente cuando practicábamos o estamos ensayando somos como los Edward y Bella de antes.

Lo peor fue cuando el me pregunto que haría el miércoles, esa fue la peor de todas, de las peleas que hemos tenido pero lo peor vino cuando le pregunto sobre su enemiste con Edward, aun lo recuerdo….

_Camine por los pasillo de la heladería, camine hasta la mesa estaba algo nerviosa hace una semana que no lo veía y la ultima ves que lo vi la pelea que tuvimos no me gusto, pensé que el era distinto pero Riley es muy celoso y eso me ponía muy furiosa ya que me celaba de todo el mundo…si toda la maldita pelea fue por Edward, se preguntara como me entere de las plásticas de Port Angels una ves que fui con Leah a comprar algunas cosas, lo vi abrazando a dos plástica ese día hable con Diego que me dijo que era dos chicas que estaba enamorada de Riley, también me dijo que el no sentía nada por ella cosa que creí por que el me traba bien, pero también estaba la duda de que si el me estaba engañando, pero últimamente como el esta sacando de casilla tuve que decírselo…._

_- hola – le dedique una pequeña sonrisa sentándome al frente de el_

_- hola – hizo una pausa – Bella yo quería disculparme por lo que dije la otra ves, se que soy muy celoso y toda la cosa pero cuando me dijiste que pasaría todo el fin de semana con Cullen yo…- respiro lentamente_

_- tu sabes que el es mi primo y yo no puedo hacer anda, el lo del concurso paso por un maldito error tu lo sabes bien no tuviste que ponerte tan furioso y decirme esa cosa – hice una pausa – pensé que era diferente Riley pero tu cambio de humor me hace pensar si en verdad tu eres el indicando para entregarte mi corazón – le dije mirándolo seriamente_

_- lo siento, Bella de verdad perdóname – me dijo mirándome con eso ojos grises triste_

_- esta bien lo haré pero tienes que cambiar por favor… - le susurre, él asintió_

_después de eso, hubieron beso tierno y hablamos de lo que hicimos en la semana evite hablar de Edward ya que por una extraña razón Riley odia a Edward mientras que este intenta llevarse la bien, intente a lejar eso pensamiento de mi cabeza, después de comer un helado nos fuimos a una plaza que había cerca de la heladería, estuvimos hablando o simplemente disfrutando de un del otro, cuando llegamos a mi casa a eso de las seis de la tarde, el me pregunto…_

_- amor ¿Qué harás el miércoles?- me dijo agarrandome de la cintura y recostándome al auto a lo lejos puede ver la cara seria de Emmett y también como Edward lo empujaba para que entra no si antes de guiñarme un ojo, últimamente el estaba haciendo muchas cosa buenas por los dos, la otra ves cuando el salía con Emmett y Jasper aun lugar tubo que llevarse a los dos a su auto antes de que se le tirara encima a Riley._

_Pensé que el primero que se tiraria a golpéalo seria el pero cuando le pregunte el simplemente me dijo: "Bells estoy respectando tu decisión si tu lo amabas a el entonces te ayudare para que le agrade a la familia, eso hace los primos", me dijo con una sonrisa recuerdo el tembló que me dio con la simple palabra "primos", mire a la persona que tenia delante de mi, me dedique una sonrisa_

_- Emmett quiere ir a la casa de mis tíos al las a fuera de Forks, dijo que quiera hacer una fiesta con nosotros solamente – dije restándole importancia, Riley retrocedió unos paso atrás y me miro confundido_

_- ¿y tu quieres ir? – me pregunto aun confundido_

_- si, amo estar en esa casa, además quiero pasar mi cumpleaños con mi familia – hice una pausa - ¿algún problema? – Extrañada_

_- es solo que pensé que podrías quedarte conmigo y hacer ya sabes cosa…- me dijo acercándose a mi y besando mis labios y después mi mejillas_

_- me encantaría pero ya mi padre me dijo que era obligatoriamente – le mentí, la verdad es que cuando me pregunto sobre ir salte de la emoción pues hace mucho tiempo que no habíamos ido para esa casa ya que simplemente vamos en navidad o en temporada de caza ya que los hombre de la familia les encantaba cazar – pero si quieres puede venir_

_- no, para que pare ver como te ve Edward paso – dijo sarcásticamente_

_- ¿Qué tienes contar el? – me aleje de el curiosa esa enemista que el tenia con el_

_- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? – me dijo algo enojado, yo alce una ceja  
_  
_- tu sabes por que no – hice una pausa – el nos ayudado mucho, esa veces en las que Jasper y Emmett quisieron golpearte por besarme, aquellas ves que se llevo a mi padre de la sala para darnos intimidad y la ves que me presto su auto para ir a verte a tu casa, el se a portando muy bien conmigo… con nosotros – me corregí, el se cruzo de brazos_

_- eso es un completa mentir ese es su plan – dijo enojado, lo mire curiosa y enojada_

_- su plan ¿de que diablos hablas?_

- _es que no lo ves Bella el lo hace para ganarte el quiere sepáranos, el no quiere que estemos juntos - me dijo enojado_

_- eso es un estupidez, si el quisiera sepáranos ya lo hubiera hecho el lo hace por que me quiere como su PRIMA – le grite lo ultimo_

_- ¿y tu lo quieres a el? – me pregunto, eso me dejo fuera de base, lo mire en shock su mirada se poso atrás de mi y por el espejo de la venta de su auto pude ver a los chicos entre ellos estaba Edward – entonces lo amabas a el_

_- tu crees que si yo lo amara a el estuviera contigo Riley – le dije muy enojada – yo no soy como tus amiguitas de Port Angels, como Jennifer y Sara – el se quedo mudo – pensaste que no lo sabia, sabes que Riley cuando este más tranquilo hablamos – me di media vuelta y entre a la casa dando un portazo, subí las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto por una extraña razón me asome a la ventana allí estaba Edward reteniendo a Rosalie y Alice que quería bríncale encima a Riley, este entre a su auto y se fue, vi como Rose y Ali se daba la vuelta entrando a la casa, cerré la puerta con pasador y me tire a la cama…_

El día hoy en la escuela fue frustrante ya que volví a ignora a Edward y el noto el cambio no es que nos habláramos mucho pero cuando entrábamos en el salón de música hablábamos sobre las ideas y esa cosa, hoy ni le pregunte nada y el de inmediato cato la indirecta, cosa que me dolió a la ves ya que no lo volvió a intentar…

Los preparativos para mi fiesta esta listo, otro problema pues no sabía si mi _novio_ iba ya que ese día tenía que salir de viaje a New York para visitar a su familia, cosa que me tiene de casilla, hoy como dije nos iríamos a la casa que mi familia tenia en el bosque…

después de hacer mi maleta con las cosa necesaria, me di una ducha me vestí me puse una camisa blanca manga larga y encima una camisa morada de rayas con azules, un jens y me tenis moradas me deje el pelo suelto y me puse el cintillo, baje mi maleta y la subí en el Jeep de Emmett, me monte y puse mi audífono, papa subió todas las cosa al igual que mama, Emmett se monto en la parte de atrás conmigo y mis padre en la de adelante – manejado mi papa.

- Bien chico reúnase – dijo tío Peter tenia una camisa blanca y un chaleco grises, unos jens oscuro con unas gomas negras – Bien lo que haremos hoy es guarda las cosa y limpiar la casa, y descansa por que mañana tendremos un gran día, ahora suba la maletas a su habitación y ayude a su madre a llevara la comida – dijo bajándose del tronco…

Estuvimos media hora subiendo las maletas y dejando las caja de comida en la cocina, después cada un agarro uno cepillo para limpiar su cuarto los cuales estaba lleno de polvos, abrí la gran ventana que me dejaba ver todo el bosque, sacudí la sabanas, la biblioteca que tenia aquí, las almuelas, el baño, el escritorio, el Close, la ventanas y los cuadros, entre otras cosa…

Cuando todo quedo libre de polvo, me di una ducha, me puse una camisa rosada con un jens de tubito que me llegaba hasta los tobillos, una chaqueta negras y mi tenis rosado me deje el pelo suelto con varios rulo, me pulsera y un cinturón negro para que me combine con la chaqueta…

En la gran sala se encontraba todos sentando buscando algo que ver, todo estaba muy bien limpio y eso por que aun no se entro en los cuarto de huéspedes, me senté a lado de Alice y Rosalie…

- ¿Qué hacen? – dije en un susurro ambas me miraron aburridas

- nada – dijeron varias voces, lo cual me hizo reír todos me miraron raro – estas loca – dijo Emmett

- bien – suspire aun conteniendo al risa - ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunte aun riéndome

- van hacer las seis y media ¿Por qué?- me pregunto Edward mirándome a los ojos haciendo que parara de reírme, escuche varias risitas a mi alrededor lo cual ignore, quise agarralo y besarlo hasta que el aire de mis pulmones se acabara, no se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así mirándonos…

- tengo una idea, por que nos mejor caminamos por los alrededores aun no es de noche – dijo la enana saltando, todo estuvimos de acuerdo y salimos al pateo por al puerta de cristal, unos nos sentamos en las escaleras y otros en el muró que dividía la caza con el pateo era muy pequeño y era cómodo para sentarse.

Saque mi cámara del bolsillo, y me levante comencé a tomar fotos al mi alrededor, después a mi familia, Rosalie y Alice modelaron para mi, después los chicos, después mis tías junto con mi madre, y después mi padre con mis tíos, mama me tomo fotos con todos y haciendo muchas cosa, pulse en temporizador para tomarnos una foto con todos, lo pusimos varias veces ya que nos tomamos varias…

Después de disfrutar el cambio del crepúsculo a la noche entramos ya que había mucho frío, las madre fueron a la cocina y los padres se fueron a encender la chimenea para darnos calor, nosotros los hijos colocamos la mesa, cuando terminamos, entraron los padre y se colocaron en su puesto y después las madres para poner la comida, cuando estuvimos todo esperamos unos cinco minutos, siempre era los mismo ofrecerle a dios nuestro alimentos cada uno a su forma se lo decía, y luego un ame en el alto, y a comer….

Alice y Jasper recogieron la mesa ya que le tocaba limpiar a ellos, los demás nos fuimos a la sala, a ver un película Emmett Eligio _Encuentro Explosivo_ con Camero Díaz y Tom Cruise, una película muy buena y que me gusto mucho, a esa le siguieron muchas mas, me acomode un poco arrecostandome en algo muy suave, mi ojos se cerraron inconscientemente…

* * *

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Enana! – escuche a lo lejos, me removí un poquito pero unos grande brazos no me dejaron, abrí mis ojitos para encontrarme con los ojos de mi hermanos y su gran sonrisa, lo abrase inconscientemente estuvimos un rato así – ¿ya despertaste? – me pregunto burlón, rodee los ojos

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Oso! – dije levantándome y tirandole almohadas, lo cual el respondió igual, salimos de su cuarto aun con la guerra de almohadas bajamos las escalera y corrimos por toda la sala cocina, en fin por todas parte cuando nos cansamos no tiramos en el sofá….

- ese fue el mejor de todo – exclamo Emmett riéndose – y lo mejor de todo mi torpe hermana ya no es torpe – dijo riéndose de mi le tire un cojín y el me tiro otro antes de grita: - ¡GUERRA! – y comenzar otra roda de guerra con los cojines, Rosalie se nos unión, después Jasper y Alice que se despertaron por el ruido, Edward se despertó de un humor excelente tanto que si querré le di en la cara con un cojín, salí corriendo ya que venia armando con las almohadas de los cuarto de los huéspedes y tenia polvo, cuando los adultos bajaron las escaleras, le tiramos todos los cojines y almohadas que había antes de empezar a reírnos como desquiciados…

- sabes chicas unos padres normal les gritaría, pero ya que no somos normales – dijo mi madre, todos los miramos y tenia cojines y almohadas ¡Genial! - ¡GUERRA! – ahora entiendo la actitud de Emmett fuimos bombardeados por nuestro padres, me coloque atrás de Edward que me miro curioso

- ¿Qué? – le respondí con una sonrisa

- ¿Que haces? – pregunto curioso

- si me quiere dar con un almohada primero que te de a ti eres hombre ¿no? – le dije en un pequeño susurro, todos me miraron raro y con sonrisa maléficas

- Corre – dijo Edward no lo pensé dos veces y corrí hacia el pateo dios esto era muy vergonzoso, Emmett me agarro por la cintura y me dio vueltas, las almohadas fueron reaplazadas por pistolas de agua lo cual no tiraron a Emm y a mi... cuando estuvimos los suficientemente mojado - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Chicos! – nos reímos ese fue el mejor Feliz cumpleaños de todo la historia…

- bien, ahora vaya a cambiarse para desayunar y hacer lo planeado – dijo Alice dando saltitos, entramos y subimos las escalera entre a mi cuarto y me cambie rápidamente, me puse mi bikini abajo de unos jens oscuros, con unas botas negras, una camisa rosada y un cinturas en mis plano mientre que resaltaba – según Ángela – mis pequeños senos, la chaqueta de lana con mis iniciales atrás y mi pelo suelto…

la idea era ponerme la de cuero pero cuero y bosque no pegan así que mande hacer una de lana para todos, baje con una sonrisa en mis labios comimos entre risa y recuerdos de cuando éramos un pequeños…

El camino hacia el ríos era realmente corto, simplemente teníamos que llegar hasta el puente y debes de seguir derecho adéntranos hasta llegar a las rocas, eso fue lo que hicimos acomodamos los manteles en una fija y nos sentamos unos ya se quitaron al ropa que dando en bermudas y nosotras en bikini se tiraron en hacia río, chillido llegaron a mi por lo fría que estaba….

- ¿y tu no te vas a tirar? – me pregunto una voz dulce detrás de mi, voltee y vi a Edward con una sonrisa, tenia un pantalón negro con unas gomas iguales, una camisa manga larga y un chaleco negro su ojos brillaba como siempre y su pelo digamos que tenia un nido allí pero por una extraña razón se veía sexy…

- no aun no…- susurre mirándolos a todo ya que solo el y yo faltábamos por estar en el agua

- ¿Cómo estas? – me pregunto sentándose a mi lado

- bien, ya sabes algo nerviosa por la fiesta del viernes – susurre

- bien, ¿y como vas con Riley? – me pregunto algo ¿preocupado?, lo mire en shock pestañee varias veces

- bien… digo ¿por que tendríamos ir mal? – Le pregunte confundida

- es solo que me quede algo pensativo por al discusión que tuvieron el viernes, además de que desde el lunes anda algo frustrada o histeria – me dijo con una sonrisa triste - ¿estas bien? – me pregunto

- algo… es que Riley esta celoso de ti y tiene una maldita manía de que tu estas enamorado de mi – dije frustrada

- ¿y eso no es verdad? – me dijo con una ceja alzada – digo no es verdad de que yo estoy enamorado de ti, tu sabes lo mucho que te amo pero también sabes que no soy el tipo de persona que se mente en la relación de alguien ¿tu me conoces? – me dijo algo serio

- y por lo que te conozco se que nunca harías algo así - hice una pausa – pero el esta empeñando en que tu tienes un plan para alejarnos y hacernos pelear… - suspire frustrada ni siquiera teníamos dos meses como será cuando lo tengamos, unos abrazo muy calientitos me rodearon, oculte mi cabeza en su pecho su olor me impacto, un olor entre menta y tabaco no era toxico al contrario era hermoso…

- lo siento Bells… siento si yo estoy ocasionado problemas entre tu y Riley lo único que yo he querido que tu sea feliz, _aunque yo sufra_… - eso ultimo lo susurro muy bajito como diciéndoselo a el debes de a mi, pero lo escuche lo abrase fuerte, ahora entendía el quería que fuera feliz aunque el sufriera, a el le dolía verme en los brazos de Riley, la frases que el me dijo días atrás vinieron a mi… _"Bells estoy respectando tu decisión si tu lo amabas a el entonces te ayudare para que le agrade a la familia, eso hace los primos" _el no hacia eso por que fuéramos primos, si no por que el quería lo mejor para mi…

levante mi mirada y me encontré con los ojos brillantes de Edward me acerque a el y le di un beso en la comisura de su labio no se por que lo ices simplemente lo ices...

- te quiero – le dije antes de levantarme, y quitarme al ropa quedando en mi traje de baños y entre al río, si el agua estaba fría pero ya no me importa igual me adentre hasta mojarme toda, llegue hasta al chicas donde empezamos un platica, cuando voltea hacia donde estaba yo hace un minuto no había nadie, el se había ido…

* * *

**Edward POV**

Camine por los bosque alejándome del río, camine un poco cuando vi un tronco caído me senté allí, varias imágenes de cuando Bella y yo éramos pequeños vinieron a mi, un tras otro la amaba tanto y eso nadie lo podía negar ni siquiera mi corazón….

Yo nunca soy un envidioso pero es que con Riley Tanner las cosas cambia por que tenia a la mujer que amaba y la que siempre he amado, pero como luchar con esto que siento, por ella….

Unos ruidos se escucharon a lo lejos y mi curiosidad entro, seguí el rastro, el viento cada vez era más fuerte, camine unos pasos más allá cuando…

- ¡EDWARD! – la voz de Bella me hizo mira hacia atrás su vista era aterrada, voltee hacia donde estaba mirando y había un gran puma en uno de los árboles, el puma miro hacia donde yo estaba y camino lentamente, corrí hacia donde estaba Bella, el puma se estrello contra una árbol

- ¡CORRE, BELLA CORRE! – le grite ella se quedo estática en donde estaba agarro un piedra y se la tiro dándole en la cabeza la fiera la miro enojada y fue tras de ella Bella corrió y yo detrás de ellas, ¿pero yo que ando corriendo? saque una navaja que tenia en el chaleco agarre un piedra y le di en el estomago haciendo que se cayera, Bella estaba en el suelo - ¡VETE!

- NO, NO TE DEJARE SOLO – me dijo su ojos estaba triste, el puma se levanto y estaba dispuesto salta corrí hacia donde estaba Bella y saque la navaja y impacte contra el puma, siempre dije que amaba los puma por que era rápidas inteligente y sobre todo fuertes…. clave la navaja en que punto en realidad no se solo escuche mi nombre antes de verlo todo negro….

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	14. La Fogata

_**Las Música Nos Unen.**_

**Bella**** POV**

Hace dos horas que Edward se había ido y por una extraña razón tenia un mal presentimiento, me salí del río y me seque y me puse la ropa de nuevo, los chicos no se dieron de cuenta, seguí las pisada de Edward estaba entrándome cuando escuche la voz de Emmett

- ¿Bells a donde vas? me pregunto Emmett saliendo del río, Rosalie que se estaba secando me miro con curiosidad

- Edward hace dos horas que se fue hacia el bosque y no a regresado y tengo un mal presentimiento – Emmett y Rosalie se miraron nervioso, los demás que me escucharon salieron del río

- te acompañamos - me dijo papa, todo se vistieron a la velocidad de la luz Jasper, Peter, Carlisle, Emmett y papa agarraron unas escopeta que usaba de cada ves que se iba de caza, ya que ese era el plan de los hombres, nos dividimos en dos grupos, algunos ignoraron la pisadas en cambio yo no…

Seguí la pisada, pasado por algunos árboles que estaba caído, cuando lo vi recostando en un árbol sus ojos cerrados, un ruido a lo lejos se escucho y el abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia un punto fijo mas allá del bosque, se bajo del tronco y camino un poco mas allá, maldita la hora en que fuera curioso, camino entrándose un poco mas allá al bosque, lo seguí, el viento era fuerte, Edward caminaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Levante la vista y allí lo vi su ojos amarrillo en medio de tanta oscuridad estaba un gran puma negro como la noche si ninguna estrella camino unos paso mas allá donde estaba Edward preparándose para saltar y comerse a su presa, daba pequeño pasito hacia donde el estaba…

-¡EDWARD! – un grito de horro salio de mi labios, Edward volteo a verme confundido y luego siguió mi mirada aterrada hacia el árbol donde el puma este a su ves miro a Edward y camino lentamente, Edward corrió hacia donde estaba yo cuando el puma salto _El_ se tiro al suelo haciendo que el puma se estrellara con un árbol…

- ¡CORRE, BELLA CORRE! – me grito aterrando pero yo no podía moverme estaba estática, no podía pensar no, sabia como salir de allí, pero de algo estaba segura yo no me iría sola Edward vendría conmigo, mi vista se fue al piso y vi una enorme piedra la agarre, el puma se levanto y camino silenciosamente hasta Edward le tire la piedra dándole en la cabeza, el puma me miro enojada y corrió, siguiéndome; Corrí tropezándome una que otra ves como pude salte, seguí corriendo hasta que me tropecé, el puma freno y paro iba caminado lentamente para sorpresa de nosotras dos una piedra le impacto en el estomago haciendo que se cayera, yo aun seguía en el suelo, mi vista se fue en donde estaba Edward que me miraba aterrado - ¡VETE! – me grito…

- NO, NO TE DEJARE SOLO – le dije en el mismo tono que el nos quedamos en silencio un minuto mirándonos, no me fije que el puma estaba dispuesto a sáltame, todo paso tan rápido a la ves, Edward corrió a mi impactando con el puma y en su mano había una navaja y luego el sonido de dos cuerpos cayendo - ¡EDWARD¡ - mi Fito fue tan fuerte que varios pájaros salieron volando

Escuche paso a lo lejos, un gran tronco que había por un lado lo agarre con mi manos temblorosa, y camine lentamente, mis mejillas estaba llenas de lagrimas, con el palo moví al puma, tumbándolo al lado derecho, este rodó la navaja estaba en donde se suponía que estuviera su corazón, mire hacia donde estaba Edward su camisa estaba manchada de sangre y su frente tenia algunos rasguños su camisa también tenia unos cuantos, tire el palo por a un lado que desconozco antes de tirarme al cuerpo de Edward….

- ¡Edward! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Responde si me escuchas? – dije desesperada, no hizo ningún movimiento, no sabia mucho de primero auxilio pero lo suficiente, le quite la corea, el chaleco en el proceso ya mis manos estaba llenas de sangre - ¡AUXILIO! ¡PAPA! ¡TIO CARLISLE! – empecé a gritar la respiración de Edward cada ves era mas lenta - ¡Edward, despierta por favor hazlo por mi… por favor! – dijo con vos temblorosa, pase mi mano por su frente…. - ¡Auxilio!

- ¡BELLA! – la voz de Emmett se escucho a lo lejos

- ¡AQUÍ EMEETT APURATE, EDWARD ESTA HERIDO! – le grite con todas mi fuerza, quince minutos después mi tío Carlisle y mi hermanos se vieron a la vista y después el resto, ambos corriendo hacia donde yo estaba mi tío me alejo de el, mientras lo revisaba….

Se acerco a el revisándole el pulso, con una navaja le desprendió de su camisa manga larga, - en otras circunstancia lo hubiera admirando su perfecto dorso pero ahorita no estaba para pensar en ello – puso su dos manos en su pecho y le hizo precio espero un momento antes de míranos aterrados…

- tenemos que llevarlo a la casa, allá tengo los necesario - me dijo luego miro a Emmett – ¿crees poder cargarlo? – este asistió, y lo cargo como si no pesara nada, Esme agarro la ropa que Carlisle había arrancado, me dio una sonrisa de ánimos y se fue atrás de ellos, Jasper y tío Peter, se encargaron del puma, Alice y Rosalie me tenia abrazada….

- creo que lo mejor será irnos – me dijo mi mama ya que papa también se había ido con Carlisle – recogeremos todo – se acerco a mi – Bella hija si quieres puede irte a ver como se encuentra Edward – no tuvo que decir mas nada, las chicas me soltaron y corrí, tropezándome pero parándome de nuevo…

pase por un lado del río agarrando la carretera la cual me dirigía hacia el pequeño puente y luego la casa, mi respiración era agitada, cuando llegue a la puerta la abrir de golpe en la sala, estaba Tía Esme, junto con papa…

- ¿Cómo esta Edward? – Pregunte entre jadeos

- están arriba en el cuarto de Edward, Carlisle aun lo esta revisando y Emmett esta con el… - subí las escaleras los mas rápido que podía, abrí la puerta del cuarto de Edward, donde se encontraba, tanto mi tío como mi hermano me vieron algo sorprendido

- tío por favor no me mienta, ¿esta bien? – Repetí la pregunta por segunda ves en media hora, mi tío le dedico una mirada a Emmett el cual suspiro me abrazo antes de sacarme de la habitación - ¡NO! ¡EMMETT! ¡DEJAME ENTRAR POR FAVOR! – le suplique mientras mas lagrimas cubría mi mejillas, Emmett me abrazo, unos gritos se escucharon desde la habitación, cerré mis ojos con fuerza….

- todo esta bien, solo se doblo el pie derecho, pero tío Carlisle ya lo esta arreglando – hizo un pequeña pausa - además que tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…. si se cuida tal ves pueda bailar contigo el viernes – me dijo con una sonrisa tierna

- todo por mi culpa – susurre, Emmett me levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara

- Escúchame muy bien enana, nada de esto fue tu culpa simplemente el animal, tu y el estuvieron en el lugar y momento que no era adecuando – yo simplemente asistí, la puerta se abrió Carlisle me dedico una sonrisa – ve, creo que será mejor que este con el - volví asistí y entre a la habitación, Emmett cerro la puerta, hace años – un año exactamente – que no entraba a la habitación de Edward.

Camine lentamente hasta su cama, tenia una camisa blanca, una venda cubría su frente y en su pie derecho tenia también venda ya que este sobre salía, el pelo de Edward estaba mas desordenado que de costumbre, una silla estaba a lado de su cama y camine hasta ella me senté con cuidado, y agarre la mano de Edward con delicadeza…

- Tienes que ponerte bien, por mi… - susurre entre sollozos...

* * *

Había pasado tres horas, las chicas me había sacando de la habitación con la excusa de mi cumpleaños mi tía Esme se quedo con el, me cambie de ropa por algo mas cómodo, y estuvimos viendo video casero, se me hizo muy feo que una de las personas más importante en mi vida no estuviera aquí conmigo…

Mi teléfono sonó como a eso de las tres de la tarde, conteste cada unos de las llamada y luego lo apague, mi padre y tío Peter hicieron la fogata, en el pateo y mi madre junto con mi tía Elizabeth prepararon las cosa, los chicos estaba jugando a Uno, ya que estaba todos distraído subí las escalera y llegue al cuarto de Edward, toque despacio un adelante se escucho, abrí la puerta despacio, mis tíos sonreía y Edward me miraba con una mueca…

- lo siento… solo venia a ver como estaba Edward – dije en un pequeño susurro

- no te preocupes, hija ya nosotros salíamos, vengo dentro de un rato para revisarte – le dijo tío Carlisle, Edward simplemente asistió; mis tíos salieron de la habitación, y yo me quede de pie mirándolo nuestra miranda se encontraron por un momento, baje mi cabeza apenada, camine hasta la silla que estaba a su lado mientras que jugaba con mi manos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dije en un susurro, mientras levantaba la mirada

- bien, con un poco de dolor pero se me pasara – dijo con una mueca

- lo siento…- le dije en el mismo tono de vos

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – me pregunto confundido, suspire.

- por esto – dije señalando su cabeza y pie – y por ignorante ayer es solo que… - un suspiro de frustración…

- no tienes que disculparte ni lo uno, ni lo otro, ninguno de los dos sabia que el puma estaba allí, y sobre lo de ayer es comprensible no discutiste con tu novio por mi culpa…- tomo una bocada de aire – ya me lo esperaba de todas forma – fijo mirando por la ventana, el silencio que se hizo después de eso fue algo incomodo – sabes cuando era pequeño siempre supe que había algo que me gustaba de ti, nunca supe lo que era, no hasta el día después de los de James… Odia que estuvieras con otros niño y eso siempre me hacia pelearme contigo por cualquier estupidez – río con amargura – y ahora me doy de cuenta de que siempre estuve enamorado de ti…- me miro – y no sabes como me arrepiento de no haberlo descubierto antes de que tu estuvieras con Riley…

- es muy diferentes ahora – le dije mirando la ventana donde el estaba viendo don pajaritos estaba allí acurrucados en el nido que había en el árbol, uno que estaba en toda la ventada de Edward

- si, es muy diferente – hizo una pausa – ahora no puedo tirante mi helado de chocolate en tu vestido azul favorito… - dijo riéndose con ganas, si así comenzaba su venganzas, como quemando mis Barbie, esconder mis libros, jalarme el pelo, y llenarme siempre mi vestido de chocolate – amaba hacer eso….

- si riente, por tu culpa me quede sin Barbie – dije con un pequeño puchero

- pero aun así te quedaste con mi cajas de estampitas sobre los países Bob Construye* - me dijo muy serio pero el brillo de su cara me decía lo contario, al rato nos estábamos riendo ya que era muy estupida las platicas que teníamos… - sabes estoy algo preocupado…

- ¿Por qué? – lo mire curiosa, me dedico una sonrisa tímida

- por dos cosa, la primera por arruinarte tu cumpleaños y la segunda por que aun no tenemos la canción,…- dijo en un suspiro frustrando

- por lo de mi cumple no le pares a eso el viernes me divertiré tanto que olvidare que mi cumpleaños el mas travieso de todos estaba herido – le dedique una sonrisa - y lo segundo le podremos encontrar una solución, ¿Dónde están tu guitarra? – le pregunte curiosa ya que no la había visto, se movió un poco y la saco de debajo de la cama y me la tendió – Gracias – le quite el forro – el lunes escribí una canción, no se si estará bien, déjame buscar la letra ¿vale?

- vale – me dijo con una sonrisa, salí con paso torpe a tres habitaciones más adelante entre a mi habitación y saque mi cuaderno de música y volví corriendo al tener todo, entre en el cuarto Edward estaba acomodando, le di el cuaderno en la pagina donde estaba, el la leyó y luego me miro – esta hermosísima además esta pava – me dijo un poco alegre, me encogí de hombro y me sonroje un poco

- bien, entonces practiquémosla – dije en un susurro el asintió, las notas se empezaron a escuchar y con ellos la vos de Edward…

[Nota: la letras en **negritas** es cuando canta Edward y en _cursiva_ cuando canta Bella]

**Quiero saber lo que es vivir**

**Contigo siempre junto a mí**

**Puedo caer sin ver el fin**

**Perderme en ti por siempre**

_Mi corazón te llama_

_Quédate un poco más_

**Eres razón de mi alma**

**Quisiera que volvieras amor**

Nos miramos a los ojos y el me sonrío un poco le de volví la sonrisa…

**Quédate aquí (quédate, quédate)**

_Que sin ti yo muero (de tu amor lléname)_

**Cerca de mí te espero (que sin ti no podré)**

_Nunca podré seguir viviendo_

_Por favor quiéreme (quédate, quédate)_

**Que sin ti yo muero (de tu amor lléname)**

_Cerca de mí te espero (que sin ti no podré)_

**Nunca podré seguir viviendo**

**Por favor quédate**

Edward doblo la hoja que tenia en su mano como utilizándolo como micrófono sacándome varias risas..

_Ooohh noooo_

_Un día más me acerco a ti_

_Y la esperanza sigue en mí_

**Quiero creer que **_**tú y yo**_

**Terminaremos juntos**

**Mi corazón te llama**

**Quédate un poco más**

**Eres razón de mi alma**

_Quisiera que estuvieras amor_

Edward no dejo de moverme como si estuviera bailando, mientras que yo lo miraba con muecas raras, mientras mas muecas yo hacia el hacia otra dejando en un segundo pequeño plano la canción…

_Quédate aquí _**(quédate, quédate)**

**Que sin ti yo muero **_**(**_**de tu amor lléname)**

_Cerca de mí te espero (que sin ti no podré)_

_Nunca podré seguir viviendo_

_Por favor quiéreme __**(quédate, quédate)**_

Edward me miro con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me hacia alucinar, volvió hacer una mueca, su ojos brillaba como siempre… me señalando para cantar la siguiente estrofa…

**Sigue siendo para ti (para ti)**

**Lo que tengo es por ti (es por ti)**

**Sigo siendo para ti, para ti…**

_**Ooooouuuuu!**_

_Quédate, que sin ti me muero_

**De tu amor lléname** _cerca de mi te espero_

_Que sin ti no podré_ **nunca podré seguir viviendo**

**Por favor quédate**

**Quédate **_por que yo sin ti me muero_

**De tu amor lléname** _y cerca de mi te espero_

_Que sin ti no podré_ **nunca podré seguir viviendo**

_**Por favor quédate**_

Terminamos de cantar la canción y unos aplauso se escucharon atrás de nosotros me voltee y allí estaba todos nuestra familia con una sonrisa en su labios, mi mejillas se sonrojaron al máximo, no era muy abierta con las cosa que me gustaba…

- linda canción chicos – dijo Alice dando pequeño saltitos

- ¿Quién la escribió? – pregunto Jasper viendo con adoración a la duende

- Bella ella escribió la canción, ¿a poco no esta buenísima? – pregunto Edward con una sonrisa

- eso es quedarse poco esta genial – dijo Rosalie – es una muy buena canción

- gracias – murmure, mientras bajaba mi cabeza

- bueno ya esta listo todo, así que démosle a Edward un tiempo para que se cambie – dijo tía Esme, en ese momento me fije en la muletas que tenia mi padre, este se la tío Carlisle, cuando Edward vio la muletas rodeo lo ojos – bien salgamos ¿o quiere ver a Edward desnudo? – todas hicimos cara de mueca, y el se sonrojo, tía Esme se río – eso pensé – deje la guitarra en la silla le dedique una sonrisa antes de salir de su cuarto, entre al mío por mi abrigo y mi cámara, baje las escalera, camine hasta el patio donde estaba todos casi todos…

Había varios tronco donde sentarnos y una cómoda silla supuse que esa era para Edward, me acomode entre Alice y Rosalie, nos tomamos algunas fotos, y comenzamos hablar al rato bajaron Emmett y Jasper con un enojado Edward, lo sentaron en la única silla cómoda que había, luego se sentaron alrededor de el, Edward me miro desde donde el estaba, con esa sonrisa que me hacia suspira y de hecho lo ices…

- ¿oye Bella por que diablos suspira? – me pregunto Rosalie la mire con una ceja alzada…

- yo no estoy suspirando – le dije desviando la mirada al fuego

- si claro y Alice no es loca compulsiva – dijo sarcástica Rosalie, Alice la miro indignada

- ¡yo no soy loca compulsiva! – Chillo

- ¿no entonces que eres? – le pregunte con un ceja alzada

- soy chica independiente de la moda solo eso – dijo encogiéndose de hombro

- ajamm si claro – dijimos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo, mama nos dio nuestra comida y comimos entre agradables conversaciones, entre el muy frío viento y el sonido de la naturaleza, las estrella estaba en todo su hermosos esplendo y la luna la acompañaba, unos pequeñas notas de guitarra sonaron mis vista se fue hacia mi madre y tía Esme quienes sonreía, tía Elizabeth tenia la guitarra…

Unas de las razones por la cual nos gustaba venir aquí era que nuestras madre nos cantaba esa canción de cuna la cual nos encantaba, esa canción la hicieron cuando estuvieron embrazadas y antes de dormidos siempre nos la cantaba los años pasaron y con ello la música quedo en el olvido pero siempre que estábamos en la casa del campo ellas la cantaba…

[Nota: cuando cante Rene será en **negrita**, Esme en _cursiva _y Elizabeth subrayando]

_Bailan las flores al amanecer_

**Siente la lluvia del cielo caer**

Abre tus alas, tus sueños ya quieren volar.

Las tres cantaron cada uno una estrofa, sus ojos brillaban y sabia que tenía recuerdos de nosotros cuando pequeños, la grabadora estaba encendida y graba este momento mágico, uno que nos encantaba…

**Se quien quieres ser**

_Brilla en donde estés_

**Escucha bien tu corazón**

Cree atrévete.

Creernos saber que podemos creer en todo lo que queramos y atrevernos a esa nueva a ventura una en la cual siempre estábamos seguir una camino lleno de obstáculos pero teniendo fe podremos sobrevivir a ellos, amaba esta canción por ello…

Pinta tu mundo de rosa pastel

_Cree en tu talento es tuyo el pincel_

**Con magia y destello al manto estelar volaras.**

Magia eso es lo que a mi vida le hacia falta un poco y es que últimamente siento que no estoy volando en mi cuento de hadas, por así decirlo. Edward me miro desde el otro lado su labios cubrió una sonrisa y su hermosos ojos verdes brillaba como nunca…

**Se quien quieres ser**

_Brilla en donde estés_

**Escucha bien tu corazón**

Cree solo cree atrévete.

Bella que te pasa pensé, tengo que estar loca si era eso, no podía sentirme así no cuando de Edward se trataba tu tienes novio y se llama Riley, pero las cosa son muy diferentes por que Edward te trata como una princesa y Riley… bueno digamos que te trata como un dama… no es que busque la diferencia ente ambos pero es que ultimadamente Riley se esta portando muy raro si, ya yo se que are….

_**Vuela a la cima de tu libertad**_

_**Suelta tus miedos lo vas a **_**lograr.**

Si ellas supiera lo muy significativa que era esa palabras, pero una cosa es decirla y otras era hacerlas, ¿no?

_Se quien quieres ser_

**Brilla en donde estés**

Escucha bien tu corazón creeeeee….

_Vive tu canción _**(Vive tu canción)**_ Grata inspiración,_

Escúchate no pierdas _fe_

**Cree solo cree**…_**atrévete**_

Las ultimas notas sonaron y con ello un silencio, que fue interrumpidos por nuestro gritos y aplauso de todos nosotros….

- bien ahora yo quiero cantar – dijo Alice dando saltitos desde su puesto

- ¿Por qué no mejor cantamos lo seis como antes? – pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa tímida, todos aceptamos

- OK amor pero ¿cual canción cantamos? – dijo Alice mirándonos

- que tal Nuestro Amor – dije en un susurro, todos me miraron y sonrieron, Jasper y Edward agarraron cada unos una guitarra ya que había bajando tres….

(Alice)

**Es tan mágico como todo pasó**

**Nuestro amor**

**Nuestro dulce amor**

Alice miro con coquetería a Jasper y este a sus ves con ternura, mamama estaba grabando ahora…

(Jasper)

_Es tan fácil que ya nada me sorprende_

_En nuestro amor_

_Este increíble amor_

Rosalie y Emmett se miraron como dos idiotas enamorado, mi hermano tenia una enorme sonrisa en su labios algo que había nota desde que el y rose son novios el sonríe de una forma diferente – suspire….

(Rosalie y Emmett)

_**Todo fue como en un sueño**_

_**En nuestro amor todo va sucediendo**_

Todos esperamos hasta que los tortolitos terminaran de cantar, para comenzar con el coro…

_**Y es así**_

_**Así es**_

_**Y no hay nada que hacerle**_

_**Y es así**_

_**Así es**_

_**Es así como sucede**_

_**Este amor**_

Edward me miro y con ello canto su frase si quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios…

(Edward)

**Es tan sencillo que no sé cómo explicar**

**Nuestro amor**

**Nuestro dulce amor**

(Bella)

_Y no sé cuánto tiempo dure el amor_

_Pero hoy no hay nada mejor ooooouuuuu_

Dije mirando a Edward este me levanto una ceja y yo solo pude reírme de nuestra estupida actitud la que siempre teníamos cuando cantábamos…

(Rosalie y Emmett)

_**Todo fue como en un sueño**_

_**En nuestro amor todo va sucediendo**_

_**Y es así**_

_**Así es**_

_**Y no hay nada que hacerle**_

_**Y es así**_

_**Así es**_

_**Es así como sucede**_

_**Este amor**_

_**Y no hay nada que hacerle**_

_**Es así**_

_**Así es**_

_**Es así como sucede**_

_**Nuestro amor**_

_**Es así**_

_**Así es**_

_**Y no hay nada que hacerle**_

_**Y es así**_

_**Así es**_

_**Es así como sucede**_

_**Este amor**_

_**Y es así**_

_**Así es**_

_**Y no hay nada que hacerle **_

_**Y es así**_

_**Así es**_

_**Es así como sucede**_

_**Este amor**_

_**Así es**_

_**Y no hay nada que hacerle….**_

Después de esa canción cantamos más hasta que el astros rey se hizo presente un poco adormilando recogimos todo, y entramos a la casa, Emmett y Jasper subieron a Edward hasta su cuarto antes de despedirnos y deseándonos dulce sueños, cada uno entro en su habitación, iba a entra a la mía, cuando vi la puerta del cuarto de Edward abierta, toque la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte parándome en el umbral de la puerta

- pensando – hizo un pausa - ¿y tu?

- iba dormir pero vi la puerta abierta – dije caminando cerrando las cortinas para que el sol no lo molestar, me voltee hacia donde estaba el y le di un beso en su frente – duérmete y nada de pensar vale, nos vemos mas tarde – me disponía a salir cuando su voz me llamo

- Bells – me voltee

- ¿si? – le dije con pequeña sonrisa en mi labios

- gracias, por todo y por nada – me dijo con su ya hermosa sonrisa

- de anda, ahora duérmete

- si mama – dijo burlonamente

- buenas noche, Edward – dije cerrando la puerta…

- buenas noche…. _princesita_ – escuche decir antes de cerrarla completa, camine hasta mi cuarto hice lo mismo que en la habitación de Edward acomode la cortinas me cepille mis dientes y me acosté entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo…

**

* * *

**

Bob Construye: es un serie de niños pequeños se trata sobre que Bob es una persona que construye puentes, casa, edificio …etc.… también habla temas de importante, en este programa hay maquinas que hablas y lo pasa en Discovery Kids

Por Favor Quiéreme – Sherlyn & Pee Wee

Cree y Atrévete – Ha-Ash

Nuestro Amor – RBD

* * *

**CONCURSO **

Bien otra cosita Marisol me dijo que le dijeran que dejaran un mensaje con una canción romántica o movida de su preferencia luego entre ella y yo escogeremos las tres que más nos guste (a las dos) y la podremos de votación, la ganadora será la que pondremos para que cante Edward y Bella en el concurso, porque ustedes también son parte de nuestra historia….

* * *

Bueno tuvimos un chance no estamos aun en Maracaibo llegamos el miércoles ya que nuestros padres decidieron que mejor era regresar antes, en fin solo tiene que espera hasta el jueves para subir los otros capitulo… cuídese, deje una canción… beso… ¿espero que le allá gustado? deje su mensaje/comentarios/sugerencias.…etc.

Mary y Marisol…

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	15. Bella ¿Celosa?

_**Las Música Nos Unen.**_

**Edward ****POV**

Hoy por fin era el día que todos estábamos esperando la fiesta de los hermanos Swann, me levante con un poco de sueño, hoy seria un día muy importante a para mi amigo Emmett y la mujer de mi sueño, Bella.

Camine hasta el baño, y me metí a la ducha, lave mi pelo con mi champú y me jabone tres veces, salí y me seque con mi toalla enrollando esta misma en mi cintura, camine hasta mi cuarto después de haberme cepillando mis dientes, me puse un pantalón negro junto con mis gomas del mismo color, una camisa azul oscura y una chaqueta del mismo color, agarre mi bolso cuando intente peinarme cosa que no funciona con anda, baje las escaleras alegre…

- ¡Buenos días! – conteste con una sonrisa, todos sonrieron desayunamos entre grandes platicas, Alice estaba dando saltitos pues al fin llegaba el gran día, mama y mis tías había pedido permiso en el preescolar para supervisar todo para esta noche, mi papa se despidió con un sonrisa y una beso – para mi madre - Alice y yo nos despedimos de mama, y nos montamos en mi volvo.

- ¡Estoy tan contenta Edward! – Chillo Alice de emoción - ¡Dios por fin podré usar mis vestido!, y los de las demás, mis diseños ¡Edward son mis diseño! – chillo otra ves contenta mientras que yo simplemente le sonreía y que era la verdad, los vestí los había diseñando ella pero Bella puso empeño en ello también ya que le dijo la forma y el tamaño junto con el color, Alice paso tres días en su pequeño estudio dibujando mucho folletos Bella y las chicas escogieron el que mas le gusto y hoy lo utilizaría.

- ya lo se enana, me alegro por ti – le dije con una sonrisa mientras estacionaba el auto a lado del Jeep negro de Emmett y el descapotable rojo Rosalie, nos bajamos Alice daba pequeño saltitos mientras caminaba con su paso de bailarina, llego junto donde estaba Jasper y le sonrío se dieron un tierno beso – Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett – los saludes con una sonrisa, Rose me dio un beso en la mejilla, Emmett – casi destruye el hombro – con su manota en mi brazo, mientras que Jasper me dio un asentimiento como saludo, los cinco – yo en el medio como siempre – caminamos hasta nuestro casillero a lo lejos vi a mi ángel, con una sonrisa hablando con su amigos, tenia un pantalón muy pegando que marcaba su linda curvas y una botas de tacón del mismo color, tenia una camisa rosada en tenia unas pequeños broche brillante en la parte de su pecho con una chaqueta blanca de lana y su bolso rosado, su pelo estaba suelto recogido por un lado con un gachito de mariposa, todo lo que la veía la saludaba. **[Nota: puede encontrar la ropa de Bells en mi perfil]**

- deja de mirar así a mi hermanita – me dijo Emmett con su ya sonrisa burlona, rodee los ojos saque las cosa que necesitaría y me despedí de ellos pasando al frente de Bella, nuestra mirada se desconectaron por un minutos antes de desviarla…

- ¡Ey! – salude a la morena que tenia al frente de mi, ella me dedico una sonrisa antes de abrazarme, su cabello suelto caían en pequeños bruces tenia un peculiar olor a manzana, su camisa blanca encima de una chaqueta verde, un blue jens con unos tenis del color de la camisa, Bree se despego de mi con una sonrisa me agarro de la mano y caminamos hasta el otro pasillo, cuando cruzamos vi la mirada de curiosidad de Bella sonreí - ¿Cómo estas? – Pase un brazo por su hombros, vi como Bella cerraba su casillero con fuerza, mi sonrisa se engancho un poco de celos no le vendría mal… **[Nota: puede encontrar la ropa de Bree en mi perfil]**

- ¿tu como crees que este? – Hizo una pausa – enamoradísima nunca pensé estar así, de verdad Edward ese el sentimiento más hermoso que puede existir – dijo con una sonrisa estupida

- ya lo creo, ¿Cómo están Diego? – dije mientras llegábamos al salón y entrábamos a Matemática, no sentamos en nuestro puesto

- esta muy bien ayer cuando se fue de mi casa estaba bien – me dijo sacando su apuntes yo al emite

- me alegro – le susurre, el profesor entro comenzando la clases, había conocido a Bree hace un año cuando me decidí por entrar al conservatorio ella toca piano al igual que yo y Diego toca la guitarra y la flauta, me había hecho primero amigo de Diego y después de ella, salimos muchas veces los tres pero nunca conocí su familia ni ellos la mía, ya que ambos estudiaba en el instituto de Port Angels, pero este años empezaron estudiar aquí, se puede imagina la sorpresa que me lleve el día del cumpleaños de Rosalie y Jasper cuando supe que Riley era su hermano…

Lo irónico es que odio a su hermano por quitarme a la mujer que amo, pero con su hermana me comporto como si fuera la mía, Alice y Bree se parece mucho por su estatura pero lo que más me gusta de Bree es que tiene la personalidad de Bella – si le quitamos lo patosa y los sonrojos - era algo que amaba de ella, Diego era algo, como de mis estatura y su personalidad era un mezcla de Emmett y la mía, si olvida la timidez y lo reservando de Jasper, es por esa razón que no hicimos amigos…

Ambos están comigo en el taller de música, las siguientes clases pasaron rápido, Literatura toco y entre al salón riéndome del chiste de Bree, nos sentamos en la parte de atrás, a la espera de Diego, Bella estaba a dos sillas delante de nosotros, mi risa aumento cuando pude ver la cara de frustración de Diego, este se sentó a lado de Bree, que me abrazo para tapar su risa, ambos estábamos llorando, todos se nos quedaron viendo…

- no es graciosos – dijo Diego enfado y la verdad es que si lo era los tres veníamos caminado hasta el salón de literatura cuando la profesora Castillo venia traía una camisa con un gran escote ella había entrando al baño y nosotros estábamos esperando a Bree cuando Diego hizo un comentario sobre las lolas de la profesora esta junto con Bree salieron y nos miraron atónicas, el regaño que le hecho la profesora a diego que lo llevo a al dirección jalándole la oreja, Bree y yo seguimos el amino riéndonos…

- sabes amor – risa – tienes suerte de que – risa – no sea una mujer muy – risa – celosa porque – no pudo terminar la palabras por que la profesora apareció y nosotros dos nos empezamos a reír mas mientras que diego se escondía en su capucha, la profesora nos dedico una mirada de odio a los dos y como pudimos nos paramos de reír, una que otra ves soltábamos risitas…

La clases pasó un poco divertidas para nosotros tres y aburrida para lo demás ¿creo?, el timbre sonó y los tres salimos deprisa hacia la cafetería que estaba un poco desierta, compramos el almuerzo y nos sentamos en una mesa algo alejada, Bree y diego me miraron raro pues la verdad es que son muy pocas veces que no sentamos juntos

- ¿Qué? – dije bebiendo mi bebida ya la cafetería estaba llena, mi familia a los lejos me miraron con un cara de confusión y la mesa donde estaba Bella nos me quitaba la mirada

- es solo que me preguntaba la razón del por que estas aquí – me dijo Bree

- es que no puedo estar con mi amigos – hice una pausa – si quiere me voy – dije levantándome Bree me agarro del brazo

- quédate – dijo sonriéndome Diego asistió con una sonrisa burlona, me volví a sentar, el almuerzo paso entre conversaciones sobre el cumples de los Swann y las clases de música….

* * *

**Bella POV**

¿Cómo se llama ese sentimiento que te hace odiar a una personas que quieres tanto? ¿Cómo se llama ese sentimiento que te hace rompe un lápiz fácilmente? ¿Cómo se llama ese sentimiento que te hace querré matar a esa persona que tanto amas? ¿Cómo se llama…

- !BASTA! – Escuche la vos de Ángela exclamar – Bella me puedes decir ¿que demonios te pasa? – la vos de Ángela sonó a lo lejos, estábamos Leah, ella y yo en los vestidores del Gimnasio

- nada – le dije seriamente

- _nada_ – dijo con sarcasmo Leah – a ti te pasa algo y no nos quiere decir…

- esta bien, es Bree listo ya lo dije – les dije con frustración sentándome en el banquillo que había delante de nuestro casilleros, ambas me miraron confundidas

- ¿y ella que tiene que ver es lo que pasa? – me dijo Leah y Ángela asintió

- esta pasado mucho tiempo con Edward y eso me pone – de mi labios salieron un gritito frustrado, ambas se rieron si era patético estar celosa de una persona que NO es tu novio, ¿pero que podía hacer yo? ¡NADA!

- déjame ver si entendí estas celosa de Bree – me dijo Ángela yo asintió – estas loquísima amiga ¿como puedes estar celosa de alguien que tiene novio? por que por si no te acordabas ella tiene novio y ese es Diego y **NO** Edward – remarco el no, yo suspire lo ve era patético y eso yo lo sabia de sobra, sabia que Diego y Bree era novios pero eso no quitaba que pasara mucho tiempo con _mi _Edward.

Espero acabo de decir _mi Edward_ sinceramente me estoy volviendo loca – pero dígame como hago, ¿como hago para no sentir eso estupidos celos? – les dije casi desesperada

- tu misma te lo buscaste – me dijo Ángela yo la mire confundida – te acuerda que te dije que saldrías lastimada con tu decisión apresurada de estar con Riley – hizo una pausa – Bella, Riley y tu casi ni se ve y siempre esta hablando por teléfono y cuando se ve discute, amiga ese era la persona que tu amabas, o que apreciabas por que sinceramente te comportas mas novia de Edward que de Riley – dijo Ángela finalizando su discurso, la verdad es que ella tenia razón, siempre que estábamos en el salón de música nos tratábamos como algo más que un amigo, una hermana u otro cosa, siempre era como un hombre y una mujer – suspire…

- ¿Qué hago? – susurre sabiendo ya la respuesta

- tienes que terminar con Riley y conquistar a Edward – dijo Leah muy seria – tienes que hacerlo ya si no quiere que llegue alguien y lo enamore y sufra – dijo Leah con una mueca

- esta bien esta noche terminare con Riley – le dije ella chillaron de emoción salimos de los camerinos para ir al gimnasio todavía faltaba quince minutos para comenzar la clases, vi como Diego y Edward se reía y Bree miraba a otro lado enojada, Leah y Ángela me r llevaron hasta donde estaba los chicos, unas personas me felicitaron y se los agradecí con una sonrisa y un gracias, la clases comenzó jugando voleibol, chicas contras chicos, el grupo de los chicos era: Edward, Emmett, Diego, Jasper, Jacob y Ben, contra nosotras Bree, Alice, Ángela, Leah, Rosalie y yo…

El juego fue un poco divertí en el sentido de que no me caí ni una sola ves, pero si le pegue en la cabeza a Ángela y a los que estaba al otro lado de la maya, a Emmett cinco veces y esa les juro que fueron apropósito, a Jacob le di en la cabeza por llamarme dona torpeza, a Diego le di dos veces en la cabeza y a Edward le di dos en el pecho, una muy cerquita de su zona sensible y como tres en la cabeza, si lo se fue muy cruel de mi parte pero quien lo manda a llamarme patosa, la razón de golpéalos con la pelota resurto una muy buena técnica para distraerlos y así ganar nosotras cosa que hicimos.

Después de la clases de Gimnasia sonó el timbre final dando inicio al fin de semana, estaba en el aparcamiento con Angie, Ben, Leah y Jacob, mi vista se poso en donde estaba Edward con Bree esta lo tenia abrazada por la cintura, Diego estaba sentando en una banca riéndose de algo, Bree volteo hacia donde yo estaba y me guiño un ojos, Edward le beso en la frente, si definitivamente estaba celosa todo lo veía rojo, mi teléfono sonó…

- bueno – conteste de mala gana

- _Bells soy yo Riley_ – dijo la otra vos por el teléfono de mis labios salio un bufido, suspire frustrada

- Ey amor como estas – le dije lo mejor que podía

- _mal Bella tengo que decirte algo_ – me dijo un poco preocupado

- ¿Qué paso? – le dije un poco preocupada, ¡Dios! que mala novia soy me debería preocupar por el ¿no?, pero simplemente me preocupo por Edward

- _amor no voy a poder ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños_ – me dijo Riley

- ¿!QUE?¡ - le dije atónica, ¿Qué no iba venir a mi fiesta?, de mis ojos salieron lagrimas frustradas mientras Riley me explica

- _es que se me presento un magnifica oportunidad en California y ahorita mismo me estoy yendo para allá_ _pensé que te había dicho ayer pero ahorita me acorde que no me dio tiempo de llamarte, lo siento _– me dijo con un poco de preocupación

- ¿es decir que es más importante tu trabajo que yo? – si lo se soné como una hueca pero me cayo el veinte yo contaba con el después de que había aceptado bailar y ponerse el traje, y estaba muy ilusionada ahora le viene y me dice que no va

- si… digo no Bella claro que tu eres muy importante pero siempre he querido esta oportunidad además…- lo corte no quería excusa vacía

- sabes que Riley has lo que quieras – le colgué y de inmediato a pague el celular, agarre mi cosa ignorando las pregunta de mis amigos corrí hasta donde estaba Emmett – nos podemos ir ya, no me siento muy bien que digamos – y era verdad prefería irme que a decir algo que no debería y lastimar alguien estaba muy furiosa y enojada, el no vendría, mi hermano no pregunto simplemente se despidió de los demás y caminamos hasta su auto donde estaba Edward, que me miro preocupado, bastardo me mira preocupado cuando anda con Bree otra idiota más, a lo mejor ella sabia que su hermano se iba y no me dijo nada, abrí al puerta del auto y la cerré fuertísimo, Emmett me miro con miedo – si no quieres que raye el auto manejas rápido – le dije con voz dura, el trago salimos nos pusimos la cuerda esa de seguridad, en fin como sea.

El auto rechino cuando salimos del Instituto, Emmett manejaba rápido eso nadie se lo negaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba bajándome maldiciendo a todo el mundo, entre a la casa dejándola abierta a sabiendas que mi hermano estaría detrás de mi, subí a mi cuarto cerrando al puerta de un portazo, abrí la puerta de mi armario agarre todo mi ropa y la tire gastando mi furiosa es ello, la puerta se abrió y me importo un comino quien entro…

- Estupido Riley, Estupida Bree y Estupido Edward… - dije entre otros inapropiado, mi cuarto era un desastres completo tanto que si querré pise una blusa resbalándome y cayendo al piso – Maldita la hora en que nací – le grite a la anda

- nunca en tu vida diga eso – dijo una voz aterciopelada y muy conocida para mi levanta la vista y allí esta Edward con una mirada seria

- me pudiste a ver ayudado ¿no? – le dije con ironía y frustración

- tu dijiste que podía, pero te ves mucho mas linda enojada – dijo con su sonrisa torcida

- vete al diablo Edward – le dije enfada – no sabes que vente tu y tu maldito ego al diablo así yo dejo de sentir este maldito amor por ti, por que… grr… odio que tenga que sentirme así cuando… deja de mirarme así… - le grite cuando me vio de un forma tan profunda, su labios luchaba por reírse, como pude me levante si estaba enfadad con el, con Riley y con el mundo lo empuje sacándolo fuera de mi cuarto – lárgate – le dije cerrando la puerta en su nariz, con pasador agarre la mecedero y la puse allí – y espero por tu estupida vida que no me vuelvas hablarme mas vete con tu Bree – dije con lagrimas en los ojos

- _¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?_ – me dijo Edward algo confundido al otro lado de la puerta

- ¿Cómo que "Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto? tu lo sabes idiota"? – le grite enojada – estabas muy cariñoso con ella y la besaste – bueno la beso en la frente pero eso el no lo sabia ¿cierto?

- yo no la beses – me dijo una vos detrás de mi, haciendo que pegara un grito, la mano de Edward me puso la mano en la boca pegándome a su cuerpo – yo nunca besaría a Bree por que la veo como una hermana – saco su mano de mi boca y luego me volteo con delicadeza, me miro serio mientras ponía un mecho de mi pelo atrás de mi oreja - ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto con suavidad

- no lo se – le dije en un pequeño susurro, el me abrazo hundí mi cara en su pecho – no lo se, de verdad que no lo se….

- ¿quieres contarme? – me dijo sobando mi cabeza, di un pequeño suspiro y aspirando el delicioso olor de Edward

- Riley no vendrá a mi fiesta – dije en un pequeño susurro – y ahora no tengo pareja, y tu estas con Bree y…- me interrumpió, puso su mano en mis mejilla y me levanto la cara para que lo mirara

- ¿Cómo diablos llegaste a esa maldita conclusión de que tengo algo con Bree? – me dijo serio

- hoy estuviste con ella, todo el maldito tiempo con ella y no me miraste y me…

- te dolió, te dolió saber que podría alguien más en mi corazón y poder olvidarte, te dolió saber en la sensación de que yo me enamorada de ella y te olvidara – me dijo Edward, si su palabras me estaba lastimando y la verdad que a pesar de estar celosa y si me dolía y mucho saber que el tal vez el y yo… - ese dolor que tu siente, lo siento yo cada ves que te veo con Riley, cada ves que lo abrazas, que le sonríe y que lo besas, no sabes lo mucho que me duele, no sabes cuantas veces lo odio por que el si puede probar tu labios, y yo me tengo que conformas con besar tu mejillas – dijo dándome pequeño besitos en la mejilla – se que te dije que me alejaría de ti, que no se volvería a repetir y que no te molestaría pero ¿dime como le hace para no pensar tanto en esto? – dijo señalando nuestro cuerpo cerca

- Edward – me acerque más a el, el me miro algo nervioso – Bésame…- susurre el se me acerco y pego nuestro labios el beso fue despacio hasta tornarse un poco salvaje, el rozo su lengua a mis labio dejándolo entrar, una mano de el se sitúo en mi cintura pegándome más a el, y la otra estaba en mi mejilla, mis manos estaba en su cabello masajeándolo, el me empujo hasta mi cama y ambos caímos, el beso se estaba saliendo de nuestro limites y sabe algo me valió un comido solo quería besarlo, pero el aire nos hizo falta y ambos nos separamos jadeando

Edward me miro con un poco de miedo, si lo se sabia que tenia miedo de cómo yo podía racionar pero ahora que lo beso pude darme cuenta que con el sentía muchísima cosa y que mi mente se quedaba en blanco.

- Bella ¿me amas? – me pregunto su ojos y su voz sonaron con dolor y esperanza.

- si, te amo… - le dije mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿entonces por que sufrimos de estas formas? – me pregunto acariciando mi cabello

- por que somos unos idiotas, por que no nos dimos de cuenta el amor que sentía el uno por el otro – susurre, el me dedico una sonrisa, y me dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de levantarse y sentarse en mi cama hice los mismo que el - tengo algo que decirte – le susurre

- ¿Qué? – me pregunto curiosos

- terminare con Riley – dije moviendo nerviosamente mis manos, el puso una mano en mi barbilla levantándola para míralo

- ¿le amas? – me pregunto con nervio

- no te amo a ti, no a el, solo estuve con el para olvidarte para sacarte de mi corazón pero nunca se pudo nunca pude… yo... – los labios de Edward me detuvieron, note una sonrisa de en su labios, luego nos separamos

- te amo Bella, nunca lo olvides- me susurro

- nunca lo are lo prometo – le susurre, el me abrazo estuvimos un rato en silencio – Edward

- ¿si? – me dijo en un pequeño susurro mientras su nariz me hacia cosquilla en el cuello

- tengo que hablar con Riley, decirle que no lo amo que te amo a ti, tengo que serle sincera, en lo poco que hemos durado el me a tratado muy bien y toda la cosa – le dije en un pequeño susurro

- si creo que es lo mejor, después hablaremos de nosotros primero arregla tu problemas con el si – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, me acerque a el y le di un beso – amo esta sensación…

- si yo igual – la voz de Alice se escucho del otro lado, y supe que venia mí tortura hoy seria un larga noche, y tal ves una en la cual nunca olvidaría…

* * *

**CONCURSO **

Hola bueno quiero decirles que Marisol me dijo que le dijeran que dejaran un mensaje con una canción romántica – o de cualquier estilo - de su preferencia luego entre ella y yo escogeremos las tres que más nos guste (a las dos) y la podremos de votación, la ganadora será la que pondremos para que cante **Edward y Bella** en el concurso, porque ustedes también son parte de nuestra historia…. deje su mensaje/comentarios/sugerencias.…etc.

**Mary y Marisol…**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	16. La Fiesta De Los Hermanos Swan

_**Las Música Nos Unen.**_

**Edward ****POV**

Todos – los hombres incluyendo a Seth – estábamos en la sala, Emmett y Jasper entretenía a Seth, Jacob y Ben estaba haciendo no se que en la lapto de Bella, y los mayores estaba viendo las noticias, hace mas de una hora que debería de haber bajando, al menos mi madre y mi tía para recibir a los invitados, suspire mujer son tan raras ¿Quién las entiende?

Unos paso se escucharon por las escaleras y todos volteamos ganándonos la risa de un inocente Seth, por las escaleras apareció mi madre, tía Elizabeth y tía Rene, mi madre estaba sumamente hermosa con un vestido verde oscuro que resaltaba su piel, había agarrados parte de su pelo de adelante haciendo como un cintillo dejándolo caer por su espalda, todos su pelo estaba lleno de rizos unos muy hermosos, su pollina estaba de su lado derecho y la hacia ver un poco joven, su maquillaje sumamente ligero, el vestido como ya dije era de un verde oscuro en su corcel estaba decorado en varios piedritas brillantes de diamantes, la parte de la falda era muy ancha tenia un aspecto de estar arrugada pero de una forma hermosa, camino hasta mi padre y le dio un beso.

El vestido de mi tía Elizabeth era diferente al de mi madre, era un vestido fucsia, su corcel tenía varios diamantes a la altura de sus pechos, su falda del mismo tamaño que de mi madre, tenia varios diamantes esparcido por toda la falda que cuando se movía hacia que brillaran, su pelo rubio estaba liso, su maquillaje ligero como el de mi mama, mi tío Peter se acerco a ella le di un beso.

El vestido de mi tía Rene era muy diferente a los otros su corcel era diferente de ve de ser el clásico corcel que deja los hombros descubierto el de ella tenia unas tira que se amarraba a su cuello, el corcel azul tenia varios diamantes, la falda era del mismo tamaño que las otras y tenia un pequeño grupito de diamantes por cada lado de la falda que cada ves que se movida brillaban, su maquillaje ligero y su pelo achocolatado estaba liso al comienzo y terminaba con riso, se veía hermosa mi tío Charlie le dedico una sonrisa y la abrazo antes de besarla.

- sede bella – le dijo Seth con una sonrisa desde lo brazos de Emmett, mis tías y mi madre le dedicaron una sonrisa y besaron su mejillas a lo que Seth se sonrojo…

- bien el auto que pedimos esta a fuera, Carlisle, Peter, Elizabeth y yo nos adelantaremos los invitados esta por llegar, ustedes espere a las chicas que ya esta a punto de bajar – dijo mi madre, se despidieron de nosotros y se subieron aun auto antiguo de color crema, el auto arranco y se perdieron…

- ¿crees que se tarde mucho? – pregunto Jasper a Emmett

- las mujeres son raras, así que tal ves si – dijo bufando, tía Rene le quito a Seth para darle algo de comer…

- no somos raras – dijo ella caminando – simplemente es que ustedes no son paciente – dijo con una risa que hizo reír a Seth – tu si vas hacer paciente cuando salgas con Anna no – este asistió con una sonrisa…

- chi, y nos cacharemo – dijo contento por lo que decía ella se rió mientras hablaba sobre los _"preparativos de la boda",_ Jasper, Jacob, Ben y Emmett estaba apostando algo que no llegue a escuchar, unos paso se oyeron y por ella bajaron Ángela y Leah

- paguen – dijo Jacob con una sonrisa, Jasper y Emmett frustrados sacaron cien dolores cada unos de su billeteras y se la dieron a ellos, rodeo los ojos y me fije en las chicas, Ángela tenia su pelo marro suelto en forma de ondas, no tenia su lentes pero si tenia lentes de contactos, su maquillajes muy ligero resaltaba su juventud, un vestido rosado tanto falda con corcel tenia diamantes que brillaban, Leah tenia todo su pelo hacia atrás, que caí de forma liso en su espalda, tenia extensiones de su mismo color de pelo, un maquillaje censillo, su vestido era de un color celeste combinado con blanco, su corcel tenia mucho diamantes en la parte de los senos y en la faldas los tenia por todos lados, amabas estaba sumamente hermosas…

- se ve hermosas chicas – le dije con una sonrisa a las dos, la cual me devolvieron

- gracias Edward – respondieron al mismo tiempo, Ben se acerco a Ángela de dio varias vueltas y después la besos, Jacob se acerco a Leah y este lo beso a el, ambos se susurraron algo, me dio envidia ellos si podía demostrar su amor pero yo… - suspire – algún día yo estaré así igual que ellos, Rene salio de la cocina con un alegre Seth que dio palmaditas cuando vio a Leah, cuando esta se acerco a el le jalo el pelo, Leah lo miro con una mirada asesina y este sonrío angelicalmente

- Lea linda – dijo dando palmaditas, Leah sonrío y lo cargo este la abrazo y Leah le susurro algo…  
- ya llego el otro carro – dijo Jasper que miraba por la ventana, Ángela miro por las escalera y Leah miro a su hermano el teléfono sonó, y Emmett lo agarro…

- Hola – dijo con su brillantes sonrisa - ¿oye por que se tarda tanto? – dijo confundido – esta bien ya se lo paso – le dio el teléfono a Ángela – es para ti

- Hola – hubo un silencio – pero… están bien… le digo a Leah… esta bien…. nos vemos allá… besitos… me la cuidas vale… adiós – y con eso colgó – Bella dice que dejes a Seth que ella se encarga de el – dijo mirando a Leah dándole el teléfono a Emmett, Leah bufo y se sentó en el sillón con Seth

- te portas bien, nada de desastres, nadas de jalarle el pelo a nadie ¿vale? – Seth asistió – te quiero portante bien – le dio un beso y los cuatro se subieron a un carro igualito al otro pero este era negro, y se marcharon….

Jasper, Emmett y yo suspiramos frustrado, mi tía se sentó a lado de mi tío, mientras que nosotros a lado de Seth quien estaba muy tranquilo..

- ¿y por que ustedes no se van? – pregunto de la nada Emmett

- por que nosotros nos vamos con Jasper y Alice – le contesto mi tía, Jasper le dedico una sonrisa

- ¿y por que yo no me voy con ustedes? – pregunto Emmett confundido

- por que tu y Rosalie se irán aparte en realidad se iba con Edward y la pareja de este, y Bella con Riley por ser su novio, pero ahora que Riley no van y Edward no tiene pareja estos dos se irán con Seth y Anna, dejándolos a ustedes solos – le respondió tío Charlie – y antes te digo que nada de su rarezas vale

se preguntara cuales son su rarezas bueno digamos que Emmett y Rosalie tiene una formar de tener sexo algo raro, ya que su relación es muy abierta a ello, a mi tío Charlie odia que su único hijo sea tan… tan… digamos amante al sexo y mas si es con Rosalie.

- esta bien, prometo no tener sexo en el auto con Rosalie – dijo Emmett rodando los ojos, la risa de Jasper y las mías se escucharon

- ¿de que se ríe par de idiotas? – respondió Rosalie que había bajando junto con Alice, amaba se veía hermosa

- de anda, Whoa amor te ves hermosa – le dijo Jasper a Alice

- yo siempre, SIEMPRE estoy hermosa – le dijo con una mirada picara, mi hermana tenia un corcel blanco con varios diamantes, y su falda era verde y ancha, Alice se levanto dejando ver su botas blancas larga de tacón, su pelo largo, ya que se había puesto extensiones, estaba recogido en media coleta alta que caí con varios riso en la parte de atrás, su maquillaje ligaron…

- Whoa Rose siempre tan sexy – le dijo Emmett que la agarro por al cintura, y la pego a su cuerpo dándole un beso muy apasionado…

- EMMETT – le pequeño grito de tío Charlie, hizo que se separaron

- ¿Qué? – hizo una pausa – tu dijiste auto pero nunca dijiste sala… - dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mi tío bufo bajito, Rosalie tenia un hermosos vestido color rojo, su corcel tenia muchas piedritas brillantes, su falda era igual que a la de mi madre tenia ese aspecto de estar arrugada pero de una forma hermosa, su cabello estaba todos enrulados, maquillaje ligero, simplemente hermosa….

- bien ya llego un auto – dijo tío Charlie, mi tía se levanto de su puesto

- compórtese, Bella y Anna debe de bajar en un momento, nos vemos allá – ambos salieron junto con Jasper y Alice, se montaron en el auto y se fueron a los poco segundo llego el otro, y Emmett y Rosalie también se fueron, en la sala me quedo con Seth ambos nos miramos antes de reírnos la verdad del por que nos reíamos no lo entendía pero es que tenia necesidad de reírme…

Estuvimos horas así que no escuchamos que de las escaleras bajaba las dos ultimas persona que faltaba, una pequeño niña con un cintillo rosado claro y varios rizos se sentó a lado de Seth, su vestido de forma de bailarina rosado con varios brillantitos en su vestido y una sandalias planas muy linda miraba con curiosidad a Seth estaba también muy elegante, tenia mi mismo traje de príncipe si así se le puede llamar, su pantalón junto con la chaqueta larga era de un azul oscuro, una camisa manga larga y un pequeño chalequito dorado, también con unas botas, y su pelo muy bien peinado, esa era mi vestimenta solo que mas grande claro…

- ¿de que ríes? – le pregunto la niña a su lado, Seth se cayo del sillón y la miro con ojitos de ¿amor?, se levanto le agarro de la mano y le dedico una sonrisa angélica

- nah, te ves lenda - dijo con su sonrisa angélica, Anna se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después se acomodaron en el sillón, ambos tenia las manos agarradas se veía tan lindos, si tuvieras hijos y no es que lo dudes me gustaría que fuera iguales a ellos, un clic de una cámara sonó junto con un flash, voltee y vi la cosa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.

Bella tenia una cámara en su mano y me dedico una sonrisa, su vestido era blanco y su corcel tenia varios diamantes, su falda era blanca con una fina capa de tela de color bronce, en el medio tenia unas flores de color bronce las cuales tenia brillo, su pelo con estaciones, estaba llenos de rizos y con una pequeña tiara, su maquillaje ligero, me levante y me acerque a ella, le di un beso en la mejilla…

- te ves hermosa – le susurro – toda una princesa…

- gracias, príncipe – me susurro divertida

- en mi opinión odio vestirme así, pero lo are por ti – le dije con una sonrisa la cual ella me devolvió, un sonido me hizo mirar por la ventana – es hora de irnos… - me separa de ella para buscar a los niños, pero su manos me interrumpió y me jalo, paso su bracito por mi cuello y me dio un tierno beso, pase mi manos por su cintura y le correspondí el beso, cuando el aire fue escaso no se paramos ella agarro a Anna y yo a Seth, me fije de que la casa estuviera bien cerrada, antes de acomodar a Seth a lado de Anna enfrente mío, y colocarme a lado de Bella, el carro arranco, Bella agarro mi mano y yo la de ella se sentía también…

El camino fue algo divertido, pues nunca había estando mucho tiempo con Anna y Seth, bueno tal ves con Anna si, recuerdo el día de la película, pero con Seth y era muy padre estar con dos pequeñas personas que apenas sabia de la vida y que podía hacer lo que quería si molestarse de un mañana o algo, además ver a Bella como los trataba me dabas imaginaciones de un futuro donde ella y yo estemos en una grande sala jugado con nuestro hijos – un suspiros se me escapo de mis labios – Bella me miro con un ceja alzada y yo me encogí de hombros.

Llegamos al salón donde seria al fiesta, lo que vimos nos dejos impactados, había una pequeña alfombra azul, en la puerta había unas fotos una era de Emmett y la otra de Bella, nuestras familia había contratados unos fotógrafos muy buenos todos aquellos que llegaran pasaría por alfombra y se tomaría fotos, en la alfombra estaba Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, juntos con los padres de Bella debo decir que era muy larga…

El auto se paro y abrí la puerta, primero salieron los niños y después Bella, Seth y Anna estaba muy ánimos tomándose fotos, al igual que nosotros, tengo que decir que me estaban mareando los flash, me tome una foto con mi hermana una con Rosalie, otra con los chicos, con mis tíos – Elizabeth, Peter, Charlie y Rene - hasta con mis padres que había salido a recibirnos, una fotos los seis, una donde salimos Bella y yo y otra con los bebes, en fin muchas fotos…

Cuando entramos la canción de cuna de Bella se escuchaba de fondo, esta me miro muy emocionada, había tenido que obligar a Alice para que la mandara a poner cuando ella llegara, cuando Emmett y Bella entraron todo el salón estallo de aplauso, caminamos hasta donde estaba la mesa donde no sentaríamos todos, Emmett y Bella fueron al pequeño escenario con su padres…

- Muy buenas noches a todos, primero que anda muchas gracias por estar en este momento tan especial para mis hijos – dijo mi tía Rene mirando a Bells y Emmy, - eso sonó muy afeminado – con cariño… - hoy se convierte en hombre y mujeres de la sociedad, le doy gracias a Dios por darme a unos hijos y un esposos maravilloso, están noche es por ellos..- los meceros sirvieron las copas pues vendría el brindis…

Bueno... – la vos de mi tío sonó – yo quiero agradecerle a la vida por darme una familia estupendas, unos amigos leales – dijo mirando la mesa – y una maravillosa familia como lo es la mía, que su sueños y su metas se haga realidad… Salud – levanto, la copa todo el mundo lo correo y lo bebimos, Emmett le quito el micrófono - ¡QUE COMIENZA LA FIESTA! Y ROSALIE ES MÍA, OJO EL QUE LA LLEGUE A TOCAR….

- ¡Emmett! – Voz de Bella se escucho en un gemido de frustración

- ¿Qué? – le dijo aun con el micrófono en la mano

- ¡eres un idiota! – Todos el mundo saco una carcajada…

- ¡Dj que venga la música! – la voz de Katy Perry con la canción de California Girls sonó en todo lo alto, Bella y Emmett fueron saludados por toda la gente, la mesa de regalos que estaba en un esquina estaba llena, la mesa estaba partida en tres parte, la azul era de Emmett, la rosa de Bella y la blanca regalaos para ambos…

Varias persona ya estaba bailando en la pista y otros estaba sentando conversando, en realidad eran los adultos, a lo lejos vi a dos personas conocida, camine hasta donde ellos estaba…

- Diego, Bree – los salude, Bree me abrazos y Diego me dio un pequeño abrazo - ¿Cómo están?

- yo divina no se tu – dijo Bree dando un vuelta y abrazando a Diego quien la veía como idiota

- ¿te digo lo que pienso? – le dije a Diego este me miro con un ceja alzada – parases un idiota

- al menos yo loa admito y no tengo que estar esperando a que me lo diga – me dijo Bree soltó un carcajada, yo rodee los ojos

- ¿y como esta tu novia? – me pegunto de la anda yo la mire con un ceja alzada

- ¿Qué novia? ¿Tanya? – le pregunte curiosos ya que la había visto caminar por allí

no esa es una zorra – hizo una pausa – hablo de Bella idiota

- Espera… ¿tu me preguntas por Bella como mi novia? – le dije asombrado, Bree era muy pero muy observativa y por una extraña razón siempre sabia todo

si ¿de quien mas estaría hablando? – Hizo una pausa – yo se que a ti te gusta ella y ella gusta de ti, tamben se que su relación con mi hermano es solo un error y también se que Riley no la quiere…

- ¿Cómo que "Riley no la quiere"? – le pregunte algo confundido

- mira Riley tuvo una novia se llama Victoria pero esta estaba engañándolo con un tal James o algo así, la cosa es que Victoria uso a Riley para darle celoso a este tipo, cuando Riley se entero termino con ella y al dejo de ver, pero una ves que la vio en el centro comercial se han visto varias veces incluso el viaje ese que Riley le invento a Bella era mentira el esta en Port Angels en la casa de Victoria, Riley le quiere dar celos a Victoria con Bella y ahora que lo logro esta gozando de ello, ¿Por qué crees que son las peleas contantes? ¿y la razón por la que casi no se ve? – Hizo una pausa – por que si yo fuera el hombre por un decir, yo la vendría a visitar así fuera de noche…

- ¿entonces tu dices que el me engaña? – una vos sonó atrás de nosotros no necesitaba ser adivino para saber quien era…

Me voltee para ver a Bella que tenia su ojos brillantes, sabia que Bella no amaba a Riley pero si le tenia un aprecio un cariño de amigos uno que presiento se esta esfumando

- lo siento si te enteras así, de hecho esa era la razón por al cual estas semana no me quise juntar con ustedes para vestirme por que sabría que te diría, lo siento Bella pero mi hermanos es un patan y un idiota por no decir un perro, por eso prefiero verte con Edward es mil veces más hombre que el – dijo con una sonrisa, Diego y yo nos llevamos un mano a la frente, nunca cambiaria

- gracias Bree, eres una buena amiga – le dijo con una sonrisa

- no hay de que… bueno los dejamos solo quiero ir a bailar – Bree tomo la mano de Diego mientras se alejaba, mi vista se fue en donde estaba Bella me acerque a ella y la abrase, escuche unos pequeños sollozos, me moví hacia la mesa donde estaban todos, Alice se me acerco

- ¿Ali un lugar tranquilo para poder hablar? – le pregunte rápido, ella asistió y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera, caminamos hasta un pequeño salón muy elegante donde había un piano blanco, me senté en unos de los sillones blanco y Alice se fue cerrando la puerta, todo el ruido que había se fue dejando una tranquilidad, escuche los pequeños sollozo de Bella que estaba sentada en mi regazo - ¿estas bien? – le pregunte acariciando su pelo

- como… me…pudo…hacer…eso…- dijo entre sollozo - no….es…que…lo….amara… pero si lo quería- me dijo mirando mi ojos – como una amigos - rectifico cuando vio mi cara – sabes que te amo

- lo se… se que te duele lo que te hizo pero te prometo que no se volverá a repetir – le dije enojado, ella me miro con su ojitos achocolatado que estaba un poco rojos por tanto llorar

- gracias…- me dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla… estuvimos un rato si en silencio, ella se calmo, la distraje con platicas raras, como quien era la mejor vestida o el mejor vestido o cualquier cosa… cuando se calmo salimos del salón no si antes besar su carnoso y suaves labios, cuando salimos Bella saludos a unos invitados mientras yo la acompañaba caminamos hasta la mesa donde estaba todos, y no sentamos comenzamos hablar hasta que alguien nos interrumpió…

mi mirada se fue al frente y mi puños se cerraron _no se suponía que el no venia _pensé, afrente de mi estaba Riley con un chaleco blanco y su pantalón de vestir rojos, le dirigí una mirada de odio, atrás de el estaba Bree y Diego que negaba con la cabeza, mientras lo miraba con odio

- Riley…- salio su nombre de la voz de Bella, la mire y lo miraba nerviosa

- ¿podemos hablar, por favor? – le pregunto con un tono inocente, mire a Bella y esta a mi, me levante de la mesa y fui hacia donde estaba Bree no me quedaría ver un escena llena de hipocresía, cuando me acerque, ambos me alejaron de allí, no sentamos en un mesa a lo lejos…

- ¿Qué diablos hace el aquí? – dijo Bree enojada, mientras miraba a lo lejos…

- no se… y la verdad no quiero saberlo…- un camarero paso con algunas copa de Vodka, lo detuve y le quite tres copas, cuando se fue me tome la mía de un golpe….

- ¿Qué piensa hacer? – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, me encogí de hombros

- no tengo idea… - dije en un susurro, sentí unos bracito abrazándome y unas palmadas, supe que era Diego y Bree…

- si quieres, nos podemos ir….- me dijo Diego mirándome serio

- cuando termine el baile en familia nos vamos – dije en plural, ellos asintieron… era mis mejores amigos tengo que decir que ahora entiendo un poco la relación de Bella con Ben, Jacob, Leah y Ángela, conocer gente nuevas no estar siempre con lo mismo pero bueno…

Bree y Diego empezaron conmigo un muy amena platicas, hablamos de todo un poco, incluso sobre Bod Esponjan si lo se muy estupido, pero estaba intentándome distraerme y se lo agradecía, el vestido de Bree era naranjado su corcel tenia varios diamantes y su falda eral algo grande pero cómoda para ella su pelo suelto en varias ondas y su maquillaje ligero…

A los lejos vía a Riley a Bella estaban entrando al salón donde ella y yo estábamos hace un rato, desvíe la vista cuando se cerro al puerta, no quiera saber que diablos pasaría, me levante de la silla y me disculpe con los chicos y le hice creer que iría con mi familia, cuando supe que me perdieron de vista me desvíe directo a la salida, no necesitaba estar allí, donde mi corazón se estaba ahogando cada ves más, dolía mucho…

Camine hasta mi volvo, abrí la puerta y entre, encendí el carro manejando a todo velocidad no quería estar allí, en un lugar que ya no me pertenecía, no se por cuanto tiempo maneje, hasta llegue a un bar.

Me baje del auto y entre al bar, estaba lleno de gente, claro hoy era viernes… mi celular sonaba, pero lo ignore a todo lo que pude, me tome unos cuantas cervezas, quería olvidar, quería olvidar su ojos, su labios, su cara, su pelo, su malditas curvas, todo quería olvidar todo… mi celular volvió a sonar y me fije de quien era el nombre de mi padre sobre salía… pague todo lo que me había tomando no estaba tan borracho pero si estaba pasaditas de copas, cuando salí del lugar la fría noche me golpe, el sonido del celular hizo que contestara…

- Maldita sea ¿Qué quiere? - le respondí al quien-quiera-que-sea-que-este-en-la-otra-linea

- _Edward, no le hables así a tu padre jovencito_ – la voz de mi padre sonó al otro lado de la línea

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué quieres? – dijo algo aburrido por su estupido discurso, me monte en el auto

- ¿_donde estas?, te estamos buscando de hace mas de una hora, ya se acerca el baile familia y tienes que bailar con Bella_ – me dijo mi padre algo calmando

- ¿Por qué tengo que bailar con ella? – le dije algo enojado - ¿Por qué no baila con su estupido noviecito?

- _pensé que se llevaba bien_ – me dijo algo confundido, y yo también lo hacia hace algunas horas

- penaste padre del verbo ayer… - le dije – la verdad estoy en Port Angels

- _¿Qué demonios haces allá?_ – me pregunto algo enojado

- ¿y dime que iba hacer allá papa? – hice una pausa – a ver como Bella estaba todo el tiempo con Riley... - hice otra pausa - papa la amo, si pero no soy masoquista, no soy capas de soporta eso, así que preferí largarme, Bella se la puedes arreglar bailando con alguien mas, si Riley no quiere… allí tiene a Diego, Ben o Jacob… lo siento pero no pienso ir…

- _Edward…_

- nos vemos en la casa…adiós papa – y colgué.

Era lo correcto, eso lo sabía entonces si era lo correcto ¿por que mi corazón dolía?, tanto como si lo estuvieran matando…

* * *

**Bella POV**

El no vendría, el se fue por mi maldita culpa, tuve que haberme negando hablar con el, pero ya lo borre del mapa… no piense mal le dije lo que yo sabia hace mucho tiempo… me senté en la mesa con todos, ya las ganas de celebra mi cumpleaños se había ido, en el momento que Riley llego….

_Cuando Edward se levanto de la silla ya sabia cual seria mi respuesta, sabia que esto era solo una escena de hipocresía, o al menos así pensaría el, acepte y junto caminamos hasta el salón donde hace rato, Edward y yo estamos, sentí que alguien miraba y busque con la mirada esa persona vi como Edward miraba fijamente hacia acá, cerré la puerta…_

__

- ¿Cómo estas amor? – me saludo con un beso en los labios uno que por primera ves me dio asco…

- Riley… necesitamos hablar – le dije seria, el se separo de mi por el tono de voz que emplee…

- ¿de que quieres hablar? – me pregunto con el mismo tono de voz que el mío

- ¿Quién ese Victoria? – pregunte inocentemente, el rostro de Riley se puso blanco y su ojos se abrieron de la impresión, y empezó a sudar…

- ¿De que hablas? – se hizo el que no sabia nada, rodee los ojos mentalmente

- es que simplemente quiero saber quien es, me entro curiosidad…- dije caminado al piano blanco que había en la sala, me senté en el banquillo y lo mire con mis ojos curioso – es que simplemente quiero saber ¿es alguna amiga tuya?…

- la verdad, no conozco a ninguna Victoria – me dijo algo nervioso….

- no mientas, Riley tu conoces a esa tal victoria mucho más de lo que tu y yo sabemos – le dije enojada…

- ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira? – me dijo ahora un poco enfadado

- nadie me dijo nada….- nunca le diría que Bree me dijo seria de capaz de cualquier cosa… se acerco a mi y me agarro a la fuerza

- ¿Quién fue quien te dijo? – Hizo una pausa mientras me movía violentamente – fue Bree no, fue esa mocosa…

- ella no me dijo nada… en realidad ni siquiera que ella sabia de ello…- le dije dándole un patada y empujándolo con fuerza, el cayo al piso – la verdad, quieres la verdad, Edward y yo juntos con mi hermanos, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie te vimos con esa maldita pelirroja, vimos como le metiste tu manos por debajo de la falda y como la besabas, te salvaste de que me fui corriendo al ver esa maldita escena por que si no mis primo junto con mi hermano te abría matado..

- ¿Cuándo me viste con ella? – me pregunto dudando de al historia que le estaba contando, y recordé la ves que llego a mi casa y olía a colonia de mujer, además que tenia manchada una camisa de pintalabios rojo

_- ni siguieras, lo niegas – le dije algo dolida, vaya Bella para no saber mentir lo estas haciendo muy bien_

_- para que negarlo si ellas es mil veces mejor mujer que tu – me dijo levantándose – ellas es muchas mas mujer que tu…_

_- eres un maldito – le grite – sabes que quiero terminar esta relación, pensé que eras diferente pero ya veo que eres igual a todos…_

__

- no me vengas con tu estupido drama, eres una niña consentida…- me dijo con odio – y nadie te va querer

- ¿y a ti si? – le desafíe – a ti si te van a querer no, Victoria solamente están contigo para jugar contigo ya la escuche cuando se lo dijo a un amigo de ella…

- tu no sabes nada – me dijo con odio puro

- ¿y tu si? – le susurre con sarcasmo

- y que piensa que Edward tu primito Cullen te va a amar si claro, el prefiere a mujeres como Tanya esa si es un mujer tiene más atributos que tu, tu no tienes nada, aun no comprendo la razón por la cual te perdí ser mi novia…. – dijo mirándome con asco

- ¡LARGATE! – le grite furiosa, mis ojos picaba

- me iré…- y se fue, me derrumbe en el sillón, Riley tenia razón yo no tenia anda, no era una mujer con atributos, me limpies la lagrimas necesitaba buscar a Edward…

y lo estuve buscando por todo la fiesta incluso Bree y Diego hacia lo mismo, ellos me había dicho que lo vieron caminar hasta la mesa donde estaba pero el no estaba allí, Alice y los demás los llamaba, pero el no contestaba…

Pasamos un hora preocupados por el, la hora del baile familia se acercaba, ya todo el anime se fue de hacer esta fiesta, querría irme de allí….  
- tendremos que improvisa – dijo tío Peter, mi tío Carlisle estaba hablando por el teléfono, sabia que era con el, su rostro pasaba de serio, a confuso, luego de enojo y luego de lastima, cuando termino de hablar se acerco

- el no vendrá, dijo que no quería estar aquí mirando como tu te diviertes con Riley, que te ama pero que no era un masoquista…- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, los bracito de Alice me rodearon en un abrazos, mis lagrimas salía solitas…

- ¿y ahora que hacemos? – pregunto Emmett confuso

- tendremos que improvisar – volvió a repetir mi tío Peter, Diego y Bree que estaba con nosotros tenia una pequeña discusión

- yo puedo bailar contigo Bella si quieres – me dijo después de un rato Diego con una sonrisa

- no te molesta – le dije a Bree esta me dedico una sonrisa

- confío en el ciegamente – me dijo mirándolo

- como yo a ti – le respondió este dándole un beso, tuve que desviar la vista

Los que paso después no lo recuerdo mucho, recuerdo que anunciaron nuestro baile, y baile con Emmett, y luego con Diego, estuvimos un rato bailando hasta que escuche al voz de Diego..

- ¿Aun cree en el príncipe Azul? – me pregunto mirado hacías atrás, levante una ceja ya antes de responder me dio un vuelta desapareciendo cuando pude ver a la persona que tenia al frente de mi, sonreí con todas mi ganas…

- ¡estas aquí! – chille, escuche la risa de Emmett

- si, ¿en donde mas estaría? – me dijo haciendo una reverencia – princesa le concedería a este idiota príncipe un baile…. – me acerque a el, le di un beso en la mejilla

- todos los que quieras – le susurre, el me dio mi magnifica y hermosa sonrisa favorita…

Terminamos de bailar el vals que se escuchaba la canción de **Aquí,** se escucho, me gustaba mucha esa canción…

**Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumó**

**La música al sonar nos envolvió.**

**Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy**

**Aquí tan vivo estoy.  
**

Y así me sentía viva, de estar a su lado, de compartí ese día, ese momento junto a el, nuestras miradas se conectaron olvidado a todas las personas que nos miraba, la música nos envolvía cada ves mas…

**La vida va, los sueños morirán**

**Al mío digo adiós y sin saber**

**Que aquí tú estabas, mi sueño te encontró**

**Y hoy por siempre ya se**

**Que solo quiero tenerte aquí.**

La verdad es que al canción tenia razón, yo creía que todos mis sueño ese el que siempre tuve el de verme como una princesa a lado de Edward, nunca se cumpliría y mas después de lo que paso hace horas, la mira de Edward se desvío un poco y me acerco mas a mi…

- ¿ya te dije que te ves hermosa? – me pregunto de al anda, mis mejillas tenia ya ese color rojizos, el soltó una pequeña risa – te ves hermosa Bella…

- tu no estas anda mal – dije algo nerviosa, el se dedico a movernos al ritmo de la música, nos dio una par de vueltas…

**Aquí… soñando con un feliz final**

**Creer que esto, en verdad es real**

**Y este sueño también nos separo**

**Tu allá…y yo… aquí…**

La verdad es que aun no sabia si en verdad, estábamos juntos como parejas o solo simplemente estábamos actuando, mi corazón dolió solo en pensar en esa palabra, la parte de vals, sonó… y dimos vueltas, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie… hacia lo mismo…

El pequeño vals era hermoso como sonaba, intercambiaron de pareja como siempre hacia, baile un rato con mi hermano y el otro con Jasper antes de volver a los brazos de mi príncipe…

- ¿Cómo hago para no sentir esto? – me susurro al oído

- no se como decirte por que ya somos dos – le susurre, antes de alejarse de mi y darme un vuelta, cuando me acerque - ¿quiero que sepas algo? – le susurre

- ¿Qué? – me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos…

- TE AMO – le dije con una sonrisa, sabia que mis ojos brillaba lo podía sentir por que así se sentía mi corazón….

**Y como enfrentar la realidad**

**Si hoy te pierdo aquí… ooo...**

Los ojos verdes de Edward aun estaba fundidos en los míos, y mi manos estaba sudando y no era por el tacto de Edward, tampoco era por las mariposa que tenia en este momento en mi barriguita, tampoco era por las miles de corrientes eléctricas que tenia, no si no que era por el silencio de Edward por mi palabras…

**Aquí… soñando con un feliz final**

**Creer que esto, en verdad es real**

**Soñar que el sueño en los dos esta**

****

yo…aquí…. (Yo…aquí…)

**y…. tu… allá.**

La canción terminando sonado nuestra favorita, la que ambos nos gustaban **Flightless Bird, American Mouth de Iron and Wine**, cuando finalizo la canción lo aplauso no se hicieron espera, nos salimos de la pista de baile, y Edward me llevo al salón, donde estaba el piano, cuando llegamos cerro la puerta y me pego a la pare, mi ojos estaba puesto en el

- dilo otra ves – me dijo con su ojos brillantes

- te amo….- le dije de nuevo mis mejillas se pusieron un poco roja

- no mas que yo Bella…- me dijo acercándose a mi labios, pero necesitaba escucharlo de su labios

- no mas que yo ¿Qué? – le pregunte el se detuvo y me miro con una sonrisa

- te amo, mucho más de lo que tu te puedes imaginar…- me dijo una sonrisa estupida estaba en mis labios…

- me amas….- le pregunte aunque sonó mas a una confirmación

- si, te amo – acorto la distancia y me beso, fue un beso delicado que después se volvió algo salvaje, y en ese momento supe que con la única persona que quería estar todo mi vida era con el…

* * *

¡Hola! Whoa **16 hojas de Word** y como mil hojas de un cuadernos hay que ver lo que hace la inspiración hahahaha bueno en fin, como estuvo el capitulo, malo, peor, feo, bueno, excelente y súper mega bueno hehehe bueno dejes su comentarios…

como se muy buenas seguidoras de este fic les daremos la llapa, es un pequeño Lemon tengo que decir que es mi primer lemon al igual que **Marisol**, es sobre Alice y Jasper una parejita muy hermosa tengo que decir…. al fina del pequeño capitulo le dejamos una preguntas…

otra cosa deje su canción, tiene chancees todavía dos capítulos mas, ya escuchamos todas las canciones que nos ha dejando tengo que admitir que nos enamoro la voz de **Leona Lewis**, bueno en fin… les dejamos el pequeño capítulos…

**Pd:** puede encontrar los vestidos de las chicas en mi perfil al igual que la canción de Aquí…

**Pd:** la ropa de Alice en el corto también busque en mi perfil

**Marisol y Mary**

**

* * *

**

****

Titulo: Alice, Jasper y ¿María?

**[Dos Meses Después de lo de James]**

Jasper manejaba rápido hasta su casa, odiaba tener este tipo de conflictos internos, sabia que era malo para el demostrase vulnerable pero con ella era el mismo, unos divertido, cariñoso, alegre y sobre todo feliz por que ella le daba todo lo que el no podía buscar por su cuenta algo que el amaba de ella.

Pero este año había cambiando muchos la cosa ambos lo sabia sobre todo el, no era el simple hecho del asusto de su prima Bella, no si no era esa chica alta, de ojos grises, con un cuerpo hermoso, el cual todo hombre quiere y el no negaba que se sentía un poco atraído por ella, el la admiraba por que ambos compartía la misma pasión…

su pasión por las guerra federales de tiempo pasado, y todo los que conlleva a ello, María de los Ángeles Gómez era la perdición de Jasper y el lo sabia a demostrase muy débil al frente de ella, por que tan solo con oír su vos y verla a los ojos el sabia que algo en el estaba cambiado, y algo que también sabia es que estaba lastimando a su hada esa que siempre estuvo para el…. _Alice._

Había tenido discusiones desde que a Jasper y a María lo pusieron juntos en Historia, tanto Jasper como María habían tenido varias cita de estudios que terminaba con músicas y una pizza enfrente, Jasper no lo hacia con intención simplemente lo hacia por que querría tener una nueva amiga con la cual podría conversa de cosa sin sentido sobre la guerras federales por que de eso se basaba su platicas, Jasper piso el acelerador, estaba desesperado eso el lo sabia mejor que nadie.

Hace media hora estaba con María y este le confeso su sentimientos incluso lo beso con lo que el no contaba es que Alice y Rosalie estuvieran cerca de la biblioteca y lo vieran, el grito de Alice, le desgarro el alma, más la cachetada que le dio, su mejilla izquierda ardía como nunca, aferro su mano al volate y lo giro bruscamente, a los lejos una hermosa casa color pastel se vio, y un reluciente porches amarillo apareció, Jasper freno de golpe, apagando el motor, y abrió la puerta la cerro de un portazo, entrado a su casa como un desquiciado…

- ¡ALICE! – grito con temor, una voz en el pateo de su casa se escucho, el corrió hasta donde ella estaba, se le paro enfrente de ella, los ojos verdes de Alice estaba sin vida, su cabello estaba escondido por un gorrito de lana con una flor negra a un lado, y su mejillas llenas de lagrimas – Alice yo…

- siempre supe que había algo que estaba cambiando – dijo interrumpiéndolo, Alice miro el suelo – pensé que era yo, pensé que te había aburrido de mi, hoy me di de cuenta que lo que había pensado era verdad – le dije con un sollozo ahogado, levanto la mirada y le pregunto con todo el dolor de su alma - ¿le amas?

Jasper la miro confundido y frustrado a la ves - ¿Qué preguntas es esa Alice? – le respondió serio

- solo respóndeme, ¿amas a María? – Alice lo miro su ojos verde no tenia vida estaba muertos, y Jasper se dio cuenta de ello, ambos se quedaron en silencio y Alice soltó un sollozo algo audible – la amas tu silencio lo otorga – le dijo con un mano en su boca, ella confirmo algo que no era cierto, dio varios paso hacia atrás, no se podía creer que el amor de su vida la cambiara por María aunque la verdad, es que no le dolía que la cambiara si no que le dolía que el se aburrió de ella.

- ¿Por qué amarla a ella cuando te tengo a ti? – le dijo Jasper con la voz rota, su alma se estaba destruyendo, ver a su hada tan indefensa hacia que el sufriera - ¿Por qué amárala a ella cuando te tengo a ti? – Volvió a repetir – no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera por que tu eres mi otra mitad, una que moriría y mataría por tenerla conmigo… - dijo Jasper acercándose a Alice, ella se alejo de el y lo miro a los ojos….

- ¿no amas a María? – le pregunto esta en un pequeño susurro se sentía algo estupida pero al ver esa imagen, ese beso que se dieron María y Jasper la hacia dudar de su amor…

- no, solo siento admiración por ella, es una buena amiga, ni siquiera sabia que estaba enamorada de mi hasta hoy cuando me beso – le dijo acercándose a ella tocándole su mejilla – te juro Alice que no sabia nada….

- ¿pero pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas? ¿Saliste muchas veces con ella mucho más que conmigo?, pensé que no me querías, incluso un día lo seguí y se veía tan bien justo, y tenia miedo a que…- Jasper le puso uno de su largos y blanco dedos en su labios

- shh…calla, no pienso mas en eso mi hadita tu eres muy importante para mi como para dejarte volar, eres una persona especial para mi y la única forma de que te alejes de mi será el día en que me digas que no me amas, ese día me alejare de ti – le dijo mirándola seriamente, los ojitos de Alice tenia un brillo unos que el había visto muchas veces cuando se decía lo mucho que se amaba, Alice de un pequeño saltito lo abrazo, y empezó a sollozar mojando la camiseta de su soldadito – ya… ya amor deja de llora…- Jasper le decía palabras suave para que se calmara, Alice lloraba de frustración, de pena, de felicidad y de amor…

Ella pensaba que Jasper la cambiaria por María ella tenia el pelo largo unos hermosos ojos grises, una estatura adecuada para Jasper además así no tendrá que bajarsepara poder besarse y tenia muchas curvas, en cambio ella era bajita, ojos verdes simples, tenia que ponerse de puntitas para besar a su Jazz y el tenia que bajarse, y tenia el pelo muy corto…. pero el no la cambio a penar de todos su defectos el la amaba mas que a su propia vida, mas que todo lo que hay a su alrededor y Alice agradeció a alguien – cualquiera que fuera – allá en el cielo.

- ¿ya estas bien? – Le pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa, Alice asistió, Jasper tomo la barbilla de Alice para que lo mirara – te amo – susurro antes de pegar su labios, Alice agarro su camiseta para pegarse mas a el, y Jasper coloco su manos en su cintura, Jasper rozó con su lenguas los delicados labios de su amaba, la cual le dio su acceso, Jasper probo por milésima ves ese rico sabor de manzana y menta algo que amaba, ambos se separaron cuando el aire de su pulmones fueron muy escaso…

- yo … también… te amo – dijo Alice su respiración entre cortada, Jasper sonrío.

- ¿quieres ver una película en mi cuarto o prefieres en la sala? – le pregunto cuando los dos hubieron calmado su respiración…

- en tu cuarto – dijo agarrando su mano y jalando de el, la sonrisa de Jasper resonó por todo el pateo, se acerco a Alice y la cargo al estilo novia, Alice paso su bracito por el cuello de Jasper antes de dale un suave beso en los labios, y luego recostó su cabeza en el pecho de el y este le beso la cabeza.

Jasper camino lentamente hasta su habitación amaba la sensación de tener a Alice en su brazos, llegaron a la habitación de este, la casa estaba silencio, ya que su mama y su padre seguía trabajando y Rosalie estaba con Emmett vaya a saber tu en donde se metieron, así que solo estaba ellos dos, ya que ellos no tenia sirvienta….

Jasper deposito con cuidado en su cama a Alice, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separo, y cerró la puerta con seguro una manía que siempre tenia y aun no lo comprendía, se dirigió a la biblioteca que tenia en su cuarto donde estaba su película favorita, agarro la película y la metió en el DVD, se acomodo en la cama junto con Alice la cual lo abrazo y Jasper agarro el control remoto y le dio play…

_Cartas para Julieta,_ se convirtió en su favorita desde que la vio, y siempre que estaba junto la veía, Alice le dio un beso con una gracias y vieron la película hasta la mitad, ya que Jasper empezó a jugar con su pelo, su nariz recorría, su pequeño cuello, le daba besitos, de ves encunado, y esta se reía, suspiraba o gruñía…

- Alice estoy aburrido – dijo Jasper en su odio, la piel de Alice se puso de gallina y volteo a verlo, los ojos azules de Jasper tenia una pequeña capaz obscura que no lograba saber de que era…

- ¿y que quieres hacer? – le pregunto esta de la misma forma que el, Jasper sonrío y la beso dulcemente mientras su manos viajaba por su cuerpo, Alice gimió cuando una mano de Jasper si querer rozo su seno, Alice sabia que algún día este día llegaría, y no es que le temiera o algo por el estilo ella sabia que el único hombre con el cual quería compartí su cuerpo era Jasper Drew Hale Whitlock, Alice enrollo su piernas en la cintura de Jasper, rozando su sexo por un momento un gruñido de parte de el y un gemido de parte de ella retumbo en la habitación, Jasper como pudo apago el televisor tirando el control en un lugar desconocidos…

Ambos se besaron con delicadeza, Jasper besaba su cuello y esta le daba acceso directo para seguir besando su cuello, Jasper beso su labios, su barbilla, su cuello y el ovulo de su oreja haciendo gemir a Alice en el proceso, Jasper con delicadeza le quito su gorrito y la chaqueta tirando las en un lugar desconocido, Alice no se quedo atrás y le quito su chaquetas, Jasper la beso con delicadeza mientras que Alice pasaba su manos por encima de la camisa dibujando circulo en ella, Jasper en un movimiento le quito la camisa de straple morada, quedándose en un sujetador, las mejilla de Alice tenia un color rojizo, el cual Jasper beso, Alice con manos temblorosa le quito la camisa blanca, Alice paso su manos por el pecho de Jasper….

La ropa de ambos fue desapareciendo, quedándoos ambos piel contra piel, Jasper la miro inseguro sobre el próximo paso que tomaría….

- Ali, ¿estas segura? – le pregunto en un susurro mirándola a los ojos

- no he estado mas segura en toda mi vida – le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, Jasper entro en ella los mas despacio que podía encontrándose con las barreras de la virginidad de su amaba, cuando estuvo adentro, Alice pego un grito uno que le dolió a Jasper, la mejilla de Alice estaba mojadas, su manos apretaba los hombros de Jasper, este se iba a salir cuando ella negó con la cabeza, pasaron un minutos infernales para el, Alice con un movimiento suave de su cadera le hizo entender a Jasper que siguiera, así fue como ambos conocieron el cielo, de la mano del la persona que amaba con toda su alma…

Jasper se derrumbo con delicadeza cayendo en el cuerpo de Alice, su cabeza se poso en donde estaba su corazón, ambos nos dijeron nada, simplemente se limitaron a estar en silencio cuando su respiraciones fuero normales, Jasper levanto la cabeza….

- te amo – le dijo con toda la sinceridad que podía

- no más que yo – le contento con su ojitos brillantes, ambos se dieron un beso tierno y dulce…. - ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué? – le dijo Jazz con curiosidad

- nunca pensé que nuestra reconciliación fuera así, - dijo jugando con su pelo mientras Jasper la miraba con una sonrisa - de hecho ni pensaba en una reconciliación mas bien pensé que querías terminar conmigo y venia a eso, a que terminaras conmigo venia a dejarte mi… - unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de su ojos

- deja de decir idioteces, eso nunca pasara y ahora que eres mía en cuerpo y alma será muy difícil que te alejes de mi Mary Alice Hale Cullen – dijo con orgullo los ojitos verdes de Alice brillaron como lo que era dos esmeralda

- me gusta, suena muy bonito Señora de Hale – dijo antes de reírse, y así fue ambos dieron un paso importante en su relación uno que algún día le traerías la dicha mas hermosa de todas….

* * *

Bueno aquí le dejamos este corto/especia/bonus… llámelo como quiera, **es nuestro primer Lemon – **como ya dijimos, como estuvo – dejos su comentario - bien este capitulo de todas forma se iba poner pero Marisol dijo que lo podría **gracias a los 54 comentarios** que nos a dejando, bien por otra parte esta novela nos es novela de Lemos pero estamos viendo a ver si su continuación los tiene es por eso que le hacemos esta pregunta:

**¿Te gustaría que la secuela tuviera Lemos si o no?**

Deja tu comentario con la respuesta…

**Mary & Marisol**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	17. Una Confusión

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

**Bella**** POV**

Caminaba nerviosa por el pasillo del instituto hoy, la razón hace una semana que Edward andaba muy raro, había pasado dos semanas desde que sucedió lo de mi fiesta, ¿como sucedió que todo el mundo se entero de lo que me hizo Riley? ni idea, la cosa es que el lunes cuando volvimos todo el mundo me miraba con lastima, no me molesto que me mirara pero si que hablaran de mi…

esa misma semana había hablando con mis padres y Emmett sobre lo que me había hecho Riley, mama y yo tuvimos que amenazar a Emmett y a Charlie ya une quería arrancarle la cabeza a Riley, les hable de mi sentimientos sobre Edward y sobre que quería hacer su novia, ellos me dijeron que lo mejor seria espera el momento adecuando…Bla..Bla...Bla...

la profesora de canto también notaba nuestro cambio, y las canciones empezaron florecer – literalmente - la semana pasada salimos los doces, si los doces ya que Diego, Bree, Ángela, Ben, Jacob y Leah se nos unieron éramos un grupo grande debo decir, nos encantaba pasar tiempo juntos, además todo estábamos en pareja…

Bree me contó algo que me había dejando algo impacta de que ella no era hermana de Riley, bueno técnicamente si son hermanos pero por parte padre, ya que cuando la mama de Riley quedo embarazada de el, su padre tenia a otra mujer, ya sabes típico caso de hombre mujeriego, la cosa fue que la mama de Bree murió en el parto, y la mama de Riley la acepto como su hija….

Ahora entendía la razón por la que Riley hablaba algunas veces – fueron muy pocas – mal de Bree, de Riley no sabia nada en el sentido de que Bree no hablaba de el y yo no tenia previsto hablar sobre el, mi celoso sobre ellas se esfumaron cuando me di de cuenta el cariño que se tenia Edward y Bree ya que se veía como hermanos, en Bree y Diego encontré a unos muy buenos amigos, y ellos se nos unieron con lo de la pagina, lo mas graciosos de todo esto es que ahora cada uno de nosotros estaba metido en ello….

El prado habíamos ido muchas veces allá, nuestro nidito de amor la ultimas ves que fuimos fue el sábado un día antes de que Edward dejara su rareza de evitarme, que me estaba volviendo loca, entre al salón de Biología todavía faltaba para esa clases, pero tenia algunos alumnos, Edward estaba sentando en su silla distraído, bien hoy seguiría con mi plan si el me ignoraba yo lo haría con el ¿no?, camine lentamente hasta mi puesto y me senté en mi silla, Edward me miro de reojo y frunció el ceño, se volteo me iba a hablar pero llego Ben y me hizo levantarme de mis puesto..

- ¿Qué paso, Ben? – le pregunte algo confusa

- Ángela y yo vamos cumplir dos años de novio y ¿no se que darle? – me dijo nervioso le dedique una sonrisa tranquila

- ¿Qué es lo que a ella mas le gusta? – le pregunte, por curiosidad sabia todo su gusto ya que era parecidos a los míos

- les gusta la artesanía y las cosa hecha por uno mismo…- me dijo moviendo su manos nerviosamente

- ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa después de clases y planeamos algo? – le dije con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué van a planear? – la voz de Ángela nos sorprendió, ambos abrimos los ojos

- vamos a…y... eso... y ..Estonces… adiós…- dijimos los dos rápidamente saliendo corriendo nuestro puesto, Angie le dio una mirada confusa a Edward y este se encogió de hombros, ella se sentó en su puesto, mientras yo empezaba a planear las cosa para esta tarde….

- ¿Qué Haras esta noche? – una aterciopelada voz me susurro en el oído, me tense, no lo había escuchando hablar hoy en todo el día…

- tengo una cita con un amigo… ¿y tu? – le pregunte como si nada mientras seguía escribiendo de reojo vi como se tensaba y me miraba con el ceño frunció, y_ ahora se enojo ja ja ja si crees que después que me ignoraste te la voy a perdonar muy fácil_ pensé sarcásticamente

- ¿Qué? – dijo medio enojado, lo mire con un ceja alzada

- ¿Qué, de que? – Le dije haciéndome la tonta

- vamos no te hagas la tonta – me dijo con vos asesina - ¿con quien saldrás? - me ordeno

- sabes,_ amor _- hice una pausa – perdiste el derecho de saber quien era, por ignórame toda la semana…

- pero yo…

- me gusta tu camisa deberías ponértela mas a menudo - y me voltee a escuchar la clases ya que el profesor había entrado, Edward bufo y yo sonreír ¿y este quien se creía? lo amaba si pero no iba a dejar que jugara conmigo, aunque la verdad es muy lindo verlo enojado, lo enojare un poquito más…

Escribí una hojita y se la pase a Ben que estaba delante de mi, el la leyó y empezó a escribir, luego me la paso cuando la leí sonreí le respondí y se la di, en volvió a leerla y escribió su respuesta cuando la leí asentí con una sonrisa, intente que fuera la mejor sonrisa, guarde la nota en mi chaqueta….

Ángela y Edward me miraron con un ceja alzada y su ceño frunció, yo no sabia que se podía hacer tales muecas, las intentare luego… nos había cambiando el horario, Literatura que era antes de el almuerzo la pasaron para después, y biología que eran después la pasaron para antes, el timbre sonó, y yo salí dando saltito de emoción, - _Nota mental dejar de juntarme con Alice _– Ben se me acerco y ambos caminamos algo animados, dejando atrás a unos muy enojado Edward y Ángela, compramos el almuerzo, desde hace dos semanas todos nos sentamos junto…

- chicos Ben y yo nos sentaremos en otro lugar necesitamos conversar de algo muy importante, ¿verdad Ben? – el asistió – nos vemos después adiós…- y los dos caminamos muy animado, no sentamos en la mesa y empezamos hablar sobre los diferentes regalo que le podría a darle Ben a Ángela…

* * *

**Edward POV**

_¡Genial!_ pensé….

- ¿Qué débalos están pasando aquí? – dijo Ángela súper enojada mirando como Ben y Bella se reía de algo, mis dedos me dolía de tanto por apretar mi puño, hoy que pensé seria un día especial, cuando le diría a Bella que fuera mi novia junto viene a pasar esto….

- no lo se – dije con un suspiro de frustración

- ¿entonces que le darás a Ben? – le pregunto Leah a Ángela esta la miro rara

- ¿a que te refieres? – le pregunto con una mueca

- Ángela el miércoles cumplirá dos años de noviazgo con Ben – le dijo Jacob asombrando de que Ángela no se acordara ya que a ella no se le escapa nada

- cierto, se me olvido – miro hacia la mesa donde estaba Bella y Ben ambos tenia las manos agarradas, mientras Bella le hablaba - ¿ustedes cree que me vaya a cambiar por Bella? – pregunto de la nada, todo la miraron con una ceja alzada – digo ellas están linda, con su ojos marrones… ¡OMG! me va a cambiar, Ben se aburrió de mi…- empezó a sollozar, la abrase para que se calmara, las palabras que estaba diciendo Ángela tenia mucho significado, Alice movió la cabeza negando… la hora del almuerzo paso rápido, y literatura, también, la clases de los talleres a penas me pude concentra, en Gimnasio fue un infierno, Ben y Bella la pasaron con risa y hablando de cosa que ninguno entendía, pero lo peor sucedió a la hora de la salida…

- ¿entonces nos vemos en media hora en mi casa? – le dijo Bella a Ben estén la miro con emoción

- si, claro no me lo perdería por anda del mundo… - le dijo con emoción - ¿pero lo vas hacer bien no? – le dijo, _¿Qué diablos va hacer bien_? pensé

- claro soy la mejor en ello ya lo veras, y si no me cree pregúntale a Jasper – todos miraron Jasper este se encogió de hombro – yo lo ayude con lo de Alice, el lo dijo una ves _eres la mejor _– dijo dando pequeño saltitos

- están bien confío en ti, nos vemos luego – dijo despidiéndose de ella y de los demás, incluso beso la mejilla de Ángela debe de los labios, cuando Ben se marcho en su auto, Bella miro curiosa a Ángela y después le dedico una sonrisa

- sabes angie, ya quiero que sea miércoles, te va gustar la mega sorpresa que Ben y yo te tenemos…- le dio un beso y se fue con Emmett, cuando los Swann se fueron Ángela empezó a llorar, Leah y Jacob se la llevaron…

- ¿Qué diablos están sucediendo aquí? – pregunto Alice moviendo su manitas de un lado a otro – tengo una idea vamos todo a la casa de Bella, así lo descubriremos,- cada uno se fue en su auto, llegamos allá en quince minutos, entramos a la casa cuando nos abrió Emmett que nos dijo que Bella estaba muy extraña, hicimos cotufa y nos pusimos a ver una película, el timbre sonó un grito de Bella diciendo "_es para mi_" se escucho bajo la escalera, cuando la abrió le sonrío a Ben… algunas palabras se escucharon

- _¿lo trajiste?_ – Pregunto con curiosidad

- _claro aquí están_ – le dijo señalando su bolso

- _bien, tenemos que cuidarnos no queremos tener problemas en un futuro_ - ¿problemas con que? ¿Y por que diablos Bella usa faldas? – _te ves muy lindo me gusta ese color en ti _– le dijo con una sonrisa ¿coqueta?

- _gracias, linda falda Bells_ – le alabo el idiota de Ben

- _gracias, ¿tu crees que Angela se ponga brava por lo que haremos en mi habitación?_ – le pregunto Bella nuestro ojos se salieron de nuestra cabeza, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

- _la verdad… creo que no de hecho te lo va agradecer, como lo hago yo... Bella _– le dijo con una sonrisa, Jasper y Emmett me agarraron para no matar a Ben…

- _si tienes razón_ – suspiro ¿ilusionada?

- _¿y que hay con Edward? _– le pregunte Ben nos quedamos tranquilo

- _en realidad no tengo idea anda raro conmigo, me ignora y hoy que me invito a salir le dije que no… _- la voz de bella se perdió en las escalera, Jasper y Emmett me soltaron la película paso a un segundo plano….

- ¿ustedes que creen que estén haciendo? – pregunto Rosalie con curiosidad

- a lo mejor están haciendo un trabajo... – dijo Jasper dudando se su palabras

- ¡hay por favor! esa nadie se la cree – le dije enojado

- ¿bueno entones don genio que crees que estén haciendo? – y derepente se escucharon un ruiditos arribas, todos abrimos la bocas, Alice agarro una cojín y le dio a Jasper muchas veces con este...

- Alice… que….te…pasa…- le dijo este cada vez que le pegaba

-¿tu te acostaste con mi prima, si o no? – Todos los miramos con nuestro ojos en blanco

- estas loca, con la única que lo hecho es contigo – dijo Jasper su mejillas se coloraron

- ¿QUE? – gritamos Rosalie y yo

- nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que no preste atención cuando le contamos, además la única que lo sabes es Bella – dijo Alice en su defensa, se acerco a Jasper y le dio mucho besitos…

- ¿entonce ustedes piensa que mi hermana esta teniendo sexo en su cuarto con Ben? – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa maléfica

- ¡NOOOooo! – ok ese grito fue algo afeminado pero era de horror, todos empezaron a reírse – no es graciosos – le dije enojada

- hazlo otra vez por favor… por favor… - dijo riéndose Emmett – fue el mejor grito afeminado del año…. – dijo Emmett partiéndose la risa…

- _Beeennn_ – un chillido hizo que nos quedáramos en silencio…

- espera no grites déjame grabarlo… ahora grita…- dijo Jasper partiéndose de la risa, los ignore y camine hasta la escalera, Rosalie y Alice me detuvieron jalándome al sofá…

- sea…lo…que…este haciendo tu no puedes interrumpir – me dijo Alice con una sonrisa maléfica

- ¿por que, no? – les dije enojado

- por que ustedes son solo primo o ¿ya te le declaraste como las persona normales? – me dijo Rosalie yo negué – lo ves…

- ¿tengo un plan... – dijo Alice con una sonrisa melifica…

* * *

Media hora después todos estábamos vestido de negro como los hombres de negros o algo así…

- ¿aun no entiendo por que diablos me vestí así? – le susurre a Emmett y Jasper esto se encogieron de hombro, cargaban un pantalón negro, con una camisa manga corta y una chaqueta negra con capucha y un lentes negros, Jasper tenia un pasamontañas en su cabeza con una camisa manga larga negra su gomas y pantalón del mismo color de esta, Emmett tenia una chaqueta y camisa, como el pantalón y las gomas todo negros…

- Por qué así vamos con el personaje de espía – dijo Alice frustrada - ¿es tan difícil de entender?

- si – chillamos los tres frustrado, ella bufo y Rosalie se rió de nosotros, ella cargaba una camisa maga larga un pantalón muy pegadito con unas sandalias de taco y su pelo amarrado en un colecta alta con lentes, Alice tenia una camisa negra encima de un chaqueta con capucha negra un pantalón al igual que Rosalie y una botas negras…

- bien ¿y ahora que? – pregunto Emmett todo miramos por las escaleras, hace como media hora había dejado de hacer eso estupido ruidos, lo había por que había comenzando de nuevo

- subamos – dijo Alice, Emmett y ella subieron caminado de puntitas hasta la escalera y se movía de un lado a otro, Jasper, Rosalie y yo lo miramos común ceja alzada, cuando ellos vieron que no le seguimos la broma bufaron, subimos normal las escaleras, y pegamos nuestra oreja en la puerta….

- _Ben me duele_ – dijo Bella con un lamento

- _vamos no es para tanto, solo es una cosita pequeñita_ – le dijo ¿amorosamente?

-_ ¿!_ _UNA COCITA PEQUEÑITA ¡? ¡ESO ES ENORME!_ – todos nos tapamos la boca, están hablando de lo que yo creo que están hablando...

- _solo mentele en la boca así no saldrá nada_ – todos nos quedamos con ganas de vomitar

- esto es asqueroso, escuchar lo que dice cuando lo hace – susurro Emmett con un mueca de asco

- ahora nos entiendes – dijo Jasper mirando a su hermana y luego al grandote

- asco, nosotros no somos así como ellos ¿verdad? – dijo Rosalie ninguno respondió – asco – dijo cuando no recibió respuesta

_- esta bien_ – suspiro Bella – _esto es asqueroso Ben_

- _¿Quién te manda a temer tu mano allí_? – me tuvieron que agarra para no tumbar la puerta

- _pero tu dijiste que no me iba pasara nada_ – le dijo esta con enojo

- _ven aquí_ – se escucho un movimiento – _ahora respira…. bien aquí vamos otra ves  
_  
- _me duele, sácala…sácala de allí…_ - chillo Bella asustada

- bueno por lo menos sabemos que le da asco – susurro Alice con esperanza

- _Bella acuérdate de lo que hablamos…_

- _pero duele… además Edward lo haría mejor que tu_ – le dijo Bella

- _claro el lo haría con amor y delicadeza_ – _obvio _pensé – _en cambio yo lo haría rápido y mas fuertes… -_ le dijo hubo un silencio

- _el tiene mas experiencia _– le dijo Bella, todos me miraron

- ¿Qué?

- ¿ya lo hiciste con Bella? – me mejillas se pusiera rojitas, más quisiera yo pensé

- no idiota – le dije antes de volver a pegar la oreja a la puerta

- _tal ves… bueno da lo mismo terminemos con esto… necesito ver a Ángela_

- maldito perro, que se crees que es…– murmuro Rosalie enojada – haciéndole eso a la pobre Ángela

- _lo ves fue muy fácil…- _murmuro_ – bien mañana vengo para volverlo hacer vale  
_  
- _si son como diez o algo así_ – todos me taparon al boca, bajamos apresurando nos sentamos y empezamos a actuar como personas normales vimos la película según nosotros, se oyeron unos paso, Bella bajo como estaba vestida antes y Ben igual se despidieron y Bella camino con una sonrisa hasta donde estaba nosotros

- Ey chicos ¿Qué haces? - pregunto curiosa

- viendo una película – le dijo Emmett como si nada, ella me miro y le regrese la mirada…

- ¿podemos hablar Edward? – me pregunto todos la miraron

- lo siento, se me olvido que Tanya me acaba de llamar nos vemos luego – y salí como todo cobarde, no me había dando cuenta que ya había empezado a llover, cuando abrí la puerta esta se cerro de un portazo, Bella estaba mirándome enojada y se estaba mojando…. – entra te vas a enferma

- me importa un maldito comino si me enfermo o no, pero tu – me agarro de la chaqueta y me acerco a ella, de donde obtuvo tanta fuerza – no vas a ver a la perra de Tanya….

- ¿Por qué no? – le pregunte con un ceja alzada, ella si podía tener… eso con Ben pero yo no podía salir con Tanya

- por que lo dice la persona que mas te amaba – bufe - ¿Qué te pasa Edward?

- me pasa que hoy quería decirte que fuera mi novia pero no la señorita prefirió acostarse con Ben – le dije muy pero muy enojado ella me miro curiosa

- yo no me acosté con Ben, ¿Quién diablos te hizo pensar eso? – me dijo ahora enojada

- yo tengo la grabaciones – grito Alice – grabe todo pero como es nueva solo se escucha la voz – volvió a gritar….

Ambos entramos después de que ella se cambiara al igual que yo, no sentamos a escuchar todo lo que oímos, cada ves que la voz de Bella se escuchaba están se hundía en su silla cuando terminamos de escucharla ella me miro con miedo…

-¿algo que tengas que decir? – le dijo su hermano el y Rosalie estaba jugando al policía bueno y al malo - adivine quien es el policía mal -, Alice graba todo, Jasper era según tengo entendido el directo, ya que le daba ordenes a todo de como movernos y no-se-que-cosa Rosalie y Emmett estaba vestido de policía, lo que lo hacia ver cómico...

- si, Ben y yo no hicimos nada malo – dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombro – no entiendo como es que un retrato fueran tan peligroso… - dijo mirando hacia la mesa, vi en su mano un pedazo de tela, que comenzaba desde su dedo donde tenia una pequeña cortada y los demás se escondía por el pequeño trapo… me acerque a ella y vi su mano

- ¿Qué te paso Bells? – la mire con preocupación

- cuando poníamos el vidrio en el portarretrato si querré me tropéese y me corte no es nada grave pero me duele, Ben me estaba limpiando y le dije que me dolía, y después …- todos entendimos a que se refería hace rato y la abrase…

- vamos para limpiarte esa herida… - nos levantamos y fuimos al baño, con toda la delicadeza le limpie la herida, luego se la vende con el botiquín que había – gracias a mi padre – cuando terminamos entramos a su cuarto la cama estaba bien a acomodada, y el cuadro que había aun le faltaba, era una linda imagen de Ben y Ángela donde estaba en el parque abrazados, la parte de abajo tenia pegados algunos recortes de vidrio de color verde, pero aun le faltaba…. - ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunte con curiosidad

- el regalo de aniversario de Benangelina - dijo antes de reírse

- ¿Benangelina? ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunte con confuso, sentándome en la cama junto con ella

- bueno tu sabes que a los famoso cuando tiene pareja le pone un nombre combinado con los nombre de los famoso – asistí – bueno Ben y Ángela son Benangelina… - me uní a su risa…. – pero aun nos falta tenemos que corta como diez cosa más y eso es para el miércoles – suspiro frustrada, puso su cabeza en mi pecho, mis brazos la atrajeron más a mi…

- te puedo ayudar si quieres…- le dije besándole su cabecita

- aun no puedo creer que pensara que me había acostado con Ben, el era solo un amigo – me dijo una ceja alzada y su ceño fruncido

- si los hubiera escuchando desde mi punto créeme pensarías cosa peores - ella suspiro y subió la mirada

- tengo una semana si probar tu labios – me dijo tiernamente, le di un beso tierno y suave y la verdad es que por lo nervios que tenia de que todo quedara perfecto para esta noche, no había podido estar con ella…

- ¿saldrías conmigo? – le pregunte antes de dale otro beso

- si, a las ocho – me dijo besándome, cuando me despegue vi el reloj dentro de dos horas...

- hummm... – nos volvimos a besar hasta que Alice y Rosalie entraron y me sacaron de su cuarto, el grito de Bella diciendo que _no_ me hizo pensarme de verdad si mi hermana y mi prima no estaba loca….

* * *

**!Busque la ropa de espía de los chicos en mi perfil…! *Dejen un Comentario*

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale


	18. El Sueño Raro de Bella

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

**Bella**** POV**

La tortura empezó cuando Edward salio por esa fuera, me tuve que volver a bañar, luego de supuesto proceso de relajación, me toco, el arreglo del pelo el pelo comenzaba liso y terminamos con mis tirabuzones, mi pelo había crecido un poco, me llegaba un poco mas debajo de mi hombros, el maquillaje fue muy ligero, haciendo que mis ojos resaltara y recalcaron mis labios…

Después vino lo que me podría al final elegimos un vestido blanco strapless muy hermosos que se pegaba a mi curvas, la falda del vestido era muy suelta lo cual me permitía moverme si tener que preocuparme a respira, los tacones era una sandalias trasparentes con un tiras negras, Alice saco un pequeño pedazo de tela y lo amarro en la parte de mi cintura, el nudo estaba flojo lo que lo hacia ver muy bello, unos pendientes y pulsera del mismo color que la sandalias…

- Holas chicas, ¿Qué haces? – pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa coqueta

- Bells tiene una cita con mi hermano – dijo Alice que taba dándome los últimos retoques…

- bien eso explicar el por que Edward esta muy elegante allá abajo – murmuro como si nada, Rosalie me paso un bolsito de mano, donde estaba mi cámara, mi celular, dinero, mis llaves….

- bien Bella dante un vuelta – me dijo de mi una vuelta y las tres chillaron, me despedí de ella, mi cortada en el brazo estaba algo sensible, es que solo me pasa a mi querré pegar un vidrio en el portarretrato, lo bueno es que Ben me ayudo a que la sangre no siguiera saliendo, lo malo es que el sabor de al sangre me dieron ganas de vomitar y que mis primos pensara que me había acostado con el, pero bueno tengo que decir a mi favor que las palabras que dijimos dejaba ver cosa no acta para menores…

Baje las escaleras con cuidado para no tropezarme cuando llegue a la sala, mi padre y Emmett le estaba dando consejo a Edward, Jasper le golpeo el hombro y todos voltearon

- princesa te ves hermosa – mi padre dijo orgulloso – cuando fue que creciste…

- ¿Por qué a mi no me dices ese tipo de casa? – dijo Emmett sentado desde el sofá

- por que tu no lo necesitas – le dijo mi padre si míralo, rodó los ojos yo me reí, Emmett se paro y le puso un brazo en su espalda

- sabes papa amo mucho el apoyo que me das – le dijo sarcásticamente antes de darme un vuelta – estas muy hermosa si no fueras mi hermana y mi sexy osita no existiera, te pido tu mano en matricidio…- dijo riéndose, Jasper se lo llevo no si antes mencionar que me veía hermosa, Charlie se despidió de nosotros…

- estas hermosa – dijo dándome una vuelta – nos vamos

- gracias, si por favor…- ambos salimos de mi casa, Edward me agarro la mano y caminamos hasta su auto, abrí la puerta para mi – gracias…

El la cerró y rodeo el auto entro y arranco manejo en un poco de silencio me acomode mejor para ver a Edward, llevaba un elegante traje negro, su camisa blanca y su corbata era plateada y su pelo muy desordenado….

- ves algo que te guste – dijo con su ya sonrisa torcida

- si, veo algo que me guste….- le susurre, puse un poco de música que había en la radio, mi vista se fue por la ventana…. - ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte curiosas

- sorpresa – me dijo con su sonrisa burlona

- odio las sorpresa – le dije refunfuñando

- lo se, y tu sabes cuanto me encanta dártelas – me miro – además te van a encarta ya veras…

- será – dije en un bufido, el camino fue silencioso la vos de Miley Cyrus se escucho en la radio con The Climb, y le di todo el volumen…..

**There's always gonna be**

**Another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna to**

**Make it move**

**Always gonna be an uphill**

**Battle**

**Sometimes i'm gonna have**

**To lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get**

**There**

**Ain't about**

**What's waiting on?**

**The other side**

**It's a climb**

Deje de cantar cuando Edward me miro, con una sonrisa….

- ¿sabes algo? – Negué con la cabeza – amo escucharte cantar cada vez que cantas, es como si un ángel lo hiciera – me dijo deteniendo el auto, había un camino de antorchas que se adentraba al bosque, lo mire con un ceja alzada… en su mano tenia un vena...

- estas loco si piensa que me podré eso – le dije algo enojada

- vamos Bella compláceme, si – me miro con eso ojos de borregos que tanto hace Alice, baje frustrada, el se me acerco con una sonrisa, y beso mi labios algo que no había hecho, cuando termino me vendo… caminamos un largo rato, el me llevaba agarrada de la cintura, cuando se detuvo me dio un pequeño beso en mi cuelo y otro en mi mejilla después me quito la venda…

Lo que vi me dejo sorprendida, estábamos en nuestro prado, que estaba iluminado por varias antorchas, algunos vaso con velas, en el centro del prado había una mesa con lo que supuse era nuestra cena, el mantel era blanco con la algunos brillitos, en el medio de la mesa había un botella de vinotinto en su envase con hielo, a un lado de la mesa había como una improvisada camita o sillón como quiera llámalo que tenia pétalos de rosa roja, mi ojos marrones me picaba y me voltee Edward miraba al suelo, lo abrase….

el envolvió su brazo en mi cintura, subí mi mirada y me encontré con la de el, nos besamos como nunca nos habíamos besado, pase mi manos por su cabeza mi bolsito lo había dejando en su auto lo que me permitía hundir mi manos en su cabello, un gemido salio de su labios, nos fuimos acercando cada ves mas, el aire en nuestro pulmones era escaso….

- esto es hermosos – dije al recupera mi voz, el me dio un corto beso….

- ven – nos acercamos a la mesa, el corrió la silla para mi, y luego se sentó al frente, abrió la botella de vinotinto y nos sirvió a los dos - brindemos

- ¿y por que brindamos? – le pregunte agarrando la copa y alzándola al igual que el, para chocarla

- por que esta noche se repita muchas veces – me dijo con su sonrisa torcida

- por esta noche – susurre

- por esta noche – dijo el ambos tomamos de la copa, y luego cenamos una rica lasaña, con pan de ajo y un pequeña ensalada dulce, comimos entre charlas de lo que cantaríamos el día del concurso que se estaba acercando cada ves más, del aniversario de Ángela y Ben, de lo que nos gustaría hacer al entrar a la universidad, entre otras cosa…

La cena paso, rápido y la luz de la luna nos alumbraba estábamos acostado en la pequeña camita improvisada, viendo las estrellas y hablando estupideces, uno que otra veces nos besábamos, Edward tenia su brazo en mi cintura y yo tenia mi cabeza en su pecho, y allí me imagine un futuro, hermoso a lado de el…

- una linda casa azul cielo, de dos piso, un frente lleno des flores hermosa y un enorme patio con un pequeño parque para nuestro hijos, una niña con las características de Edward y un niño con mi características, Edward llegando del hospital con su siempre bata blanca y yo con mi lentes negro y mi libros publicados… - un suspiro salio de mis labios

- el futuro perfecto – me susurro Edward en mi oído

- ¿lo dije en voz alta? – le pregunte un poco avergonzada, el soltó un pequeña risa

- si, no pudiste decirlo mejor – me dijo, nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo - ¿Cómo se llamaran? – me pregunto de repente

- ¿Cómo se llamaran, que? – le pregunte confusa….

- ¿Cómo se llamara nuestros hijos? – dijo dándome un beso en los labios, lo mire con sorprendida – no me pienso alejar de ti, no si tu me lo pides…

- prométemelo

- te lo prometo – me dijo, dándome un delicado y hermoso beso en los labios, después de un rato…

- Reneesme y Anthony…. – le susurre, el me miro confuso – nuestro hijo se llamara así, Reneesme y Anthony – le dije colocando mi cabeza en su pecho

- me gusta son nombre únicos – me dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza, estuvimos un rato en silencio , luego se removió algo incomodo y lo miro, me senté y el hizo lo mismo….

- ¿quiero pedirte algo? – dijo rebuscando algo, en su bolsillo cuando lo encontró lo saco – se que no es mucho pero es algo que quiero darte para que lleves siempre contigo…. Bella hemos pasado por muchas cosa, y se que tal vez venga muchas mas pero quiero darte algo que siempre te perteneció desde que te vi cuando eras una bebita… _mi corazón _– saco una pequeña pulserita, con un corazón el cual era un diamante, también tenia la E y la B, lo que lo hacía más hermoso… - ¿quieres ser mi novia? – me pidió con su ojitos verdes curiosos, el sabia la respuesta pero aun así en su mirada note miedo…

- claro que si, quiero ser tu novia, tu amiga, tu amante, tu esposa todo lo que tu quieras, todo siempre y cuando estemos juntos…- le susurre, el me coloco la pulsera con delicadeza me queda un poquito floja pero me quedaba bien, Edward se acerco a mi y nos besamos ya era oficial, era su novia, cuando se despego me abrazo…

* * *

Llegue algo cansada de verdad hoy en la noche fue la más perfecta noche de mi vida, luego de cambiarme y ponerme la pijama, decidimos ver televisión, baje y me senté a lado de Edward, estaba pasado un maratón de Glee la serie favorita de Emmett, la vimos completa mientras comíamos cotufas, no se en que momento me quede dormida…

_Me desperté en medio de un salón de música, una voces de Ángeles se empezaron a escuchar hasta que unos gritos llegaron a mi me levanté rápidamente…_

**They tried to make me go to rehab**

**But I said 'no, no, no'**

**Yes, I've been black, but when I come back**

**You'll know-know-know**

**I ain't got the time**

**And if my daddy thinks I'm fine**

**He's tried to make me go to rehab**

**But I won't go-go-go**

_Ben__ entro al salóncaminado de un lado al otro moviendo su cabeza mientras cantaba, y después me señalo algo con la mano y voltee, eso fue lo peor que pude ver hecho, Emmett se lanzó a los brazos de Rosalie y esta hizo que lo agarraba pero cuando se lanzo, se movió rápido cayendo Emmett la pobre de Alice, Edward mi querido Edward se momento en el piano bailando con una caja de luce en la cabeza, Rosalie gritaba cosa que no entendía, ¿y esa era Jaquelina?, Jacob movía su cabeza como Beyonce…._

_- traiga una loquero – murmure, y aparecieron Diego y Bree bailando como un par de borrachos, me asuste mucho y corrí a la puerta cuando abrí la Seth y Anna estaba bailando como unos loquitos dando saltitos…  
_

**I'd rather be at home with Ray**

**I ain't got seventy days**

**'Cause there's nothing**

**There's nothing you can teach me**

**That I can't learn from Mr. Hathaway  
I didn't get a lot in class**

**But I know it don't come in a shot glass**

_Los hombre empezaron hacer un raro baile, mientras las chicas le tiraba cosa, todo tipo de cosa, después baliaron como ¿Shakira?, menos mal que la única que no estaba era Ángela, error apareció de un lugar raro con mucho colores ¿será que me volví loca? __no lo creo, Ángela tenia como todos el vestidito blanco ese, su cara estaba toda pintorreteada, y su pelo ¡OMG! se parecía la hermana de físico este con los pelo para todos lados, Emmett comenzó a darse con un platillo en la cabeza….  
_

**They tried to make me go to rehab**

**But I said 'no, no, no'**

**Yes, I've been black, but when I come back**

**You'll know-know-know**

**I ain't got the time**

**And if my daddy thinks I'm fine**

**He's tried to make me go to rehab**

**But I won't go-go-go….**

_La puerta de pronto se __abrió y entran mis padres, bailando, atrás mis tío Peter y tío Carlisle, tío Peter le dio con su maletín en la cabeza a Rosalie y este le dio una patada, y tío Carlisle se creía súper héroe con su bata blanca, ya que hacia un baile raro, unas sirenas se escucharon y una patrulla derrumbo una pared, todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que tía Esme empezó a salta con mientras tiraba flores, y todos volvieron a cantar…_

**The man said "why do you think you're here?"**

**I said "I got no idea.**

**I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby,**

**So I always keep a bottle near."**

**He said "I just think you're depressed,**

**Kiss me here, baby, and go rest."**

_Mi padre __salio__ del __carro__ con su traje y empezó a baliar y mi madre, venia danzando con un monto de pequeños niños todos bailaba mientras yo lo veía en una esquina asustada, junte mis piernas a mi pecho mientras murmuraba una y otra ves…_

_- esto no existe es solo… una broma…- murmuré una y otra ves  
_

**They tried to make me go to rehab**

**But I said 'no, no, no'**

**Yes, I've been black, but when I come back**

**You'll know-know-know**

**I don't ever want to drink again**

**I just, ooh, I just need a friend**

**I'm not going to spend ten weeks**

**And have everyone think I'm on the mend  
**

**It's not just my pride**

**It's just 'til these tears have dried  
**

_De pronto apareció una vaquero __bailando con ellos, Romeo y Julieta también estaba bailando con ellos, Edward se me acerco y me agarro la mano, y se puso a bailar como un monito_

__

- vamos… Bella únete a nosotros…- grito mi hermano en un lugar del extraño lugar

- ¡No!... ¡No!... – dije mientras ellos volvían a cantar

**They tried to make me go to rehab**

**But I said 'no, no, no'**

**Yes, I've been black, but when I come back**

**You'll know-know-know**

**I ain't got the time**

**And if my daddy thinks I'm fine**

**He's tried to make me go to rehab**

**But I won't go-go-go**

_No se que sucedió, en realidad pero me vi bailando con ellos, pegándole__ patadas a todo el mundo, y cayéndome cada ves que pisaba las estupidas batas esa, escuchaba llamarme a lo lejos pero no prestaba atención yo me seguí moviendo, hasta que sentí algo frío en mi rostro y abrió los ojos y una luz me cegó…._

- ¡EMMETT! – grite, cuando vi que me había tirando un vaso de agua, todos me vieron curiosos, mi Edward me paso un toalla y me seque, cuando me calme, note su mirada en mi - ¿Qué? – dije frustrada…

- ¿en que soñaba? – me pregunto Alice, y allí fue cuando caí en cuenta, todos me miraba curiosos con su ojos grande, y salte del sofá, y corriendo hacia las escalera, cerrar la puerta con el pasador y la ventana, luego me tire en mi cama y cubrí con la sabana como si eso fuera de mucha ayuda, unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon

- Bella abre por favor – susurro Edward con cariño del otro lado…

- ¡NO VETE A UN LOQUERO! – luego escuche un golpe y una grosería…

- te dije que no le dieras volumen a esa canción, que sabe que cosa soñó Bella – le reclamo Edward, luego escuche como abría la puerta y unas manos intentaron quitarme la sabanas y i un pequeño gritito, cuando me la quitaron por completo la mirada de Edward se encontró con la mía, me fije en su cabeza y no tenia nada, pase la vista hacia donde Alice y seguía dando saltitos como siempre, Emmett tenia los brazos alrededor de un Rosalie la cual lo miraba emboba, y Jasper estaba serio, puré suspira tranquila…

- ¿son ustedes? – los cinco me miraron como si tuviera tres ojos y ocho nariz

- según hace una hora en el baño, si – dijo Emmett, todos rodeamos los ojos

- no me lo van a creer tuve el peor sueño más loco de la historia de los locos – y así fue como le conté mi sueño ellos me miraron raro, antes de reírse, y yo me uní con ellos en algunas partes, estuve explicándoles con lujos de detalle mi sueño, todos se fueron y me quede yo sola con Edward, estaba en mi cama abrazados – aun no entiendo como fue que tuve ese sueño – le dije a Edward que me miraba con una sonrisa

- muy fácil, cuando te dormiste faltaba todavía tres capítulos cuando termino el maratón Emmett aun no tenia sueño, así que busco su mp3 y unas cornetas pequeñas y las instalo luego entro a tu cuarto y saco unas pelucas que tu tenias, nos obligo a Jasper y a mi, bailar una canción, cuando la empezamos a bailar el le dio muy volumen y tu empezaste a mormuras cosa como _están loco, deje de catar, Edward ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?, Emmett deja ese maldito platillo, pobre Alice ¿le dolería?, ¡Auxilio!, papa no mates a Edward…_ y a esa le siguieron muchas más, después empezaste a dar patadas y a moverte algo rara, hasta que Emmett te mojo la cara – me explico ahora entendía todo estupido Emmett, estupida canción , estupido Glee – bueno pero ni tanto la canción era buena – bueno mañana cuando me despierte le quitare el nombre de la canción….. – Duerme mi Bella, yo velare tus sueños…

y así me quede dormiditas si más sueños loco, pensado en el día que había vivido y pensado en que por fin era la novia de Edward….

* * *

**Song:** Rehab **Artist:** Version Glee **Original Artist:** Amy Winehouse

**Traducción de la canción….**

Intentaron que fuera a rehabilitación,

Y dije no, no, no.  
Si, me he desmayado, pero cuando recobro el sentido  
ni te enteras, ni te enteras, ni te enteras.

No tengo tiempo de ir, y si papa dice que estoy bien…

Él, ya ha intentado llevarme a rehabilitación pero  
no iré, no iré, no iré…

Prefiero estar en casa con Ray, no me sobra 10 días porque  
no hay nada, nada que me puedas enseñar que yo no  
aprenda con el Sr. Hathaway.

No aprendí demasiado en la escuela,  
y se que no aprenderé de un vaso de chupito.

Intenta que vaya a rehabilitación,

Y dije no, no, no.

Si, me he desmayado, pero cuando recobro el sentido

Ni te enteras, ni te enteras, ni te enteras.

No tengo tiempo de ir, y si papa dice que estoy bien…

Él, ya ha intentado llevarme a rehabilitación pero

No iré, no iré, no iré…

Aquel hombre me dijo: ¿Por qué crees que estas aquí?  
y le conteste: que no tenia ni idea.  
Voy a perderle, a perderle.  
Por eso siempre tengo una botella cerca,  
el dijo: que solo estaba deprimida,  
bésame y vete a descansar..

Intento ir a rehabilitación,

Y dije no, no, no.  
Si, me he desmayado, pero cuando recobro el sentido  
ni te enteras, ni te enteras, ni te enteras.

No tengo tiempo e ir, y si papa dice que estoy bien…

Él, ya ha intentado llevarme a rehabilitación pero  
no iré, no iré, no iré…

Ni siquiera quiero volver a beber,  
lo que necesito es un amigo  
no voy a perder diez semanas  
para que crean que estoy sentando cabeza.

No es cuestión de orgullo, me duraran  
hasta que estas lagrimas se hayan secando.

Intenta que vaya a rehabilitación,

Y dije no, no, no.  
Si, me he desmayado, pero cuando recobro el sentido  
ni te enteras, ni te enteras, ni te enteras.

No tengo tiempo e ir, y si papa dice que estoy bien…

Él, ya ha intentado llevarme a rehabilitación pero  
no iré, no iré, no iré…

**[Búsquela en versión glee es más buena]

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente...


	19. Cuidando a Seth y Anna

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

**Bella**** POV**

- listo por fin terminamos – le dije a Edward, habíamos pasado todo el día haciendo esto, el retracto que le daría Ben a Ángela, mañana seria el gran día y Ben estaba muy nervioso, además que angie anda algo enfada conmigo, Edward me explico las cosa, y no es que no le diera importancia si me importaba pero si le explicaba tal ves se me saldría lo del regalón y todo la cosa…

Alice y Rosalie junto con mi hermano y Jasper, estaba decorando ahorita un pequeño salón que Alice había alquilado para que Ben y Ángela tuvieran la mejor cena romántica de todas, Edward me había ayudando con el retracto y con el álbum de fotos que había hecho para los dos, con todas las fotos que tengo de ellos dos junto y otras donde aparece Anna con ellos…

- listo amor…- me dijo Edward dándome un beso en los labios

- ¿interrumpo? - pregunto Leah que traía en su brazo a un muy enfado Seth

- no para anda – le dijo a Edward ambos miramos a Seth - ¿y a este que mosca le pico?

- Ángela anda enfada con nosotros, según ella por apoyar la relación que tu tienes con Ben – dijo enfada – y ahora no deja que Anna vea a Seth…

- esto se nos esta saliendo de las mano – dijo Edward mirándome seriamente, me quite los guantes que me obligo a ponerme Edward, y agarre mi celular y marque el numero ya conocido…

- _¿Qué quieres?_ – me contento con enojo

- ¿quiero verte en media hora en la cafetería que esta en el centro? – le dije con vos seria

- _¿para que quieres verme?_ – pregunto con un poco de curiosidad

- si quieres saber simplemente ve- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

- _pero…_

- nos vemos en media hora, lleva a Anna, adiós angie – y colgué, Leah me miro con una sonrisa maléfica, y Edward simplemente negó, Seth se empezó a reír, y yo me encogí de hombros mientras buscaba algo de ropa….

**~~~~~~~ * Media Hoa Después * ~~~~~~~**

Estábamos todos sentando en una pequeña mesa de la cafetería, la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Ángela con un vestido verde y una chaqueta de lana su perlo suelto y unas botas de baquero, el papa de Ángela era de Tennesse, aun el no lo mostraba… Ella se nos acerco con Anna que estaba triste y con su ojitos brillantes por las ganas de llorar cuando vio a Seth su ojitos brillaron de alegría, Seth la miro y le dedico una sonrisa…

- hola – susurro con un humor de perro, coloco a Anna en el lugar donde estaba Seth y se sentó afrente de mi lado de Edward y Leah, me miro con curiosidad, pero sabia que detrás de esa curiosidad había un gran enojo…

- hola, nos vamos – le dije con una sonrisa angelical

- ¿Qué? – me dijo algo sorprendida…

- vamos de compras, creo que Edward se quedara de niñero hoy…- dije con una sonrisa, el me miro como si estuviera loca…

- yo…..¿por que yo?... – me pregunto cruzándose de brazos, me acerque a el al tal manera que parecía que lo besaría, pero no era así

- por que eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo y por que te amo mas que nada en este mundo – le di un beso en su mejilla, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como las chicas salía silenciosamente, había captando el mensaje – te amo, cuídalos… -dije dándole un beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo…

- eres un tramposa…- me grito algo divertido y a la ves enojado

- te amo…- le grite en respuesta antes de salir con las chicas, nos montamos en el carro de Leah, están conducción hasta Port Angels, lo mas rápido posible cuando llegamos al centro comercial, allí ya nos esperaba, Rosalie, Alice y Bree…

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto Ángela curiosas  
- considéralo un regalo para mañana…- le dije con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué hay mañana? – pregunto curiosas

- ¿confías es mi?…- le pregunte mirándola seriamente

- si aunque me quieras quitar a Ben…- yo la mire con una ceja alzada

- ¿Por qué tendría que quitarte a Ben cuando tengo a Edward? – hice una pausa - no es que Ben este feo pero no es mi tipo además nunca, nunca le quitaría el novia a una de mis amigas….- le susurre acercándome a ella

- me lo prometes – me dijo con su ojitos cristalinos

- te lo prometo – le dije con una sonrisa, ella me abrazo mientras sollozaba pidiéndome disculpa, después de eso, las cinco fuimos arrastradas por Alice, me pregunto como le va a Edward...

* * *

**Edward POV**

- ya llegamos… - le dije a los dos pequeños demonios, ambos me miraron con su ojitos brillantes, antes de corre por todo el prado, me acomode en un lado del prado, con un libro y la pequeña canasta, los chicos corría de un lado al otro, persiguiendo a una mariposa, Anna daba pequeño saltito mientras que Seth entendía su manos para agarrala…

Estuvieron un rato así, cuando se casaron corrieron hasta donde estaba yo y se me tiraron encima, quedado acostado y su pequeñas cabecita en mi pecho, ambos sonrieron, pase mis mano por su cabeza, hubo un pequeño viento que refresco la estancia, la luz del sol que dejaba asomar las nubes nos dio de frente, nos quedamos en silencio allí disfrutando del magnifico sol, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí esta que oí paso, Anna y Seth se había quedado dormido, intente levantarme pero las chicos no me dejaba, los ruidos se escucharon mas cerca, una pequeña persona con cabello y ojos del mismo color y una sonrisa de ángel apareció…

- sabia que estabas aquí…- me dijo acercándose

- ¿viniste sola? – le pregunte curioso, cuando se agacho a darme un pequeño beso en los labios

- no, Emmett me trajo hasta aquí cuando vimos en volvo me dijo que no me tardara y que no hiciéramos cosa mala, ya sabes como el – dijo moviendo la mano para no darle importancia al asunto, le di un beso luego se separo y me ayudo apararme si despertad a los niños, bajamos un poco hasta río y nos sentamos en las roca, bueno yo me senté y ella en mis piernas…

-¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunte mientras ponía mi cabeza en su cuello

- fue una día interesante, arregle las cosa con angie y Alice nos quiso que nos lleváramos casi todo el centro comercial…- rodó los ojos yo me reír – y compre un lindo vestido…- dijo con su mejillas sonrojadas

- jumm… ¿segura que es un lindo vestido? – le pregunte dudando conociendo a mi hermana como la conocía sabia que eso no era un vestido, ella asintió – pues me muero por vértelo puesto – le susurre, ella se volteo y me dedico una sonrisa tiernas su ojos tenia una capa negra en ella por el deseo, me beso pero no era de eso besitos tiernos que siempre nos dábamos no eres, un beso que dejaba claro mi deseo hacia ella y viceversa, cuando el aire falto en nuestro pulmones no separamos jadeando, ella coloco su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la abrase fuerte dándole un tierno besito…

nos quedamos un tiempo así, viendo algunas mariposa que pasa, cuando escuchamos unos ruiditos y volteamos, Anna y Seth estaba despierto y mirándonos con miedo y curiosidad, Bella se levanto y camino hasta ello los abrazo a los dos y los bajo hasta el río, lo sentó en un rosca a lado de nosotros, ambos miraron el agua cristalina con asombro y curiosidad, una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su boquita, algunas peces pasaba, y Seth metía la mano para tocarlos y esto huía lo que hacia reír a Seth…

- qe boito – dijo Anna dando palmitas, Bella mi miro divertido yo alce una ceja

- creo que tendrá que dejar de ver a Alice – Bella se río y se me acerco dándome un tierno beso en los labios, Seth y Anna tenia agarradas las mano y con las otras tocaba el agua que estaba un poco fría pero eso no significa que la dejara de meter….

Empezaron a chapotear mientras se reía, la vida de un niño era lo mejor que podía existir su risa era demasiado contagiosa, lo que provocaba que mi novia y yo riéramos si para, Bella agarro a Seth y lo coloco en su piernas, lo la imite Anna empezó a jugar con mi mano, el cielo ya se estaba poniendo de una tonalidad rojiza, amaba esta hora, por que el crepúsculo salía a demostrarnos su hermosura, Seth miro maravillando el cielo, y Anna daba pequeña palmitas, si estos dos terminaría junto, cuando empezó a oscurecer volvimos al auto, en el trascurso Anna vio un lindo conejo blanco con su ojos rojo, y se acerco a ella para acariciarlo pero el conejo salio huyendo, y se puso muy triste, Seth la abrazo y así caminamos hasta el carro, le abrí la puerta a Anna y junto con Bella le colocamos los cinturones de seguridad, Anna se precosto a Seth, cerrado su ojitos y este le paso uno de su bracito para atraerla hacia el…

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, Bella miro la escena con emoción, y luego me miro a mi me acerque a ella y la bese, estuvimos un rato así besándonos…

- algún día, no tan lejano tu y yo estaremos así viendo nuestro hijos – le dije mirándola, le dije con una sonrisa

- lo prometes – me dijo con miedo

- estere contigo hasta el tiempo que quieras….- le susurre, su ojitos brillaron y se acerco a mi

- siempre – me susurro, nos volvimos a besar, después de ese pequeño momento intimo maneje en silencio, agarrando una mano de Bella, el camino fue algo largo ya que tuvimos que llevar a Anna a su casa lo cual Ángela nos dio las gracias, y después a Leah que hizo lo mismo que Angie, íbamos de camino hacia al casa de Bella pero se me ocurrió algo…

- ¿quieres comer pizza y un helado comigo? – le pregunte parando en un semáforo que estaba en rojo, ella puso carita pensativa antes de sonreír y asistí me dio un beso, y maneje hasta la pizzería de siempre…

Estaciones, y baje para abrirle la puerta a Bella, caminamos de la manos hasta la pequeña pizzería, una camarero pidió nuestra orden y luego se marcho, Bella y yo estuvimos hablando de varias cosa sin sentido, algunas no dieron risa y otras era seria…

- ¿entonces que carrera eligiera? – dijo mi novia mordiendo un pedazo de pisa, me limpie con una servilleta mi labios antes de beber un poco de coca-cola….

- medicina – le dije ella sonrío – me iré por la rama de pediatría, es la que mas me llama la atención – le dije con un encogimiento de hombro, ella agarro mi manos, me sonrío

- me encanta saber que elegirás algo que te nace, será una gran doctor como tu papa Edward – hizo una pausa – Dr. Cullen… - susurro con burla

- bien basta de mi…- dije con un pequeño ceño, ella se acerco y beso mis labios - ¿Qué estudiaras tu? – le dije cuando terminamos de besarnos, ella suspiro  
- tengo un problema – me dijo algo enojada – no se que materia o carrera como prefiera escoger, estaba segura que seria Literatura pero la fotografía, y el arte también me llama la tensión…- me dijo con un pequeño ceño en su frente…

- ¿pero que es lo que mas te gusta? – le pregunte, pasando mi pulsa en su frente….

- la verdad – asistí – la Literatura sabes que siempre fui apasiona con ello, pero aun no lo se…- me susurro

- bueno amor, aun falta todavía para elegir de verdad lo que seremos en un futuro, - ella suspiro – ¿esta lista para irnos? – ella asistió, llame al camarero y pague la cuenta, caminamos hasta el volvo, y entramos…. Bella puso la radio y estaba pasando una canción que a ella le gustaba mucho y la empezó a cantar….

**Because we belong together now (Yeah!)**

**Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

**My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you…  
**

- ¿entonces piensa que tu vida apestaría sin mi? – le pregunte burlo, ella alzo una ceja, el corro se volvió a escuchar y entendió lo que decía, estacione en la pequeña heladería que había a una cuadras de la pizzería…

- si, creo que todo apestaría si tu no estuvieras conmigo – me dijo con una sonrisa, me iba a besar, pero salí antes que lo hiciera, me miro enojada, le abrí la puerta y ella salio cuando cerré la puerta, la agarre por la cintura y la pegue al carro, puse una mano en el carro y la otra en su cintura, ambos nos quedamos allí mirándonos, como dos idiotas, ella se acerco y yo a ella, cuando estuvimos cerca, la mano que tenia en el carro, la acerque a su mejilla y la bese….

un beso tierno, algo apasionado, pero al final de cuenta tierno, amaba besar a Bella, su labios era como mi droga personal a la cual me estaba dando cuenta que me estaba haciendo adicto a ella, Bella paso su bracito a mi cuelo jalando mi pelo, ambas mano se fueron a su cinturas, y la acerque más a mi como si eso era posible, un gemido salio de su labios y yo la acompañe luego, el aire de nuestro pulmones era escaso y tuvimos que sepáranos, cuando recuperamos el aliento nos volvimos a besar, antes de caminar hacia la heladería, antes de entra, bese su oído no si antes susúrrale…

- la mía también apestaría sin ti – ella me dedico una pequeña sonrisa, entramos a la heladería y Bella pidió un helado de vasito mantecado con fresa, mientras que yo pedí chocolate con fresa, cuando la chica nos dio nuestro pedidos nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa que había, el lugar estaba algo lleno, y la voces junto con las risa se hacia presente…

- ¿en donde piensa estudiar? – le pregunte por curiosidad mientras le daba un probada a mi helado

- en la universidad de New York tiene una buena matricula, aunque estaba pensado en la de Seattle me queda mas cerca así podré ver más a mis padres, la verdad no lo se…- comió un poco de su helado - ¿Por qué? – me pregunto curiosas

- por que no me quiero alejar de ti – le dije quitándole un fresa y comiéndomela

- ¡oye! tu tienes la tuyas – me regaño, le dedique una sonrisa

- ¿quiero probar algo? – le murmure

- ¿Qué cosa? – me pregunto curiosa saque una fresa de mi helado, y la puse en mis labios, me acerque a ella y ella ami, mordió la fresa, y después nos dimo un beso aun con fresa en nuestra poca, no separamos para poder comérnosla bien, cuando terminamos de comerlas nos volvimos a besar…

Cuando terminamos de comernos nuestro helado salimos de la heladería, y entramos al volvo, entre platicas divertidas, la lleve hasta su casa, la ayude a abajar, nos quedamos abrazando recostando al carro

- ¿te quedas? – me pregunto con un pequeño puchero, le dedique una sonrisa

- me encantaría, pero la idea es agradarle a tu padre no que me mate – le dije con burla ella hizo una mueca, y se alejo un poco

- yo siempre…siempre te protegeré de Don Gruño Cuida Bella – me dijo Bella dándome un beso, nos besamos un largo rato….

- Bella deja de comerte a Edward, eso se ve asquerosos – grito mi cuñado, ambos nos separamos y Bella le enseño el dedo del medio, Emmett se río, la mire con un ceja

- no vuelvas hacer eso vale – ellas rodó los ojos pero asistió, me beso otra ves, pero esta vez nos interrumpió tío Charlie

- ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN MCCARTNEY, TE QUIERO ADENTRO AHORA! – le grite algo enojado, Bella me dio un ultimo beso antes de irse, corriendo adentro, Emmett se despidió con una sonrisa burlona y mi tío Charlie se despidió de la mano, ellos entraron a su casa y yo al volvo, iba arranca cuando vi que Bella se asomos por la ventana…

- ¡EDWARD! – me baje de carro la mire divertido - ¡TE AMO! – dijo con una risa

- ¡YO TAMBIEN, TE AMO! – dije con una sonrisa, Emmett salio con su ahora pijama de osito, y en uno de su brazo tenia a teddy, nos miro enojadísimo y nos grito

- ¡Y YO QUIERO QUE SE JODA! – dijo enojado me miro con odio y luego entro dando un portazo, me despedí de Bella haciendo que le enviaba un beso y ella lo agarro, entre al auto y toque la corneta, antes de arrancar y llegar a mi casa…

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale


	20. Enamorados y ¿Celosas?

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

__**Bella POV**

Decir que era la mujer mas feliz del mundo era una estupidez por que era la mujer mas feliz del mundo y Marte….

Me levante algo alegre hoy me di una ducha, el agua estaba calientita y mi cuerpo lo agradecía, luego de jabonarme y lavar mi pelo, salí secándome con un toalla, entre a mi cuarto, poniendo algo de música, me puse mi ropa interior, y una camisa blanca su cuello era de forma de un V, unos pantalones de tubitos negro, y unas botas y chaqueta de lana del mismo color del pantalón… agarre mis cosa y baje las escalera tarareando la canción que estaba escuchando, tire mi bolso en la sala junto al de Emmett y me senté a comer junto con Emmett que venia llegando…

- Hola papa, mama – salude – apestosos…- dije antes de sentarme

- ja…ja…ja… mira como me río – puso su mejor cara de seriedad, comimos entre platicas a amenas, papa se despidió de nosotros, y al rato de irse el nos fuimos nosotros, mama saldría un poco más tarde….

El camino fue silencio, la razón Emmett estaba nervioso por su examen de matemática no era muy bueno y lo costaba un poco, Rosalie y Edward tuvieron que explicarle los ejercicios como mil veces…. Se estaciono en el mismo lugar de siempre, bajamos lentamente, Rosalie llego besando a su osito, me saludo y luego caminaron rumbón a la biblioteca para seguir estudiar, iba de camino para mi casillero cuando unas manos se posaron en mi cintura, empujándome hacia atrás y dándome la vuelta, un hermoso dios griego con una sonrisa magníficamente perfecta, me miraba con eso tiernos ojos verde….

- ¡Bueno Días, mi Bella! - me dijo dándome un tierno beso, cuando no separamos un estúpida sonrisa posaba en nuestro labios, saco de su bolsillo una rosa blanca, la agarre emocionada antes de darle otro beso, nos separamos y nos agarramos de la manos y caminamos hasta mi casilleros….

- sabes – le susurre cuando se a recostó a mi casillero, el negó con la cabeza, me acerque a él – es el mejor buenos días que recibido – le susurre con una sonrisa, el coloco su manos en mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia el….

- y es el primero de todos ya verás….- me dio otro pequeño beso, busque las cosa que necesitaba, luego lo cerré y junto con Edward camine a mi próxima clases, nos despedimos de un beso, antes de irse a su clases…..

Camine lentamente hasta mi puesto, mientras esperaba que llegara la profesora de Arte y Cultura…. Esa y las otras clases pasaron rápidas y mega aburrida menos matemática que nos puso examen, ya que se estaba acercando noviembre, lo cual significaba un mes lleno de tortura con lo del exámenes….

El concurso lo había cambiando para el 13 de febrero, lo cual no das más tiempo a Edward y a mí para escribir una perfecta canción, los ensaño ahora era más divertido ya que ambos nos dedicábamos miradas cómplice y le poníamos mucho más empeño que antes, el almuerzo llego y con ellos toda la manada….

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre y todos por parejas, unas a lado de la otras, Ben y Ángela estaba felices pues hoy era su hermoso aniversario, Edward me agarraba la mano cada vez que me le quedaba viendo como idiota, y muchas pregunta venia a mí una de ellas, era si podríamos celebra nuestro aniversario…

el miedo de saber que se podría alejar de mi estaba allí, y sabía que era estúpido pero no podía hacer nada, amaba mucho a Edward como para perderlo, el timbre sonó y ambos caminamos hasta el salón de música, el brazo de Edward estaba en mis hombros los cuales me atraía a él, caminamos normales hasta llegar el salón, el magnífico piano blanco estaba como siempre, colocamos nuestros bolso en una mesa especifica, mientras esperábamos a los demás….

Edward levanto la tapa que cubrí las maravillosa teclas negras, y empezó a tocarlas, el ritmo me lo sabía y paro, saco unas hojas de su bolso, y me las dios, había varias todos eran de amor, lo mire con un pequeña ceja perfecta, la cual él me correspondió con un encogimiento de hombro…

- creo que mi novio se está poniendo muy sensible…. – susurre burlonamente

- si pero tú tienes las culpa de que sea sensible, - dijo levantándose del banquillo que había al frente del piano, camino hacia donde yo estaba, y me arrecosto al piano, estaba entre el piano y el, se acerco a mi labios, y su manos estaba puesta en mi cintura la cuales le daba pequeñas caricias pero era muy placenteras… - y me haces hacer cosa que se ve cursi – dijo besándome con un pasión la cual le respondí, mis manos estaba en su cuello y una de ella jalaba su cabello sedoso, el gemido de Edward murió en mi boca, y una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, el aire fue escaso y no separamos _maldito aire, que necesitamos para respira_ pensé, ambos nos separamos jadeando coloque mi cabeza en su pecho y nos quedamos un rato así en un hermoso silencio…

el me hiso sentarme en el piano y me dio otro maravilloso _beso cadente_ como le dice Alice, cuando se separo me paso las hoja y la repasa, le hice una señal y empezó a tocar algunas notas del piano, ver a Edward toca el piano era sumamente hermosos, ver como su concentración por la nota perfecta, su hermosos parpados tapados su ojos verdes, su largos dedos moviéndose al copas del ritmo, todo era maravilloso, de repente abrió su ojos y me miro curiosos…..

- ¿amor? – lo mire con un ceja alzada

- ¿Qué? – le dije confusa

- no cantaste, te quedaste viéndome – hizo una pausa - ¿en qué pensabas?

- en ti….- le dedique una sonrisa y me acerque un poco más a él para rozar nuestros labios, cuando lo hice me aleje el volvió tocar la misma notas….

Bella:  
Como un bello amanecer, tu amor un día llegó  
Por ti dejó de llover y el sol de nuevo salió  
Iluminando mis noches vacías….

Miraba la hoja, pues aun no me la sabia del todo bien, alce una ceja a leer lo que seguía, mientras vi como los chicos entraba y se colocaba rápidamente en su puesto, la profesora nos hiso una seña que continuara, mientras agarraba las hojas que estaba en el piano con varias canciones, y se lo entregaba rápido ellos agarraron los instrumentó rápido para seguir a Edward

Edward:**  
Desde que te conocí, todo en mi vida cambió  
Supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor  
Que para siempre seríamos dos…**

Siempre supe que seriamos los dos, junto por siempre le dedique una sonrisa que fue correspondida, por la persona más maravillosa del mundo….

Edward & Bella:  
_Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente  
Si no te hubiera conocido no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, _mi amor_  
Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir…_

La siguiente tonada era un poco alta….

Bella:  
Sin el latido de tu corazón

Edward:**  
El mundo es más frío**

Edward & Bella:  
_nada tendría sentido  
Si nunca te hubiera, conocido  
__oooh, ooh oh ooh, ohh ohh_

La verdad es que la canción era preciosa, los otros instrumentos se nos unieron desde hace rato y la canción sonaba espectacular… me fije que tendría mas tonada altas, no es que me preocupara pero siempre fui de tonadas bajitas y suave y no sé si pueda hacerlo….

Bella:  
toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada, mi amor

Edward:  
**así yo te imaginé, tan bella como una flor**

Edward & Bella:_  
Supe que siempre seríamos dos  
Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente  
Si no te hubiera conocido no sé que hubiera sido de mí  
_De mí_, _**hubiera sido**_ sin tu mirada enamorada no sé  
si yo podría vivir…_

La canción era magnifica, tengo que admitir que un poco cursi pero bueno al fin y al cabo es muy romántica, Edward y yo nos miramos le dedique una pequeña sonrisa…

Bella:  
sin el latido de tu corazón

Edward:  
**el mundo es más frío  
**  
Edward & Bella:  
_Nada tendría sentido  
si nunca te hubiera_

La voz de Edward sonó junto con la mía, Daniela se coloco en el piano como era costumbre ya que a veces Edward le fastidiaba cantar y tocar las teclas al mismo tiempo, se levanto y me agarro la mano pues las siguientes frases era tocadas altas, bajas y muy bajitas así que bueno – suspire – el me dio una sonrisa de confianza…

Edward:  
**conocido**

Bella:  
que hubiera sido de mí  
nada tiene sentido

Edward:  
**si no es contigo**

Edward & Bella:  
_no sé  
_

Nuestras voces se unieron en una tona – realmente – alta con solo esa cuatro simples letras…

Bella:  
que hubiera sido de mí

Edward:  
**que hubiera sido**

Edward & Bella:  
_no…. no, sin tu mirada enamorada no sé_

Edward:  
**si yo podría vivir**

Bella:  
sin el latido de tu corazón

Edward:  
**sin ti, el mundo es más frío**

Edward me bajo del piano y dejo su manos en mis cintura y yo coloque las mías en su cuello mientras nos mirábamos y cantábamos y nos movíamos lentamente al ritmo de la canción…

Edward & Bella:  
_Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido  
Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera, conocido  
oooh, ohh, oh yeah_

Terminamos la canción son una pequeña sonrisa en nuestros labios, la profesora y lo demás aplaudieron, mis mejillas tuvieron esa ya caracterizado color rojizos…

- precioso… simplemente único – dijo la profesora de canto con una sonrisa – bien continuemos – nos dijo entregándome la hoja, antes de comenzar nos miro seriamente - ¿ya han escrito alguna canción? – Dijo mirándonos seriamente

- yo tengo una canción solo falta terminarla – le susurre con nerviosismos, ella me dedico una sonrisa antes de mira a mi novio…

- bien tengo como tres canciones tengo que darle los últimos detalles y ¡listo! – dijo como si estuviera dibujando algo le di en la cabeza y me miro con puchero, la risa de Bree y otros compañeros llegaron a mi….

- Bien comencemos…- y así pasamos dos magnificas y raras, - si raras horas – de músicas, cuando terminamos fuimos al gimnasio, me fui directo a cambiarme, me puse el pantalón rosado con blanco y líneas negras, que me llegaba a medio muslo, la camisa rosado con blanco donde en la parte derecha estaba en símbolo del Instituto, y las gomas blancas con rosadas, me recogí el pelo en un coleta y salí junto con Bree y Alice…

Caminamos hasta donde estaban los demás, cada uno se sentó con su pareja, a diferencias de las chicas el uniforme de los chicos era igual solo que azul, y el pantalón le llegaba a ellos hasta la rodilla, Edward me abrazo y me dio un beso en los labios, hundí mi cabeza en su pecho hasta que la voz del Prof. Martínez sonó por todo el gimnasio….

- Bien chicos, hoy haremos varios circuitos, y será en pareja – bufe, _genial, magnifico, brillante apuesto a que en dos minutos estaré en el piso _pensé a mi lado Edward se río – lo podré por parejas ¿vale? – todo contestamos los mismo – bien Stanley con Hale

- ¿Cuál de los dos? – pregunto Rosalie con el ceño fruncido, solo el pensar estar con ella…

- Sr. Hale – hizo una pausa – Srta. Hale estará con la Sr. Black – Rosalie suspiro – Srta. Swan con el Sr. Newton – bufe, a lado mío Edward dijo algunas palabras nada agradables – Srta. Denali con el Sr. Cullen, Srta. Cullen con el Sr. Swan…- siguió nombrando un monto mas…

_genial, magnifico, brillante apuesto a que en dos minutos Tanya se le tira encima a MI Edward _pensé con sarcasmos, Edward a mi lado fulminaba con la mirada a Mike…

Cuando el profesor nos dividió en dos gripo, Mike y yo quedamos en el segundo, junto con Tyler y Bree lo cuales era pareja, mi hermano y Alice, y otros allí…

- ¡maldita Jessica! – murmuro Alice enojada a mi lado, su ojos verde tenia un pequeña capa obscura, su piernas se movía inquietamente…

- y eso por que nos has visto a la zorra de Tanya, mira como se la esta…- di un gritito de frustración, algunas personas me miro entre ella Edward y que me alce una ceja, y al cual ignore…

- ya chicas deje los celos si – nos dijo Bree con su sonrisa burlona

- si hágale caso aquí a la otra enana, - hizo una pausa - ¿oye por que Lauren se esta cercando sensualmente a Lauree? – dijo Emmett confundido, todas miramos como Lauree se acercaba peligrosamente a Diego, el grito que dio Bree, nunca se me olvidaría...

- ¡PERRA! – todo el mundo la vio aterrado, Alice y yo la agarramos por los brazos – suélteme, suélteme para matar a esa cucaracha arpía serpiente venenosa, ¿Quién se cree la estupida esa? – mientras decía muchas más palabras para oídos mega sensible

- ¡SRTA. TANNER, VAYA YA MISMO A DETENSION QUEDA CASTIGADA – le dijo un muy enojado profesor

- ¿¡QUE? – le dijo molesta, los ojos grises de Bree se pusieron negro de pronto

- ¡QUE ESTA ESPERANDO LA INVITASION! – Bree bufo y bajo las escaleras no si antes dirigirles una mirada de odio a Diego y Lauren, se fue a los vestidores, Alice y yo nos enojamos y bajamos, como no me caí en el proceso, no se, creo que es por el odio, la rabia, la frustración y millones de sentimientos mas…

- profesor, creo que no fue justo que castigara a Bree – le dijo Alice con su bracito cruzado mirado desafiante al profesor yo lo mire igual, atrás de nosotras estaba Emmett…

- fue lo suficientemente justo, y yo se como poner mis reglas aquí – dijo con tono serio…

- pues creo que su reglas a apestan – le susurro enfada la duende, pobre Prof. Martínez estaba pagando los celos de tres mujeres, por que si la tres estábamos celosas…

- ¿algo mas que decir? – pregunto el profesor mientras escribía algo en su libreta

- si, no es justo que Bree tenga que estar en detención cuando no hizo nada – le dije con un tono que dejaba ver mi enojo

- bien, Cullen y Swan están castigadas – agarre del brazo a Alice ya que se le iba a tira encima, ambas agarramos la boletas y nos largamos de allí, entramos a los cambiadores, Bree estaba allí metiendo la ropa en su bochilla cuando nos vio nos sonrío, hicimos los mismo que ella, lo único que sacamos fue la chaqueta de deporte que usábamos con el mono largo, con la chaqueta puesta, salimos del gimnasio bajo la estricta mirada del profesor, salimos entre furiosa, divertidas y celosa…

Caminamos en silencio hasta la sala de castigo la cual estaba vacía, entramos, Bree cerro la puerta con pasador, y Alice cerro todas la ventana, después nos sentamos en los pupitres, las tres suspiramos, Alice de frustración, Bree de enojo y yo divertida

- ¿oye Bree, Alice este es su primer castigo? – Ellas asintieron – genial el mío también – Alice me miro con una ceja alzada, y Bree simplemente me dedico una sonrisa….

- ¿en que piensa? – dijo Alice acercándose, Bree la miro curiosas y yo sonríe maléficamente Edward, Jasper y Diego van a conocer la facetas de **"Novia Celosas"….**

* * *

**Edward POV**

_¡Genial_! – pensé con sarcasmos, Jasper, Diego y yo estábamos en problemas, no esto no era un problemas era nuestra sentencia a muerte, sabíamos como era nuestras novias y mas si son con las Z, ¿se preguntara quienes son? ¿Qué significa?

**Flashbacks**

_Alice, Bella, Ángela, Bree, Rosalie y Leah tenia una sonrisa maléfica, se sentaron a lado de nosotros…_

__

- ¿entonces crees que las Z caiga? – le pregunto mi dulce novia con curiosidad

- claro que si, ya lo veras…- al poco de unos según se escucharon unos gritos, y las risa burlonas de mis amigas, hermana y novia

- ¿se puede saber que hicieron? – le pregunto Ben con curiosidad, pero las chicas nos pudieron respondernos por que Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Kate, Irina y Jane estaba llenas de pinturas de la cabeza hasta los pies, Bella saco la cámara y empezó a tomar foto, mientras Alice graba todo…

-¡SWAN! – grito y Bella la miro burlonas, Leah se acerco riéndose

- ¿creo que necesitaras esto? – dijo riéndose pero Tanya se resbalo cayendo, se que nunca debes de reírte de una dama, pero eso fue muy gracioso, todo el mundo se reía de ellas, después de levantarse se fueron…

pasamos todo la hora del almuerzo riéndonos, las chicas empezaron hablar en clave..

- oigan que significa, ¿las Z? – pregunto Emmett aun entre risa

- significa las Zorras, ya sabes Z por que es la primera letra de la palabras – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa

- y la conforma, Tanya, Jessica, Jane, Kate, Irina y Lauren – dijo mi novia riéndose mientras veía las fotos en su cámara, Ángela empezó a escribí algo en la computadora, suspire, mi novia podría ser un ángel pero enojada, celosa y frustrada era el mismísimo diablillo pero mas si estaba con las tres demonios Alice, Rosalie y Leah y aunque Bree no se queda atrás…

**Flashbacks**

Los chicos y yo caminamos hasta la sala de castigo no había nadie, luego nos dirigimos a el estacionamiento, _genial _pensé mi auto no estaba, revise mi bolsillos, y el bolso, entre ellos vi una pequeña nota, Emmett estaba mirándome divertido, Jasper y Diego y yo leímos la pequeñas notas..

"_Queridos Jasper, Diego y Edward:_

_Podría decir que tu amado bebe – volvo- podría vivir, aunque lo dudo mucho Eddy, bien en fin Riley, Fred y Dimitri nos invitaron a salir y ya que ustedes están muy a gusto con las Z, pensamos que Hera lo mejor __**un poco de diversión**__ no nos cae mal, bien amor espera tu volvo hasta en la noche, te quiere…_

__

sus novias, sus amigas y sus cuñados

_Pd: uses protección, y Emmett los llevara_…"

Jasper arrugo la hoja enojado, si nuestras _"novias"_ se había ido con los idiotas esto, nuestras mirada se obscureció de lo enojados que estábamos…

- ¡LOS LLEVO! – nos grito Emmett desde su Jeep, Ángela, Ben, Jacob y Leah ay se había ido, caminamos y nos montamos lo tres en la parte de atrás, y mi mente no dejaba de pensar…

_¿Dónde esta Bella? ¿Y que esta haciendo?

* * *

_

Hola aquí tenemos otro capitulo, bueno van a tener que espera ya que Marisol no tiene mas capitulo ya que estaba mega inspirada con la segunda parte de esta historia, si ellas es rara pero bueno… otra cosa ya subí capitulo de Reneesme Cullen para aquellas que la leen, cuando vuelva a actualizar podré las canciones que mas nos gustaron ¿vale?

**Canción:** Enamorados  
**Cantantes:** Cristina Aguilera & Luis Fonsi

la imagen del uniforme de deporte esta en mi perfil, un beso cuídese, deje mensajito, prometemos responder los mensaje, cuando tengamos tiempo de verdad… tal vez es algo corto pro bueno... adiós

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	21. Borrachera es igual a Diversión

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

**Tercera Persona**** POV**

- ¡Bella! ¡Bree! ¡Rosalie! ¡Ángela! ¡Alice! ¡Leah! – se escuchaba por todas partes pero ella no salía, era horrible ver a como la personas que mas amas estaba con otra o al menos eso era lo que pensaba…

Alice estaba escondida en su armario, era tan pequeñita y estaba tan silenciosas que sus padres no sabia que estaba allí, por su parte Leah estaba dando un pequeño paseo por los bosque alrededor de su casa pero las lagrimas silenciosas no la engañaba, Rosalie estaba reparando su auto como por milésima ves pero el recuerdo del beso de su osito con la zorra esa no la dejaba hacerlo bien, Bree estaba en su clases de karate, los movimientos que daba se demostraba el odio y la amenaza en cada ellos pero su hermano era fuerte y Fred lo aguantaba por que al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga no, Ángela estaba en su cuarto la música Rock que ella tanto odiaba se escuchaba por toda la casa, sus padres estaba preocupados pero sabia lo que significaba eso _problemas con Ben, _Ángela seguía haciendo marcas y cualquier cosas que hubiera en la Internet, las lagrimas bajaba por su mejilla y su manos estaba rojas por lo fuerte que agarraba el rato…. y Bella estaba conduciendo su ya bicicleta rosada mientras escuchaba música deprimente, la pequeñas gotas de cielo se mezclaba con su lagrimas, Bella solo pensaba en algo: OLVIDAR.

Las chicas cada unos consumiendo su dolor, su pena y su desdicha, esa el ver como su idiotas y tarados novios besaba a las Z, amabas suspiraron cuando recordaron ese maldito momento de su vida, fue el miércoles todas lo recordaron como si fuera ayer…

_Ángela y Bree venia hablando sobre las nuevas pintura que se estrenaría el sábado en la mañana en el museo de Seattle_ _amabas estaba emocionada pues era su sueño realidad y podría estar y hablar con el autor de algunas obras, Rosalie y Leah venia comentando sobre los nuevos autos deportivos que había sacado la agencia, Alice venia danzando mientras veía una revista y hablaba por el teléfono con su manos libres, estaba comprando algunos cosa que necesitaría para su día de pijama, así que todo tenia que salir perfecto, mientras que Bella grababa todo lo que su locas amigas hacia mientras hacia linda muecas…_

__

Caminaba una a lado de la otra – bueno todas menos Alice que daban brinquitos – Rosalie abrió la puerta de la cafetería, pero deseo no haberlo hecho, la razón seis posibles muertos y seis zorras ambulantes estaba besando a su pareja, todos los chicos estaban congelando en su puesto, todo paso tan rápido que nadie entendía de cierta forma lo que sucedía…

Una botella de plástico impacto a unos metro de un ventana rompiendo esta en millones de pedacitos, otra impacto en la puerta haciendo que su contenido saliera y mojara algunos, una tercera botella impacto en la alarma de incendio haciendo que las campanas empezara a sonar y los grifos empezara a echar agua, nadie decía nada, todo estaba silenciosos…

los chicos entraron en razón y todo voltearon a ver la escena, la mezcla de dolor, decepción y enojo estaba en eso hermosos ojos, las Z sonreía maléficamente, Bella aun tenia la cámara de video en su manos, Alice miraba al frente si mirar nada mientras en su oído sonaba un pequeño pitos, las sonrisas de emoción de Rosalie, Bree, Ángela y Leah se había ido todos estaban en silencio, Bella agarro una botella de agua y la tiro a la venta esta se partió en millones de pedacito

-¡TE ODIO, CULLEN! – le dijo a Edward antes de salir corriendo como una cobarde… Ángela que tampoco pudo más la siguió…

- Alice síguela – le dijo Leah enojada, Alice asistió y Leah juntos con Rose y Bree esperaron al directo el cual dio un sermón ellas se hicieron responsables con un castigo que todas cumpliría, Rosalie camino hasta donde estaba su hermanos

- me das mi llaves – le dijo con sarcasmo y odio, Jasper suspiro frustrando las cosas se complicaron, saco las llaves de Rosalie y se la dio, ella dio una vuelta ignorando a todo los chicos tanto Bree como Leah la siguieron y caminaron como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando salieron de la cafetería toco el aire en su pulmones se salio de un sopetón, ambas agarraron aire para luego salir corriendo apoyadas en el Jeep de Emmett estaba un Bella destrozadas, un Alice sin ánimos y una Ángela sin sentidos… - larguémonos de aquí – todas se montaron en el auto de Rosalie como pudieron se acomodaron, Rosalie arranco lo más rápido que pudo yendo a toda velocidad ya no le importaba nada, y sabia que su amigas estaba iguales…

Rosalie condujo hasta Port Angels en un pequeño bar, todas la miraron extraña pero a ella le importo un bledo lo que pensara su amiga, si su novio podía esta con la zorra, ella estaría con el primero que se le cruzara, todas entraron aun eran temprano para consumir alcohol pero a ella no les importaba, compraron algunos cigarrillos y algunas botellas, Rosalie volvió a conducir, dejando su auto en medio de la nada, todas caminaron como zombies hasta el bosque entrándose un poco más de lo necesario se dieron cuenta de que estaba en toda la punta del acantilando más alto, Rosalie abrió la primera botella…

si todas ahogaron su maldita dolor en el alcohol, entre risas secas, chiste malos, palabras no aptas, promesas y menazas las chicas se quedaron dormidas tiradas como un par de borrachas oliendo a cigarrillos y cervezas…

Por su parte los chicos no estaban muy bien que digamos, esa trampa no la había visto venir, sabia que desde el día que le robaron en Volvo a Edward las cosas no había sido muy buena pero aun así, había arreglando su problemas con una noche viendo las estrellas en un pequeña fogata en Forks, los recuerdos de Edward lo estaba agobiando iba conduciendo a toda velocidad a su lado estaba Jasper quien venia maldiciendo por no a verse separado antes, por el espejo retrovisor vio como el Jeep de Emmett lo seguía y el mercedes negro de Diego, Ben y Jacob venia con ellos…

Había pasado todo el día buscando a las chicas le había dicho a su padres lo que había pasado, el regañón que se llevaron fue eterno, llegaron a casa de Emmett donde su padre le dijo que fueran, allí estaba todos con sentimientos encontrados, los gritos mas unos vasos rotos más otros gritos y castigo no se hicieron esperar…

- por su bien que las chicas este bien por que me olvidare de que uno de ustedes es mi hijos y los otros dos mis sobrinos – los chicos asintieron, las horas pasaba rápido y no había noticia, todo estaba en silencio hasta que seis chicas entraron todas prendida…

**_A Beber... yaya que el mundo se va acabar  
A Beber... yaya que el mundo se va acabar  
A Beber... yaya que el mundo se va acabar_**

**_Yo no quiero agua yo quiero Tequila…  
Yo no quiero agua yo quiero Tequila…  
Yo no quiero agua yo quiero Tequila…_**

_Todas cantabas canciones diferentes, cada una con una botella en la mano mientras gritaba y decía cosa sin sentido, Bella se tropezó cayendo haciendo que Rosalie se cayeran_

__

- JODER BELLA ¿DONDE TE HICIERON? – le dijo Rosalie todas se rieron

- no lo se – le dijo riéndose – al menos no me hicieron en una oficina

- mi perra moribunda, por lo menos yo lo he hecho mas que tu – hizo una pausa – además hacerlo en esa posición es mas placentera, eso lo dijo mi papa, que se cojio a mi madre – le dijo Bree con una sonrisa maléfica

- oye, oye... pero por lo menos te hicieron – le dijo Alice dando saltitos – yo creo que mi mama lo hizo en el escritorio de mi papa, y quien no lo hiciera con el si estaba… Dale que dale chocolate – grito Alice riéndose, Carlisle y Esme la miraron serio no podía creer que Alice dijeran eso y Edward tenia la boca abierta de la impresión…

- ¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! – dijo Ángela todas hicieron silencio y la miraron - ¿Qué les pareció el chicos este… como se llama?

- cual al que te manoseo el trasero – le dijo Leah riéndose

- no me manoseo... me dio masaje gratis – dijo riéndose mientras su mejillas se ponía rojitas – en fin pero que tal… olvídelo

- Santa Ángela hablo de nuevo – le dijo Bella caminado como podía agarrando a Ángela por el cuelo – tienes que hacer como lo hace Rosalie

_- si, solos dile la partes mas caliente de su cuerpo y listo, esta como esa canción… - dijo Rosalie haciendo como si estuviera recordando, Bree saco su celular y puso la canción, Leah agarro la botella y empezó a moverse sensualmente Seth y Anna que estaba divertido de ver a los grandote divirtiéndose empezaron a dar de aplauso, Rosalie y las demás se animaron y empezaron a cantar… _

_**Que el ritmo no pare, no pare no, que el ritmo no pare  
Que el ritmo no pare, no pare no, que el ritmo no pare  
Que el ritmo no pare, no pare no, que el ritmo no pare  
Que el ritmo no pare, no pare no, que el ritmo no pare**_

_Rosalie y Leah se movía sensualmente mientras que Bella y Alice se movía pegándose en su popas, Ángela estaba en el suelo riéndose, y Bree estaba riéndose de todas… _

_**Toda la gente que vino a esta fiesta  
que olvide todo y tan solo se divierta  
eso es lo que quiero que se viva aquí  
y que toda la noche que se baile ¡si!  
**_

_Cada una estaba descontrolada, estaba en su mundo, feliz, los padres de cada una no se creía lo que pasaba, era muy raros que ella tomara de tal forma que se le olvidara donde estaba y con quien estaba…. _

_**Me dicen que tengo tumba´o  
por eso a todos los tengo embruja´os**__  
__**mira que se esta encendiendo  
que sube el calor.**_

_¡Si, calor! eso era lo que había en esa habitación su padres – los de las chicas – aun no podía creer que estuvieran borrachas, los hombres estaba al tope del limite de hacer cualquier cosas, y Diego y Emmett estaba teniendo una fuerte… los gritos de las chicas se escucharon sacando de su pensamientos a los chicos…_

_**Que el ritmo no pare, no pare no, que el ritmo no pare  
Que el ritmo no pare, no pare no, que el ritmo no pare  
Que el ritmo no pare, no pare no, que el ritmo no pare  
Que el ritmo no pare, no pare no, que el ritmo no pare  
**_

_Edward y Jasper negaba desesperadamente para borra esas imágenes que se estaba pasado, la mama de Ángela y la mama de Leah se llevaron a Seth y Anna de allí, esto a alejarse de "los grandes" empezaron a llorar, Esme junto con Elizabeth y Rene fueron a buscar varias mantas y almohadas…. dejando a los hombres allí…_

_**Manos arriba los que vienen a esta fiesta  
no se aceptan quejas ni tampoco protestas  
todas las mujeres y los hombres muy cerca  
pa´ que se sienta la sangre en sus venas.**_

___  
__**Si te gusta a ti, ay muévete y no pares y no pares sigue si  
que el ritmo es tan rico, que si, que si, que si, que si laayyyyaahhh**_

_Bree y Leah bailaba encima de la mesita mientras que Rosalie y Alice cantaba, o mas bien gritaba la canción, y aunque a ninguna se le entendía muy bien, Ángela y Bella cantaba como si cantara rancheras, mientras se movía al copas de una, cada una tenia una botella de Vodka o tequila…._

_**Que el ritmo no pare, no pare no, que el ritmo no pare  
Que el ritmo no pare, no pare no, que el ritmo no pare  
Que el ritmo no pare, no pare no, que el ritmo no pare  
Que el ritmo no pare, no pare no, que el ritmo no pare**_

_- oye perra así le gritas a mi hermano cuando te lo hace – todas empezaron a reírse, Bella trastabillo y cayo de popas al suelo, y se rió sola_

__

- yo, por lo menos lo hago…- le dijo Rosalie tambaleándose de atrás hacia adelante...- pero tu no llegas ni a quitarle la camisa

- no soy yo es el…- las chicas se rieron, por la franse

- dile a tu padre que te preste unos de eso… ¿oye perra como se llama eso donde mente a los preso?..- dijo Ángela viendo a Bella

-cárcel…- le dijo como si se lo dijera a un niño

_- ajan eso, así lo hace con Edward…- todas empezaron a reír, antes de mirarse y volver a cantar  
_

_**Acércate un poquito, acércate un poquito  
dame un besito nene que esto esta muy rico  
por qué yo quiero que, que el amor sincero vuelva yayayayyyy**_

_**Que el ritmo no pare, no pare no,  
Que el ritmo no pare, no pare no.  
Cuarenta grados de temperatura  
con ese movimiento eres una tortura**__  
__**  
Me gusta bailar a oscuritas sin luz  
y mi corazón haciendo tun tun tun.  
Baila como quieras que cosa más buena  
baile como quieras que cosa más bella  
Me gusta bailar a oscuritas sin luz  
y mi corazón haciendo tun tun tun.**_

_- oye enana con luz o sin luz –le pregunto Leah que se detuvo y la miro con curiosidad, Alice levanto su mirada hacia donde estaba Leah _

__

- con luz… da – le respondió con sarcasmo, mientras se daba en la cabeza

- ¿con que posición? digo ya que tu eres una bajita y el un altote…- todas se rieron incluso los chicos

- por dios…- susurro Jasper apenado, los padres de la chica estaba cada vez mas enojado

- bueno, digamos que la ultima ves me llevaba de caballito, ¡Wi! – dijo dando saltitos, Angela miro a Alice como si fuera extraterrestre

- que van a mi me lo hace como perrita – dijo Leah, Bella empezó a llorar – oye torpezila ¿por que lloras?

-me...voy...a...quedar…virgen…hasta…los…cincuenta…con... mil…gatos…mi pelo...despeinado…y mil arruga…- dijo llorando, Ángela la abrazo

- ¡por el amor a las compras! ¿Bella para que sirve las cirugía?- le pregunto Alice

- no lo se…

- para agrandarlas, torpe… Bella por que no eres una torpe normal – Bella se puso a llorar

_- no… no llores… arruinaras tu maquillaje…- chillo Alice..._

_**Ay, ay, ay, ay, canta y no llores  
porque cantando se alegran  
cielito lindo los corazones**_

_**Ay, ay, ay, ay, canta y no llores  
porque cantando se alegran  
cielito lindo los corazones  
**_

_- ¿oigan después de eso que viene? – pregunto Leah rascándose la cabeza, mirando a todas partes_

_- yo… se… no decía algo como…_ _Amiga tengo el corazón herido, El hombre que yo quiero se me va, Lo estoy perdiendo, Estoy sufriendo, Llorando de impotencia, No puedo retenerlo – dijo llorando, todo se quedaron en silencio las chicas le dieron otro trago a su bebida, y fue como si su pilas se recargara por que se pusieron a cantar otra ves_

_**Que el ritmo no pare, que el ritmo no pare,  
Que el ritmo no pare, que el ritmo no pare….  
Que el ritmo no pare, no pare no, que el ritmo no pare  
Que el ritmo no pare, no pare no, que el ritmo no pare…**_

_Antes de que continuara todas cayeron al piso, se había quedado dormida, Esme, Elizabeth y Rene bajaron con todo los que traigan, sonrieron a ver a su niñas dormidas, ambas se acordaron de su primera locura alcohólica…_

__

-Edward cariño agarra a tu hermana, por favor…- le pidió Esme, Edward agarro a Alice y la coloco en el sofá, le quito el cinturón, los zapatos, los Salzillo, antes de arroparla, y colocarle una almohada…

- Jasper, me ayudarías….- Jasper acomodo a Rosalie en un concho que las mujeres había bajado, hizo lo mismo que Edward le hizo a Alice, cuando termino la arropo, Emmett coloco a Leah a lado de su novia, mientras Jacob le quitaba lo que le pudiera incomodar antes de arroparla…

- Ben puedes agarra a Ángela y colócala en este concho - Ben asintió y hizo lo que le pidieron, haciendo lo mismo que lo demás quintadle lo que pudiera incomodarla, Diego acostó con cuidado a Bree a su lado, haciendo el mismo procesó, Edward agarro a Bella y la coloco en el trece concho, la mama de Seth y la mama de Anna venia con los niños dormidos

- Sue y Anna por que no dejan a los bebes aquí, nosotros cuidaremos de ellos – le dijo Rene con una sonrisa, ambas asintieron y acostaron a los bebes a lado de Bella, Charlie y los demás pasaron a la cocina donde estuvieron hablado por un buen rato y regañando a los chicos…

Un celular empezó a escucharse, ella se detuvo y abrió el teléfono

- ¿Qué paso, Alice? – respondió Bella con un humor triste

- _te veo en la cafetería del centro en media hora, las chicas viene también_…

- allí estaré – y colgó, Bella que iba llegando a su casa, se fijo en los auto que estaba enfrente de ella pero uno llamo su atención, suspiro frustrada, dejo la bicicleta en el garaje y entro, unos pares de ojos verdes se cruzaron con los de ellas – Emmett, ¿Dónde esta mama? – le pregunto seria

- salio con tía Lizzie y Esme – le dijo el grandote, Bella asintió y subió, entro a su cuarto dando un portazo, cuando los hombres lo escucharon dieron un suspiro, Bella se cambio rápido, se puso una camisa blanca, una pantalón oscuro con una botas, y la chaqueta negra, en un pequeño bolso, metió lo necesario, agarro las llaves del Jeep y bajo…. - ¿oye Bells a donde vas? – le pregunto Emmett con curiosidad, los demás la miraron

- tengo una cita, Emmett tomare tu auto, - este asistió me dio pensativo - dile a mama que no me espere despierta, adiós – dijo saliendo camino hasta el Jeep de Emmett y se metió, arranco manejando rápido, iba atrasada, se detuvo en el semáforo de la esquina y luego conducción hasta la cafetería…

Estaciono a lado del porche amarillo Alice y el descapotable rojo de Rosalie, se bajo y entro en el pecho restaurante, cinco figuras muy reconocidas para ella llamaron su atención, y sonrío todas estaba vestido de negro y blanco, camino hasta donde ella estaba y se sentó…

- ¿alguien murió o es mi idea? – dijo burlonamente

- mi corazón…- susurro Ángela

- mi Almá…- dijo Bree

- mi osito cariñosito….- dijo Rosalie a lo que todas rieron

- mi lobito…- murmuro Leah quien miraba la ventana

- mi calma…- dijo Alice a lo que todas volvieron a reír

- mi morboso y estupido león…- murmuro Bella, la mesera se acerco a pedir la orden, un coro de torta de chocolate y mateada del mismo sabor sonó, la mesera se fue de allí mientras las chicas se miraba la unas a las otra….

Por su parte, cada uno de los chicos miraba la TV si mírala, estaba mas desanimados con un velatorio, cada uno pensaba distinto….

la puerta se oyó a lo lejos, Esme, Elizabeth y Rene entraron y vieron lo que hacia, cada uno de los chicos tenia un ponte de helada y estaba viendo Romeo y Julieta, se les escaparon algunas risas, pero los chicos estaba tan metidos en su pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de ello, Esme suspiro y se le ocurrió una idea, agarro por el brazo a sus amigas y las llevo hasta la cocina…

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Rene a Esme

- bueno, somos madres y como madres nuestro deber es ayudar a nuestro hijos – dijo con una sonrisa

- no entiendo…- dijo Rene, Esme sonrío ahora entendía de donde venia lo olvidadizo de Emmett

- hay que ayudar a los chicos…- le dijo Esme, ambas mujeres dieron un "ah"

- ¿y como lo hacemos?- dijo Elizabeth con confusión

- bien, esto es lo que haremos…..

* * *

Hola aquí tenemos otro capitulo, bueno van a tener que espera ya que Marisol no tiene mas capitulo – muy pocos en realidad- ya que esta mega inspirada con la segunda parte de esta historia, si ella es rara pero bueno, así se le quiere… otra cosa ya subí capitulo de Reneesme Cullen para aquellas que la leen, se que dije que subiría los nombres de las canciones la subiré el sábado, por que ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo, las clases en mi país comenzaron y los profesores apenas nos deja respira, así que pido paciencia… otra cosita estoy actualizando Las Estrellas Siempre Brillan para aquellas que lo leen la trama cambio un poco… cuídese, deje mensajito, prometemos responder los mensaje, cuando tengamos tiempo de verdad… un Beso de parte de

Mary y Marisol

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	22. Recociliaciones

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

**Tercera Persona**** POV**

_Esme suspiro y se le ocurrió una idea, agarro por el brazo a sus amigas y las llevo hasta la cocina…_

__

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Rene a Esme

- bueno, somos madres y como madres nuestro deber es ayudar a nuestro hijos – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

- no entiendo…- dijo Rene, Esme sonrío ahora entendía de donde venia lo olvidadizo de Emmett…

- hay que ayudar a los chicos…- le dijo Esme, ambas mujeres dieron un "ah"

- ¿y como lo hacemos?- dijo Elizabeth con confusión

- bien, esto es lo que haremos….

-¡mama! yo no quiero ir…- le dijo Bella a Rene la cual estaba en su cuarto levantándola

- claro que iras, y no me importa que tu y Edward este peleándoos te quiero a bajo en media hora…- dijo antes de salir, Bella pego un grito de frustración viernes, esta semana había sido muy infernal demasiado para su gusto, no hablarle a su novio, ni a su amigos, era algo que no se podía creer aun, los ensayo se había hecho incómodos por no decir odioso, tanto ella como Edward se había llevados muchos regaños por no mostrar amor – suspiro – ¿es que no era su culpa de que su idiota novio besara la zorra perruna esa?

Se levanto de la cama con un animo algo negro y se metió a la ducha, fue algo rápida, salio con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo, se coloco su ropa interior y las medias blancas, se puso su pantalón negro tubito, una camisa de cuadros azul con blanco, y un cinturón negro, unos salzillos, pulseras y anillo azules, tenia su tenis azules, con una B de un lado, se miro en el espejo – suspira – y agarro su bolso y su chaqueta blanca con azul, suspiro hoy no seria su día….

mientras bajabas las escaleras se encontró con su hermano el cual tenia una cara de dormido sonrío de medio lado, comió rápido luego se despidió de su padres y se monto en el Jeep de Emmett….

***Con Los Cullen***

- ¡apúrate! – le grito una muy enojada Alice a Edward, este bajo rápido sacudiéndose su pelo mojando, miro a su hermana con odio mientras entraba a su volvo….- si llego tarde por tu culpa me vas a conocer…- le dijo Alice dentro del auto

- si, Alice lo que digas…- le respondió con el mismo tonos de voz, últimamente ambos tenia una guerra, ya no se soportaba y eso estaba sacando de su casillas a Esme, Alice tenia una camisa de cuadros rosada estilo top, con un pantalón de color negro, una chaqueta de lanas con rayas negras y rosadas, un maquillaje ligero, en su cabeza tenia un gorrito blanco con rayas rosadas y su tenis…

El viaje hacia el instituto fue incomodo ninguno de los dos se miraba, ambos estaba perdidos en su pensamientos, Edward conducía a toda velocidad estaba descargando su rabia en ello, su corazón estaba algo dolido, no había podido estar con su novia por culpa de las estupidez de las chicas "Z", si tal ves se estaba volviendo débil pero necesitaba estar con Bella… El hermosos Volvo se estaciono a lado del reconocido Jeep y descapotable rojo….

Alice salio dando un portazo, Edward suspiro salio lo mas tranquilo que podía, cuando se acerco a los chicos vio como Bella saludaba su hermana, su miradas se conectaron por unos minutos antes de que ella la desviara, suspiro de frustración…

- Bienvenido a Club…- le susurro Diego mirando como Bree se sentaba a lado de Ángela…

- sabes chicos estamos muy afeminados…- dijo Jacob - ¿Qué tiene estas mujeres que nos dejaron tan encabronado?

- ni idea…- dijeron todos con un suspiro…

El timbre sonó y con ellos el inicio de las clases, todas y cada unas de ellas fueron lenta y tortuosamente para nuestro triste personaje, cada unos vivía su dolor en diferentes formas…

Una rubia muy conocida caminaba por el pasillo que conducía hacia las clases de matemática, cuando unos fuertes brazotes la agarraron por la cintura, y la jalaron contra la pare, ella parpadeo varias veces antes de ver uno hermoso color achocolatado muy reconocidos…  
-…- su palabras se quedaron en su labios, cuando los tibios labios de su osito hicieron contacto con los de ella, una mano en la cintura y otra en el cuello, ella no pudo aguantar tanta pasión contenida y enredo su manos en su cuello dándole un dulce pero muy apasionado beso, ambos profundizaron el beso al tal grado que el se pego a su cuerpo, ella gimió por lo cerca que estaba, el aire se hizo presente y ambos se alejaron uno del otro…- Emmett…- susurro Rosalie con su ojitos azules brillantes, Emmett le dedico esa sonrisa las más tierna de todas

- extrañaba besarte, abrazarte, hablarte, tocarte…. te extraño Rosalie, no se que haría si te perdiera…- le dijo triste, los ojitos azules de Rosalie brillaron, se tiro a su brazo derramando un par de lagrimas

- yo también, te he extraño mucho Emmett, odio estar lejos de ti, te amo demasiado que casi duele…- le susurro, Emmett la separo y unieron su labios en una pequeña caricia, ambos sonrieron…

- te amo…- susurraron al mismo tiempo, antes de volverse a brazar y besarse un poco mas – estas hermosa…- le susurro Emmett, Rosalie sonrío mientras lo abrazaba… tenia una camisa de cuello de tortuga manga corta de color negra, una falda de medio muslo de rayas negras y grises, unas botas negaras hasta las rodillas, y una chaqueta muy finas negra, su pelo estaba recogido por muchos rizos, su maquillajes ligero, unos guates negro con pequeño diamantes en ellos….

- Gracias… tu también…- Emmett la agarro por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo besándola con una pasión, que hizo que ambos gimieran, cuando se separaron se miraron con un pasión, antes de corre al casillero de Jasper y dejarle las llaves del auto de Rosalie, cuando las dejaron se fueron al Jeep el cual poco minutos después estaban en marcha directo a la casa de los Swann, al fin y al cabo nadie estaría allí, para escucharlos….

** * Cafetería***

Ángela y Bree estaba algo deprimidas, Alice arrancaba hojas de su cuadernos cuando un boceto no le salía bien, Leah golpeaba a todo a su paso y Bella se reía sin saber por que, se ríe de todos y de nada….

- maldita sea, Bella cállate…- dijo una Alice desesperada

- no…- risa- puedo – risa- para – risa – de – risa – reír….

- ven yo te are, que dejes de reír…- dijo Leah acercándose, Bree empezó a gritar como en las película de terror… todo el mundo la vieron

-no me lo van a poder creer pero acabo de ver como Emmett se montan en su jeep con Rosalie - dijo Bree, todas se le quedaron viendo confusas hasta que señalo la ventana en donde estaba, lo único que pudieron ver es como se alejaba el Jeep de Emmett

- estas loca Bree…- dijo riéndose Bella, la cual estaba dando saltitos, Leah se desesperó y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza…- eso dolió Leah…- dijo riéndose

El timbre sonó y cada una se fue a su próxima clases, Leah en el camino venia echando humo, todo el mundo se alejaba cuando ella pasaba, iba cruzando el pasillo cuando se tropezó con un fuerte pecho, cayendo encima de el, subió la mirada enojada pero fue interrumpida por un beso algo desesperando, Jacob la agarro con fuerza mientras ella lo golpeaba con todas su fuerzas, Jacob la soltó y ella se levanto lo mas rápido que podía…

-¿!QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES PARA BESARME ASI? – le grito enojada Leah mientras lo veía con odio, Jacob la agarro del brazo y la empujo para la pared, Leah volvió a golpéalo, Jacob la beso y luego se separo, Leah lo cacheteo…- me besa y te vuelvo a cachetear….- le dijo furiosas, Jacob la volvió a besar pero esta ves con mas pasión… cuando se separo, Leah lo cacheteo y lo empujo… - no me vuelvas a tocar…- le dijo corriendo hacia su próxima clases, cuando cruzo el pasillo se toco los labios, antes de sonreír como estupida, pero lo que dijo Jacob hizo que sonriera mas….

- ¡SE QUE NO ME DIRIAS ESO SI ESTUVIERAMOS SOLO! – ella se volteo y le enseño el dedo del medio antes de entrar a su clases, Jacob sonrío ese pantalón negro con la camisa amarilla, y la chaqueta de cuero, su pelo corto se movió al copas de su sensuales movimientos, estaba perdidamente enamorada de esa pequeña loba que lo volvía loco y aunque lo golpeara valía la pena al menos había probando su labios….

*** Artística***

Un fuerte grito de frustración se escucho en el pasillo, una pequeña duende saltaba enojada de aquí para allá mientras intentaba dibujar algo que le gustara, pero todo lo que dibujaba era la perfecta cara del chico que le robo todo…

- lindo cuadro...- le susurro alguien en su oído haciendo que su cuerpo se estremecieras, dio la vuelta y se veía muy pequeña a lado de aquel chico rubio y alto… - Hola...- dijo sonriendo, Jasper estaba nervioso y como no estarlo, si se estaba jugando su corazón en esto

- ¿Qué quieres? – le susurro con odio, algo hizo crack y los dos lo escucharon

- hablar contigo…- dijo mas serio

- ¿para que?

- Ali puedes dejar por favor, de hablarme así me duele ver como mi hadita hermosa me trata de esta forma….- susurro Jasper acercándose a Alice y levantándole el rostro….

- y tú crees que no me dolió verte besadote con esa zorra…- le susurro dolida Alice

- yo lo se… te juro que yo no la bese que ella me beso a mi…- le dijo Jasper desesperado

- pero no hiciste anda, para separarte de ella Jazz, no lo hiciste…- le susurro alejándose de el, Jasper la agarro entre su brazos y la coloco en la silla para que Alice quedara a su altura, ambos se vieron a los ojos - ¿Qué haces..? – le susurro

- tu dijiste que no hice nada para separa a Jane pero si lo hice por que lo que tu no viste fue cuando le dije que no lo hiciera..- Alice le iba a interrumpir…- por que le dije que amaba a una pequeña duende que me hace ir de compras a la fuerza, que me abraza y me consiente, que sonríe y es hiperactiva hasta los hueso y que la amo más que mi maldita vida…- Alice sonrío antes de darle un beso en la mejilla – me perdonas…

- si, pero no lo vuelvas hacer vale… - Jasper asistió y le dedico una sonrisa antes de besar los dulces labios de Alice los cuales quería hace siempre….

*** Biblioteca***

Ángela estaba entretenida leyendo un libro, para su clases de historia estaba tan metida en la lectura que no se fijo que un chico estaba al frente de ella, su lentes resaltaba y escondía su hermosos ojos grises, Ángela tenia una camisa de tira gris, encima una chaqueta verde oscura con capucha, su pantalón negro de tubitos y unos tenis grises…

Ben la miraba como si fuera la única diosa en la tierra cosa que su corazón y mente le gritaba que lo eran, Ángela bajo la vista de el libro y se llevo un susto cuando vio a Ben al frente de ella…

-¿estas bien? – le pregunto preocupado

-¿Ben? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto rápido

- podemos hablar…necesito decirte algo importante…- le susurro agarrando fuerte la pulserita que tenia en su manos

- ¿sobre que o que? – le dijo Ángela curiosas los ojos de Ben reflejaba amor, nervios y esperanzas

- sabes que te amo mas que nada, y que el beso que me dio Jessica no significa nada para mi, y que este tiempo que estuvimos separados me di cuenta de lo mucho que me duele saber que tu no estas a mi lado y que no se que haría sin tu te irías de mi vida, es por eso que quiero darte esto…- le dio un pulserita de color rosadas con plateada y doradas, que tenia dos dije uno era un corazón, una estrella y una mariposa…- la mariposa la libertad de tus pensamientos, la estrellas lo hermosas que te ves cuando sonríe y el corazón mi amor por ti….

- Ben…- susurro Ángela emocionada, Ben se levanto y se sentó a su lado

- no quiero que sigamos discutiendo por estupideces, bueno se que no fue una estupidez pero una pareja se base en la confianza y si no lo tenemos, entonces…- Ángela lo cayo con un beso en su labios

- te amo Ben, gracias por cuidarme y amarme… - le dijo dándole un abrazo, Ben le hico señas a Diego este asintió con un sonrisas antes de irse, sentía un poco de envidia de la buena, Ben podría estar con su Angie pero el no…

- déjame paz Kevin…- esa voz la conocía perfectamente salio corriendo de donde provenía esa voz, cuando la encontró vio como Kevin se le acercaba peligrosamente a su novia…

- déjala idiota…- dijo dándole un golpe en la cara, haciendo que Ben dieran un gritito por el susto, Diego la agarro a Bree – si la tocas otra ves te mato…- le dijo mirando con odio a Kevin, Bree y Diego caminaron hasta la primera banca del pequeño parque del Instituto…- ¿te encuentras bien? – le susurro preocupado

- si…gracias…- le dijo nerviosas, Diego la abrazo mientras que ella lloraba en su hombro – gracias… - dijo con su voz ronca por tanto llorar, Diego la miro a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa antes de acercarse a su labios y besarlo con delicadeza, ambos suspiraron por volver a besarse, Bree coloco su manos alrededor del cuello de Diego y el la tenia en su cara….

unos minutos después de haberse besado ambos estaba debajo de unos de los gran árboles, abrazados uno con el otro escuchando música y riéndose, no era algo condicional pero joder en su vida nada era condicional….

* * *

Hola chicas ¿como están? espero que muy bien, bueno aquí llego yo de nuevo hahaha bueno chicas ya puede votar por las canciones que mas les guste búsquelo en mi perfil las tres canciones que gane será la que cante Edward y Bella… perdón si el capitulo es muy corto pero las clases nos tienes tan agotada que nos da pereza escribir pero vemos su comentarios y nos animamos...!WI! llegamos a los 100 comentarios, gracias por ellos... si llegamos a los 120 le subimos otro cortito... como el anterior... Bien que les pareció el capitulo… ¿espero que le guste? bien busque la fotos de la ropa de las chicas en mi perfil se les quiere... mucho un beso

Mary y Marisol

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	23. Recociliaciones II

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

**Tercera Persona**** POV**

- Chicos adivine… - susurro Alice emocionada

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Ángela mirándola con curiosidad

- se va abrir un nuevo bar, en Port Angels este viernes… -dijo Alice dando brinquitos, Jasper la miro con una sonrisa

- me alegro por los dueño…- murmuro Bella desde su lacto sin ánimos, Edward la miro fijamente antes de bufa

- ¿Qué piensa si vamos este viernes? – dijo Alice animada ignorando a su prima

- yo no puedo, tengo que hacer un reporte, para el lunes….- le dijo Bella levantándose – nos vemos luego – dijo subiendo las escalera de su cuarto, cuando llego a este suspiro aliviada _por fin sola _pensó

- ya no la aguanto, están insoportable… - exploto Alice enojada

- déjala ya se le pasara… - le susurro Edward sin ánimos

- ¡YA SE LE PASARA! ¿¡LO DICES EN SERIO! – Edward se encogió de hombro antes de agarra su cosas he irse de esa casa…. - ¡EDWARD!

- ¡DEJANOS EN PAZ! – escucho dos voces gritarles una de a fuera y otra de arriba, Alice se tiro a lado de Jasper enojada con eso dos idiota

- es mejor que los dejes así, amor ellos arreglaran su asuntos… - Alice suspiro frustrada y se acomodo en los brazos de su Jazz…

**~~~~~ El Viernes ~~~~~**

La lluvia caía por todos lados, hoy era un día normal en un pueblo normal ¿no?

_¿Entonces por que diablos ella se siente como si estuvieran ahogándose?_

Fácil, por estupida y miedosas, no tiene el valor suficiente para volver a confiar en el y sobre todas las cosas para creerle algo, la biblioteca se había convertido en su refugio para no encontrarse con el y aunque su plan de no encontrarse con Edward Cullen no funcionaba por que al fin y al cabo lo veía en Biología tres días por semana y en Literatura dos días por semana y eso sin contar las clases de canto…. Así que prácticamente lo veía toditos los días…

Bella caminaba pensativa por los pasillos del instituto tenia hambre, no había podido probar bocado en todo el día, su examen de matemática la tenia con los nervios….

_No te culpes a ti Bella, culpa a los nerd que la inventaron _se dijo a ella misma, Bella abrió la puerta para entrar a la cafetería, hizo la fila y compro una sánduche con todo un refresco, camino hasta una mesa vacía, saco su a puntes y mientras comía, escuchaba música y estudiaba no se daba cuenta que a unas mesas mas allá una persona la miraba con amor….

- Edward ve dile que lo sientes…- le dijo Bree con una sonrisa

- no se si pueda….- le dijo Edward sin mirarla

- ve, o te pateare tu_ cosita_….- le dijo Leah seria, todos los hombres hicieron cara de terror al escuchar esa palabras, Edward agarro su cosa y su refresco mas una manzana y camino algo inseguro hasta la mesas de Bella.

- _Y es que nadie me dirá como quererte, nadie me dirá a donde ir, nadie me dirá como es que debo mis canciones escribir, nadie me dirá como pensarte, nadie me dirá a donde ir, nadie me dirá como se dicta enamorarse de ti, _y_a es muy tarde para mí, ni tu ni nadie __**(1)**_….. – susurraba Bella moviendo su desde en la mesas mientras leía, Edward escucho su acento con mezcla de palabras en español, agarro la manzana y se acerco lo suficiente a su oído para murmura

- me dejarías decirte lo mucho que te amo, y lo muy arrepentido que estoy… - susurro Edward, Bella se tenso por un momento cuando volteo su miradas se conectaron por mucho tiempo, la mano de Edward ofrecía la manzana, Bella la agarro y le dio un besito en la mejilla, antes de voltearse algo sonrojada

Edward sonrío de esa forma que haces que las chicas se enloquezca, se sentó al frente de la silla de Bella mientras que ella se quitaba un audífonos, se quedaron en silencio por un gran rato…

- ¿Qué escuchas? – le pregunto curiosos agarrando su lápiz

- música latina ¿quieres oírla? – Edward asintió, se levanto y rodó su silla a lado de bella se coloco una en su oído mientras que Bella se acomodaba para que ambos escuchara bien…

_Ven acá, siéntate cerca y mírame  
Empieza hablarme y cuéntame  
lo que yo quiero oír  
_  
Ambos levantaron la mirada la cual quitaron rápidamente

_Y acércate tomas mis manos, sin temor  
No tengas miedo, solo amor  
Quisiera oír de ti  
Ninguna otra cosa que digas  
Me hará sonreír  
Al menos que admitas  
Que mueres por verme feliz_

Ambos se volvieron a ver, y Edward sonrío cosa que Bella le correspondió esa canción iba con el momento….

- ¿Qué estudias? – le pregunto cuando ella agarro una hoja

- matemática – dijo haciendo con enojo

- a ver, señorita dígame ¿por que tan enojada? – le dijo divertido, Bella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo

_Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura  
Tú eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música_

- sabes que soy pésima para las matemáticas…- le murmuro mirándolo profundamente

_Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda  
Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda_

- lo se, pero como yo soy un genio en la materia te ayudare – le dijo Edward agarrando el cuaderno de Bella, la volteo a ver en el mismo instante en que en ella se acomodaba y "sin querer" su labios se rozaron…

_Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo  
De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos_

Ambos se miraron Bella suspiro en los labios de Edward, y este llevo una mano a su mejilla mientras se volvía a acerca a ella….

_Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente  
Y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente_

Los labios de Bella hicieron contacto con los de Edward, en un beso delicado y suave, ambos dejaba marcado el amor y la alegría en ellos, suspiros por ambos salieron sitiándose en casa…

_Y nunca dejarás, de mi boca escuchar, decir que...  
__Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre  
Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre  
Por siempre, por siempre  
Sé mi amor, por favor, por siempre..._

Bella llevo sus manos al pelo de Edward, pegándose más a él, – si eso fuera posible – Edward movió su mano hacia su cuello para profundizar el beso…

_Estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa  
De tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas_

El beso se profundizo y no paso desapercibido para un grupo de chicos que tomaba locos y graba una reconciliación, claro además que también había apostando…. Bella se separo lentamente de el con su ojitos cerrando, enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Edward

_Estoy enamorado de las cosas que no veo  
Tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro_

Edward la abrazo colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de Bella mientras esta jugaba con su pulsera, esa que ella le había dando cuando eran pequeños

- ¿Cuántas personas nos ve? – susurro con un pequeño sonrojo, Edward se carcajeó y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír

- toda la cafetería…- Bella gimió bajito – y Alice tiene su cámara de video y Bree la de fotografía así que si es lo que creo que ambas…

- ¡NO! – Gimió Bella – las matare…- le dijo Bella mirándolo, Edward se acerco y le dio un pesito

- bueno antes que las mate, déjame explicarte las matemáticas…- Bella sonrío y se acomodo, hasta ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que mientras se besaba una canción que ambos les gustaba se escuchaba en su ultimas estrofas…

_Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre  
Por siempre, por siempre  
Sé mi amor, por favor, por siempre..._

_...Tu amor...por siempre..._

- Tu amor...por siempre… - le susurro Edward en el oído, Bella se volteo

- por siempre…

**~~~~~ Esa misma noche ~~~~**

Bella y Edward se encontraba en el sofá de la casa de Bella ambos estaban abrazando mientras veía una película en pijama, era las siete de la noche y ellos estaba feliz de pasar su viernes junto, y no paliados….

- ¿entonces no irán? – los dos rodaron los ojos antes de volver a decir

- no Alice no iremos….- susurraron cansado los dos mirando

- aburridos…- dijo saliendo de la casa con Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper

Bella se acomodo entren los brazos de Edward mientras este agarraba un puño de palomitas y le daba uno por uno a Bella en la boca, ambos prestaron atención a la película por petición de Bella estaba viendo la Nueva Cenicienta con Hilary Duff como protagonista, a ella le encantaba ver esa historia y la ayudaba con la inspiración.

Entre beso cortos, palabras inventada terminaron de ver la película y apenas era las nueve de la noche, ambos suspiraron…

- Sabes estoy empezando a creer que tuvimos que ver ido con nuestros amigos…- le susurro Bella agarrando una mano de Edward

- ¿Quieres ir al bar? – le pregunto mirándola

- ¿tu quieres ir? - le pregunto Bella

- la verdad si, pero no quiera dejarte sola, además teníamos un mes si hablarnos ni estar juntos como ahora…- le explico cuando vio que iba a protestar….

Bella se levanto y camino hasta las escaleras, sintió unas manos en su cintura

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto confuso

- vístete iremos al bar….

- Bella….

- solo ve a ponerte guapo, si – le dijo dándole un besito y subiendo las escalera…

**~~~~~ Media Hora Después ~~~~~~**

- Amor, por que no nos quedamos ya es tarde y…- Edward se corto al ver a una muy sexy Bella al frente de el, una falda rosada de cuadro, una camisa de tirante de color azul oscuro, una botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo olor, un pequeño bolsito y unos lente de solo que combinaba su pelo rizado y su maquillaje ligero….

Por primera vez Edward pensó cosas que no debía, bueno tal ves el no fuera virgen pero Bella si lo era y muy en el fondo el deseaba que Bella fuera de el, de todas las formas posible existente….

_

* * *

  
Lo se es cortito pero fue lo único que salio, bueno le decimos ¡HOLA! A todos los que se van uniendo y a los que no también… bien las canciones esta en mi perfil para que vote por ellas todavía falta unos cuantos capi mas para que se termine este fic….

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	24. ¿Quieres…tener…eso?

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

**Tercera Persona**** POV**

La música sonaba en todo lo alto, y varias personas estaba en la pista de baile, Edward agarro la mano de Bella y la llevo através de la multitud a la mesas donde estaba su amigos, en la mesas solo encontraron a Alice y Ángela…

- ¡¿Que hacen aquí? – le pregunto Alice dando saltitos para abrazarlos

- estábamos aburridos… no se molesta verdad…. – le susurro Bella abrazándola

- no claro que no – le dijo Alice, Bella saludo a Ángela - ¡HERMANITO! – dijo dando saltito abrazando a Edward…

- para Alice que me mareo…- le dijo un divertido Edward, Alice le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro - ¿y los demás? – pregunto sentándose a lado de Bella

- Ben y Jasper están buscando los tragos, y los demás bailando…- le dijo Ángela con una dulce sonrisa….

Pink con So What se empezó a escuchar en todo lo alto, Bella y Ángela hablaba mientras Alice se llevaba a Edward para bailar, Emmett lo saludos con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, los demás solo movieron la cabeza en forma de saludos…

- ¿Oye Bella como vas con los exámenes? – le pregunto Ángela, mirando a las pista mientras tomaba fotos desde lo lejitos

- bueno angie, creo que voy bien el examen de matemática estaba difícil pero creo poder con ello…. – le dijo suspirando, Ángela se río

- ánimos amiga aun tenemos que espera hasta marzo para poder meter nuestras planillas universitaria – dijo en un chillido emocionado - ¿ya sabes que universidad vas a elegir?

- aun estoy en duda, pero la universidad de Los Ángeles es perfecta para mi, aunque tengo que ver cual elegirá Edward…- susurro mirándola a su novio que estaba bailando muy pegadito con Rosalie, Ángela tomo una foto sobre la mueca que hizo Emmett…

Horas después llego Jasper y Ben con los tragos de toso, Bella pudo saludar a los demás, empezaron hablar de muchas cosas sin y con sentidos, como siempre las risas y las bromas no se hicieron esperar….

Las chicas estaba algo pasada de copas y los chicos estaba iguales, la condura estaba un poco fuera de su alcance, una música muy sexy y coqueta se empezó escuchar…

**[N/T: Escuche la canción de Lady marmalade de cristina aguilera]  
**  
- ¡Vamos Bella! – Leah y Rosalie agarraron a Bella la cual estaba mirando a Edward como una idiota, la empujaron hasta la pista de bailes donde Ángela, Bree y Alice estaba bailando muy sexy…

Bella movía sus caderas chocándola con las demás chicas, y pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo tocando más que todo sus piernas, Edward y los demás los veía desde lejos con muchas lujuria, y pasión, todos se tomaron el ultimo trago y se acercaron donde estaba, cada uno agarro a su chica y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la canción…

Bella se pego mucho a Edward, paso su brazo por su cuello sobando esa parte, restregándose a esa parte sensible para el, luego se fue soltando, Edward la agarro por la cintura para no dejarlas escapar, ella se dio la vuelta quedado de espalda moviendo mucho mas su trasero, _el amiguito _de Edward se estaba comenzado a despertad, Bella se fue bajando y luego se subió rápidamente restregándose a la masculina de Edward.

Luego se dio la vuelta y le sonrío angelicalmente, antes de jalar su camisa hacia ella y seguir bailando, Edward levanto la mirada y vio que la mayoría ya no estaba allí solo quedaba Ángela y Ben junto con Bree y Diego los cuales por como bailaba parecía que se estaba tentando uno con el otro….

**[NT: Low de Flo-Rida]  
**  
Edward volvió a mira a su novia la cual seguía bailando ahora al ritmo de otra música, Edward agarro a Bella y la llevo hasta donde estaba sentando estaba desierto y solo quedaba algunos billetes que estaba debajo del pequeño mantel, y tres carteras.

Bella tomo desprevenido a Edward y lo empujo al sofá, y comenzó a besarlo al principio besos delicados que se volvieron salvajes con el tiempo, la manos de Edward baja y subía por el muslo de Bella, haciendo que ella gimiera bajito pero lo suficiente para que el la escuchara.

La mano de Bella bajo por su pecho rozando la muy pronunciada erección de Edward, ambos gimieron, y se empezaron a besar con desesperación, necesitaba saciar la pasión que ambos tenia y sentía el uno por el otro…

Bela comenzó a bajar el racheé del pantalón pero Edward la detuvo esta hizo un pequeño puchero…

- Bella… - dijo con las voz ronca y la respiración entrecortada – aquí no…- le susurro

- ¿por…que...no? – dijo sentándose encima de su piernas y enrollando su mano en su cabeza

- hay mucha gente…

- pero eso se puede solucionar… - dijo mordiendo el ovulo de su oreja, mientras se frotaba a su ya muy proveniente erección

- Bella, Aquí no…- le dijo un poco mas serio pero eso se fue al traste cuando Bella lo beso en los labios son pasión y salvajismos, Edward coloco su mano en la cintura de ella.

Ambos comenzaron besarse de nuevos, mientras Bella se pegaba a su pecho y movía su caderas, tanto ella como el gemía, jadeaba y gruñía todo gracias a la pasión que sentía ambos, Bella lo abrazo con fuerza mientras que Edward besaba su cuello con devoción, Bella gemía en su oigo lo que provocaba que Edward se excitara mas de lo que ya estaba…

- sabes por que no mejor nos vamos…. – le susurro un Edward segado por la pasión y el alcohol, Bella asintió dándole un beso se levanto de su piernas y agarro su cosas, Edward se pego a Bella al cual gimió al sentir su gran erección…

El camino hacia el auto de Edward fue silencioso pero no incomodo, los dos montaron rápidamente en el volvo, y Edward manejo a toda velocidad, mientras Bella lo miraba con deseo….

Unas horas después Edward llego a la casa de los Swann, la cual estaría desierta ya que su padres se había ido de caza, y Emmett se quedaría a dormir con Rosalie, Edward y Bella se bajaron del auto después de haberlo estacionado…

Llegaron a la sala dándose besito delicado, nada apasionado solo mostrándose el amor, por un extraña razón estaba acostando como lo había estando horas antes, ella abrazando su cintura y el pasándole un brazos….

- ¿Cuánto me amas? – le pregunto Bella en un pequeño susurro mientras lo miraba con su ojitos brillantes

- te amo como un millón de estrellas…- esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Edward se formo en los labios de su amada

- ¿prométeme algo? – le dijo Bella agarrando su mano para juntarlas

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto con curiosidad

- prométeme que pase lo que pase en un futuro ante todo siempre seremos los mejores amigos, los mejores primos que siempre hemos sido…- le dijo Bella con seriedad

- Te prometo que siempre antes todo serás mi mejor amigas y mi mejor prima, pero no se lo digas a Rosalie…- Bella soltó una carcajada, Edward le beso la cabeza… - ¿ahora me dirás por que me haces jurarte eso?

- por que tengo un mal presentimiento… no quiero pensar en ello…- Edward alzo una ceja – olvídalo a lo mejor estoy nerviosas por que dentro de una semana nos entregara nuestras calificaciones….

- saldrás viene te lo prometo… - le susurro besándola, con cariño y amor….

- ¿Edward algún día tu y yo…bueno…tendremos…_eso_? – le pregunto una muy Bella avergonzada

- ¿Quiere…tener…eso? – le susurro Edward algo tenso, nunca había hablando sobre ese tema, y por la forma en que ambos se comportaron en el club…

- la verdad es que no lo, por una parte si quiero pero por otra parte me da miedo…- dijo Bella interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Edward, este la miro con una sonrisas sincera, y la abrazo fuerte

- es normal, Bells tener este tipo de miedo, no e preocupes tendremos… eso cuando tu te sientas lista y preparadas, además no hay prisa…- le susurro dándole un beso en la frente

- se que no hay prisas es solo que...- Bella suspiro frustrada

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – le susurro Edward con verdadera confusión

- bueno es que tengo miedo a que termines conmigo por aburrirte y por…

- dejas de decir idioteces Bella te amo, te amo por como eres y por lo que me das, y soy yo el que quieres espera creo que todavía no es tiempo para llegar a esa etapa de nuestra relación, yo quiero que tu primera relación sexual sea especial tanto para ti como para mi, así que grábatelo esa hermosas cabecita tuya, te amo mas que todo el mundo incluso más que Esme pero como te dije hace rato no se lo digas…- Bella se lanzo en su brazos besando toda su cara y pronunciando un te amo con cada besos…..

**~~~~ DOS SEMANAS DESPUES ~~~~**

- ¡YA ESTAN AQUÍ! ¡YA LLEGO! – grito un muy emocionado Emmett, Alice se puso a dar saltitos por toda la casa de los Hale, los chicos se pararon y miraron al oso y a la duende con mala cara…

- ¡NAVIDAD… NAVIDAD…BLANCA Y HERMOSAS Y ESPECTACULAR.. NAVIDAAAADD!- gritaron Emmett y Alice saltando y corriendo por todos lados aun faltaba para que llegara navidad pero apenas iba comenzado el mes de diciembre y la nieve estaba en su punto máximo allá fueras, las clases ya se había terminado y los chicos lo había celebrado hace tres días atrás…

Una almohada impacto en la espalda de Emmett el cual se la regreso pegándole a Leah en la cabeza, la cual chillo, Jacob miro al culpable y Diego se levanto a su asustado cuando Alice grito como en la película de terror que vieron ayer…

- ¡¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupado

- ¡ESTA NEVANDO! – dijo Alice en un chillido

- ¡maldita enana me paraste solo por que esta nevando! – le dijo incrédulo, todo empezaron hablar haciendo que la sala parecieran un Rin de boxeo…

Bella miraba todo con miedo, unos fuerte brazos la abrazaron ella se pego mas a su cuerpo, Bella volteo y le dio una sonrisa y un beso de buenas días, ambos se comenzaron a besar cunado varios cojines le impactaron haciendo que se cayeran al sofá…

- ¡DEJAN DE TRAGARTE A MI HERMANA! – le grito Emmett con diversión

- ¿Qué pasa si te quedas sin hermano? – le pregunto Edward a Bella

- no lo se, aunque pensándolo bien necesito un nuevo estudio…- dijo sonriendo Edward la beso antes de perseguir a Emmett por toda la casa….

Esme, Rene y Elizabeth bajaron y sonrieron cuando vieron a Emmett y Edward corre por toda la casa, Edward le tiro un cojín a Emmett pero este lo esquivo dándole a Jasper este se unión a la casería cuando se cansaron se tiraron en el sofá, Bella, Alice y Rosalie le dieron con los cojín en la cabeza a su respectivos novios, Ángela y Bree tomaba fotos y grababa todo, Charlie, Peter y Carlisle bajaron a ver cual era el desorden sonrieron también con nostalgia cada uno agarro a su esposa…

- como en los viejo tiempo… -susurro Esme con nostalgia, todos asintieron, las mujeres se fueron a la cocina y los hombre de la casa fueron hacer lo mejor que hacia, regalar a los chicos por el desorden…..

* * *

Hola ustedes se dirán ¿Qué les pasa a estas chicas que sube puros capis cortos? solo dos respuestas faltas de inspiración y las malditas tareas, en fin deje su comentario, vote por sus canciones favorita si no sabes el link se ubica en la parte de arriba de la foto de perfil… aun hay tiempo para votar….

Un abrazo fuertísimo de parte de Marisol y Mary

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	25. Estar Contigo

Hola solo quería decirle que escuche esta canción, When your re gone/ Im With You de Avril lavigne y Estar Contigo de Alex Ubago

* * *

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

**Tercera Persona**** POV**

Ella corría como si la vida se le fuera en ello y en parte así era necesitaba hablar con el, necesitaba decirle lo importante que el era para ella y que cosa como la que paso ayer no era importante.

Se preguntara que fue lo que paso, muy fácil todo fue gracias a la estupida de Tanya y el idiota de Riley, aun seguía haciendo de la suya, Bella se cayo logrando que la guitarra cayera en algún árbol, las lagrimas bajaba por su mejillas mientras jadeaba….

_Estaba en un bar era un celebración por la navidad, además no tenia nada que hacer y hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a su amigos, en fin la cosa es que quería pasar un rato agradable._

_La música soba fuerte y la gente expresaba sus ánimos bailando y bebiendo, en una mesa alejada estaba todos hablando y riéndose el ambiente era lleno de alegría, unas cuantas mesas mas a la derecha se encontraba Tanya con su amigas, y en el otro extremo se encontraba Riley, ambos miraba con odio esa mesas, pues su objetivos estaba allí, Riley a pesar de todo aun quería a Bella de dos forma, primero sentimentalmente y luego físicamente aunque era mas físicamente que sentimental. Tanya estaba de la misma forma que el así que era como un especie de capricho uno enfermizo. _

_Riley se levanto de la mesas donde estaba su amigos y camino hasta donde Tanya, ambos se fueron a la pista de baile la canción "**Hey Mama**" se escucho y ellos empezaron a bailar._

_- ¿tengo un plan le entras? – le susurro en el odio mientras se acerca a su cuerpo_

_- depende…- le susurro Tanya acercándose a su cuerpo_

_- tu quieres a Eddy – dijo con ironía – y yo quiero a la sexy Bellita unámonos y cada uno lo tendrá esta noche_

_-¿como lo lograras? – le pregunto Tanya__ con un ceja alzada, Riley se le acerco y le plato un beso lujurioso el cual dispuesta y muy ansiosa le respondió Tanya_

_- vamos nena, yo logro lo que me propongo o acaso no te gusto aquella ves que estuvimos unos días después de vernos en al fiesta de los rubiecito…- le susurro con voz seductora mientra le colocaba una mano en el trasero masajeándolo_

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le susurro Tanya con voz ronca, Riley sonrío le dio un beso antes de contarle su plan…

* * *

_

_-¡AMO ESTA CANCION! – grito Alice demasiado emocionada arrastrando a la pista a Jasper con una sonrisa_

_- tu hermana me da miedo…- le susurro Bella a Edward en el oído mientras le daba un beso en el cuello Edward murmuro una incoherencia que fue interrumpida por su propio gemido_

_- deja de hacer eso…- le susurro deteniéndola, Bella lo miro con frustración – sabes que amo verte enojada….- le susurro besando su ovulo, Bella sonrío un poco y le volvió a pasar los brazo por su cuello_

_- te amo…- le susurro con toda su alma_

_- yo igual, te amo como el firmamento de las estrellas…- le susurro Bella lo beso con pasión.

* * *

_

_Todos se encontraba en la pista de baile, Bella se disculpo pues necesitaba ir al baño, cuando entro estaba algo despejado, entro rápidamente a un di un suspiro cuando termino, estaba por salir cuando escucho una conversación._

_- si, ella misma me dijo, Edward le terminara a Bella por Tanya ¿puedes creerlo?- le dijo una a la otra, Bella se tenso en su lugar_

_- no lo creo ellos mismo se ve enamoradísimos – les respondió una voz a la otra_

_- si, pero lo que vi hace rato ¿Cómo me lo explica? por que eso no fue un beso amistosos eso era un beso lujurioso…._

Las lágrimas bajaba por las mejillas de Bella como río, ella no tenia la maldita culpa de que fuera tan vulnerable, ella no era la culpaba y aun así ella sufría mucho, mucho mas de lo que alguien podría decirle, mucho mas de lo que ella podía sentir.

Bella se levanto llena de barro y agarro la guitarra, volvió a corre por el sendero había ramas que hacia que tuviera que salta pero que torpemente lo hacia, su maños tenia pequeño rayones dejándoles marcas culpas de las caídas, Bella no pudo evitar recordar como fue que llegaron a esto…

_Edward estaba esperando paciente a Bella pues se había tardado más de lo debido y tenia un mal presentimiento, espero unos minutos mas y decidió ir en su búsqueda, se tropezó con Tanya lo cual hizo que bufara de frustración._

_-¡Hola, Eddy!- le susurro una muy coqueta Tanya_

_- Tanya cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Eddy – le susurro algo frustrado_

_- pero si te queda tan bien…-dijo tocándoles su hombros mientras lo miraba sensualmente, Edward bajo su guardia y Tanya lo beso salvajemente y Edward le correspondió dejándose llevar por el momento uno segundo pero lo suficiente como para que Bella lo viera, las lagrimas bajaba por su mejillas como río, salio corriendo de eso lugar, Tanya a verla corre empujo a Edward a la pared y esto fue suficiente para que el reaccionara_

_-¿Qué haces Tanya? ¿Te volviste loca? – le dijo empujándola fuera de su alcance su ojos mostraba confusión, enojo y miedo sobre todo miedo._

_- no, para nada solo quería darte un beso Eddy…- le susurro pero Edward vio como Bella pasaba por la barra corriendo, eso le hizo darse cuenta que lo vio y que todo era un maldito plan, empujo a Tanya a un lado sin importarle que fuera mujer, y corrió, el Dj coloco Maneater de Nelly Furtado y la gente enloqueció haciendo que el paso se le fuera imposible, como puso logro salir del bar pero ya era demasiado tarde Bella se había montado en un auto y no era cualquier aun ¡No! era el auto del maldito de Riley Tanner_

_- ¡MALDICION! – grito enojado, intento seguirlo pero recordó que su llaves la había dejando en su chaqueta -¡BELLA!_

Bella se volvió a caer estas ves tropezando una gran rama, la guitarra estaba guindada de su espalda, Bella miro sus temblorosas manos y se quedo un rato allí, el cielo estaba punto de caerse y a ella no le importaba ya nada tenia sentido para ella nada valía, cerro los ojos recordando la discusión mas fuerte que allá tenido con el, y la cual había hecho que ambos cometiera un error….

_Bella abrió los ojos pues estaba segura que esa no era su habitación, y mucho menos su cama, se sentó rápidamente y se encontraba en un hotel sencillo, miro en el sillón y se encontró con un muy tierno Riley, la escena de la anoche de ayer llegara a su cabeza, varias lagrimas salieron de su mejilla como pudo se levanto y fue directo al baño, se miro en el espejo su maquillaje se había corrido arruinado las cosas como siempre, se lavo la cara y las mano salio del baño encontrándose con que Riley ya estaba despierto._

_- Buenos Días – le susurro Bella algo incomoda pues pensó que nunca mas lo trataría no había terminado de un forma muy bien que digamos_

_- Buenos Días, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Bella se encogió de hombro, Riley se levantó y la abraso, Bella comenzó a llorar y Riley casi se siente culpable solo casi, Riley pudo calmar a Bella y luego pidieron el desayuno, ambos comieron en un silencio agradable – Bella creo que tengo que llevarte a u casa ya es tarde, y seguro tu familia esta preocupada – Bella asintió_

_Ambos recogieron su cosas y bajaron hasta el auto de Riley, pues el ya había pagado todo, el camino a casa de Bella fue incomodo, ambos estaba metidos en su pensamientos cuando cruzaron en la esquina vieron varios autos estacionados en la casa de Bella ella suspiro, Riley estaciono su auto al frente de su casa._

_- ¿estarás bien? – le pregunto Riley a Bella, ella vio su mirada preocupada_

_- se cuidarme sola…- le susurro con melancolía_

_- me gustaría decirle a tu padre que estuviste conmigo – le dijo Riley realmente serio_

_- gracias…- le susurro Bella a Riley, ambos bajaron y entraron a su casa, cuando entraron a la sala todo se levantaron, los chicos miraron confundido la escena y Edward estaba que mata a Riley con la mirada_

_-¡BELLA! – gritaron Rene y Charlie antes de abrazarla, Rene lloro en el hombro de Bella - ¿Bella estas bien? ¿Qué te paso? ¿En donde estuviste anoche?_

_- estoy bien, no fue nada – dijo mirando a Edward con odio – estuve con Riley_

_- ¿¡QUE? – dijeron los chicos Emmett y Edward miraba a Riley con odio puro_

_- Encontré a Bella en el bar y me pidió que la llevara a casa, en el camino me dijo que no quería ir a su casa así que fuimos a la mía, pero se me olvido que había dejado las llaves en el mesón de la cocina de mi casa, así que Bella y yo tuvimos que dormir en un hotel…- explico Riley con seriedad mirando a Charlie_

_-¿¡COMO PUDISTES? – le grito Edward hecho una fiera_

_-¿COMO PUDE QUE? – le respondió de la misma manera_

_- ¡COMO PUDISTE ACOSTARTE CON EL! ¿COMO PUDISTE HACERMO ESTO A MI? ¿COMO PUDISTE? ¡¿COMO? - Bella se acerco a el y lo cacheteo con toda la furia que tenia, algunos dieron uno pequeño gritito de horro y otros solo un jadeo de sorpresa_

_-ESCUCHAME MUY BIEN, EDWARD CULLEN NUNCA EN TU MALDITA MISERABLE VIDA TE DEJARE QUE ME TRASTE ASI, YO NO SOY UNA MALDITA PERRA CUALQUIERA COMO TANYA, YO NO ANDO BESÁNDOME CON A LA GENTE POR ALLI, Y RILEY Y YO NO ESTUVIMOS NADA, EL SOLO ME AYUDO A SALIR DEL BAR PARA NO VER TU MALDITA ESCENA, ASI QUE NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE ME ACOSTE CON EL POR QUE QUIEN SABE QUE MALDITA SEA HICISTE TU CON TANYA, ASI QUE NO VENGAS A RECLAMARME NADA ME ESCUCHASTE ¡NADA! – le dijo con lagrimas en algunas palabras su voz se cortaba._

_-¡Lo Siento! – dijo mirándola serio pero Bella pudo ver el dolor y la tristeza en sus ojos_

_- no quiero tu disculpa, llévatelas alguien que te creas, no quiero saber nada de ti, ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE NADIE! – dijo antes de tira el jarro al suelo y corre a su habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, y luego escucharon como cosa caía al piso, Edward salio de esa casa antes de que alguien dijera algo, Riley también se escabullo, cuando salio a la calle Edward le dio un buen golpe en el ojo_

_- no creas que esto se quedara así…- le susurro antes de montarse en el auto y alejarse…_

Dice que los huracanes solo se queda por un rato, dice que las tormentas solo es de un noche sin luna, pero para ella eso no pasaba, hoy se cumplía tres días desde que Bella no habla con nadie y incluso ignoraba a su padres y a su madre, se la mantenía encerrada en su habitación, su ventana estaba cerrada y había movido ese mismo día su gabinete para taparlo y para que nadie entrara por el, en el único momento que salía era para ir al baño y cenar e incluso lo hacia por obligación.

Pero ese día ella quiso salir de su propio encierro, se estaba asfixiando y ella odiaba eso, decidió ir a un lugar en donde estuviera sola, pero no contó con que el tiempo que había.

Camino el sendero que le faltaba hasta llegar a su refugio su precioso prado, las flores estaba como siempre brillantes a pesar de la lluvia, Bella tiro su bolso aun lado y acomodo la guitarra a un lado de bolso.

Varias lágrimas salía de ella mezclándose con la lluvia, Bella estaba mojada sabia que luego se enfermaría pero no le importaba, ya nada tenia sentido….

-¡NADA TIENE SENTIDO AHORA! – le grito a la nada, se escondió debajo de su árbol ese que tiene una corazón con las iniciales de ellos, sonrío tristemente recordaba ese día…

_Edward tenia agarrada la mano de Bella ambos tenia diez años de edad, estaba persiguiendo a una mariposa para que se colocara en la nariz de Bella ya si poderle tomar un foto, pues había visto en una película que si una mariposa se colocaba en tu nariz seria feliz por siempre así que ambos quería que esa mariposa se colocara en su nariz._

_-Edward me duele los brazos de tanto salta – dijo Bella jadeando _

_- ¡la ten…¡ - dijo Edward pero antes de darse cuenta la mariposa volaba lejos de ellos_

_Ambos miraron tristemente la mariposa, luego a Edward se le ocurrió una idea en esa misma película había grabado en un árbol con sus iniciales así que busco una piedra afilada y comenzó hacer primero la B, Bella lo miro confundida mientra se levantaba_

_- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto sentándose a su lado_

_- grabaremos nuestro nombres como promesas – le dijo Edward con una sonrisa a los que Bella sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla_

Bella agarro su guitarra y empezó a tocar algunas notas, luego se afino un poco la voz y comezón a cantar…

**Estar contigo  
Es como tocar el cielo con las manos  
Como el primer día en verano  
Como en un cuento  
Estar contigo...**

Bella cerro lo ojos y no se dio cuenta que alguien la veía con lagrimas en lo ojos, pues no esperaba verla allí.

**Estar contigo  
Desvelando uno por uno tus secretos  
Descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro  
Lo dejo todo  
Por un momento  
Estar contigo...**

Edward camino silenciosamente y como pudo se subió a un árbol para que ella no lo viera, intento secarse las lagrimas pero era en vano pues esta se confundía con la lluvia.

**Yo siento que tu compañía**

**Es el mejor regalo que me de dio la vida**

**La fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante**

**De todo lo que tengo**

**Es lo más importante**

Bella cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras respiraba varias lagrimas seguía bajado por su mejilla.

**Estar contigo**

**Es como un sueño**

**Del que no quiero despertar**

**Cierro los ojos y no estas**

Edward se bajo rápidamente del árbol y se acerco rápidamente a Bella sin que ella se diera cuenta. Bella sonrío inconscientemente por que lo sintió aunque estuviera los ojos cerrados ella siempre sabia cuando el estaba cerca.

**Vivir contigo es mi deseo**

**Es todo lo que quiero hacer**

**Y a tu lado puedo ser**

**Solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)**

**Solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)**

Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la verde mirada de Edward la cual la miraba con seriedad.

**Estar contigo**

**Es que cada día sea diferente**

**Siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme**

**Es como un juego que me divierte**

**Estar contigo**

La lluvia empezó a censar quedándose una sola pringuita. hasta dejar de llover y algunos rallitos del sol salia

**Ciento que tu compañía**

**Es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida**

**La fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante**

**De todo lo que tengo**

**Es todo lo que es importante**

Bella le dedico una sonrisa triste a Edward y esta se la devolvió de la misma forma.

**Estar contigo**

**Es como un sueño**

**Del que no quiero despertar**

**Cierro los ojos y no estas**

**Vivir contigo es mi deseo**

**Es todo lo que quiero hacer**

**Y a tu lado puedo ser**

**Solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)**

**Solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)...**

Edward canto lo ultimo, Bella se quedo paralizada mirándolo a los ojos

_Para siempre niña, para siempre estar contigo…._

Canto Edward la estrofa en voz elevada. Sus ojos se conectaron mientras cantaba la última estrofa juntos.

**Estar contigo (estar contigo)**

**Es como un sueño (es como un sueño)**

**Del que no quiero despertar**

**Cierro los ojos y no estas**

**Vivir contigo es mi deseo (es mi deseo)**

**Es todo lo que quiero hacer (que quiero hacer)**

**Y a tu lado puedo ser**

**Solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)**

**Solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)**

Ambos suspiraron antes de mirarse a los ojos, ambos pensaba los mismo hace tiempo que no veía eso ojos, faltaba cuatro días para navidad y ellos no quería pasara este año peleados como el año pasado.

Bella acomodo su guitarra en un lado, desviando la mirada de eso ojos verdosos.

Edward se sentó a lado de ella, ya no llovía se quedaron en un silencio incomodo y ambos odiaba eso, ese silencio….

- ¡Hola! – susurro Edward hizo una mueca por lo estupido que había sido por saludarla después de haber cantando con ella.

- ¿Hola? – dijo ella como una pregunta mas no un saludo

se volvieron a quedar en silencio por un buen rato, viendo como el claro se medio iluminaba por las nubes despejadas que había, el celular de Bella sonó, ella lo busco en su bolso rápidamente y vio de quien era la llamada.

- Hola – susurro sin ánimos, Edward se le quedo mirando fijamente

- _hola, ¿Cómo estas?_ – pregunto Riley del otro lado

- muy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mi, ¿y tu? – susurro levantándose y alejándose de Edward lo cual a el le extraño

- _preocupado por ti la ultima ves que te vi, estaba algo melancólica_…- le susurro Riley

- si, lo se, no te preocupes ya me estoy recuperando – le susurro mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla y se la quitaba rápidamente

- _me alegro, quiero ver la Bella alegre y no a la destruida_ – hizo una pausa – _lamento haber hecho que tu y Edward terminara no fue mi intención solo quería explicarle a tu padre…_.- fue interrumpido por la voz de Bella

- lose, lose Riley no fue tu culpa tu solo me cuidaste esa noche, no se que hubiera hecho sin no hubieras ido a esa bar esa noche, lo que paso entre Edward y yo se tendrá que arreglar al fin y al cabo somos primos ¿no? – Bella se tenso al sentir que alguien estaba atrás de ella no necesitaba saber quien era

- _si, Bella se que no es el momento_…- le susurro

- no, no es el momento adecuado para ello Riley – hizo una pausa – hablamos después necesito arreglar una cosa, cuídate – le colgó mientras se daba la vuelta

Bella y Edward se quedaron mirando por un buen rato…

**…:CONTINUARA:….

* * *

  
Hola Como están todos espero que muy bien aquí le traigo este capitulo quisimos ponerle un poco de drama, bueno ya votaron por las canciones ¿no? pues vote queda poquito tiempo para votar…. bien pronto subiremos un cortito de Rosalie &Emmett, bien tenemos que decir que ya tenemos seis capitulo de la segunda temporada y a esta le falta unos diez capítulos para su final que no será muy feliz que digamos bueno, pase por nuestro perfil y lean nuestra novelas, ahorita estamos subiendo una que se llama Las Princesas de la Luna, junto con Mariana una muy buena amiga de nosotras pase a leerla, bien nos despedimos con una gran abrazo de parte de Mary y Marisol  


* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	26. Aunque Sea Poco

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

Los ojos verdes de Edward se fundieron en los ojos achocolatados de Bella, ambos se quedaron en silencio solo viéndose, solo intentando descubrí el pensamiento del otro, ninguno se dio cuenta de que se acercaba lentamente hasta que un relámpago acompañado de un trueno hizo que desviara la mirada al cielo, que estaba negro, el celular de Edward sonó y el desvío la vista para atender, Bella se alejo de el colocándose su bolso iba agarra su guitarra cuando la suave mano de Edward la detuvo, Bella no protestó pues seguía hablando por teléfono.

_¿Con quien estará hablando? ¿De que estará hablando? ¡Demonios Bella contrólate si!_ – se gritaba Bella constantemente

Bella caminaba ida, sin prestar mucho atención al camino sin siquiera darse cuenta que Edward ya no hablaba por teléfono y que la iba viendo desde atrás, caminaron en silencio, si hacer ruido, la camioneta de Emmett junto con el auto de Edward se veía en la carretera, Edward coloco la guitarra en el asiento copiloto, mientras Bella se colocaba el cinturón de segura.

-Bella – esta lo miro – tus padres dice que te vayas a nuestra casa, va haber un tormenta por dos días y quieres que este con nosotros…- le susurro mirándola fijamente

- no pienso ir a tu casa – le dijo fríamente mirándolo igual

- pues tendrás que aguatarme por que no pienso dejarte sola – le dijo Edward de la misma forma

- eso ya lo veremos… - piso el acelerador a todo lo quedaba, Edward sonrío mientras llama a su hermana

- Alice dile a mama que Bella y yo nos quedamos en casa de los Swann – le susurro Edward mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad

- Edward cuídala y no la lastimé, y si lo hace te la veras conmigo – le susurro Alice

- nunca lo haría – y colgó antes de seguir a Bella.

Bella condujo directamente a supermercado del pueblo y compro algunas cosa que necesitaría y más si la tormenta esa se presentaría, cuando salio ya estaba lloviznado metió todo en el auto y manejo con cuidado hasta su casa valla sorpresa se llevo al ver a Edward parado al frente de su casa, mojando pero hermosos como siempre, Bella se bajo enojada del auto y se acerco a el enojada, Edward la miro divertido, la lluvia cayo encima de ellos comenzando así la tormenta.

-¿Me puedes decir que diablos así aquí? – le pregunto cruzándose de brazo mientras que fruncía el ceño

- ya te lo dije no te dejaría sola – le susurro Edward divertido

-¡no soy una niña! – chillo Bella mirándolo enojada, Edward sonrío burlón, Bella se dio la vuelta, y agarro su cosa y entro en su casa dejando la puerta abierta llego hasta la cocina y dejo las cosa sobre la mesas, luego tiro la guitarra en el sofá, y camino hasta la puerta de nuevo donde vio a Edward parado en su carro y vio como se mojaba debajo de la lluvia - ¡No empieza entrar!

- no soy muy bien recibido que digamos – le dijo mirándola seriamente

- deja tu estupideces y entrar o me enojare y no querrás verme enojada – le dijo enojada, Edward camino muy lentamente hasta donde ella estaba cuando llego el entro a su casa, Bella cerro al puerta y lo empujo para la habitación que el compartía con Jasper en esa casa, le saco una camisa, un pantalón de pijama y un boxer – te bañas, y te pones eso ¿me entiendes? – Edward la miro con una ceja, Bella se fue dando un pequeño portazo algo dramático pensaron los dos.

Bella subió hasta su cuarto y busco algo cómodo entro al baño, se dio una muy relajante ducha antes de colocarse un pantalón de pijama rosado con una camisa blanca y su fieles cotiza de oveja bajo hasta la sala y se acostó en el sofá grande mientras prendía la TV.

Edward salio de su habitación que compartía con Jasper era un habitación azul, había dos camas realmente cómodas y una mesa de noche con dos cajones y un muy pequeño armario, había otro igual pero rosado y este era de las chicas, había otras habitaciones con colores pasteles, había un baño en el medio de estas habitaciones para todos.

Edward camino despacio hasta la sala donde se escuchaba más ruido, camino hasta el sofá y se encontró con una Bella dormida, sonrío con nostalgia Edward agarro algunos almohadones y se coloco en el piso no si antes de agarro par a Bella se puso a buscar algo interesante que ver, se quedo viendo un programa allí si préstale mucha atención en realidad en algún momento de la tarde se tuvo que haber quedando dormido.

* * *

Alice camino por el pasillo dando pequeño saltito se sentó a lado de Jasper con una sonrisa mientras este le deba pequeños besito en su mejilla, nariz y bocas, era tímidos y tiernos un momento muy intimo que fuer roto por…

- ¡ASCO DEJE DE BESARSE! – les grito Emmett fingiendo hacer que vomitaba, Rosalie le dio en la cabeza y Alice le tiro un cojín en la cabeza -¡Eso duele! – les dijo a las dos.

-Alice cariño ¿Qué te dijo Edward? – le dijo Carlisle quien abrazaba a Esme por la cintura en el sofá

- dijo que se quedaría con Bella en la casa de los Swan ya que no pudo convencer a Bella así que prefirió que se quedaría allí además ya empezaba a llover – le dijo con una sonrisa, todos asintieron y colocaron algo para entretenerse, Alice se acurruco a lado de Jasper

- ¿en que piensa? – le dijo cuando Alice sonrío con maldad

- en nada, amor…. en nada…- susurro besando su labios tiernamente

* * *

Bella se acomodo un poco o al menos eso intento pero dio un giro que hizo que cayera encima de algo dándose un buen golpe y haciendo que algo gimiera por el dolor, Bella abrió su ojos y se encontró con el pecho de Edward, subió la mirada y se encontró con su ojos verdes lleno de dolor.

- lo...sien...to... – susurro Bella mientras se sentaba rápidamente

- ¿Qué te paso? – les respondió Edward mientras se sobaba su mientre y su brazos pues había sido un gran golpe

- nada, solo intente moverme y me caí – Edward soltó una gran carcajada – lo siento de verdad no quise golpearte – le susurro apenada, Edward se acerco a ella y la abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla, al principio Bella se tenso pero después de eso se relajo un poco le regreso el abrazo a Edward, estuvieron un rato allí solo abrazándose, la pancita de Bella sonó y Edward se río en el oído de Bella esta se estremeció por ello

- creo que tienes hambre – le susurro divertido alejándose de ella

- un poco – Edward se levanto y luego le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse Bella la recibió – gracias – le susurro, Edward beso su nariz y luego caminaron de la mano hacia la cocina, Edward se puso un delatar y luego le ayudo a colocárselo a ella - ¿Qué haremos? – le susurro Bella divertida

- no lo se… - hizo una pausa – ¿Qué quieres comer? – le pregunto con seriedad pero su ojos brillaba

- déjame pensarlo…- le dijo mientras ponía carita pensativa, estuvo así un rato – ya se lo que quiero, una gran pizza casera – le dijo divertida

- ¿tienes lo ingredientes aquí? – le pregunto Edward caminado a la nevera

- si, René quería hacerlo para mañana ya sabes nos tocaba a nosotros – le susurro Bella sacando algunas cosa, como la salsa y la harina mientras que Edward sacaba las cosas que faltaba cuando pusieron todo el mesas comenzaron hacerlo.

Ambos sabia cocina muy bien no era una sorpresa que estuviera en la cocina con su madres y tías ayudando con la comida, en el proceso de la pizza cuando las metieron en el horno Edward si querré coloco una pequeña hoja en el mesón levantando polvo y dándole en la cara a Bella haciendo que una pequeña capa polvo estuviera en su nariz, Edward se resbalo cuando Bella chillo y toda la bolsa de harina cayo encima de ella, Edward volteo a verla y no pudo para de reírse, Edward por venganza le tiro otra bolsita de harina en el pelo

- oye – se quejo Edward

- por búrlate de mi – le dijo Bella, Edward se paro y agarro mas y se la tiro en el pelo, y así comenzaron una guerra de harina, Edward agarro un huevo y se lo partió encima de la cabeza, Bella enojada le tiro una taza de salsa de tomate, el queso salio volando por un lado y el pepperoni con el maíz también, la salsa voló chocando en el rostro de Edward y salpicando la paredes, ahora Edward corría detrás de Bella para llenarla de chocolate pues ambos decidieron hacer un pastel, Bella se tropezó haciendo que Edward también lo hiciera y se resbalara y tazón cayo en la cabeza de Bella salpicando la ropa de Edward esta se cayo al piso - ¡maldita sea me resbale! – dijo Bella enojada

- ja ja ja torpe ja ja ja – Bella vio un huevo y se lo tiro a Edward en la cara dándole en la cabeza y este se golpeo con la silla haciendo que al leche liquida cayera en su cabeza

- ¡ups! disculpa mi torpeza – Edward se levanto al igual que bella pero ambos se estaba deslizando ya antes de darse cuenta estaba en el suelo, Bella encima de Edward la risa había dejando paso a un poco de tensión ya que ambos estaba muy cerca, Edward vio que los labios de Bella estaba llenos de chocolates y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella y la beso con delicadeza, Bella se dejo llevar por el momento y enterró su manos en el cabello de Edward que estaba algo pegajoso, estuvieron segundos, minutos, horas quizás solo se probaba de nuevo, solo saboreándose de nuevo.

Edward se separo con delicadeza de Bella para mírala a los ojos, los cuales brillaba aunque aun estaba algo opacos, Bella se acerco esta ves y se besaron de nuevo por un buen rato, el cronometro sonó sacándolos de su burbuja.

- ¡La Pizza! – susurraron los dos, ambos se levantaron y Bella apago el horno, tanto Edward como Bella miraron horrorizado a su alrededor la cocina era un desastres, ambos corrieron al cuarto de limpieza y sacaron todo lo necesario para limpiar, una hora estuviera limpiando mientras escuchaba canciones de Nelly Furtado, Luis Fonsi, Taylor Swift, Sin Bandera, Muse, Paramore, Música Clásica, algo de electrónica y hip hop, un poco de Evanescence y Voz Veis… entre otro genero ya artista.

La nevera y el mesón y todo el lado derecho estaba limpio solo falta el lado izquierdo, con un poco mas de rapidez terminaron de limpiarlo y se dieron cuenta que era las nueve de la noche, ambos se fueron a cambiar de roba y bajaron colocando la roba en la lavadora, fueron de nuevo a la cocina para termina de limpiar algunas cosas, lo hicieron muy rápido.

Bella tuvo que volver a calienta las pizzas mientras Edward preparaba un rico jugo, también preparo la sala y la chimenea, acomodo el piso y coloco una pequeña mansita, coloco dos plato blanco con servilletas y los baso en fin algo romántico.

Bella llego con la bandeja y sirvió dos trocitos de pizza cada uno y coloco lo demás a un lado ambos se sentaron escuchando la canción en versión acústica de _Aunque Sea Poco_ de **Voz Veis** **[NT: Busque esta canción por favor para que entienda el momento, hay dos versiones busque version balada o acústica]**

**Sabes que para darte tengo poco.**

**Quisiera que fuese el mundo aunque ni modo.**

**Pero puedo llenarte los oídos**

**De todas mis canciones.**

**No son mucho,**

**Las hice a punta de ilusiones.**

Edward miro a Bella con algo de nostalgia, por un momento la letra de la canción hizo que pensara un poco en ello, aun hay noche en que se pregunta o se preguntaba que hizo para merecerse a Bella y aun no encuentra la respuesta a ello. Ambos comieron en silencio sin anda que hacer o decirse, solo escuchando la canción….

**Y si tu corazón no ve mi oferta**

**Te ruego, no veas indiferencia.**

**Paciencia que mi amor es luz de luna**

**Suavecito pero alumbra**

**Los rincones, donde tienes el alma oscura.**

_**Si me quieres dímelo, dímelo**_**.**

Edward miro a Bella con mucho sentimiento en la última frase, Ella se estremeció por la intensa mirada de Edward, ambos terminaron de comer, y se quedaron en silencio después de recoger todo – bueno solo lo movieron aun lado.

**Si mis palabras dicen poco**

**Entonces ven pa´ demostrarte**

**Que no es todo.**

- Bella, ¿quiero preguntarte algo? – le dijo Edward algo decidido pero aun así nervioso

**Que tiendo el alma en un ropero**

**Para ponérmela de gala si te veo.**

**No tengo nada que guardarme**

**La vida empaqué pa´regalarte.**

- dime – susurro Bella mirándolo seriamente ella también estaba nerviosa

- ¿me quieres? – le pregunto con nerviosismo Edward, Bella lo miro intensamente

**Si no vienes a rescatarme**

**Mi corazón pongo en remate.**

**Sabes bien que yo te adoro**

**Recibe esto aunque sea poco.**

- Ed…- dijo Bella algo cansada por lo que le pregunto

- solo respóndeme – hizo una pausa – para mi es importante escucharlo…

**No tengo para darte más que un cuento**

**Que arrulle cada noche tu silencio.**

**Es que aunque nada pese en mi bolsillo**

**Lanzo flechas de cariño**

**Y si acierto quizás nunca me des olvido.**

- eres muy importante para mi y quiero saber que tan importante soy yo para ti- le susurro acercándose a ella, su labios quedaron a centímetro mientras el le cantaba la siguiente estrofa

_**Pero el tiempo pasa**_

_**Y me doy cuenta**_

_**Que el mundo sin ti no da la vuelta.**_

_**Tus besos serían agüita de río**_

_**Que refresca el amor mío.**_

_**Se que entiendes cuánto me duele no tenerte.**_

_**Si me quieres dímelo, dímelo.**_

Bella se acerco lo mas que pudo a el.

- te amo, como el firmamento de las estrella que brilla junto la luna, como las nubes que despeja el sol en una tormenta, como la flor mas bella de un jardín y te amo como el ángel más bello, simplemente te amo ¿tu me amas? – le susurro nerviosa

**Si mis palabras dicen poco**

**Entonces ven pa´ demostrarte**

**Que no es todo.**

**Que tiendo el alma en un ropero**

**Para ponérmela de gala si te veo.**

- te amo Bella te amo mas de lo que puedo pensar, más de lo que tu puedes pensar y más de lo que ambos podemos expresas… - le susurro con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué esperas tonto y bésame? – le susurro divertida Bella y Edward le dedico esa sonrisa que ella tanto amaba

**No tengo nada que guardarme**

**La vida empaqué pa´regalarte.**

**Si no vienes a rescatarme**

**Mi corazón pongo en remate.**

**Sabes bien que yo te adoro**

**Recibe esto aunque sea poco….**

Edward se acerco a ella y la beso con delicadeza, Bella le respondió de la misma forma que el, su beso era tierno y suave no quería rompe la magia del momento de su momento.

** Llegaré, pisando fuerte llegaré**

**Para enseñarte tu tristeza es de papel, llegaré.**

**Tus caminos luz y miel**

**Sembrar en tu vientre sueños que creer.**

Bella coloco su manos en el cuello de Edward y este en la cintura de Bella el beso dejo de ser algo delicado para ser mas apasionado si dejar lo romántico, la a cercanía de su cuerpo, la electricidad en el aire, así que ambos sintiera mariposas en todo su cuerpo, su corazón con en ritmo acelerado al igual que sus respiraciones, Bella le dio acceso a la lengua de Edward en su boca, Bella enterró su manos en su cabello jalándolo, mientras que Edward masajeaba su cintura, Bella soltó un jadeo…

**Si mis palabras dicen poco**

**Entonces ven pa´ demostrarte**

**Que no es todo.**

**Que tiendo el alma en un ropero**

**Para ponérmela de gala si te veo.**

**No tengo nada que guardarme**

**La vida empaqué pa´regalarte.**

**Si no vienes a rescatarme**

**Mi corazón pongo en remate.**

**Sabes bien que yo te adoro**

**Recibe esto aunque sea poco.**

Ambos se movieron con un rápida alucinante olvidándose de los demás del mundo, de las canciones de Voz Veis de todo solo en ellos, se empezaron besar con pasión y lujuria, Edward metió la mano debajo de la camisa de Bella y esta gimió y antes de llegar algo mas allá, Edward se detuvo, Bella lo miro desconcertada…

- ¿estas segura? - le pregunto Edward a Bella ella se acerco a el y lo beso delicadamente a los labios

- te amo Edward – le dijo en susurro – confío ciegamente en ti…- Edward asintió antes dejarse llevar por el amor, la pasión y el momento….

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. la Historia es de Marisol yo solo al subo y corrijo algunas cosa….


	27. Un Imán Para El Peligro

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

**Bella**** POV**

_¡No lo puedo creer!_

Ya era su mujer en cuerpo y alma, su caricias y su besos están grabados en mi cuerpo y en mi alma, fue tan dulce y tan lindo conmigo, no puedo creer que ese momento pasara, si fue doloroso pero lo doloroso le dio paso al placer y fue tan hermoso, las manos de Edward recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, su labios en cada parte de mi anatomía, su palabras de amor al entrar en mi, lo cuidadoso que fue conmigo, todo fue perfecto mucho mas que eso fue mágico, maravilloso, único y en fin no tengo palabras para expresar como fue hacer el amor con Edward, por que de algo estoy segura Edward me hico el amor.

- ¡Estas Hermosas, Bells! – me dijo mi hermano desde el umbral de la puerta, tenia un muy lindo traje negro, con una camisa manga larga blanca con una corbata azul oscura.

Me acerque a el con una sonrisa y le acomodo el nudo de la corbata, le di un beso en su mejilla y lo abrase.

- y tu estas muy guapo…- le susurre el me abrazo y nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, Emmett se separo y saco de su bolsillo un payuelo blanco, y de ellos nuestra cadenas.

- como cada año…- susurro dándome mi flor pequeños diamantes incrustado y el agarraba el agarraba el cochecito, hace mucho tiempo en realidad cuando nacimos nuestra abuela Marie y abuelo Andrés – ambos por parte padres - los únicos que apoyaba la relación de nuestro padres, nos hicieron esto regalo al nace, cuando ambos tuvimos seis años nos dieron a cada uno un cofre para guarda nuestro tesoro mas apreciado, y luego lo enterramos en el bosque – específicamente a unos metros mas allá de la casa - como una especie de cofre del tesoro.

- si – suspire – como cada año…- Emmett me ayudo a ponerme la pulsera y luego yo hice lo mismo con el – te quiero hermano, nunca cambies…- le susurro abrazándolo

- yo también te quiero mi patosa y sonrojada hermana…- dijo abrazándome y soltado una gran carcajada.

Después de nuestro momento de hermanada bajamos hasta la sala donde estaba nuestros padres esperándolo, papa estaba vestido con el mismo traje que Emmy solo que su corbata era verde oscura como el traje de mi madre, que era de un lindo color verde claro, se amarra por su cuello dejado su espalda al descubierto pero su pelo que caí en rizo lo tapaba, su falda era muy suelta lo que para ella era muy bien pues mi madre era muy hiperactiva como Alice, traía unos tacones del mismo color y un bolsito.

Mi madre saco una cámara y no tomo una foto desde las escaleras, bajamos y nos abrazamos y luego la programo para tomarnos una junto, después de la foto subimos al auto de Emmett manejado por papa y no conducimos hasta la casa de los Cullen, donde seria la cena.

Llegamos rápidamente a la casa de los Cullen, bajamos con cuidado pues la tormenta había dejando paso a la nieve, el camino estaba despejado y la casa realmente iluminada por lo decoración.

Entramos a la iluminosa casa blanca de los Cullen, la primera a la que vimos fue a Alice que tenía un vestido rojo que se amarraba por detrás con unas pequilla cinta negras, vestido rojo se pegaba a su cuerpo resaltando su muy definidas curvas, Alice tenia unos tacones de por lo menos 5 cm.

-¡TIOS! – chillo a ver a mis padres, atrás de ella estaba Jasper nos dedico una sonrisa antes de abrazarnos, estaba con el mismo traje que mi padre y hermano solo que su corbata era negra.

- tíos…- susurro el con una sonrisa, después de que mi madre lo elogiaba entramos a la sala donde estaba reunidos todo, Los Black, Los Weber, Los Clearwater, Los Tanner, Los Denali, Los Cheney, Los Hale y por supuesto Los Cullen calculo unos 36 o 37 persona había allí, los Cullen tenia un salón grande que utilizaba para este tipo de fiesta los Hale también tenia uno igual, mis amigos me saludaron y yo hice lo mismo, salude a los mayores, unos brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura y me voltearon unos ojos verde esmeralda y una sonrisa perfecta me hizo suspira.

Mi manos estaba en su hombro y su manos en mi cintura me acerque para tocar eso hermoso labios que tenia un día sin probar, fue un beso corto lleno de amor y dulzura, cuando no separamos ambos teníamos esa mirada de idiotas enamorado pero no nos podía culpar de estar enamorado como idiotas.

-sabes estas realmente hermosas – dijo dándome una vuelta, tenia un vestido negro de medio hombro de color negro se me pegaba al cuerpo, la falda era un poco suelta y llegaba hasta la mitad de mi muslo, tenia unos tacones altos negro mi pelo estaba suelto liso en comienzo y terminado en rulos.

-Gracias…- dije sonrojándome en el proceso – tu no estas nada mal – el me dedico esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, Edward tenia una traje negro con una camisa blanca y su corbata era negra, su pelo estaba muy despeinado, así que hundí mi manos en su pelo para intentar arréglalo un poco, lo tenia realmente largo.

- Gracias, creo que tendré que córtame el pelo…- me dijo mirándome serio

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Ni se te ocurra Edward Anthony Cullen Masen! – le chille, agarrandolo por su traje y pegándolo hacia mi

- esta bien, esta bien no me lo cortare…- susurro divertido antes de besarme en la frente y abrazarme.

Caminamos hasta donde estaban los jóvenes – mis amigos – hablando y conversando y bebiendo un poco.

-Bells estas hermosas – me elogio Rosalie ella tenia un vestido de color azul oscuro como la corbata de Emmett, era realmente muy sencillo y hermosos, tenia dos cinta gruesa que se cruzaba en su espalda, se pegaba muy a su cuerpo, la falda era suelta y le llegaba hasta la rodilla, tenia un pequeño chalequito blanco que combinaba con su zapatos.

Ángela tenía un vestido color pastel al estilo straple y tenia una cinta blanca en la cintura, su pelo caía en forma de riso, sus zapatos eran del mismo color del vestido y Bree tenia un vestido negro con rojo, que le caí en su cuerpo y llegaba hasta su rodilla, su cintito tenia pequeñas piedritas negras y blanca brillantes con unas botas negras, su pelo estaba liso por ultima pero no menos importante Leah era blanco con un hermoso cinturón marrón y tenia una "L" incrustado en diamantes, todas estaba hermosa incluso Tanya que tenia un vestido celeste con un cinturón del mismo color y unos zapatos de igual color, su pelo estaba recogido en un espectacular peinado que consistía en un moño que dejaba caer unos pequeños mechones liso en su espalda, el vestido le llega un poco más debajo de la rodillas pero se veía realmente hermosas.

- y ustedes se ve realmente hermosas…- le contentes, los chicos tenia el mismo traje pero su corbata era del mismo color que la ropa de su pareja - ¿y los enanos? – le pregunto a Leah y Ángela, unos pequeño gritito se escucharon y me voltee para ver a un hermosos y elegante hombrecito y una princesita corriendo hacia nosotros.

Seth tenia una traje negro con un corbata blanca con rayas rosadas y su pelo estaba despeinado, Anna tenia un vestido rosado con una cinta y puntitos blanco, su zapatillas era del mismo color su pelo esta suelto y tenia una flor blanca que se lo recogía.

-¡Enanos! – le dije mientras me agachaba para abrázalos. Ambos me abrazaron y luego se pusieron hablar mientras no sentábamos en el sofá a lado de Leah y Ángela, cada unos agarraron a sus hermanos, las conversaciones fueron muy tranquilas y amenas, Riley y Tanya se comportaron como dos "grandes amigos" o al menos lo intentaron.

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando o simplemente riéndonos de las estupideces de Emmett y Alice, o de lo que hacia los enanos, o simplemente disfrutando del momento, Esme no llamo a cena el pavo estaba delicioso todo estaba realmente estupendo, la cena salio muy bien, compartiendo con amigos y familiares; De un momento a otra la sala se convirtió en una pista de baile y todas las parejas bailaron un pequeño vals o simplemente la música que se escuchaba, tenia mi cabeza arregostada al pecho de Edward mientras el nos movía lentamente.

- sabes pensé que este año seguirías enojada conmigo…- me susurro Edward dándonos una vuelta, levante la mirada y me encontré con los preciosos ojos verdes de Edward y le dedique una sonrisa.

- yo también lo pensé, pero ahora estamos junto y _nadie_ no podrás separa…- le susurre besando su labios, ambos nos quedamos viendo antes de volver a besarnos.

- te amo…- me susurro entre los beso que nos dábamos

- te amo…- le susurraba de igual forma.

Las persona se fueron hiendo ya que quería estar en su casa como familia antes de las doces de las noche lo cual nosotros aceptamos, estuvimos hasta las dos de la mañana hablando, viendo fotos y videos de cuando éramos pequeños en fin muchas cosas locas

- ¡Y ES HORA! ¡YA ESTAN AQUÍ! ¡DESPIERTE! ¡YA LLEGO SANTA CLOUS! !YA SE DESPERTARON!

Eso eran los grito que se escuchaba por todo la casa, Edward gruño en mi oído al escuchar a nuestros hermanos gritar de esa forma, me moví para ver la hora y era la 8:30 ¡_Los matare!_

Anoche había tenido un noche algo movida, las copas se me había subido un poco y Edward y yo tuvimos una pequeña noche salvaje, hicimos el amor hasta hace 6 hace dos horas, Edward se removió…

- Si Bella, mátalos…- susurro antes de ponerse una almohada en la cabeza

- ¡Hazlo tu es tu hermana! – le dije enfadada bueno la verdad no pero me divertía su actitud.

- ¡El es tu hermano! – Chillo horrorizado mirándome con una sonrisa, mi sonrisa torcida

- ¡Tu eres el hombre!

- ¡y tu la mujer! – hizo una pausa para mírame, mis mejillas se pusieron algo rojiza - ¡y que hermosas mujer! – dijo acercándose y dándome un sensual beso en mis labios, hubiéramos seguidos si no fue por el grito

-¡EDWARD Y BELLA BAJE SU LINDO TRASERON SI NO QUIERE QUE LOS BUSQUE Y LOS TRAIGAN COMO ESTAN! – grito Alice desde abajo

-¡diablos! – murmuramos los dos, nos pusimos nuestra pijama y bajamos con las manos agarradas - ¡Contenta! – le gritamos enojados

-¡SI! – chillo corriendo hasta la sala, ambos bufamos y bajamos también, saludamos a todo y nos colocamos en un sofá, Tía Elizabeth nos dios chocolate caliente y galletas de chispita de chocolates.

-¡PODEMOS, SIIIIII! – dijeron Emmett y Alice saltando como niños pequeño, nuestros padres asintieron antes de salir corriendo abrir los regalos, mi madre filmaba todo con su cámara.

Alice y Emmett repartieron los regalo de cada uno, todo el mundo tenia su regalos y empezaron a destaparlos, yo recibí una nueva libreta color azul marinos con un bolígrafo del mismo color de parte de mis tíos Hale, recibí un conjunto de ropa de parte de Alice, recibí un álbum de foto y dos paces para una gala de arte de Seattle de parte de mis tíos Cullen, también un enorme peluche y un collar de diamante de parte de mi hermano, un nuevo disco autografiado de Muse y Paramore de parte de Jasper, un día en el mejor spa de Port Angels de parte de Rosalie, una cadena y una pulsera de forma de estrella de parte de Edward y ¿unas llaves?

Aun miraba esas llaves que no sabía que significaba o que abría, mis padres y Emmett me miraba con una sonrisa, Emmett se levanto y me agarro de la mano y me tapo con su manotas mis ojos.

- ¡EMMETT SUELTAME! – chille enojada, pero no me hicieron caso bajamos unos escalones y el frío llegaba a mi cuerpecito, las manotas de Emmett se quitaron déjame ver una linda monto azul estaba parada con un gran mono azul, estaba realmente hermosas

-¡GRACIAAAAS! – dije dando saltitos y abrazando a mi padres y mi hermano.

- tu camioneta esta en la casa…- me susurro Emmett con una sonrisa, no le pare a eso.

- ¿y bueno no la montaras? – me dijo tío Peter yo asintió

- si, pero antes tengo que cambiarme – le susurre, Alice me jalo hasta su cuarto y Rosalie nos siguió, me hicieron bañarme fue una ducha realmente rápida, luego me coloque mi ropa interior, un pantalón negro tubito, una sandalias negras, una camisa blanca con unos dibujo de unos arbole y una luna negra, maquillaje ligero, unos sercillos largos, guantes la cadenas que me regalaron, me puse unas pulsera, agarre mi celular, las llaves y unos lentes de sol y baje las escalera con Alice y Rosalie atrás corrimos por las escalera no si antes tropezarme y caer en los fuerte brazos de mi novios.

- te tengo…- me susurro mirándome con una sonrisa la cual yo le correspondí, caminamos de la mano hasta donde estaba la moto, todo seguí allí.

- bien, ¿están listo? – nos pregunto tío Carlisle, alce una ceja y Edward me sonrío

- no pensaba ir sola o ¿si? – hizo una pausa, yo asintió claro que pensaba ir sola quería sentir adrenalina algo totalmente diferente en mi, voltee a ver donde estaba esa hermosas moto a lado había una moto plateada realmente era hermosas.

- ¿iras conmigo? – le pregunto ilusionada la idea de que viniera conmigo no estaba mal, tal vez podamos hacer cosas para adulto, ¡Genial! ahora estoy pensando como una adolescente hormonal, ¡Al diablo con eso soy una adolescente hormonal!

- hasta el fin del mundo iría contigo…- le dedique una sonrisa y luego lo bese – ven vamos…- bajamos los escalones y le quitamos los moño que tenia, Edward me ayudo aponerme el casco de seguridad azul y el se puso el suyo, ambos nos montamos en la moto y encendimos la motos.

- ¡TENGA CUIDADO! – le grito Charlie como todo padre preocupado y policía en ley.

-¡Si papa! – le susurre con una sonrisa, Edward se me adelanto y yo le seguí la velocidad hacia que mis cabellos se desordenara, me adelante un poco a Edward el cual me dedico una sonrisa.

Recorrimos todo Forks en nuestra moto, nos estacionamos en una gasolinera para llenar ambos tanques.

-Edward, ¿quieres ir a Push? – le susurre cuando se me acerco, me miro a los ojos y me dio un beso delicado.

- ¿tu quieres ir? – me susurro acorralándome entre la moto y su cuerpo, asistí mientras lo miraba – bien entonces vamos – me dio un beso y se monto en su moto y yo en la mía nos colocamos nuestro casco y conducimos a toda velocidad hasta la Push.

Todo pasaba a nuestro alrededor a una velocidad sorpréndete, no era amante a la velocidad pero esto me gustaba de verdad, estábamos en un curva cuando sentí que el volante se trababa, intente cruzar pero se me estaba dificultando un poco, acelere un poco mas, pase la curva sin complicaciones o al menos eso creo por que cuando íbamos en medio camino me paso lo mismo y yo salí impulsada rodando por la carretera.

-¡BELLA! – escuche que me llamaba a lo lejos antes de ver todo negro.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Estamos en camino hacia la play de la Push, Bella quería ir así que yo no le podía negar nada, no a ella, venia detrás de ella mientras veía cantando y diciendo cosas que no entendía, de repente la vi manobrado con el volante.

-¿Qué hace? – me susurre a mis mismo estábamos en una curva peligrosa, ella logro estabiliza la moto y la vi suspira, pero ese suspiro se lo llevo el viento pues la vi conduciendo en ziz zac y luego la vi volar y rodar por la carretera.

- ¡BELLA! – grito frenando la moto a lado de la suya y corriendo hasta donde ella estaba, su ojos estaba cerrados y su cabeza sangraba mucho.

Con la camisa que tenia corte una parte y la empecé a limpia, la sangre paro solo era una pequeña cortada no necesitaría puntos. Me levante y arrastres las moto hasta donde estábamos nosotros no quería que un carro o camión las destruyeras, cuando logre acomodarlas me puse debajo del cuerpo de Bella solo estaba algo en shock despertaría pronto, lo bueno de ser hijo de un medico y tomar clases de primero auxilio es que sabes todo lo que pasaría en un caso como este, Bella se empezó a mover con intranquilidad y luego se sentó de golpe haciendo que se mareara, la abrace.

-¿Qué paso? – me susurro con un poco de tranquilidad

- no lo se, ¿Qué paso? – hice una pausa – te vi manobrado con el volante pensé que te perdería…

- si, ya lo recuerdo, el volante se trabo – susurro mientras fruncía el ceño – me duele la cabeza…- susurro

- te la golpeaste, no necesitaras punto pero hay que descimentarla…- le susurro mientras le daba un beso en esa parte que ya no sangraba, luego la mire a los ojos – no me vuelvas hacer eso, no soportaría perderte – ella asintió, y luego la bese.

Tal vez Bella sea un imán para el peligro….  
-

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La Historia es de Marisol yo solo al subo y corrijo algunas cosa….


	28. Un Día Muy Musical

Hola Escuches esta canciones Adios de Jesse y Joy/ Como Odio Amarte de Ha-Ash & de Voz Veis Pa que no me puedas olvidar versión acústica y Un pedacito de tu querer de ellos también... Nos vemos abajoo!

* * *

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

**Edward**** POV**

_Bella iba en su moto conduciendo despacio no quería que volviera a pasar lo de hace rato, llegamos a la playa de la Push y estacionamos la moto a lado de un kiosco que estaba cerrado, la playa estaba desierta y las olas estaba tranquilas._

_Bella se bajo y me agarro de la mano y nos hizo corre hasta la playa, cuando el agua tocaba su pies ella corría parecía una pequeña niña, mi risa no podía ser mas grande, Bella corrió hacia donde estaba y salto intenta atraparla y lo hice pero de igual forma caímos, nuestra risa era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar._

_- te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… - me decía en cada beso que me daba lo cual lograba que mi corazón y mi sonrisa crecieras, era la mujer que quería para mi, quería que fuera mi compañera, mi amiga, mi amante, mi paciente, mi confidente, mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo_

_- yo también…- le susurre mientras la besa con delicadeza, un beso en donde le demostraba todo lo que sentía, por que mi corazón y mis palabras era pocas realmente pocas…. _

- ¡EDWARD! – la mirada a chocolatada de Bella me hizo volver a mi realidad - ¿en que pensabas? – me dijo sentándose en las teclas del piano y mirándome seria aunque los brillitos de su ojos hacia que su pose fuera algo cómica – al menos para mi lo era.

- estaba pensando en ti…- dije besándola – ahora dime ¿Cuándo llegara tus primos? – le susurre besándola, ella bufo.

- ¡también son tus primos! – exclamo divertidas y frustrada

- pero están loco además yo soy el único normal de todos ustedes…- murmuró divertido, ella me miro mal

- sabes que creo que mejor te cortas ese pelo – dijo mirándome seria

- y donde esta el ¡_Ni se te ocurra Edward Anthony Cullen Masen!_ – murmuré lo ultimo imitando su voz antes de reírme de ella, mi novia se enoja y se sentó en el pequeño banquillo con su maldito sexy ceño fruncido, amaba hacerla enojar por que se veía realmente hermosas, adorable, bella…

Me levante y camine hasta donde estaba ella y me acerque y le de un beso, que la dejo atontada por unos momentos, luego se levanto y nos empezamos a besar caminado hasta el pequeño sofá que había en el saloncito de música de mi casa, ella quedo debajo de mi mientras yo le besaba su cuello ella pasaba su mano por mi espalda, nuestro beso siempre era delicados aunque subiera de tono siempre era delicados.

-¡NOOOO! – el grito de Emmett y Alice nos hizo que saltáramos de susto y cayéramos al suelo, todos empezaron a reírse y los enanos corrieron hacia donde estaba nosotros, Anna se tiro a mis brazos y Seth a los de Bella, ambos miramos a los enano como lo mas bello del mundo.

- ¿se puede saber por que _DIABLOS _ENTRA ASI? – le dijo mi novia muy pacifica, Anna y Seth se rieron cuando dijo la palabra diablos.

- bueno ustedes estaba haciendo una película para mayores de 18 años, así que Alice y Emmett pensaron que estaría haciendo algo de Disney…- dijo Bree con una sonrisa maléfica y dándole importancia, un cojín le dio en la cara -¡OYE! – le grito antes de que la guerra de cojín empezara, los único que gritaba y chillaba era los enanos.

Toda la sala estaba llena de plumas, Esme no mataras y nos mato el grito que pego fue tal que Emmett se golpeo con mi precioso piano, menos mal que el mastodonte no lo rayo sino lo mataba.

- bien yo vine a un ensaño así que hagamos, Diego y yo tenemos cosas más importante que hacer….- nos anuncian Bree, Diego se sonrojo un poco

- si, tienes cosas mas importante como hacer bebes…- le grito Rosalie mientras todos nos reíamos

- al menos mi vida sexual es activa no como otras – dijo Bree mirando a Ángela y Bella, y allí comenzaron otra ves los grito y discusiones sobre sexo.

Me senté a lado de Seth y Anna que se reía en el sofá, me di cuenta que Anna ya se le había caído su primer dientecito y Seth tenia su pelo mas largo de lo normal.

- ¡PERO NADIE LO HACE COMO ROSE! – grito mi primo/cuñado/hermano/amigo e idiota de Emmett, Rosalie se sonrojo por lo dicho

- bien comencemos vale… - le dije sentándome en el piano, todo tomaron un instrumento musical de los que habíamos comprando – la canción es esta – le di a todo una hoja con la letra - ¿comenzamos?

**Pa' que no me puedas olvidar...  
Le prendí cuatro velas al Santo Tomas  
Tanto cariño te puedo dar  
Si lo supieras corriendo vienes acá eh  
Pa' que no me puedas olvidar  
Ya me hice amigo de tu almohada  
(Ya me hice amigo de tu almohada)  
Pa' asomarme mientras soñaras**

Mire a Bella su ojitos marrones brillaba, una sonrisa estaba en su labios mientras Bree y Jasper tocaba la guitarra y yo el piano.

**Y así llevarte a un lugar  
Donde las flores crecen más  
Donde el naranja atardecer  
Sale con olorcito a miel...  
Para sacarte a pasear  
Sobre el lomo de Peter Pan...  
Y entiendas que no hay nadie más  
Que te ame esta inmensidad...**

Emmett, Jasper, Ben y Diego me acompañaba en los coros y el las voces de apoyo. Las chicas tenías sus manos hacia arriba y como si estuviera en un concierto.

**Pa' no me puedas olvidar...  
Y en tu memoria un artificio voy a echar  
Tanta falta me haces tu niña...  
Que mi corazón solito se puso a rezar  
Pa' q no me puedas olvidar...  
Puse mis fotos en tu ventana****  
(Puse mis fotos en tu ventana)  
Pa' despertarte con mi cara.**

Esta canción la había escrito cuando paso lo del bar me había llegando la inspiración, Bella tenía sus ojos realmente brillantes lo cual me daba a entender que le gustaba la canción.

**Sin ti la luna en el mar  
Parece un sucio pa' botar  
Ay los luceros brillan mas  
Si sospechan que andas por ahí  
Voy a pegarme en tu alma negra... ****  
(Ay con cemento arena y cal...)  
Y aunque te canses de intentar  
Jamás me puedas olvidar**

Las chicas aplaudieron cuando termino la canción por completo, Bella me dedico una hermosas sonrisa.

- ¡Es hermosas, hermanito! – me susurro Alice dando su ya muy conocido saltitos.

- Gracias…- le susurre algo apenado.

- ¿Tienes más canciones? – me pregunto Jacob que estaba con la guitarra eléctrica, asentí – bien, cantemos las demás…- suspire esto me lo veía venir, le di la otra canción.

- en esta canción necesitare que cante conmigo chicos – ellos asintieron y le indique en donde entraba y toda la cosa incluso Jacob se animo – bien allí vamos

(Jacob)  
**Ven y dime si en tu lista de espera  
Sigue mi nombre o me tachaste de tu agenda,  
Si por darte mis lecciones de torpeza  
Se borro la luna entera y se apagaron las estrellas,  
**

Leah miro a Jacob con amor, Bella no me quitaba los ojos.

(Jasper)**  
Yo tengo un corazón de plastilina  
Que se estira si me hablas si me miras  
Se hace ciego pa' escribirte tonterías  
Pa' regalarte el alma mía,  
En una rosa y un papel.**

Alice daba pequeño saltitos mientras con Leah estaba aplaudir.

(Todos)  
**En una rosa y un papel.**

(Emmett)  
**Y cada noche mato a besos a mi almohada  
Imagino que es tu espalda y me enveneno,  
Porque se que estas  
Viajando en otra barca  
Y con otras ilusiones, no pretendo  
Ser el alma de tu alma,  
Yo prefiero estar en pie….**

(Todos)  
**Para volar a tu ventana  
Si una noche te hago falta,  
Desteñir la madrugada besándote  
Hasta la mañana...**

(Ben)

**Solo mi amor pido tener, Un pedacito de tu querer.****  
**

Ángela y Rosalie estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras veía a sus novios con ojos brillosos de la emoción.

(Diego)

**Aunque lo intento yo no alcanzo las alturas,  
de tus mejillas suavecitas como espuma,  
tus labios tiernos al hablarte me desnudan,  
Flor de mayo es tu cintura y todo tan lejos de mí****.**

Bree era un caso aparte pues esta tenia una mirada que daba miedo y que solo Diego correspondía, se veía de lejos que se amaba, pero su amor era muy diferente era un amor de eso que tienes miedo a romper, nunca supe porque pero sabia que Bree dependía mucho de Diego, por una extraña razón.

(Edward)**  
Solo tengo pa' ofrecerte esta balada  
Que tú me dabas y ni cuenta tú te dabas,  
Bailar merengue con tu cuerpo fue una lanza  
Que ha desbaratado mi alma, que  
No deja que duerma igual...  
Que no deja que  
Que no deja que yo duerma igual**

Hice un pequeño movimiento con mis manos como si estuviera bailando merengue en el acto hice que mi Bella se riera y todos los demás la acompañaron, amaba esa parte por eso la elegí claro que la original cambia el ritmo.

(Jacob)  
**Y cada noche mato a besos a mi almohada  
Imagino que es tu espalda y me enveneno,  
Porque se que estas  
Viajando en otra barca  
Y con otras ilusiones, no pretendo  
Ser el alma de tu alma,  
Yo prefiero estar en pie….**

Seth y Anna aplaudía y gritaba cosas sin sentido pero sabia que seguía la canción a su estilo pequeño terremotos

(Todos)  
**Para volar a tu ventana  
Si una noche te hago falta,  
Desteñir la madrugada besándote  
Hasta la mañana...**

(Jasper)

**Solo mi amor pido tener, Un pedacito de tu querer.**

(Solo musical)

Mientras el solo pasaba las chicas hacia una raro baile lo cual hacia que riera como loco.

(Diego)  
**Y cada noche mato a besos a mi almohada  
Imagino que es tu espalda y me enveneno,  
Porque se que estas  
Viajando en otra barca  
Y con otras ilusiones, no pretendo  
Ser el alma de tu alma,  
Yo prefiero estar en pie….  
**  
(Todos)  
**Para volar a tu ventana  
Si una noche te hago falta,  
Desteñir la madrugada besándote  
Hasta la mañana...**

(Edward)

**Solo mi amor pido tener, Un pedacito de tu querer.**

Todos aplaudimos, esa era una de mis favoritas, Bella llego hasta donde estaba y me abrazo. Luego me dedico una sonrisa antes de besarme.

- sabes tal ves lo demás no lo sepa pero yo si…- me había descubierta la pequeña era muy buena observadora

- después de explico…- le murmure antes de besarla, estuvimos una ato así los demás también estaba en su burbuja, incluso los enanos que estaba abrazados eso dos seria una hermosa cuando crezca.

- bien me toca a mi…- me susurro Bella que se ubico en el piano y empezó a tocar algo.

**Duele no tenerte cerca,  
Duele no escuchar tu voz,  
Duele respirar tu ausencia  
Pero duele mas decirte adiós.**

Dijo Bella mirándome a los ojos, su ojos brillaba como dos esfera pero tenia una pequeña capa oscura estaba pensando en algo triste a lo mejor ella era así, no por algo la conozco mas que a mi mismo…

**Duele como muerte ****lenta,  
La memoria de los dos,  
La sangre ardía por mis venas,  
Pero hoy se seca sin tu amor**

Bella miraba solamente las teclas mientras cantaba, su voz era apaga y con un deje de melancolía _perfecta_ pensé

**Miseria vivir rodeado de la melancolía  
Ven**** espera de ti de ti de ti y nadie mas  
Si me llamas voy a tu lado soy  
Todo por sentir el latir de tu corazón  
Si me dices no yo me parto en dos  
Prefiero decirte adiós**

Su voz era fuerte en las tonadas alta y muy suave en las tonadas bajas, ver a Bella cantando era muy mágico un espectáculo que nadie se quería perder, su palabras era suave pero su mirada y su tonos de voz te hacia transportarte al lugar que te indique la canción.

**Duele no tenerte cerca,  
Duele no escuchar tu voz,  
Duele respirar tu ausencia  
Pero duele mas decirte adiós.**

Las palabras volvieron a sonar retumbando en la habitación, las chicas – menos Bree – tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

**Duele como muerte lenta,  
La memoria de los dos,  
La sangre ardía por mis venas,  
Pero hoy se seca sin tu amor.**

Los ojos de mi Bella era cristalinos sabia que esta canción significaba algo para ella, la letra lo decía ¿pero que era eso tan importante que la hacia llorar?

**Miseria vivir rodeado de la melancolía  
Ven**** espera de ti de ti de ti y nadie mas  
Si me llamas voy a tu lado soy  
Todo por sentir el latir de tu corazón  
Si me dices no yo me parto en dos  
Prefiero decirte adiós.**

**A tu lado soy  
****Todo por sentir el latir de tu corazón  
Si me dices no yo me parto en dos  
Prefiero decirte adiós**

**Prefiero decirte adiós….  
Prefiero decirte adiós.  
**

Cuando Bella término de cantar todos aplaudimos las chicas tenía lágrimas en los ojos al igual que ella, mi Bella sonrío un poco luego me vio y me abrazo muy fuerte antes de besarme delicadamente.

- Bells – Bella se volteo a verlas - ¿tiene la canción que escribimos ese día cuando mama nos llamo?

* * *

** Bella POV**

- Bells – escuche que me llamaba me separe de los dulce labios de mi novio, mire a Alice - ¿tiene la canción que escribimos ese día cuando mama nos llamo? – y claro que la tenia y aun recuerdo ese día.

_- ¿alguien murió o es mi idea? – había pregunto burlonamente y aunque no tenia ánimos necesitaba un poco de alegría mi corazón lo necesitaba _

_- mi corazón…- había susurrado Ángela con melancolía _

_- mi Almá…- había dijo Bree con una lagrimas _

_- mi osito cariñosito….- dijo Rosalie a lo que todas reímos, era triste pero era risas al fin _

_- mi lobito…- murmuro Leah quien miraba la ventana, una pequeña llovizna caí en todo Forks y las ventanas estaba con gotas las cual ella veía caer una por una _

_- mi calma…- dijo Alice a lo que todas volvimos a reír, para Alice Jasper era todo sobre todo su calma era el único que la calma por una maldita extraña razón _

_- mi morboso y estupido león…- recuerdo haber mormurado con tristeza, la mesera se había acercado a nuestra mesa para pedir la orden y un coro de torta de chocolate y mateada del mismo sabor sonó, la mesera se fue de allí algo extrañada, y al rato volvió con nuestro pedidos, toda estábamos en silencio, la canción de Demi Lovato Don´t Forget, después de esa le siguieras más canciones triste._

_Nos pedimos en el nuestro helado guiándonos por las canciones que teníamos, estábamos terminando nuestro helado con el celular de Alice, sonó._

_- mama, si, claro, esta bien, allí voy – y colgó – chicas quieren ir a mi casa._

_- no gracias, yo paso no quiero encontrarme con tu hermano…- susurre terminado mi helando_

_- el no estará, vamos Bells….- después de un monto de vamos "Bells" llegamos a la mansión Cullen, cuando entramos saludamos a Esme, Elizabeth y a mama, ambas nos dijeron que esperáramos en el saloncito de música, todo entramos al salón y nos miramos las caras._

_- bien chica vamos a divertimos un poco, ¿vale? – dijo mi madre mientras nos tiraba una bolsa, en ella había fundas con plumas_

_- vamos a escribir canciones animadas…._

- si, aquí la tengo – dije con una sonrisa, saque mi cuaderno y busque la hoja, allí relucía el nombre de la canción, se la di a los chicos y Diego empezó a tocar el bajo y lo demás le siguieron

**(Alice)**

**Me tienes y te vas**

**Me haces esperar**

**No entregas nada a cambio**

**Me ruegas y mis pies**

**Descalzos... otra vez**

**Se quedan por tu encanto**

Alice movió su caderas al compás de la canción y caminaba a lado de Jasper con un movimiento muy sensual.

**(Leah)**

**Camino me llevas me elevas sin parar**

**Yo corro y tropiezo**

**Con mi ingenuidad**

**Despierto perdida, enredada**

**En tu forma de involucrarme**

**Ay como odio amarte**

Leah hizo como si se cayera, luego se levanto muy sensualmente y Jacob la miro como idiota, después movió su cadera sensualmente antes de unirse con Alice.

(Todas)

**Más que negarlo, quisiera olvidarlo**

**Pero hay algo entre los dos**

**Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón**

**Toma todo mas en serio o yo**

**A ti te digo adiós**

Todas empezamos a salta desde donde estábamos.

**(Ángela y Bree)**

**Te odio, te amo, te amo te odio**

**Ay como odio, amarte (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio**

**Ay como odio amarte**

Moviéndose su caderas al compás de la música mientras decía cada palabras, lo divertido era que Bree movía su manos y Ángela le seguía el compás a esta.

**(Rosalie)**

**Sonríes y le das otra oportunidad**

**A este amor viajero**

**Aunque parece ser que esta en tu realidad**

**Arrodillarte al miedo**

Rosalie le dio un besito a Emmett como diciéndole que eso era con el, y aunque la verdad era así ya que esa frase la escribió ella.

**(Bella)**

**Te entrego, te sigo, me elevo**

**Y al soñar, me lleva hasta el suelo tu inseguridad**

**Despierto perdida, enredada en tu forma**

**De involucrarme**

**Ay como odio amarte**

En la ultima agarrare el pelo de Edward y lo acerque a mi dándole un beso y después camine moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de la canción, no me di cuenta que todas estábamos como ese día moviendo las caderas como mi loca madre había dicho.

**(Todas)**

**Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo**

**Pero hay algo entre los dos**

**Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón**

**Toma todo más en serio**

**O yo... a ti te digo adiós**

**(Leah y Rosalie)**

**Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio**

**Ay como... odio amarte**

**Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio**

**Ay como odio amarte**

Rosalie y Leah hacia paso muy sensuales con su caderas, mi hermano se salto algunas tonas al igual que Jacob, no pude para de reírme y Edward no se quedaba atrás. Rosalie hizo algo raro diciendo algo estupido en medio del solo.

**Para….papa...papa eh **

**(Bella)**

**Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo**

**Pero hay algo entre los dos**

**Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón**

**Toma todo más en serio**

**O yo... a ti te digo adiós**

Dije sentándome encima del piano mientras dramatizaba lo que decía, lo cual fue muy cómico.

**(Todos)**

**Más que negarlo quisiera olvidarlo**

**Pero hay algo entre los dos**

**Déjale sentir algo a tu corazón**

**Toma todo más en serio**

**O yo... a ti te digo adiós**

**(Alice y Bella)**

**Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio**

**Ay como odio amarte...**

**Te odio, te amo, te amo, te odio**

**Ay como odio amarte...**

La enana y yo nos movimos con una agilidad y delicadeza pero muy sensual si, así éramos la enana y yo.

Los chicos aplaudieron y nosotras no reímos, estuvimos una rato más cantando y hablando entro otras cosas.

Cuando todos se fueron Edward y yo nos quedamos en su habitación, me senté en sus piernas cuando estaba en su cama, le di varios besitos cortos.

- sabes ame tu versión de _Un Pedacito De Tu Querer_ es algo mágico…- le susurre enredando mis manos en su cuello, el me dedico una sonrisa.

- me que la amaras…- murmuró besándome, sonríen contra su labios – pero sabes que mas ame que cantaras esa canción hermosas – hizo una pausa y me miro serio - ¿Qué significando tienes esa canción para ti?

Sabia de que hablaba esa canción se la había escrito a el en el tiempo que estuvimos peleando por lo de James, ya que el me había quitado mucho por esa la letra es algo confusa pero a mi me gusta de esa forma.

- tiene mucho, esa la escribí en el tiempo de lo de James…- susurro mirándolo a los ojos, vi una capa de culpabilidad y lo abrase, _no quería que estuviera triste no cuando eso es pasado_.

- te amo…- me susurro mirándome a los ojos que brillaba, yo le dedique mi mejor sonrisa

- yo también te amo, mas de lo que puedo expresar…. – y con un beso nos dejamos llevar por las riendas del amor y la pasión volviendo hacer el amor, antes de que terminara el año, este año que paso muchas cosas importante en mi vida.

* * *

Mary: Hola chicas ¿como están? espero que muy bien, ame este capitulo muy musical, yo elegí las música que tal, como se dieron cuenta soy fanática de Voz Veis amo ese grupo y ando triste y enoja por que se separe tiene 15 años junto igual que yo bueno en fin, falta poquito para el concurso y un poco más para el error y otro mas para la muerte "literalmente hablando ¿no?" – Risa diabólica – vote hasta hoy tiene chance….

Marisol: Hola chicas mil saludos, mil gracias por su comentario y sugerencias de verdad estoy contenta de que nos sigas a nuestras fieles amigas y seguidoras estoy preparándole una sorpresita que se que las dejaras muy locas, al menos eso creo, Karina Mary me comento sobre que quería que te pasara los capítulos, mi respuesta es que no podría por que a Mary le lleva un día máximo dos subirlo desde mi cuaderno hasta la PC y de allí a FF si los estuviera hecho en la PC te los pasaría, pero como no lo tengo.

Mary: una amiga de nosotros nos envío una mensaje privando y nos pregunto que donde nos constatarías para hacernos pregunta mi Twister es Mary_Nessi y el Facebook de Marisol es BreeTwivamp´sSwanTanner ella esta metida en una familia de grupo Twilight allí puede dejarnos su dudas. Además yo me la mantengo en ese FB.

Marisol: antes de irnos quería dejarle por aquí las canciones que esta en votación para las que quiera votar por vía comentario o algo por el estilo, ¿vale? Recuerde que solo puede votar por tres canciones.

1) Tiziano Ferro ft Kelly Rowland - Breathe Gentle (Spanish)

2) The Climb de Miley Cyrus & Joe McElderry

3) 4 minutes de Glee Cast

4) amores del bueno de reyli

5) Quiero de Sandoval

6) Luis Fonsi y laura pausini- todo vuelve a empezar

7) Two is better than one de boys like girls ft Taylor Swift

8) If we ever meet again de Katy Perry ft timbaland.

9) Cuando me Enamoro de Enrique Inglesia

10) A merced de tu amor de TecumV

Mary: buenos nosotras nos despedimos con un abrazo y un beso de mi esposo Robert Thomas Pattison.

Marisol: el tuyo si Luis el Mio…. en fin olvídela cuídese adiós

_Mary & Marisol: Buenas noches FF….._

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La Historia es de Marisol yo solo al subo y corrijo algunas cosa….


	29. Cap Especial: La Maldición de James

_**La Música Nos Unen.  
**__  
_**Titulo: La Maldición de James.**

**[Horas antes de lo de James]**

Rosalie iba caminada tranquilamente si es que esa era la forma de decirlo, hace un buen tiempo había estando recibiendo cartas de su admirador secreto y ella pensaba que era Royce King era un hombre sumamente hermoso de pelo color negro, ojos grises, sonrisas perfectas y cuerpo de infarto. Era de una muy buena familia y tenia muy buenas calificaciones, era amigo importante de James.

- ¿Qué harás estas tarde? – le pregunto Bella ya sabia cual seria su respuesta ir al pequeño Club que había formado los populares del instituto en un local su nombre _"Pop Star"_ solo los verdadero populares entraba.

- iré al Pop Star ¿y tu? – le dijo por mera cortesía mientras se miraba en el espejo de su casillero.

- nada – hizo una pausa y miro a Ángela esta le hizo señas – Rosalie necesito decirte algo importante – le dijo seria, Rosalie se retoco el brillo labial

- ¿Cómo que? – le susurro mirándola por un minuto antes de seguir arreglándose

- no vayas al Pop Star hoy por favor – le dijo mas bien como suplica, Rosalie miro a Bella como si estuviera loca

- ¿¡Estas Loca? ¡No ir al Pop Star! – chillo sorprendida de que su prima dijera eso.

- tengo un mal presentimiento y se que es contigo, por favor no vayas… - le dijo mirándola con suplica

- pensé que la de los presentimientos era Alice… - Alice que estaba mirándose en el espejo de su casillero asintió y miro mal a Bella, esta se encogió agarrando muy bien su cuadernos y libros.

- si pero….- Rosalie la interrumpió molesta

- si pero nada, sabes bella por que no te vas con Ángela Weber a comentar sobre los mejores poemas o texto de Romeo y Julieta o que se yo… pero deja de molestarnos con tu presencia sin te juntas con nosotros es por que eres nuestra prima pero si no lo fueras ni siguieras pisaría mi casa – Bella se quedo en blanco no podía creer en lo que sus primos y hermano se había convertido

- no te preocupes yo solo quería decirle eso…- le susurro Bella con lo ojos lloroso

- muy bien ya lo dijiste ahora lárgate, por favor…- le dijo cerrando su casillero, Alice la miro mal y siguió a Rosalie, Ángela se acerco a Bella mientras esta las veía alejarse.

- ¿les dijiste que Royce quiere violar a Rosalie? – Bella se quedo mirando el camino por donde iba su prima, Bella miro a Ángela y negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué piensa hacer? – le pregunto preocupada

- aceptare la invitación de Edward y Emmett iré al Club solo para vigilar a Royce…- le susurro Bella con miedo

- cuídate y no te quedes sola con James – Bella asintió antes de corre por los pasillo y llega al estacionamiento donde su hermano la esperaba.

Le dijo si su invitación estaba en pie y este dijo que si, Bella acepto y su hermano la miro emocionado por fin se uniría a ella a su grupo.

**[****En la fiesta del Club Pop Star/Horas antes de lo de James]**

La música del pequeño Club sonaba a tope dejando sorda toda la gente que estaba allí, James había hecho una fiesta invitando a gente de la Universidad de Seattle, lo cual estaba lleno al tope.

Bella ubico rápidamente a Royce que estaba con una muy despampanante Rosalie, la cual sonríe y ella conocía esa sonrisa de ilusión si supiera lo que el muy desgraciado quería con ella.

Varias horas pasaron y la multitud se volvía frenética por la cantidad de alcohol que había en su sangre, Bella vio como varios hombre la miraba con deseo entre uno de ellos _James._

Su ojos negro la recorrieron con la mirada haciendo que Bella se estremeciera del miedo, tenia un maldito presentimiento algo malo iba pasar ella lo sabia, Bella vio como Royce y Rosalie se alejaba de la multitud y ellas los siguió de into a into, cuando iba a entrar a una habitación, Bella los detuvo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – gruñeron los dos

- Rosalie, Emmett te busca necesita decirte algo importante – le dijo con seria

- no se puede espera, estaba en algo sumamente importante…- le dijo Rosalie terminado de meter la mano en el pantalón de Royce mientras que este gemía, la pastilla que le había dado había surtido su efecto.

- ¡No! – dijo algo horrorizada – hablo algo sobre que sabia del que no se que, y que se lo diría tía Elizabeth – Rosalie miro a Bella y vio la _verdad_ en su ojos, Beso a Royce antes de pedile una disculpa y irse a buscar a Rosalie.

Bella la iba seguir pero la mano de Royce la detuvo y la tiro contra la pared Bella lo miro asustada y aterrada, Royce la recorrió con la mirada antes de empezar a tocarla.

-¡Suéltame! – le dijo con voz seria aunque se moría de miedo.

-si no me puedo divertir con tu amiga entonces lo are contigo…- empezó a empujarla hasta la habitación que iba ocupar con Rosalie pero Bella le dio una patada en esa zona, dejándolo casi inconsciente en el piso, corrió hasta encontrar a Edward el cual se estaba tragando a una rubia, Bella se detuvo ella nunca estaría en su lugar, ella era muy simple para el, su corazón dolió por la realidad de su palabras.

¡Edward! – ella había gritando y ellos se dejaron de besar al instante, Edward se volteo con una brusquedad que Bella sintió miedo por su mirada de deseo _¡El no por favor!_ pensó Bella aterrada como pudo susurro lo que había querido decir desde que entraron – me quiero ir ya – le dijo mirándole con miedo.

- pues vete – le respondió mientras seguía besando a la rubia que tenia al frente de el, Bella sintió algo en dentro romperse el prefirió mil veces a la rubia que tenia al frente a una completa des conocida a que ella

- me vine contigo, además no consigo a los demás – le dijo de nuevo, intentando que su mentira fuera creíble, el se volteo a verla pero esa mirada nunca la había usado con ella el odio puro marcaba su rostro

- has lo que quieras Bella, me vale un cuerno – Bella se estremeció por su apalabras, estaba ida no podía creer que el fuera Edward su Edward - ¿oye James puede llevar a Bella a su casa? – esa pregunta la hizo aterrarse mas y volteo a verlo su maldita sonrisa sádica estaba pegada en su labios haciendo que Bella se pusiera nerviosa _¡No el por favor no el! _pensó con el gran miedo.

- claro amigo – había dicho aquel demonio luego se volteo – ven comigo hermosa – le había dicho coquetamente mientras la arrastraba a otra parte

- ¡EDWARD! – el grito de los labios de Bella lo había asusto mucho pero la chica que estaba a su lado había llamado su atención besándolo y moviendo su caderas.

James arrastraba a Bella mientras esta intentaba zafarse su agarrare era muy fuerte, este la subió por las escaleras llevándola a unas de las tantas habitaciones del pequeño lugar, James jalo a Bella y la tiro a la cama, esta se levanto rápidamente y intento abrí la puerta pero James le golpeo la mejilla de una cachetada que le dio haciendo que se cayera, cada paso que daba James era dos que retrocedía Bella la mirada de miedo y terror estaba marcada en su cara, mientras que James sentía satisfacción y diversión.

-¡Déjame ir por favor! – había susurrado Bella aterrada.

- sabes eres tan hermosas – le dijo tocando su cara, ella la volteo y el le agarro el mentó con fuerza y pego su labios asqueroso a los de ella, Bella le mordió el labio y el se alejo con fuerza la volvió a golpear.

La agarro del pelo y la tiro a la cama, mientras tocaba todo su cuerpo, los grito de Bella no se hacia espera mientras gritaba y lo golpea. James arranco su chaqueta, su camisa, su pantalón y empezó a besar cada parte visible de piel, mientra Bella lo golpeaba cada golpe que ella le daba era un que el le regresaba golpeado, su cuerpo con fuerza, jalándole el pelo, mordiéndola.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR AYUDEME! – los gritos de Bella se quebraba con los sollozo - ¡EDWARD! ¡JASPER! ¡EMMETT! ¡AYUDEME POR FAVOR! – grito con fuerza

- déjalos de llamar preciosa y disfruta de mi caricias – James se quito la camisa, y luego le quito acerco su boca a los senos de Bella afrentándolo con fuerza, mordiéndola y haciendo todo tipo de cosas que para ella era un tortura, ella no quería que su primera ves fuera de esta forma, ella quería que fuera especial no así, no de esta forma, las lagrimas corría por su mejillas, su cabeza y su garganta dolía estaba seca de los gritos su manos manchada de sangre y su brazos débiles.

- ¡Por favor, no me hagas anda, por favor! – Dijo mientras sollozaba - ¡por favor, James, por favor! – Suplicaba, James se levanto a mírala por un momento decidió que su conciencia tenia razón, pero luego la recorrió con la mirada y siguió con su plan obtendría a Isabella Swann cueste lo que cuesta.

James siguió besándola, y Bella perdió todas las esperaza cayendo en la inconciencia, James la recostó en la cama y ato sus manos y sus piernas para que no hiciera nada que lo pudiera lastimo, empezó a quitarse lo botones del pantalón cuando el ruido de las patrulla se escuchaba, James miro a todas parte para buscar su camisa y escapar, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y por ella apareció Jacob junto con dos policía y Charlie que quedo horrorizado a ver a su hija en ese estado, Jacob se lanzo a James y empezó a golpearlo con todas su fuerza, dejándolo en la inconciencia, los policía se llevaron a James, mientras los otros que estaba abajo ponía orden.

-¡mi Isabella que te hicieron! – dijo Charlie acercándose a ella junto con Jacob desataron a Bella la cual tenia los brazos y las piernas marcadas, su cara demacrada, su cuerpo moreteado, Jacob saco una manta del Close y la tapo Charlie y la bajo en su brazos, cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró con su hijo y sobrino todos tomados.

- llévalos a mis casa dile a mis mujer que vaya al hospital – le susurro a su compañero, este asintió y hizo lo que le pidió, llevaron a Bella al hospital donde curaron todas su heridas.

**[A la mañana Siguiente/Después de lo de James]**

Rene y Charlie estaba abrazados ambo estaba en la habitación en donde estaba Bella, Elizabeth y Esme estaba con los chicos los cuales se despertaron con un dolor de cabeza, todos fueron a la cocina donde se encontraron a una muy enojada y decepcionadas Esme y Elizabeth.

- ¿Qué paso? – susurro Alice esa mirada que tenia era por que algo había hecho.

- eso es lo que les pregunto yo a ustedes ¿Qué paso? – le dijo Elizabeth por algo Rosalie había sacado su carácter - ¿Dónde diablos estaba ustedes cuando James intento violar a Isabella? ¿Dónde? – les grito enojada, furiosa, dolida y triste.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron todos asombrados.

- deja de mentir mama – le dijo Rosalie enojada por tal mentira, Elizabeth se acerco y la cacheteo, todos se quedaron impresionado

- ¿crees que miento? – le dijo seria, Rosalie la miro nerviosas su madre nunca fu agresiva y menos con ella - ¿Dónde estaba tu maldito modales Rosalie Lilian Hale Whitlock? – Miro a sus hijos y sobrino - ¿Dónde diablos estaba ustedes cuando pasó todo esto? – Luego miro a Edward y a Emmett – ustedes no se decía protegerla pase lo que pase, pero cuando ven a la primera mujer la dejan a la desventaja…- nadie hablo, Elizabeth agarro el tazón en donde estaba los macarrones y la tiro contra el mesón – allí tiene cómanse eso…-le dijo antes de irse.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras que Esme calmadamente pero aun enojada hizo la mesa y les coloco una porción de macarrones una pastilla a lado y un rico jugo, cuando termino salio de la cocina, sin míralos sin decirle nada.

Los chicos no comieron solo se miraba las caras se tomaron la pastilla, y fueron a cambiarse todos pensaba los mismos: _ir al hospital. _

En el hospital las cosa no estaba muy bien, Elizabeth había llegando con despertó Bella y los grito se escuchaba en todo el pasillo.

Bella en todas partes que miraba solo podía recordar la cara de James.

-Bella por favor…- susurraba Carlisle quien era su medico tratante

- lárgate, no quiero nada de ti…lárgate – le grito golpeándolo – suélteme, suélteme por favor déjeme ir, por favor – decía entre gritos y lagrimas, las enfermera como pudieron le inyectaron un calmante – no me deje con _el _no me deje por favor, no me deje con el, ellos quiere violarme ¡POR FAVOR! – cuando los chicos llegaron pudieron ver como Bella forcejaba con Bella para tranquilízala, Alice abrazo a Edward y Rosalie a Jasper, Emmett miraba con todo el dolor de su alma a su hermanita mientras ella lo llamaba - ¡EMMETT! ¡EMMETT SALVAME! ¡EMMEEETT! – fue el ultimo grito antes de que cayera dormida en los brazos de Carlisle.

Rene y Charlie estaba destrozado no podía creer que su bebita estuviera pasado por ese momento, Charlie miro hacia la puerta y vio a Emmett y a los demás llorando vio como su hijo cerraba los ojos como si al también lo hubiera dormido, por un momento sintió pena pero el odio y la decepción hacia su único hijo hacia que quisiera golpéalo y lo hizo una cachetada de parte de Rene hizo que el se calmara.

Emmett cerro los ojos sabia que esto pasaría era su hermano mayo por 10 minutos, siempre le había prometido estar junto, y ahora cuando ella lo necesitaba el no estaba para ella, Rene después de golpéalo lo abrazo y Emmett se derrumbo en su brazo, Charlie también hizo lo mismo solo tenia 16 años todos dejaron que se desahogaran estaba pasando por un momento critico.

** [Un Semana después]**

Bella se baño refregándose el jabón fuertemente sobre su piel, cuando termino o al menos pensó que estaba _limpia_, salio y se coloco la ropa que su madre le había escogido, una pantalón negro, una camisa manga corta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero con capucha y su convers negras, se pinto con maquillaje ligero, salio y vio a sus padres y su hermano allí los cuales hablaba con un hombre de no mas 40 años su psicólogo Dr. Gutiérrez.

- espero verte dentro de dos semana Bella…- le susurro con una sonrisa que no fue correspondida, ella asintió y espero para irse, Emmett salio y ella detrás de el ambos caminaron mientras su padres hablaba con el doctor Bella iba en silencio y Emmett la acompañaba.

-Bella creo que necesitaras esto – le dijo dándole su Ipoh! ella asintió y se lo quito, se los coloco y busco música que estuvieran acorde con su momento algo de Rock encontró entre Muse y Paramore se perdió Bella en su pequeño mundo mirando fijamente si mirar, entraron al auto y Charlie condujo hasta su casa cuando llegaron allá Bella fue la primera en baja y entra dejando la puerta abierta subió ignorando a las gente que estaba en la sala hasta su cuarto de un portazo, antes de tirarse en su cama y seguir escuchando las canciones de su ahora bandas favoritas.

Las semanas pasaba y con ello las consecuencias, Bella no comía, no dormía, no hablaba, no reía, no miraba nadie, su ojos era vacío y simple.

Las consulta con el Dr. Gutiérrez era un infierno para ella hacia que el le dijo que se expresara através por una foto, cuando sintiera que la vigilaba que tomara una foto, cuando pensaba en ello, tomara una foto, cuando quiera hacer algo que le provocara dolor que se tomara una foto.

Una semana después de eso, Bella le llevo la cama y Dr. Gutiérrez vio tres millones de fotos en donde siempre salía objetos sin ningún humano había unas de su familia, una de ella misma, y así, el Doctor hablo con su colega y su padres, luego paso al siguiente nivel la música, Bella lleno su ipoh! con música rock, punk, metal y otro tipo de música que Bella jamás escucharía, lo cual preocupo a todos, luego fue por los dibujos y las escrituras, ayudaron a Bella a distraer su mente y lo logro.

Bella a pesar de ir mejorando con su tratamiento no hablaba con nadie, seguía como zombie a los único que le hablaba era a su padres y a su hermano pero era palabras monosílabas, Bella tuvo dos intentos de suicidio cuando vio que James le agarraba la mano y ella con un cuchillo empezó acortarse si no fuera por Edward aun no sabe que hubiera pasado.

Bella con el tiempo fue uniendo en el instituto por sus buenas calificaciones y los exámenes, ella pudo pasar el año escolar pero era la lastima de todo sus compañeros, Bella iba siempre vestida negro y se iba con Emmett al cual muy poco le hablaba y el extrañaba a su hermana.

Bella con el tiempo se hizo empezó a juntar otra ves con su amiga de Ángela y su novio Ben y cuando comezón el nuevo año formo una linda amistad con Leah y Jacob con el paso del tiempo se fue soltando pero aun desconfiaba de la gente, así que el Dr. Gutiérrez le puso el paso más difícil e importante de todos.

- tienes que contarles a tu familia lo que sucedió esa noche, es lo único que hará que tus fantasmas se vaya de tu vida, con esta tarea tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras – le había dicho aquella tarde.

Unos días después Bella los reunió a todo incluso a su amigos del Instituto y les contó todo lo que había pasado Ángela también aporto lo que ella sabia pues ella fue quien había llamado a la policía y a Jacob, cuando supiera la razón por la que ella había ido Elizabeth, Rosalie, Peter y Jasper le agradecieron por ellos mentalmente, Bella se había sacrificado por Rosalie y ella se sintió mal por como la trataba, cuando termino de contar todo ella sintió como su temores se iba pero aun así no podía confiar en nadie solo en su padres y era mucho para ella.

Con el paso del tiempo Bella volvió hacer la que _era antes_ solo que con algunas mejorías, ahora le encantaba la pintura y la fotografía y se expresaba por medio de la escritura, dejo de juntarse con sus primos y su hermano en realidad los ignoraba, Emmett era al único que habla incluso había algunos momentos en que ella hablaba con el y recordaba a James así que con el tiempo ambos perdieron esa hermanada que tenia antes de que la maldición de James como ella le había llamado llegara, Bella empezó hacer cosas nuevas, se la mantenía en la Push o en la casa de Ángela, lo sábados siempre estaba presente en las reuniones familiares y siempre estaba con los adultos pues con ellos se sentía protegida.

A James le dieron diez años de cárcel por violación, trafico de drogas su hermano Royce King escapo ese mismo día con la novia de este Victoria, mientras el tiempo pasaba el se pudría en la cárcel.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett nunca mas tuvieron otra ves ese pequeña conexión con Bella y era muy poco cuando ella reía por algo que ellos dijeran, pero cuando ella se fue a Los Ángeles con su amigos sabía que algo iba a cambiar pero la pregunta era para que ¿Para el bien o para el mal?

* * *

Marisol: Hola este es un capitulo aparte de la trama aquí explica lo que paso realmente con James, la verdad de todo lo que tuvo que pasar Bella era mucho mas largo pero Mary ¬¬ pensó que seria mejor no poner todo implícito y completo, la razón por la cual no publicamos el momento en que Edward y Bella se entrega a su deseo carnales es por que Bella en algunos momento siente la manos de James, pero esto se lo podré en otro especial, no se preocupe aun nos queda tres especiales y ocho capítulos originales, la cuenta regresiva para el comienzo de la segunda temporada que tengo que decir es mi favorita, bueno en fin hoy cerramos las votaciones y gracias por los comentario.

Le agradezco a: **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Paola-Crepusculera, Jupy, Nicole Alexa Cullen, Eviita Cullen, Yamitwilightadicts,** **Evedie,** **Marie250,** **PaaOo, Amyel1806, Cullen Lorena, Karina….** por dejar su cometario, leernos y seguirnos siempre Gracias, es por ustedes que nosotras seguimos escribiendo…. **[Sin nos falta alguien solo díganos]

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale


	30. Año Nuevo, Temores y Universidades

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

**Edward**** POV**

_¡Hoy era el último día del año! _ Pensé con alegría, estábamos en la cabaña y esto era maravilloso, pudimos converse a nuestro padres de quedarnos a dormir junto – las parejas claro esta – al principio se negaron pero después lo aceptaron.

-¿Qué piensa? – la hermosas voz de mi novia sonó por todas partes, baje mi vista a su hermosos ojos marrones el cual tenia un hermoso brillo le sonreír como una idiota.

- en ti, en mi, en nosotros…- le susurre dándole pequeño besito, nos besamos con un poco de pasión pero eso no ya era costumbre.

-¿Crees que nos hallan escuchando anoche? – me susurro con su hermosas mejillas sonrojadas, le dedique una sonrisa mientras la volvía a besar.

Anoche estábamos viendo una película con los chicos, estábamos todo tranquilo o al menos eso pensé la película tenia algunas escena muy subidas de tono, lo cual me excitaron mucho tengo que admitirlo, pero lo peor de todo fue que Bella se movía _inocentemente _de un lado para otro rozando mi problema, cuando termino la película vimos una de terror, eso hizo que eso hizo que las malditas hormonas se durmieran.

Cuando subimos Bella estaba tan aterrada que la empecé a besarla para distraerla pero de la distracción pasamos a otra clase de cosas claro esta, volví hacerla mía y era algo en lo cual no me arrepentía para nada, estar con Bella de esa forma era lo más hermosos que me podía pasaba.

Tocar su cuerpo cada partícula de su anatomía era lo mas asombroso que he hecho en toda mi _– larga – _corta vida.

- no lo creo…- le susurre con una sonrisa de diversión, ella se sentó y me miro enojada, la verdad era que no lo estaba había diversión en su mirada – vamos princesita, sabes tu como yo que si nos escucharon – le dije dándole besitos en su hombro, ella cerro los ojos por la electricidad que enviaba mis beso a su cuerpo – además anoche estuviste, demasiado genial…

Ella me empujo y se sentó en cima de mi pequeño problemita, ¡Genial es que tú no te cansa! Malditas hormonas, ¿alguien me puede decir quien las invento?

- ¡Creo que Eddy se despertó! – gruñí por el maldito apodo, la agarre por la cintura y de un pequeño golpe entre en ella, ella jadeo de sorpresa antes de golpeaba la cabeza, me reí de ella - ¡no te basto con hacerlo ayer! – me dijo enojada, pero la mentirosa…digo mi novia no sabia fingir así que… bueno la verdad es que la respuesta a su maldita pregunta o exclamación… ¿una pregunta? ¿De que hablo?

- Bells, Eddy se despertó ahora te aguanta – le dije serio, ella me miro sorprendida antes de rodar su hermosos ojo, nos besamos con delicadeza mientras mis manos viajaba por su hermosos y sensual cuerpo.

Los jadeos y los gemidos llegaron enseguida, no se cuantos nos tardamos entre la cama y el _baño caliente, _cuando salimos a desayunar éramos los únicos, las miradas burlonas de Emmett me dieron a entender que si nos escucharon.

Bella y yo hicimos odios sordos, claro que mi novia se sonrojo muchas veces, después de eso dimos un pequeño paseo por el bosque, caminamos entre chiste y besos – esto dados por Bella claro esta – nos quedamos en las cascada mas no nos bañamos al menos que quieras enférmate claro esta.

- ¡Bien, Bella y Rosalie, en mi habitaciones en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, AHORA! – grito mi loca y compulsiva hermana, arrastrando a mi novia y prima.

-¡AUXILIO! – grito Bella cuando Rosalie y Alice la agarraron y la subieron iba detrás de ella pero me amenizaron con destruir a mi piano de cola negro, la decisión mi dos grandes amores, Bella me miro divertida antes de perderse con las maniáticas.

- ¡bien ya que las chicas se fueron, podemos ver lo que queramos en la tele! – chillo Emmett divertido, Jasper bufo y yo rodee los ojos, si que linda tarde para despedir el año.

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Mis Queridísimas amigas _– si estoy usando el maldito sarcasmo

- ¿entonces dinos que también es en la cama mi hermanito? – susurro divertida Alice la cual estaba sentada en el piso, yo en su cama y Rosalie en la silla de la peinadora.

-¡Ali! – chille avergonzada, sabia que nos había escuchado.

A noche el tarado de mi hermano nos hizo ver una película la cual tenía escenas muy subidas de tono, claro que note el gran problemita de Edward y en la cual me movía mi cintura, escuchando gemir y gruñí de frustración, eso que me reirá de el, después colocaron una película de terror cosas que no resistir en pegar gritos y llorar.

Cuando subimos estaba muy nerviosas, juraba que tendría pesadillas pero al sentir los beso de Edward en mi cuello todo pensamiento coherente se fue por al ventana, los beso pasaron a otras cosas y de otra cosas pasamos decir cosas sin sentido mientras estábamos en procesó de hacer bebe, ¿sin entiende no?

- ¿entonces nos dirá como es Edward en la cama? – rodee los ojos, y así comenzó mi tortura, después de una ducha, y de colocarme ropa ligera, comencé a responder las preguntas de mis amigas.

Alice me maquillo y Rosalie me hizo la manicura tanto de la manos como la de los pies, también me peino no se cuantas horas estuvimos arreglándola solo se que al colocarme el hermosos vestido rosado estilo escotado, en la parte de abajo tenia algunas flores negras y una cinta debajo de los senos era algo larga, unas botas negra con tacones.

- Te ves hermosas…- me susurro Rosalie quitándose algunas lagrimas imaginaria, rodee lo ojos ella también, tenia una vestido estilo escote negro, la parte del pecho tenia varias piedritas negras brillantes, su maquillaje era ligero y su pelo estaba liso al comienzo y en rulado al final, tenia uno zapato de tacón realmente altos.

- Gracias, Rosalie tu también te ves hermosa…- le susurre con una sonrisa.

Alice apareció con un lindo vestido color crema que le llegaba a medio muslo al igual que el de Rosalie, su maquillaje ligero, y tacones del mismo color del vestido, tenía un pequeño gorrito en su cabeza del mismo color.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto Alice con una sonrisa

- Hermosas – susurro la voz aterciopelada de Edward, después de haber tenido una pequeña discusión con Alice sobre que zarcillo ponerse y cadenas al fin bajamos, Edward estaba enfrente de mi con un traje negro y corbata de color rosada clara, me dedico una sonrisa antes de unir nuestro labios en un lindo y sensual beso.

Caminamos hasta la sala donde estaba todo, la fiesta de fin de año paso muy animada, entre las conversaciones y los recuerdos de nuestra madres, la cena estuvo espectacular y los brindis también estuvieron algo _bien_ si ese era un termino para ello.

Estábamos todo viendo los fuegos artificiales tenia una chaqueta negra que combinaba con las botas, Rosalie tenia una y Alice tenia la suya del mismo color de vestidos, mis padres estaba muy tortolitos al igual que mi tíos.

Un muerdago arriba de nosotros Edward me sonrío picadamente antes de darme un pequeño besito, algunos fuego artificiales sonaba muy fuerte y otros nos alumbraba toda la cara.

- Te amo – me susurro con su maldita voz dulce

- Te amo – le susurre de la misma forma.

*** Dos Meses Después ***

Camine por los pasillos a lado de mi novio estos últimos días se estaba pasado rapidísimo y yo estaba demasiado feliz, mi relación con el cada ves mejoraba cada día más, y con ello las malditas hormonas.

Habíamos hecho el amor muchas veces – especialmente los domingo – teníamos una manía con ese día en especial, pasábamos horas hablando y luego de la nada antes de darnos cuenta de ello ya estábamos en procesó para hacer bebe lo cual para ambos era muy divertido.

Mi teoría – y la de el – era que por búrlanos tanto de Rosalie y Emmett por su relación basada físicamente ahora _eso _nos pasaba una mala jugada.

Las clases estaba algo pesadas y nos estresábamos mucho, pues los profesores ponía tareas como si un hubiera un mañana, y la profesora de canto nos tenia vueltos loco, aun no sabíamos que canción cantar.

- ¡Ya no soporto mas esto, un maldito numero mas y juro que me mato! – chille frustrada Edward me miro divertido antes de darme un beso en los labios lo cual me hizo que me calmara.

- Cálmate amor, no te estrese – susurro le iba a reclamar pero estaba muy cómoda con su labios en los míos.

Guardamos todas las cosas y lo ayude acomodar su cuarto el cual tenia hojas por todas parte llenas de partituras, terminamos de recoger todo y nos quedamos en silencio acostando en su cama.

- ¿Ya sabes que universidad escogerás? – me susurro Edward distraídamente, lo mire a los ojos mientras le daba un pequeño besito

- la Universidad de Nueva York me gusta mucho, tiene lo que quiero además puedo entrar rápidamente en cualquier editorial o algo así…- le susurro, la verdad es que era cierto había estado investigado varias universidades para la carrera que decidí estudiar había sido muy buen contar con mis opciones, Emmett también había hecho lo mismo y ambos habíamos decidido consultarlo con nuestra pareja - ¿y tu? – le susurre

- la Universidad de Inglaterra me gusta mucho además Alice quiere estudiar allá y por lo que se Jasper se ira con ella también, la verdad aun no me decido quede en consultarlo contigo, mi idea es no alejarme de ti…- me susurro mirándome con seriedad pero la verdad es que había miedo, conocer a Edward en todas su faceta era un ventaja que tenia

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¿O a que le temes? – le susurre curiosas, el agarro nuestras manos y se la llevo a su corazón que sonaba como un tambor

- le temo a que te enamores de alguien más que yo, le temo a que la universidad nos vaya a separar o la lejanía…- me susurro en su mirada se veía la sinceridad

- Edward la vida esta llena de temores, pero estamos junto siempre lo vamos a estar por mas lejos que estemos…- le susurre – no importan si estamos en la china o argentina siempre te amare, tu eres el único que de verdad me importa

- temo a perderte no soportaría perderte…- me susurro con varias lagrimas en su ojos, muy pocas veces ves a un Edward angustiado se presentaba pero Edward siempre me mostraba su manera de pensar y de sentir amaba que me dijera lo que pensara y no se callara eso así que nuestra relación fuera confiable y fuerte.

- no me perderás…. lo prometo…- le susurro limpiando su lagrimas mientras lo abrazaba a todo lo que podía, pero había un sentimiento uno que me hacia pensar que de verdad eso era un gran mentira sabia que estaría para Edward ¿pero el estaría para mi? ¡Claro que si!, Edward se tranquilizó un poco y antes de darme cuenta estaba durmiendo mientras me abrazaba fuerte.

Sabia que el tema de la universidad seria algo que tendríamos que consultar pero nunca pensé que se podría de esta forma, amaba a Edward y estaba decidido estudiaría en la Universidad de Londres junto con el, por que el era mi alegría, mi esperaza y por que sin el yo no era nada.

Entonces por que tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo pasara, ¿Por qué?  
-

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La Historia es de Marisol yo solo al subo y corrijo algunas cosa….


	31. Viajes de San Valentin

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

**Edward**** POV**

- ¡Feliz Día De San Valentín! – me dijo mis querida novia con una sonrisa hermosas que solo ella podía tener, le regrese la sonrisa.

- ¡Feliz Día De San Valentín, a ti también!- le dije agarrandola de la cintura y dándoles vuelta, su risa se escuchaba por todo el pasillo - ¿estas lista para dentro de tres horas?

- si, estoy demasiado emocionada – se paro y me miro – será nuestro primer viaje como pareja…- susurro ida, amaba Bella ella era muy soñadora…

Se preguntara ¿Qué viaje? es realmente supermente – si estoy pasado más tiempo con Emmett y Alice – nuestro viaje de San Valentín gracias a la duende y el oso, decidimos hacer una viaje en pareja y toda la cosas, mi hermana si iría a Paris con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se van a España y nosotros a Las Vegas.

Me fue muy difícil convencer a mi novia pero bueno con algunas artimañas, y unas cuantas aces, acepto.

Faltaríamos mañana y el lunes en el instituto para así poder volver el lunes en la mañana y poder seguir con las clases el martes, caminamos abrazado hasta mi volvo, pues Emmett se iría con Rosalie a su casa, el camino fue algo silencioso mientras conducía.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mi novia me despedí de ella prometiendo vernos dentro de dos horas pues el vuelo sale en tres horas. Bella se fue dando saltitos hasta que no entro no arranque en el camino fue realmente extraño para mi estaba demasiado emocionado como para prestarle atención al mi alrededor.

Cuando llegue a mi casa vía algunas maletas las cuales era de mi hermana, subí a mi habitación he hice mi maleta me llevaría una sola y solo llevaría lo necesario para poder estar allá, después de eso me di una ducha rápidamente me coloque una camisa manga larga y encima una camisa manga corta blanca, un pantalón negro y mis fieles gomas Nike.

Baje mi maleta y luego me fui a la cocina donde estaba mi hermana y mi mama, pronto llegaría papa había pedido el día hoy, mi hermana estaba dando saltitos en las sillas.

- Alice me mareas – le susurro mi madre mirando a otra parte, me senté a lado de Alice.

- no será que tu y papa nos dará un hermanito – pego un gritito que me dejo sordo - ¡EDWARD! – grito emocionada

- ¡ESTOY A TU LADO DUENDE! – le grite de regreso

-¡TENDREMOS UN HERMANITO! – grito a todo pulmón mi padre llego rodando los ojos, se acerco a mi madre le susurro algo antes de besarla con delicadeza - ¡EDWARD! – volvió a gritar, mis padres se separaron asustado mirando mal a Alice

- Mary Alice Cullen Masen puedes dejar de gritar – le gruño mi padre enojado, ups creo que alguien esta en serio problemas ¿me pregunto quien será?

*** Dos Horas Después ***

Estábamos todo en el aeropuerto primero se iría Emmett y Rosalie en su vuelo, luego mi hermana y Jasper y después nosotros, estábamos despidiéndonos de nuestro padres y tíos que nos desearon un bien viaje y nos pidieron no hacer ninguna locura.

Cuando estuvimos en el avión nuestro vuelo fue cómodo, Bella durmió la mayor parte del vuelo lo cual fue bueno ya que ella le tiene un poquito de miedo a los vuelos.

Cinco largas horas esperamos hasta que el avión aterrizara en el Aeropuerto Internacional McCarran, unos de los aeropuertos más importantes de Las Vegas, desperté a Bella cuando aterrizamos a un estaba algo adormilada, bajamos del avión y salimos a buscar nuestro equipaje que no era mucho, cuando salimos del Aeropuerto la meta era un taxi para llevarnos al hotel Bally's Las Vegas** *, **el viaje fue muy divertido al menos de mi parte, Bella nunca había ido a las vegas en cambio yo si, fue una ves aun Bella y nosotros estábamos peleados por lo de James así que Emmett decidió que lo mejor seria pasar las vacaciones en Las Vegas ya que Bella se quedaría en Los Ángeles.

- Todo están colorido – susurro Bella emocionada, el conductor se río un poco

- ¿es la primer vez que usted viene a Las Vegas? – Susurro el señor con cortesía, Bella asintió – se nota, este es unos de los lugares mas iluminado, todo el días veras luces de colores…- Bella le sonríe agradecía por el dato, solté una sonrisa.

El taxista nos llevo hasta el hotel Bally's Las Vegas, era unos de los hoteles con casino mas importantes del mundo, ya que es unos de los hoteles mas grandes de todo Las Vegas, le pagamos al taxista y fuimos a regístranos, gracias a Alice por ser tan loca, ya no había registrado como los "prometidos" Cullen.

-La matare – exclamo Bella con una sonrisa en su labios, la bese mientras nos conducíamos hasta la suite.

Decir que nuestra habitación eran grande era quedarse corto eso parecía una casa solo que dentro de un hotel claro esta. El hotel tenia un balcón quedaba una hermosas vista de la iluminosa cuidad, la cama era enorme y muy cómoda, tenia una pantalla de plasma, un baño con todo lo necesario, el armario era enorme, había una pequeña salita muy bonita.

- ¡Esto es hermoso!- susurro Bella cuando termino de acomodar la ropa de los dos, mientras yo pedía la comida pues dentro de una hora haríamos una visita a lugar.

-¿si, sabes que mas hermosas eres tu no? – Bella se río, antes de ponerse en puntitas y besarme

- me daré una ducha mientras llega la comida – agarro su cosas y entro al baño pronto escuche el agua correr.

* * *

**Alice POV**

_Paris…Paris… Paris…Paris… Paris…Paris… Paris…Paris… __Paris…Paris…_

No podía dejar de pensar que estaría en Paris con mi Jasper, todo era demasiado con demasiado perfecto, el hotel que elegí era demasiado hermoso, y nuestra habitación muy cómoda y además tenia vista hacia la gran Torre Eiffel junto llegando comimos algo y descansamos un poco en la noche recorrimos las ciudades, Jasper me sorprendió cenando en Jules Verne *** **un hermosos restaurante ubicando en el segundo piso de la torre.

Después de eso dimos una caminata, me había propuesto no comprar nada pasar bien con Jasper por que el era lo mas importantes, estuvimos viendo muchas cosas, Jasper era muy romántica y eso me encantaba, me había regalado un pequeño collar de diamantes de forma de corazón y un ramo de rosas.

- Esto están hermoso – no pude evitar decir, estábamos sentados en unas de las pequeñas bancas que había dentro de la torre, la gente pasaba con miradas enamoradas, Jasper tenias su manos en mi cintura y su cabeza arregostada en la mira, no es que me molestara sabia que era demasiado enana para el y amaba que a el no le importara eso de la estatura o algo por el estilo.

Jasper era mi príncipe azul, desde pequeño siempre había sentido una gran conexión con el, siempre supe que a pesar de tener mejores amigas y un hermano que me apoyara me faltaba alguien que estuviera conmigo y siempre que Jasper me abrazaba esa seguridad volvía a mi, nuestro primer beso fue a los diez, y amaba que para que el entonces un beso era baterías pero para mi era algo romántico incluso prometí cansarme con el en la Torre Eiffel, o al menos cerca.

-¿En que piensa, _campanita_? – me susurro con esa ternura que me derretía con tan solo escucharlo de su hermosas vos

- me estaba acordando de nuestro primer beso y del día que te dije que nos casaríamos en la Torre Eiffel – susurre con una sonrisa me hubiera encantando que en realidad fuera así.

Nos quedamos en un pequeño silencio, Jasper me dio al vuelta y me sonrío antes de agacharse un poco – gracias a alguien quién invento los tacones - y beso, fue un beso delicado y muy suave, su ojos azules brillaba como el cielo después de una gran tormenta.

- Te Amo Ali, y algún día vendremos y te cansaras conmigo y seremos muy felices – mis ojos picaba por la felicidad y la promesas que salía de su labios – y tu tendrás a una mini tu mucho mas hiperactiva y muy hermosas y te amare por siempre…

- ¡No! – dije divertida – yo quiero un mini Jasper…- dije haciendo pucheritos, Jasper rodó los ojos antes de sonreír

- esta bien, tendré minis tu y minis yo – hizo una pausa – pero para tenerlos necesitamos practicar – una sonrisa burlona se poso en su labios

- y yo Dr. Hale estaré realmente gustosa de ello…- le susurre dándole un beso apasionado.

Seguimos caminado y cuando nos cansamos llegamos al hotel en donde el cansancio se fue por el balcón y el deseo llego por la puerta, nuestro beso se fueron llenado de mucha pasión haciendo la primera de muchas practicas para hacer a los minis…

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

España, un hermosos país y Madrid una hermosas capital ya empezaba amarlo si conocerlo a un.

El viaje fue algo largo pero muy cómodo como siempre me hacia sentir mi osito, llegamos a un hermosos y cultural hotel llamado Las Letras ubicado en el centro de Madrid, los colores era hermosos y alegre me hicieron sentir muy cómoda y en casa, a pesar de que afuera hubiera un gran clima frío adentro se sentía el calor.

Nuestra habitación era muy cómoda y estaba decorada con colores abarajando y pasteles similares a este, entre Emmett y yo acomodamos las cosas nos dimos una ducha – mal pensada cada quien por su lado – y luego comimos algo.

- Bella me dijo que esta parte de la ciudad era muy cultura y que podríamos encontrar cosas que sea de tu agrado – comento Emmett, le dedique una sonrisa antes de besarlo.

Emmett había estado muy nerviosos con esto del viaje pues ya sabia yo que el y su familia no podía pagar este tipo de lujo, pero Emmett siempre sabia como sorprenderme además Bella lo ayudaba diciéndole de todo para sorprenderme, amaba a ese par se ayudaba uno con el otro sin importan que tanto problemas tenga, era unas de las relaciones de hermanos que mas adoraba.

- Emmett mientras tu este conmigo todo será de mi agrado – me dedico mi sonrisa favorita, esa en donde su hoyuelo salía al vida, me dio un tierno beso antes de recorre las hermosas calles – claro cubiertas de nieve solo un poco.

Encontramos una plaza muy importante para los españoles La Puerta de Sol, era una plaza con un arquitectura enorme me encanto, Emmett se emociono al ver un oso, no corrió por que me miro sonriendo, estar con Emmett era divertido por que el era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Caminamos hasta donde estaba la estatua y leímos en la pequeña placa el escrito, Emmett toco la estatua y luego le tomo foto con su cámara, seguimos viendo las estatua, mientras veíamos otras cosas, Emmett y yo cenamos en una pequeño restaurante en donde la comida era realmente exquisita.

Seguimos caminado por la plaza, cuando la fuente iluminada, Emmett me dio su regalo como día de los enamorado, era un pequeño osito de peluche y adentro de este había un anillo de diamantes, yo le de el mío era una pequeña guitarra para que la colocara en la pulsera que le dio su abuela Marie.

- Gracias, me encanta – me había susurrado con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba

Seguimos recorriendo algunos lugares cuando nos cansamos, pedimos una taxi y fuimos al hotel en donde para nosotros apenas la noche comenzaba.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Las Vegas era el mejor lugar en donde yo la torpe Isabella Swann pueda estar, Edward me había enseñado casi toda Las Vegas, hacia un poco de frío y las montañas se veía hermosas con la poco nieve que veía de la cuidad de Nevada.

Habíamos ido al casino del hotel y Edward me explico como jugar en lo cual por cierto soy muy mala jugando eso, Edward y yo estábamos cenado en un lujoso restaurante la comida era exquisita y Edward me había dando su regalo un cadena con la **B&E** con varios diamantes, mientras que yo le había regalado y reloj que en la parte de tras decía "_Te Amo_**".**

Estábamos caminado por la calles de Nevada cuando vimos una capilla, Edward me miro con una ceja alzada una pareja de chicos ebrio entraron _No se casen _era una de las reglas que mis padres me había puesto, me mordí el labio.

- no me digas te estas imaginado como la Sra. Cullen – susurro divertido Edward mirándome con una ceja y una sonrisa coqueta.

- la verdad es que si, pero lo que nos dijo mi madres siguen en mi cabeza – Edward se ríe mientras yo murmuraba cualquier cosas

- no te preocupes ella quiere que no cometamos errores ya sabes, casarnos es una gran responsabilidad y toda la cosas…- susurro Edward aun estábamos al frente de la capilla – además no te gustaría que Elvis te casara…- susurro divertido

- pero lo más importante estaría siempre contigo…- le susurre mirándolo con una sonrisa picara

-Isabella, Isabella…. mes estas haciendo dudar – susurro divertido, rodeo los ojos y lo empuje para que siguiéramos caminado, seguimos viendo unos que otra cosa, entramos a una pequeña discotecas y bebimos unos cuantos tragos, después nos fuimos a nuestro hotel cuando llegamos allá los besos subieron de todo y la ropa volaron por toda la habitación.

Las manos de Edward pasaban por mi cuerpo como si se lo supiera de memoria, sabía en la zona en donde tocar, en la cual me hacia gritar y gemir bien alto.

Después de llegar al cielo en acompaña con Edward me quede realmente dormida.

* * *

**Marisol:** Holas chicas espero que lo disfrute, este uno de los capitulo que mas me costo por el hecho de que tuvimos que investigar sobre ciertas cosas, por favor si alguien a ido o vive en una de la cuidad o país que se menciona háganos saberlo para poderles preguntar algo referente, Wikipedia lo da todo pero ese día estábamos apurada pues cumple mi tía y teníamos que hacer varias cosas, ademas se que el capitulo es muy corto pero ahora toca eso puro corto el único largo es _ese_ día y el de la competencia.

El capitulo anterior era algo que tenia en mi cabeza y que había escrito y no sabia si subirlo o no, no es ningún Flashbacks como me preguntaron, es solo un momento que tiene Edward y Bella en donde el muestras su miedo al perderla, y ella lo escucha paciente, este capitulo es muy personal pues, mi hermano ahorita esta pasado por ello ya que su novia se ira a vivir con su familia a otro estado y el se quedara aquí. Espero haber aclarado ese punto.

Otra cosita, el tiempo pasa rápido por que el capitulo que viene ese uno de lo mas importante de la historia y ya se acerca el final el cual es confuso ayer lo escribí, otra ves agradezco a todas las personas que se dedica a leernos, que se ríe en ciertas partes o se enoja en ciertas ocasiones es por ustedes que nostras nos dedicamos a escribirle, odio dejar este tipo de cosas pero ando un poco melodramática, dejes su comentario cuídese beso…

Mary: Buuuuenooo yo no tengo mucho que decir ya lo dije mi jefita aquí arriba ¬¬ por cierto dentro de unos días podré explícitamente el capitulo especial, por que alguien – no diré quien – me obligo.

Marisol: ¡Eso es conmigo! ~...°

Mary: ¡Nooo! con mi otro yo… en fin nos vemos pronto

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	32. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

**La Música Nos Unen**

**Tercera Persona POV**

El Día de San Valentín es una celebración tradicional de países anglosajones que se ha ido implantando en otros países a lo largo del siglo XX principalmente en la que los enamorados, novios o esposos expresan su amor y cariño mutuamente. Se celebra el 14 de febrero, onomástico de San Valentín. En algunos países se conoce como Día de los Enamorados y en otros como Día del Amor y la Amistad…. o al menos eso lo dice Wikipedia.

San Valentín también es un día de hacer locuras y amanecer al otro día sin recordatorio alguno…. Pero este no es nuestro caso, digamos que nuestras parejas se proponen algo nuevo….

- Bella mi amor…. – susurro esa voz aterciopelada que ella tanto amaba, Bella se removió un poco y abrió su hermosos ojos marrones, allí estaba su dios griego hermosos como cada mañana su pelo cobrizo despeinado y su ojos verdes brillantes - ¡Buenos Días Bella Durmiente!

- ¡buenos días Griego! – le dijo divertida Bella a Edward, este alzo una ceja antes de reírse y besarla con dulzura demasiada para enamorante al menos que sea del tipo Emmett y te de asco.

- Por qué no te levantas tenemos que recorre las vegas…. ¿o quiere quedarte aquí dentro? – le pregunto con esa sonrisa mientras acomodaba unos cabellos.

- mmm…. – coloco sus brazos por el cuello de Edward - ¿si nos quedamos que podemos hacer?

- mmm…... muchas cosas – le dijo besando su cuello y su mejilla

- entonces, déjame vestirme para recorrer la ciudad de las Vegas….- dijo con una sonrisa angélica, agarro la sabana y se tapo camino hasta el armario saco su maleta y camino al baño.

***España – Madrid ***

- Aquí tiene….- susurro el mesero mientras colocaba el desayuno en la mesas de Rosalie y Emmett.

-¡Gracias! – Respondieron con una sonrisa, el mesero se retiro y ellos comenzaron a comer en silencio - ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy, bebe? - le pregunto Emmett tomando de su bebida.

- ¡Ay tanto por hacer, en tan poco tiempo! – susurro Rosalie desilusionada solo quedaba dos días

- no te desilusiones bebe, pronto regresaremos ambos como abogados – le dijo Emmett con seriedad, Rosalie asintió lo amaba por lo que era y no por lo que le daba, nunca lo cambiaria.

- bien, quiero ir a al palacio real, dice que muestra toda la cultura de España y eso...- murmuro comiendo de su tortilla de patatas.

- hay pequeño tranvía creo que será perfecto ira a varios lugares, ¿quiere ir? - le pregunto limpiándose la boca, Rosalie asintió contenta vería su país favorito con el hombre de su vida.

- ¿Como crees que se la están pasado lo demás? - pregunto Emmett con curiosidad.

*** París - Francia ***

-¡Esto es hermoso! - susurro Alice maravillada con el pequeño parque en donde Jasper la había llevando a pasar la tarde, Jasper miraba como su novia saltaba de un lado a otro como una pequeña niña andante, y aunque desierta forma así era.

Coloco una manta azul de rayas blancas en el pasto a lado del enorme árbol, acomodo todo mientras se sentaba veía como Alice jugaba con los pequeño niños franceses, Jasper saco su cámara y empezó a tomar foto a cada movimiento que Alice hacia con los pequeño, sin duda seria una gran madre, la mejores de todas.

Jasper estaba tan entretenido que no vio que una pelota iba directo a su cabeza, el impacto fue tal que hizo que se cayera al suelo, una pequeña niña corría hasta el chico rubio, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- est bien monsieur?**(¿se encuentra bien señor?)** - la pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabello amarillo le pregunto con dulzura, para la buena suerte de Jasper el sabia hablar francés gracias a los inventos de su tía Rene

- oui, ne vous inquiétez pas il n'y a rien **(si, no te preocupes no es nada)** - respondió tocándose la cabeza, la niña alzo una ceja aun con su mejillas sonrojadas, tenia una pantalón blanco con rayas rosada, su camisa manga larga era rosada y su gorra tapa un poco su cara, pero Jasper podía verla desde su posición en el suelo - nous avons joué peu? **(¿Que jugabas pequeña?) -**le pregunto curioso. 

- Je jouais au football, mais mon nom Ezi faible donc je voulais lui casser la tête et les mauvais points et je te frapper, mais le salaireEzi moi ...**(estaba jugando al futbol pero Ezi me llamo debilucha así que yo quería golpearlo en la cabeza y apunte mal y te golpe a ti, pero Ezi me las pagara)**

- trop petit pour ... qui est Ezi? (para pequeña para...¿quien es Ezi?) - pregunto interesando, la pequeña se sentó a lado de el y suspiro

- et mon frère est mon frère mes parents sont séparés quand j'étais plus jeune, je n'ai jamais demandé s'il acceptait la séparation n'a jamais demandé quoi que ce soit...**(es mi hermano bueno mi hermanastro mis papas se separaron cuando era mas chica nunca me preguntaron si aceptaba la separación nunca se pregunta nada)** - dijo con tristeza, Jasper la miro algo triste nunca ha sabido como es eso, saber que tus padre se separe, y esperaba no sentirlo.

Alice camino hasta donde estaba el con la pequeña, se extraño por la nueva intrusa pero la niña era muy mona y aunque no vestía a la moda era muy hermosas, Jasper volteo la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa, Alice se sentó a lado de Jasper y miro a la pequeña con una sonrisa.

- Et qui êtes-vous?**(tu quien eres)**- pregunto Alice son su hermosos acento, la niña la miro mal antes de responder

- mon nom est Luciana, mais comme vous l'avez appelez-moi un coup avec cette boule... **(Mi nombre es Luciana pero como me llames así te golpe con esta pelota**) - dijo señalando la pelota, Alice asintió con la cabeza para seguirle el juego - bien parce que je dois y aller, et je suis désolé battus ... **(bueno bueno ya me tengo que ir, y lamento haberte golpeado)**- la pequeña se despidió con la mano mientras caminaba con su pelota en la otra.

- no es adorable…- susurro Jasper tomándole una foto a lo lejos.

- ¿te enamoraste de ella? – le pregunto burlonamente Alice, mientras se acomodaba en su pequeño

- cuando tengamos nuestro primer hijo la llamare Lucia…- Alice lo miro con una sonrisa – tendremos dos… - le guiño el ojo

- todos los que tu quieras….- le susurro antes de besarse…

***Las Vegas, Estado Unidos***

- Mira allí un Elvis – susurro Bella mientras caminaba por unas de las muy pobladas y coloridas calles de Las Vegas, Edward tenía su brazo en su cintura y reversa.

- ¡Allí hay otro! – ambos se rieron por lo estupido que estaba haciendo, Bella pensó que mientras caminaba al "gran restaurante" donde Edward la llevaría comer jugara a cuantos Elvis hay en la ciudad por lo momentos ya va mas de 50

- ¿Cuándo llegaremos? ¡Ya me duelen mis piecitos! – se quejo Bella, Edward le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, Bella se paro enfrente del y le dio un pequeño beso.

- ¡Aquí es…! – le susurro Edward, Bella miro al frente había un pequeño local de cosas antiguas y esas cosas, ambos entraron el recibidor era de madera y tenia varios cuadros, muy a esa época- como se que te gusta todo de esa época quise traerte a este pequeño restaurante…. ¿te gusta? – pregunto Edward con un poco de nerviosismo

- me encanta es estupendo, gracias …- lo miro con amor y le dio un pequeño beso.

- bien quieres comer…- Bella asintió, ambos caminaron a una pequeña besas donde había un candelabro y algunas rosas roja, también tenia manteles y cubierto como de aquella época.

El restaurante era hermoso pues tenia el estilo de aquella época de 1917, todas las fotos y cuadros incluso la música de fondo la así pensar en esa época, ella no sabia porque le obsesionaba esa época simplemente se sentía de esa época.

-Buenas tardes, - dijo el mesero entregándole la carta – ¿se les ofrece algo?

- si, un vino por favor…-el mesero asintió y se retiro

- vino, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para beber? – le pregunto Bella a Edward

- nunca es temprano beber si es contigo…- le murmuró lentamente a Bella, ella sonrío y el se la regreso.

- sabes algún día espero venir aquí con nuestro hijos…- dijo Edward mirando a Bella, El mesero llego con dos copas y una botella se la sirvió – gracias – el mesero asintió después de que ambos les dijeran lo que quería comer

- aun sigues pensando en ello, no crees que debería ser yo la que piense en bebe y toda la cosas…- le pregunto Bella agarrandole una mano.

- tal ves tenga razón, pero desde hace tiempo tengo sueños con dos bebes… tal ves sea estupido pero me agrada lo que veo es magnifico y yo… 

- Edward serás un gran padre, y me encantaría ser la madre tus pequeños bebe, pero aun estas joven…. estamos jóvenes tal ves en un futuro….- le dijo Bella con una sonrisa, Edward estiro la mano y la coloco en su mejilla dándole una suave caricia. 

- Creo que tienes razón – el camarero llego con su comida, les deseo un buen provecho y se fue – creo que será mejor que comamos…. – Bella le dedico una sonrisa antes de comenzar a comer…

***Paris, France ***

Alice y Jasper compartía varios besos cómplice mientras este leía un poco, Alice reía en los momentos en que Jasper jugaba con su oreja o su cuello, era un momento perfecto en un lugar perfecto, porque Paris es perfecto.

Jasper significaba en palabras mucho mas que su vida, era su tranquilidad, su luz, su armonía ella sin Jasper no era nadie y quería tener todo con el, estar casada espéralo todos los días al llegar al trabajo, sin por primera ves Mary Alice Cullen Masen estaba pensando en alto, por primera ves ella estaba pensando en su futuro y no en el presente.

¿Entonces porque no hacer la locura mas grandes de toda?

- Jasper…- susurro decidida 

- si – le dijo mirándola con una perfecta ceja alzada

- ¿Quiero casarme contigo en Paris hoy mismo? – Jasper dejo caer el libro de su manos y su boca se abrió en un perfecta "O"

* * *

Marisol: lamentamos la tardanza, pasaron muchas cosas, comenzaron las clases y con ellos las malas nota al menos para Mary, y mi hermano el idiota metió hoy la pata con ella, besando a la tarda de Luciana en fin olvide eso, solo quería decirle que Reneesme1015 tiene una pagina en Facebook búsquenos se llama al igual que nuestra cuenta por aqui...subiremos fotos y vídeos de Reneesme, Bella, Edward y mucho mas... también sabrás de las actualizaciones de nuestra novela y todo lo demás... si mas que decir hasta la próxima...  
PD: esperamos poder subir un capitulo mas largo el próximo domingo, disculpe la tardanza y gracias a los que nos sigue...

* * *

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJE ME PERTENCE LA HISTORIA ES MARISOL, LOS PERSONAJE DE Y YO SOLO CORRIJO ALGUNAS COSAS **


	33. Cap Especial: Tratamientos Traumáticos

**_La Música Nos Unen._**

**Titulo: Tratamientos Traumáticos. **

***Continuación del Capi 29* **

**[Después de lo de James]**

****  
- Bella creo que esto nos ayudara a saber que es lo que ves…- le dijo el Dr. Gutiérrez, dándole una cámara, Bella lo miro con una ceja alzada

- en…que…me...ayudara…eso...- pregunto entrecortadamente mirándolo con desconfianza como siempre hacia

- quiero que tomes una foto cada ves que veas la cara de _el _– Bella asintió – toma todas las foto que quieras, sin avergonzarte, Bella recuerda que tu eres importante – Bella asintió – nos vemos en dos semana – esta volvió a asistir antes de salir de la oficina.

Camino hasta las a fuera del hospital lentamente encendió la cámara, y en un minuto ya tenia 100 fotos en donde solo aprecia cosas sin sentido, pero ella veía la cara de James y al ver la foto ya no lo encontraba, _suspiraba_.

Camino lentamente hasta su casa, pues le había dicho a su padre que después de allí iría a una librería, la verdad le había mentido estaba harta de estar en ese cuartucho en donde las manos y la cara de James parecían por segundo.

Bella pensaba que James tuvo que matarla hubiera sido mejor no estaría marcada por su maldita sucias manos y ella siempre seria feliz, ahora como se enfrentaba a su oscura realidad, ella solo quería ser feliz como en los cuento de hadas, la lluvia caí mojándola, pero a Bella no le importaba eso y nada tenia sentido, ese día era viernes lo que significaba una sola cosas, tendría que dormir en la casa de _Los Cullen. _

porque dormir era lo que menos hacia, se había convertido prácticamente una zombie, cada ves que visitaba la casa de sus primos era por obligación por que siempre estaba en la sala, sentada con su cara entre su rodillas viendo lo que sea que este pasado por la tele quedarse allí hasta que su familia despertara para poder irse de allí.

La caminata fue algo larga y Bella estaba mojada de la cabeza a los pies, entro a su casa la cual estaba algo silencio le extraño, camino hasta la sala cuando…

- _Eres tan hermosas_ – escucho la voz de James, Bella miro a donde estaba el televisor, allí no había nadie pero ella veía el cuerpo de James – _te are que disfrute de mis caricia_ – la puerta de la casa de los Swann se abrió y por ella Edward, Alice y Emmett entraba escuchando los grito de Bella los tres corrieron a la sala, vieron como bella estaba pegada a la pared con su ojos cerrados y lagrimas en los ojos….

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir por favor! – le susurro Bella mirándolo con terror, _James _se acerco a ella y empezó a quitarle la camisa, Bella golpea el aire, Emmett se acerco a ella intentando abrazarla para cálmala -¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR AYUDEME! – los gritos de Bella se quebraba con los sollozo - ¡EDWARD! ¡JASPER! ¡EMMETT! ¡AYUDEME POR FAVOR! – grito con todas su fuerza, mientras golpeaba a Emmett.

- _¡SERAS MIA Y ESTARAS MARCADA!_ – le grito la voz de James, Bella comenzó a golpear a Emmett mas fuerte

- ¡BELLA MIRAME! ¡BELLA HERMANA SOY YO! ¡BELLA MIRAME! – la voz de Emmett se quebró, Bella lo miro al principio no lo reconoció pero cuando supo quien era se lanzo en su brazos.

-¡El estaba aquí Emmett! el quería... seguí haciendo eso... que no pudo, ¿prométeme... que no volverá, dímelo por favor? – le susurro desesperada, mirándolo a los ojos

- ¡Te lo prometo! – y la abrazo, Bella lloró en su brazos antes de quedarse dormida.

Después de eso la semana paso _normal _las pesadillas de Bella seguía su rumbo, ella estaba tomándole cariño a esa cámara ya que tomaba foto de todas parte, había millones de fotos de millones de cosas.

Se para todas las noches a tomar fotos en todos los lugares que lo veía. Desayunaba o lo poco que desayunaba tomándole fotos a todo, los paseos corto con su mama, los días de película con Emmett, los días en lo que se quedaba en las casa de su primas, _en todas parte siempre estaba el, siempre estaba James_.

**[Una Semana Después]**

- bien, Bella ya vi las foto y déjame decirte que tienes muchas – Bella se sonrojo un poco sin ella sentirlo u notarlo, a Carlisle ese pequeño paso lo alegro – te tengo que felicitar era una muy buena fotógrafa – Bella asintió algo sonrojada – bien ahora el segundo paso es que traigan en tu Ipoh! música de cómo te siente vale y elija las que mas te guste, me encajaría escuchar tu estilo de música, creo que seria bueno compartí música yo te compartieres las mia y tu las tuyas ¿que dices? - le dijo con un deje de alegría

- ¿de verdad? – susurro en su voz muy baja había un poco – por muy poquito que sea – de entusiasmo

- claro, además me podrás explicar que siente con ellos ¿si? – Bella asintió después de ellos junto con Carlisle salieron, Bella se quedo con la cámara y siguió tomando foto en todas partes, a Carlisle eso ya no le molestaba, Bella se monto en el mercede negro de su tío, Carlisle coloco música clásica que relajo a Bella, cuando llegaron a su casa Bella le agradeció y después de despedirse entro a su cuarto, en donde encendió su computadora y descargo todas las canciones a su Ipoh!.

- ¿Qué haces enana? – le susurro Emmett desde el umbral de la puerta, Bella lo miro

- el doctor Gutiérrez me pidió elegir música para la próxima terapia dice que la música inspira a en nuestras emociones – hizo una pausa y lo miro - ¿Crees que tenga razón? – le pregunto con miedo, mientras movía su manos con nerviosismos.

- si, has dando un gran paso con eso de las foto, claro que aun falta pero se que podrás lograrlos nos tienes a todo nosotros – le susurro con alegría y seriedad

- si, ahora si – hizo una pausa – quisiera estar sola yo…

- lo entiendo….- Emmett la miro una rato mas antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Bella, Ella suspiro antes de colocar en ares el estilo de música: _Rock_.

La Rock, Punk y Metal se escuchaba en los audífonos de Bella, hace mas de una semana que no alucinaba con James a su alrededor pero eso no quiere decir que pudiera dormir, Bella tenia una pinta de _vampiro_, estaba blanca y su ojos tenia ojera.

Bella bajo las escalera tenia una braga blanca y ahora su fieles audífonos, camino hasta el sótano y agarro los pote de pintura de color negro y volvió a subir, ella misma lo pinto colocando todo acorde a sus emociones, luego busco algunas sabanas y cortinas que era del mismo color, Bella en poco tiempo se había vuelto una pequeña especie de Emo.

- Bella – ella levanto la mirada – tu padre y yo creemos que lo mejor será que comience el instituto – Bella la miro aterrada - ¿Qué dices?

- creo que es buena idea…- susurro con voz baja y lenta. Aunque se muriera del miedo

El primer día fue algo caótico para ella, todos el mundo sabia y todo el mundo comentaba sobre ella, Bella se vistió de negro – toda una pequeña emo - por esta razón nadie se le acercaba solamente su familia, Ángela estaba preocupada por ella por lo cual hizo su movimiento, necesitaba saber de su mejor amiga.

- Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas? – le susurro tímidamente en la clases de biología una de las tres materias que compartía juntas, Edward estuvo pendiente de este pequeño acercamiento de Bella con un extraño; Bella la miro un rato antes de sacar la cámara y tomarle una foto, miro a la cámara no había nadie solo Ángela, miro al frente.

- hola – fue lo único que ella susurro, Ángela suspiro era un caso perdido

- espero que vuelva ser la misma, amiga – le susurro tiernamente antes de dejarle un chocolate _su favorito_, se dio la vuelta y se fue, Bella miro el chocolate y lo guardo en su chaqueta, no había comido nada en el almuerzo y se veía apetecible, vio como Ángela se sentaba y tomo otra foto pero esta ves era por el recuerdo de lo que ella algunas ves fue.

Esa misma noche Bella se preparaba su rico sándwich cuando vio que alguien le agarraba la mano, ella levanto la mirada. _Allí estaba James con su asquerosas y malditas manos_ en su brazos ella se asusto.

- ¡Suéltame! – susurro nerviosas, entonces allí Bella comprendió que el venia cuando Emmett estaba en su clases de béisbol.

- ¡_Vamos preciosas yo te are gritar de placer_! – le dijo con esa sonrisa sádica, Bella se cayo, y _pateaba las piernas de James_ todo lo que podía mientras se alejaba, _James _se acerco a ella y Bella se levanto rápidamente y agarro el cuchillo,_ James_ coloco una mano en su muñeca y Bella _comenzó a córtalo_ con el cuchillo empezó a mover la mano en forma de X varias veces haciéndose cortadas profunda, si darse cuenta, Bella lloraba profundamente si sentir el dolor que ella misma se hacia, solo quería quitar esa mano de su brazo, solo quería liberarse de el, solo quería dormir para siempre.

-¡LARGATE! ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME…! – gritaba a todo lo que daba.

Edward entro en ese preciso momento cuando vio al escena corrió quitándole el cuchillo y colocándolo lejos de ellos, la alzo en brazos y la llevo a su cuarto y busco el botiquín, empezó a limpia la herida con alcohol los chillidos de dolor de Bella se empezaron a escuchar, Edward termino de cúrala y luego la abrazo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le susurro preocupado, los ojos de Edward estaba algo brilloso por las lagrimas que saldrían.

- James estaba en la cocina Edward, - dijo entrecortadamente - dijo que el me aria gritar de placer y me quería llevar con el, ¿tu me crees verdad? – le susurro con miedo - ¿dime que me crees? – le dijo mirándolo a su ojos, Edward vio su miedo

- ¡Claro que te creo, no te preocupes ya no te pasara nada! ¡Ahora duerme, si! – Bella se acomodo en la cama de ella, Edward le daba pequeñas caricia, Bella miraba a Edward mientras cerraba los ojos, tanto Bella como Edward se quedaron dormidos, Bella durmió 14 horas sin ninguna pensadilla y Edward durmió 10 horas, pues fue despertado por sus tíos. Quienes le agradecieron por lo que hizo.

**[Varios Meses Después]**

Bella había encontrado algo en que distraerse, durante todo este tiempo había hecho varias cosas diferentes, esta vez el doctor pidió que dibujara, su dibujo siempre era los mismo dos persona un hombre rubio de ojos negros y una mujer, a veces esta cambiaba a una niña.

Bella se había juntando con Ángela Weber un poco mas de lo común, había sido una gran paso para todo, con el tiempo se fue acercando a Ben pero aun así desconfiaba de el, su calificaciones era pésima, aun así a ella le importaba muy poco, pasaba todo el día encerrada en la biblioteca o en el salón de música.

Entraba a una sola clases y era Literatura, de resto se la pasaba en la biblioteca se había leído todo los libros de la biblioteca del Instituto de todo tipo de clases, había aprendido algo de cada uno de ellos, por eso decía que no necesitaba entrar a clases.

- ¿Estas lista? – le pregunto Emmett mirando a su pequeña hermana la cual leía un libro de _álgebra._

- si – recogió su cosas y junto con su hermano se despidieron de la bibliotecaria caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de Los Hale era viernes así que les tocaba dormí allá...

- Bells, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – le susurro Emmett con miedo ellos ya había volvió hacer un poco como antes claro aun Bella le tenia pánico al contacto físico mas que todo si era masculino, Bella asintió mirando la carretera - ¿Crees que a Rosalie le guste este collar? – dijo mostrándole una cajita verde.

Bella lo abrió y vio un lindo collar de una pequeña rosas roja. Bella lo vio de todo su ángulo y luego lo acomodo.

- Esta muy hermosas pero yo la prefiero negra… - le susurro, Emmett sonrío

- eso fue un si – le pregunto estacionado el auto al frente de la enorme casa color pastel de los Hale

- es fue un si, solo espero que Rosalie no te haga cambiar – dijo Bella antes de bajarse del auto.

Bella había tomando algo que nadie nunca se lo espero odiaba a Rosalie, nunca le reclamo nada pero con la mirada Bella le decía mucho mas que con una simple palabra, Rosalie sabia que se lo merecía pero su amor por que la disculpara era mas fuerte que se aguantaría todo, por que gracias a ella no se acostó con Royce o al menos el no la violo, vio como Bella saludo con un fuerte y algo frío abrazo.

Porque tal ves pasaría un eternidad pero Bella tarde o temprano seria ella misma, y su amistad con Black, Weber, Cheney y Clearwater la había llevado a cambiar un poco los colores negros pasaron a los colores de siempre, alegrando a todo, Bella les pidió a Ángela y Leah que la ayudara arreglar su cuarto y todo lo que conllevara a ello, su estado de animo era mucho mejor que antes, y a todos les alegraba eso, Bella cumplía con todas su obligaciones tanto con la familia como en colegio pero había algo que nunca haría o al menos ella pensó, seria perdonarlo a ellos, su corazón estaba muy adolorido para recibí otra apuñalada una que seria muy difícil de quitar.

* * *

El próximo capitulo especial sera la primera ves de Edward y Bella...! *-*

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	34. mi locura de amor en

**_La Música Nos Unen._**

**Rosalie POV**

Camine junto con mi osito Emmy por las hermosas calles de España, amaba Madrid era el mejor lugar en donde podrías vivir, el castillo de la familia real era realmente hermoso digno de toda princesas y reina.

- ¿En que piensas? – susurro en mi oído Emmett haciendo que varias corrientes eléctrica pasara por mi columna vertebral, solo con su vos estaba en el séptimo cielo si es que existe uno, me di media vuelta y me deje llevar por ese mar de chocolate, me acerque a el y le di un beso, no era de eso que siempre nos dábamos este era mas lento y suave, era un poco mas de nuestro amor.

- en ti, en mi, en nosotros, en lo maravilloso que nos la estamos pasado en Madrid, en que nunca quiero separarme de ti….- le susurro colocando mis manos en su cuello, la sonrisa de Emmett crecía mientras le decía las palabras los hoyuelos de Emmett se iba asomado con el paso de su sonrisa, ¡Nunca olvidaría eso! ¡Y es que nunca me casaría de ello!

- ¿En serio? – asentí, el me dio varias vueltas mientras reía a todo lo que daba, el muy tonto tropezó _¡Algo no raro en el! _y caímos en el pequeño pasto del parque en el cual nos encontrábamos, quede encima de el, su ojos y los mío hicieron contacto y allí supe que quería quedarme con el siempre, que quería forma una familia con el, quería forma un futuro con el, en realidad quería forma todo con el. – Te amo – me susurro su ojos brillaron.

- no mas que yo Emmett…- le susurre acercándome para besarlo.

- tengo una idea…- me dijo con esa hermosas sonrisa, yo me aleje.

- ¿a ver cual es tu magnifícate idea? – le dijo con una ceja alzada, las idea de mi novio todas y cuando dio todas eran tontas, no que Emmett fuera bruto o algo así solo que era un pequeño niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre, sexy pero hombre al fin.

- ¿Qué tal si nos casamos aquí en España? – su sonrisa era enorme su hoyuelos estaba a la vista y apostaba a que mi cara era de póker, mi boca estaba abierta de forma de O lo sabia por que Emmett me coloco una mano debajo de mi barbilla y la subía y la baja y la volvía subir y…

-¿QUE? – grite el pego un saltito del susto, algunas palomas que estaba cerca volaron.

-¿Que tiene de malo? – susurro con ese tono de niñería que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Cómo "que…que tiene de malo"? ¡Emmett tenemos 19 años! ¡Estamos muy jóvenes aun! – le exclame mirándolo a los ojos

- lo se, se que es una locura pero no voy a esperar hasta que nos graduemos de la universidad…. ¿¡Sabes cuanto falta para ello! ¡Mucho! – exclamo con su manos y luego me miro como un niño mira a su madre después de contarle su aventura en el colegio - ¿Entonces que dices? – dijo mirándome.

- no lo se…- dije mirando a otra parte.

- si, si lo sabes… como sabes arregla un auto… puedes ponerte el vestido mas sexy y luego decir "yo Rosalie Lilian Hale Whitlock, acepto como esposo a mi Emmett para que me cuide y me proteja y juguemos a la canicas – dijo moviendo su cejas , reí – y para amarnos para toda la vidas, tener muchos hijos, tener arruguitas como las pasa que no me gusta, por que sabe feo, feo no, feísimo….- Emmett comenzó a hablar de porque las pasa era mala para la salud.

Mientras que reí de su locura, si eses era el Emmett que quería para siempre el que confundiera los temas y sus palabras, porque lo que más amaba de el era que hacia lo que muy poco hombre hacia en mí: reíme.

- ¡Emmett! – le dije para que volviera al tema inicial

- ¿entonces te casa conmigo, en España? – lo ultimo lo dijo con una muy sexy acento españole.

- si, si quiero casarme contigo…- Emmett me beso en los labios muy tiernamente

- te prometo que seremos felices…- dijo antes de hacerme cosquillas.

Muchas gentes pensaban que los tiempos a sola de Emmett y yo era para tener sexo si supiera que era lo que menos hacíamos, el era como un pequeño niño que le encantaba tener curiosidades como cualquier otro niño, amaba comprar chupetas y que no las comiéramos junto, amaba que le contaras cuentos, amaba hacerme enojar para luego complacerme con su chiste malo y su muecas extraña, amaba que me amaba a pesar de mis capricho y lo que mas amaba de Emmett es que no tenia que fingir algo que no era, pero como hacerlo si lo conozco desde la panza de mi madre Elizabeth.

Emmett me ayudo a levantarme y caminamos hacia el hotel donde nos cambiaríamos, Emmett me dio un beso antes de comenzar a espantar las palomas si mi pequeño niño grande….

- Rosalie ven…- rodeé los ojos, porque aunque no lo admitiera yo también era un pequeña niña…

**Alice POV**

Camine por todonuestro cuarto en el hotel, tenia mucha ropa demasiada diría yo pero no tenia la adecuada para mi, para este día tan especia, ¿Qué dirán mis padres? ¿Y mi hermano? ¿Qué pensaras mis tíos de estos? ¿Mis amigos? muchas preguntas y pocas respuesta no me importaba el castigo que tuviera teníamos 19 años ya éramos adultos podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos ¿no?

Saque de mi equipaje un hermoso vestido blanco era corto me llegaba a medio muslo, era todo blanco, tenia un pequeño cinturón de piedritas y la "A" de mi nombre, saque unas botas blancas con tacón, mi maquillaje y mis joyas.

Me metí a la ducha rápida me seque con mi toalla, me planche el pelo de la forma que le gusta a mis Jazz, me aplique un muy ligero maquillaje, luego mi ropa interior, mi salcillos, mis pulseras mas mi brazalete, la cadena que el me regalo por nuestro primer aniversario de novios, me puse las medias y luego la botas.

Deje el vestido de último para terminarle de agregarle una pequeña flor, gracias a que tenia un poco de aguja e hilo, cuando termine me lo probé me quedaba hermoso, amaba el vestido era único como yo.

Me mire en el espejo y me tome una foto con mi BB* , las chicas se morirán al verme y enterarse de todo, hoy era mi noche y sabia que ella los entendería pero la pregunta es ¿Mi padres lo entenderán? ¿Y Edward?

Para mi era muy importante la opinión de mi hermano ambos teníamos una conexión de otro mundo, Salí de la pequeña recamara que nos había dando en esta pequeña capilla escondida en Paris.

Camine por el pequeño pasillo no era muy largo, abrieron la puerta le dedique una sonrisa a Jazz el cual estaba parado al frente del señor Benoit, el seño nos sonreía con verdadera emoción. Tal ves no era mi locura de amor en la vegas, no era mi locura de amor en _Paris,_ la cuidad del amor.

**Bella POV**

Camine el trayecto que me faltaba, no es que me viera tan hermosa no era de esas chicas solo tenia un vestido de color blanco de un manga larga, y me llegaba a medio muslo, unos zapatos blanco de tacón alto, suspire, estábamos violando las reglas pero a quien demonios le importa.

Digo es Edward…. ninguno de los dos creen el divorcio, en realidad ninguno de la familia creen en el divorcio, cuando decidiéramos casarnos seria para toda la vida y esperaba que así fuera con Edward.

Llegue al pequeño artar, el señor Franco leyó algunas cosas, y ambos escuchamos atentos…. las palabras que decía era hermosas…. la música del piano se escuchaba a los lejos.

**Escuchando tu silencio entendí  
que no tenias nada bueno que contar  
era frágil tu memoria olvidabas cada hora  
u cremamos dulces sueño bajo un cielo azul del mar.**

Edward saco de su bolsillo derecho una cajita en ella había anillos de oro, mas dos pulseras negras con un pequeño dije con la letra del otro.

- Yo Edward Anthony Cullen Masen acepto por esposa a Isabella para amarla, respectarla, quererla, y cura su herida, protegerla de su miedos, verla su sueños y estar allí para ella por el restos de mis días hasta que la muerte nos separes…- susurro deslizando el anillo por mi dedo corazón.

**Fui el caníbal de tus labios cliente fijo  
en tu regazo en días de soledad que malcriaba  
tu lo cura con paseos a la luna  
hoy no soy mas que una foto que se arruga  
bajo un mar de la grimas  
tu no has parado de llorar….**

- Yo Isabella Marie Swann McCartney acepto como esposo a Edward para amarlo, y respectarlo, quererlo, brindarle mi apoyo incondicional, mi hombro cuando dese llorar, mi brazos y mi confianza en el por que lo amo, con tofo y su sobreprotección….- el sonrío – por que quiero que permanezca en mi vida hasta el día en que la muerte nos separes…. – coloque su anillo en el dedo corazón.

**Pero hoy deshojo pétalos de hielo las margaritas  
Me da miedo rallaste el disco y no te quiero,  
Y no te quiero y fueron esos tibios besos los que hicieron  
De tu recuerdo un cargamento que pesa mas que el mundo  
Entero renuncio a tenerte lejos.**

El Sr. Franco leyó las ultimas palabras antes de decir _Puede besar a la novia_, Edward y yo nos besamos delicadamente, pactando nuestro amor con ese beso.

**Rosalie POV**

Caminamos por las grandes y pobladas calles de Madrid, nos quedaba un día antes de irnos a Forks, las luces brillaba como nunca aun no puedo creer que sea Rosalie Swann es tan lindo y emociónate, Emmett es el hombre que siempre quise y querer.

- ¿en que piensa?- me pregunto mi ahora esposo, coloco su brazo en mi cintura y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, en la plaza principal había unas personas bailando y nosotros estábamos viendo a los niños.

- en lo maravilloso que es ser la Sr. de Emmett Swann…- le dije con una sonrisa, el sonrío como un niño antes de darme un beso tierno en los labios.

Emmett después de la ceremonia me llevo a comer una rica cena, todo era perfecto y así siempre seria, caminamos director al hotel.

Bella, Alice y yo siempre habíamos hablando de cual hubiera sido nuestra locura de amor y en donde… estaba mucho mas lejos de la realidad, Emmett cumplió el sueño que tenia y que quería hacer realidad.

Casarme con el, claro que esto no era la vegas…. Era _Madrid_

La caminata fue algo larga pero no nos importo nuestra felicidad crecía, y Emmett estaba sonriente eso era lo importante, su chaqueta estaba puesta en mi hombro y encima del vestido que había traído, el cual me llagaba a medio muslo un poco mas abajo ere estilo escote.

La cadena con nuestro dije estaba amarrada a mi cuello, y el anillo en mi dedo, las luces del hotel se vieron en lo alto lo cual me hacia entender que hoy seria una noche movida.

** Alice POV**

¡ALICE HALE!

Se escucha realmente hermoso, los brazos de Jasper estaba en mi cintura y yo tenia mi brazos en su cuello mientras el me levantaba.

-¡JAZZ! – dije asustada pero aun así le dedique una sonrisa antes de besarnos, el camino hasta nuestra cama y me deposito con mucho cuidado, comenzamos a besarnos lentamente, le desabotone la corbata, y el comenzó a bajar el cierre, no teníamos prisa, hoy era un día importante en nuestra vida.

Rápidamente cambiamos de posición, siempre mirándonos con amor Jasper era el hombre de mi vida, y aunque el sueño de mi madre de llegar virgen al matrimonio no se cumplió, pero para hacer el amor con Jasper es como si fuera la primera vez, no era solo sexo….no era mas que eso, era mágico, tierno, romántico, nos sabíamos amar lentamente y así seria….

Mis vestido, la camisa y el pantalón de Jasper estaba en algún parte del cuarto de hotel, los pétalos de rosas estaba en todo lugar, unimos nuestras manos y nuestras mirada se conectaron, no necesitaba un don para saber que Jasper me amaba.

En momentos como esto me pongo a pensar en todo lo que hemos pasado, cada una de las pruebas la pasamos siempre junto confiando uno del otro.

- ¡Te amo!- le susurre con una sonrisa, antes de enredar mis piernas a su ahora desnuda cintura.

- ¡y yo a ti, mi hadita!- me dijo dándome un beso uno de los tantos pero este era mágico, porque la Sr. Hale lo recibía.

Me fue desnudado poco a poco, con delicadeza, como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de porcelana que se acabaría en cualquier momento, su labios ardía como el fuego, su manos me quemaba, pero era su mirada la que me mataba, cada momento, cada trazo de piel, sabia que le pertenecía a el, siempre al el hoy, mañana y siempre.

**Bella POV**

_"Los sueños solo son sueños…"_

Era una frase que siempre tenia en mi cabeza, ¡Todo era un sueño!.

- ¡Buenos días princesas!- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa coqueta, su ojos verdes brillaba mas de lo normal, y en su mano había un pequeño anillo de oro, la pulsera negra en su brazo, le dedique una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días, Eddy!- el frunció el ceño, le di un pequeño besito mientras me acomodaba en su regazo, nos miramos por un largo rato - ¡Te Amo!...- le dice con toda mi alma.

- ¡Nuestra locura de amor en la vegas!...- susurro Edward divertido.

-¡Si! – le dije emocionada - ¡Nuestra locura de amor….! – le susurre lentamente antes de besarnos.

* * *

Hola, hace tiempo que no subíamos de esta novela, en fin, teníamos mas de dos meses – creo- mirando esta pagina de Word en blanco, no se nos ocurría nada y pensamos que habíamos metido la pata, en fin aqui esta este capitulo importante, falta dos capi para el concurso tres para la escena favorita de Mary, y tres mas para el final eso son unos ocho u nueve capítulos… ya se acerca el final…!

Las queremos mucho M&M&M

**La canción se llama: Tibios Besos.**  
**La cantan: Voz Veis**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	35. El Sobre Maldito

_**La Música Nos Unen.**__  
_

**Bella POV**

Habíamos llegando hace una semana de nuestro viaje de Las Vegas, las cosas no había cambiando mucho, solo que nos habíamos casado, la sorpresas que se llevaron nuestros padres a saberlo fue tan grande que todos y cuando digo todos, es TODOS, estuvimos castigado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y nada lo cambiaba.

El concurso seria el próximo viernes y todo estábamos nerviosos, habíamos escrito millones de canciones, y estábamos emocionados por que llegar el gran día, los días se pasaba volando y eso era algo que nos sorprendía. Incluso a mí.

El viernes nos había hacho todas las pruebas de actitudes académicas para poder elegir nuestra carrera universitaria y para elegir la universidad, todo estaba dicho Edward y yo iríamos a la de Londres, Jasper y Alice a la de New York y Rosalie junto con Emmett a la de Chicago. Estaríamos separados pero estábamos con las personas que amábamos y eso era lo que importaba solo nuestro amor, además que cuando entráramos a la universidad – nosotras las mujeres – daríamos el apellido de nuestros esposo, el cual las tres estábamos esperando el día de ser llama _Señora Cullen_en mi caso.

Estábamos tirados en el pasto, Mi hermano estaba en silencio lo cual era extraño, ya sabes es Emmett nunca se calla a veces pienso que el y Alice son mas hermanos, que el y yo, aunque nuestra conexión es extraña y hermosas.

- ¿en que piensas? – susurre lentamente, el me miro con una sonrisa, con mi favorita.

- en lo rápido que hemos crecido, no puedo creer que se allá ido los años en los que me golpeabas por romper tus muñecas….- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, rodee lo ojos.

- si, aun recuerdo cuando bote tu pelota de béisbol de la suerte…- dije como si nada, Emmett hizo un puchero haciéndome reír.

- eso fue malo, Bella…- dijo con su vos de niño lo cual era realmente divertido, di un pequeño suspiro

- si, que viejos tiempo…. – dije mirando las nubes, hoy era un día muy iluminoso para Forks unos de los muy pocos días soleados.

- ¡Bella, Emmett a Comer! – la voz de mi madre se oyó, ambos nos levantamos y caminamos hasta el comedor, bueno en realidad corrimos hasta el como cuando éramos pequeños y revoltoso…

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba de compras con mi madre en un día muy soleado lo cual era extraño, mi madre y yo soleamos tener nuestro momento madre e hija, sea lo que sea siempre lo teníamos.

- Creo que ese te queda hermoso mama...- le dije con una sonrisa, tenia un pequeño vestido de color azul, que le llegaba a medio muslo, era straple y le quedaba muy hermosos – combina con los zapatos negros que tienes en casa mama… - le dije emocionada, Ella dio una media vuelta antes de sonreír y irse a cambiar.

A los minutos salio compramos su vestido para caminar al restaurante mas cercano, amaba estar con mi madre hablamos de muchas cosas, y aunque aun este medio castigada por casarme con Emmett no me arrepiento de nada.

- ahora vengo voy al baño…- yo asintió, saque mi celular y le made un mensaje a mi osito, el camarero se me acerco y me entrego un sobre.

- aquel hombre se lo manda…- mire hacia donde apuntaba, desde mi lugar no lo podía reconocer bien, pero se me hacia conocido.

- Gracias….- le susurre con una sonrisa, el camarero se marcho, mis vista se dirigió hacia donde estaba el hombre el cual tomaba un whisky.

Curiosas agarre el sobre y lo abrí en ella había dos fotos mas una carta, la cual leii rápidamente, vía las fotos que estaba en el sobre en una estaba yo con un hombre podía reconocer rápidamente quien era…. Royce King.

Las fotos era de mi tiempo de novia con el, hace muchos años atrás, mis manos temblaba como si hubiera un terremoto, mi vista se dirigió directamente hacia a la mesa de aquel hombre el cual me levanto el vaso de Whisky con una sonrisa en su labios, podría conocer esa sonrisa en cualquier parte que fuera.

Las cosas se volvieron borrosa, mi madre llego con una sonrisa en los labios cuando me vio se preocupo mucho.

-¿Rosalie pequeña te encuentras bien? – mi garganta estaba seca aunque hace unos minutos me hubiera bebido un juego, no se que paso solo recuerdo esa sonrisa y todo negro.

_El olor fuerte del alcohol me llego a mis fosas nasales, me tenia algo mareada._

_Intenten abrir mis ojos pero una luz molesta me llegaba, sentía frío en mis pies, en mis manos, en mi vientre y en cada parte de mi cuerpo, era como si estuviera en un planeta congelado todo era frío, y algo gris mas de lo que yo pudiera decir, una puerta estaba a lo largo de un extraño pasillo, lleno de nieve, camine lentamente por el pasillo, mientras del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba pequeño grititos los cuales no podía identificaba._

_La puerta se abrió como si un fantasmas pasara, voltea hacia atrás pero el pasillo se me hizo algo tenebroso, pase con curiosidad aunque el miedo me dominaba, las cosas estaba en su orden o al menos eso fue lo que visualice, los pequeños grititos se convirtieron en jadeos, camine hacia la puerta de donde provenía la cual estaba algo abierta._

_Allí una chica de cabello amarrillo, de piel blanca estaba encima de un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro, el chico agarro a la rubia y la acomodo en la cama, antes de colocar su boca en la parte intima de ella, la chica subió la mirada su cara estaba contraída de excitación, lo impresionante de todo aquello no fuera ver a dos personas teniendo sexo, no si no encontrarme a mi misma teniendo sexo con alguien que no fuera Emmett._

_Entonces el recuerdo me pego como si fuera un puñetazo en mi estomago, esa fueron una de las tantas noches que hacia el sexo oral con Royce, porque si bien nunca me deje de mas, el día de mi violación ese día estaba decidida a mas, lastima que todo fuera una farsa de el para quitar mi virginidad algo que nunca logro…._

_-Rosalie….- murmuró el mientras miraba a la rubia (a mi) – Rosalie….- la voz se escuchaba lejana – Rosalie….- la voz se fue convirtiendo en algo dulce dejando de ser ruda…. – Rosalie por favor despierta….._

Abrí mi ojos encontrándome con la cara de Emmett el tenia tatuada en su frente la palabra preocupado, intente levantarme pero me mare, el me coloco lentamente en la suave cama, en ese momento comencé a mirar a mi alrededor y di con el sobre estaba en el escritorio.

- ¿estas bien? – me susurro acomodando mi cabello, lo mire antes de asistir su ojos estaba algo hinchado.

- ¿has estado llorando? – Emmett suspiro antes de asentir - ¿Por qué? – le susurre como idiota sabia la razón pero odiaba verlo llorar y mas si fue por mi

- pensé que te perdía, se que solo fue un estupido mareo pero me sentí tan imponente, no poder ver eso hermosos ojos tuyo, y escuchar de tus labios un Emmett creo que me sentiría mal….- me susurro mi corazón se partió en pedacito, Emmett era de eso chico que aunque no lo demuestre es sentimentalista, el siempre me consentía en cada uno de mis caprichos y aunque a veces le molestaba que no tuviera lo suficiente dinero para consentirme como yo quería.

- no piense en ello….- le susurre el se acerco y nos besamos no fue apasionad, fue un beso tierno y lindo, de los que se suele dar las parejas románticas.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron pude ver en los ojos de mi esposo el miedo y preocupación por lo que había pasado, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro mi hermano el cual camino rápidamente hasta donde yo estaba, Jasper me abrazo fuerte, mientras mormuraba cosas que yo no entendía, mi vista estaba fija en la de Emmett el cual me dedico una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta, solo tuve que espera a que Emmett saliera de mi perímetro para echarme llorar como estupida.

-¡Ey…! – dijo mi hermano algo sorprendido por mi cambio de animo - ¿Rosalie que tienes hermana? – sus ojos me demostraron preocupación, lo abrase fuertemente mientras lloraba en su hombro, me daba pequeña palmadas en mi espalda.

Estuvimos así en silencio si hablar a veces el silencio es tu mayor compañía en esto caso, Jasper y yo no éramos muy habladores pero cuando necesitábamos desahogarnos solo hacíamos una caminata por el bosque o arreglábamos un auto o hacíamos cosas de "_hombres_" así pasábamos nuestro tiempo, el me daba consejo y yo a el.

- ¿me dirás? – susurro asentí, me levante lentamente hasta donde estaba el "_sobre maldito"_y camine hasta donde el estaba se lo entregue el me alzo una ceja, abrió el sobre lentamente sacando la carta, la leyó y luego busco rápidamente las fotos las dos únicas fotos que había, antes de mírame - ¿me explicara esto? – me dijo con voz dura.

Suspire – no se que sucedió…- le dije lentamente – un camarero me dio el sobre y eso estaba allí, juro que no le engañe Jasper, eso fue hace tiempo…. hace mucho tiempo….- el miro la fotos  
- si, se nota que fue hace tiempo…. incluso pensaría que fue antes de lo de Bells…- susurro pensativo yo asintió, luego me miro y me abrazo – fue por ello que te desmayaste….

- si – hice una pausa – tuve un extraño sueño, de unos de los tantos días que estuve con Royce….- suspire de frustración una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla – ¿Qué hago, Jazz? – le susurre suplicante – no puedo perder a Emmett…. me moriría si lo pierdo….

- ¿Por qué perderías a mi hermano? – susurro Bella mientras nos miraba extraño, Alice pasaba la mirada entre nosotros y ella…. mi día no podía ser peor…

* * *

*** EXTRA POV*******

Camino por el largo pasillo de su nuevo departamento fue tan fácil poder manipular a una persona para logar lo que quieres, entro a la habitación donde su hermano estaba.

- listo, la rubia cayo rendida…- susurro divertido, el rubio lo miro con malicia

- bien, ahora me falta uno….- hizo una pausa – tal ves no la tuve en mis brazos pero el tampoco lo hará – levanto la copa y la choco con su socio - ¡Salud!

Ambos miraron como el crepúsculo se escondía para darle el paso a la fría noche…

* * *

**Bella POV**

¿Por qué Rosalie decía que no quería perder a mi hermano?

Algo había de extraño en todo esto, tanto Jazz como Rosie se pusieron pálidos.

- no por nada es solo una pequeño inseguridad… nada mas…. dijo Rosalie, se le notaba que era una mentira, pero la dejaría pasar.

- ¿Como te siente? – le susurro Alice caminado hasta donde ella estaba.

- yo iré a la cocina algo se esta quemando….- dijo saliendo con un sobre.

Algo estaba pasando y descubriría que seria….

*** A la mañana siguiente* **

- bien creo que debemos practicar el concurso es mañana, gracias chicos por replaza a los demás….- le dijo Rosalie, Jazz, Emmy y Ali, ellos le restaron importancia, Bree y Diego se colocaron en su lugares al igual que lo demás.

- bien estuve escribiendo algo un no sabemos cual cantaremos para mañana así que podremos tocar algo como así…. – dijo Edward dándole la letra de la canción que escribimos.

Jasper y Diego comenzaron a tocar la guitarra.

**Estas semanas sin verte**

**Me parecieron años**

**Tanto te quise besar**

**Que me duelen los labios**

**Mira que el miedo nos hizo**

**Cometer estupideces**

**Nos dejó sordos y ciegos**

**Tantas veces**

Mire a Edward antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

**Y un día después de la tormenta**

**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol**

**De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta**

**Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos**

**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol.**

Rosalie se concentro tocando el bajo si, ella sabia tocar el bajo y muy bien. Moví mi cabeza al ritmo de la canción.

**Te lloré hasta el extremo**

**De lo que era posible**

**Cuando creía que era invencible**

**No hay mal que dure cien años**

**Ni cuerpo que lo aguante**

**Y lo mejor siempre espera**

**Adelante**

Agarre mi pelo y comencé a sentirme poderosa como siempre hacia al cantar una canción con tanto sentimientos.

**Y un día después de la tormenta**

**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol**

**De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta**

**Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos**

**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol.**

**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol**

Alice, Bree y Rosalie me ayudaron esta estrofa fue glorioso ver eso, amaba cantar con ellas sabíamos acóplanos muy bien.

**Y un día después de la tormenta**

**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol**

**De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta**

**Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos**

**Y un día después, y un día después**

**Sale el sol**

Apreté el micrófono mientras elevaba esa nota como lo había hecho mientras la escribía, Edward me miro antes de dedicarme una sonrisa mi perfecta. Emmett se lucio tocando la batería.

**Y un día después de la tormenta**

**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol**

**De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta**

**Porque uno y uno no siempre son dos**

**Cuando menos piensas sale el sol.  
**

Nos quedamos en silencios unos minutos el cual fue interrumpido por el celular de Rosalie, su mirada cambio rápidamente de paz a miedo colgó y salio del salón rápido. Nos miramos las caras Emmett y Jasper salieron detrás de ella, corrimos hasta el aparcamiento donde vimos el auto de Rosalie a lo lejos manejaba a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – susurro Emmett confuso, mire a Jasper.

- ¿Jasper que le sucede a tu hermana? – le pregunte directamente el me miro mal

- no lo se…. – alce una ceja – no tengo idea de acierto…- me lo dijo a mi seriamente.

La tensión se noto en el aire y antes de darnos cuenta estábamos entrando al instituto con la idea de buscar nuestras cosas para ir en busca de Rosalie.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo y la historia no es mía es de una amiga llamada Marisol yo solo la subo y corrijo algunos errores ¿vale?


	36. Concurso I: Explicaciones!

**_La Música Nos Unen._**

**Bella POV**

¡Hoy Era el día más esperado! ¡Por fin llegaba el día! ¡Por Fin Llego!

Me coloque una camisa blanca junto con la chaqueta que la maniática de Alice nos había obligado usar desde ayer, después de que Emmett encontrara a Rosalie las cosas se había vuelto un poco tensa y podría jurar que alfo extraña, pero nada que mi hermano no pudiera arreglar.

Me coloque mi Jens negro y una converse del mismo color del pantalón una coleta alta y mi bolso rosado el cual tenia todo lo necesario, baje y tire el bolso en la sala y camina hasta la cocina donde estaba Emmett bailando una cosas extraña que ponía en el radio mientras preparaba nuestro desayuno.

**I'm a party, and party and party and party...**

**And party and party and party...**

**I'm a party, and party and party and party...**

**And party and party and party...**

- ¿Se puede saber que haces hermanito? – le dije a mi loco hermano mientras movía su caderas su manos de una forma loca, la voz de Fergi se escucho y Emmett hizo como si gritara antes de darme cuenta estaba bailando y saltando con el, amaba eso momentos donde solo éramos Emm y yo.

**I'm a party, and party and party and party...**

**And party and party and party...**

**I'm a party, and party and party and party...**

**And party and party and party...**

Era cómico poder hacer eso y más en la cocina de una manera alocada, Emmett hacia como si fuera un Dj usado los platos como platillo, mientras me coloque unas taza en la cabeza y agarre las ollas como batería teníamos una mega bulla, agradecíamos que nuestros padres había salido con mis tios.

**All the things I know right now**

**If I only knew back then**

**There's no gettin' over**

**No gettin over'**

**There's just no getting over you.**

Cante la frases que decía Fergi era cómico como Emmett se movía como si tuviera picapica en el cuerpo, mi risa se escuchaba en todas partes adema sus brazo se movía rápidamente mientras saltaba, yo estaba en el suelo de la risa que cargaba, luego de la nada la canción cambio a un tango y nos pusimos a bailarla, era cómico por que Emmett tenia una cuchara en la boca, luego hizo algo de karate para prepara los panes y un tomate salio volando pegándole en la cabeza a Edward antes… un momento a ¿Edward?

-¿QUE HACE USTEDES AQUÍ? – el grito que pegué fue tal que, todos nuestros amigos se rieron de nosotros la enana maniática tenia la grabadora encendida, ellos aplaudieron.

- ¡haga una fila, haga una fila! – dijo Emmett le trío una bolsa con dos emparedados a cada uno, por que si mi hermano era el _ChefOsoO_ como el mismo se decía, Emmett sabia cocina y a veces veía eso programa de cocina, era algo extraño pero su respuesta siempre era: _si tengo hambre tendré que saber que comer…  
_  
Me dio los mío y luego obligo a los demás ayudar mientras Edward y yo nos fuimos a mi cuarto, el cerro la puerta y me empuja a mi cama donde nos besamos con mucha lentitud su manso recorría todo mi cuerpo, y su beso iba desde mi cuellos hasta el inicio de mis pecho, lentamente me quito la chaqueta y su manos se movía rápidamente por mi cuerpo un gemido salio de mis labios, _¡Yo También Quería Tocarlo! _pensé excitada, últimamente no media mis niveles de excitación con cada movimiento que Edward así algo en mi se encendía y no se porque.

- Edward…- un gemido combinado con un jadeo salio de mis labios, Edward mordió mi oreja.

- ¿Qué quiere, Bella? – su voz ronca me hizo sentir al abrumada, su respiración al igual que la mía era algo agitada.

- te quiero dentro de mi… le susurre quitándole la camisa y dejándolo desnudo para mi de la cintura para abajo comencé a besarlo y tocarlo todo, pero su muy proveniente masculinidad hacia que fuera imposible pensar quería tenerlo dentro y eso era ahora, el me quito mi camisa y mi sostén, jugo con mi senos, pellizcándolo, mordiéndolo, succionándolo.

Mis Gemidos era alto y cuando era algo fuerte me callaba con un beso, en unos minutos nos quedamos desnudo, la punta de su masculinidad toco mi entrada haciendo jade y gemir lentamente, Edward de una sola vez entro en mi haciéndome gemir en voz alta.

- ¡Maldición, Bella esta mojada solo para mi! – no podía pensar con querencia solo quería que se moviera mas rápido, alce mis caderas y el me agarro del trasero para profundizar mientras su boca estaba en mi senos, estaba por venirme, ¡Diablos quería venirme!

Amaba tener sexo con Edward y más si era "_Sexo Express", _Edward se movió con toda la rapidez posible haciéndome ver mariposita de colores y sentir un gran cosquilleo en mi vientre, Edward callo encima de mi, nuestra respiraciones era una sola, y los jadeo se escuchaba por toda mi habitaciones.

El silencio se hizo de repente y amaba esto momentos con el, amaba cada parte de su anatomía, de su sentimientos, amaba… amaba TODO DE EL.

Su labios me hicieron una dulce caricia haciéndome temblar, su labios llegaron a mi oído mientras que su manos se abrazaba a mis caderas, sentí su respiración y me deje relajarme un poco entre su brazos.

- Te amo…- me susurro dulcemente su ojos verdes brillaba como esmeralda.

- también te amo…-le dije el se acerco y me beso, se escucho algunos ruido al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡EDWARD! ¡BELLA! ¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE BAJE CUERDAS DE PERVERTIDOS VIRGINALES! – la voz de mi hermano hizo que mira a Edward con cara de poco amigos

- ¡lo mate! – susurramos los dos al mismo tiempo antes de besarnos y vestirnos de nuevo.

***En El Instituto***

Los Pasillo estaba decorado con carteles de colores blancos con azules y rosada, y otros de un amarrillo chillón todas las pancartas decía _"Suerte Forks" "Vamos Forks" "Ganaremos este años Forks"_y cosas así… El año pasado el concurso se lo había llevado la Reserva de la Push y el antes pasado Port Angels pero este años se lo llevaría Forks, o al menos eso ligábamos todos.

Camine a lado de Edward algo nerviosas tenia un examinen de matemática era el ultimo de este trimestres solo faltaba otro trimestre mas y terminaríamos el año escolar, lo que significa que estaremos en la universidad el año que viene.  
Mi padre había hablado con Emmett y comigo sobre las opciones que tenía para la universidad y las universidades que nos gustaba, mi hermano amaba dibujar y se había ido por la arquitectura, mientras que yo me fui por la literatura.

Mi madre estaba muy contenta por que ella decía que veía en nuestros ojos a futuros reconocibles Arquitectos y Escritores, incluso ya se había hecho la idea de llamarnos Lic Swan, había sido algo loco pero mi padre y yo no dimos cuente de la razón por que Emmett era tan Emmett y es que mi madre era tan madre….

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – me pregunto la voz suave y aterciopelada de Edward antes de mirarlo y dar un beso

- me acorde de un momento familia…. no es nada…- le susurro Bella a Edward, el la arrincono a la pared antes de besarla con pasión, me separe en busca de aire su ojos verdes tenia una capa negra lo que me indicaba la pasión que sentía por mi - ¡Edward! – le susurre avergonzada

_¿Cómo puedes estar avergonzada?_pensé hace no hace ni una hora estabas con Edward y ahora te avergonzada de ello, su labios devoraron los mío en un feroz beso, un gemido salio de mis labios y un gruñido ronco salio de los de el.

- ¡Me volví adicto a ti! – me susurro besándome el cuello con una pasión desconocida, y aunque amaba esto besos apasiónales, ¡lo quería dentro de mi de nuevo! - ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? – me pregunto mientras me subía la camisa y yo desabotonaba su camiseta, agradecía que Edward "quería agarra un atajo" y nos habíamos metido por los pasillos de atrás el cual muy poco gente pasaba por allí- ¿Qué drogas has usado para volver tan adicto a mi? – su voz era ronca y no pude mas lo empuje a hasta la cosas mas próxima que era el antiguo salón de matemáticas, Edward y yo entramos allí, y tiramos todo a un lado Edward cerro bien la puerta antes de mírame y dedicarme esa sonrisa pervertida que tanto amaba.

***En El Almuerzo***

Estaba sentada en las piernas de Edward los chicos decidieron almorzar en la parte de afuera ya que hoy por muy _raro que parezca _no había llovido lo cual eso nos alegraba a todo los que vivíamos en ese pequeño pueblo.

Estaba demasiado cómoda y casada quería dormir sabia que tener una sección de "Sexo Express" con Edward era demasiado casino, el me tarareaba la canción, mi canción mi nana.

- ¿Bella a dormido algo estos días, Emmett? – le pregunto Bree preocupada a mi hermano, claro que había dormido pero aun así vivía con mucho cansancio.

- si, aunque ayer no durmió casi, la luz de su cuarto estaba encendida cuando me levante para ir al baño, cuando abrí la puerta ella estaba escribiendo alo en su cuaderno…. – la voz de Emmett se escuchaba a lo lejano antes de que mis ojos se cerraran por completo.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Sentí como la mano de Bella dejo hacer presión en mi muñeca, la mire se había quedado dormida.

- Creo que será mejor llevarme a Bella, se ha quedado dormida…- susurre, Emmett se levanto y la cargo mientras yo recogía mis cosas, los demás se quedaron allí y me dedicaron una sonrisa antes de despedirse ellos sabia que no nos veríamos hasta dentro de tres horas que seria el concurso.

La caminata fue silenciosas Emmett y yo caminábamos silenciosos acomodo a Bella en la parte trasera con todo el cuidado del mundo, en estos caso amaba la forma de ser para con Bella, ellos era unos hermanos muy unido y admiraba eso, amaba Alice y claro teníamos nuestras desventaja pero aprensar de ellos siempre junto hasta el final.

Emmett se despidió de mí y hasta que yo no me perdiera de su vista no se iba a ir del estacionamiento, coloque la nana de Bella para que se relajara un poco era muy diferente como verla dormir o hacer algo me llenaba de amor.

Sabia que ella era la indicada para mí en todas las cosas amaba su risa, sus labios, sus ojos, amaba cada parte de ella, amaba que se diera un tiempo para pensar en los demás para escuchar lo que tengo que decir y no ignórame, y si tal vez el sexo últimamente había dado un pequeño cambio a nuestra relación últimamente no nos podíamos contener a la pasión que había entre nosotros y no es algo que nos importara, pero pasamos de ser los santo y dulce, hacer pervertido y _algo sádico,_hacíamos el amor en cualquier parte y no nos importaba que al otro lado estuvieran nuestro padres, pero sabíamos que era un arranque hormonal pero al menos lo estábamos compartiendo como marido y mujer.

Mi Mujer. Esa palabra era única tenia tanto derecho en ella como ella lo tenía en mí, era la mujer que quería con la cual soñaba un futuro, donde tuviera a una pequeña bebita en mis brazos, con solo imaginármelo dejaría de proteger y aunque no debería adelantarme a los en un futuro pasara.

Llegamos a la casa de Bella decidí mejor ir allá ya que su padres estaría en mi casa y no quería llegar con ella en los brazos, abrí la puerta primero y metí nuestra cosas dejándola en la sala, para ir por Bella fue fácil cargarla subirla y acomódala en su cama, ella solo suspiraba y me nombraba en cada suspiro que daba.

Decidí bajar a beber un poco de agua cuando un sobre blanco debajo de la puerta llamo mi atención, ¿En que momento llego allí? pensé rápidamente vi una pisada y supuse que lo había pisado, se agacho para recoger el sobre que con grande letras decía **"Emmett Swann".**

¿Qué contenía ese sobre? sabia que estaba mal espiar pero no me pasaría nada si veía lo que había dentro, me senté en la sala, nunca había sido tan curioso pero ese sobre era uno igualito como el que tenia Rosalie escondido en su cajo, lo había visto la semana pasada que nos habíamos que tener que quedar allá por que era su turno.

Lentamente abrir el sobre y dese por primera vez en mi vida no haber abierto ese sobre.

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La Historia es de Marisol yo solo al subo y corrijo algunas cosa….


	37. Concurso II: ¿Ganaremos?

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

Hola antes que nada busque estas canciones para que lleve la secuencia del capitulo de hoy.

Me Against The Music - Glee and Britney

Assassin - Muse

Umbrella - Version Glee

We R Who We R - Ke$ha

Hey, Soul Sister - Train

The Climb - Miley Cyrus (escuchela tambien version Joe McElderry) se supone que aqui esta en la dos versiones.

Espero que los disfrute y disculpe la demora...

* * *

**Bella ****POV**

Las luces estaba en todo lo alto los murmullos se escuchaba del otro lado de la pared eran tan fuerte que traspasaba la pared, los brazos de Edward estaba en mi cintura mientras que mi cabeza estaba en su pecho, ¡Estaba muy nerviosas! y lo único que Edward podía hacer es consolarme, Si lo se ¡Patético! ¿No?

Los chicos estaba con caras larga no era de esperarse después de ensañar muchas canción y tener que elegir una tres canciones para que ahora nos venga a decir que teníamos que cantar seis y que dos era individua.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes? – exclamo Edward exasperado y yo no podía hablar estaba enojada, nerviosas y frustrada.

- apenas me voy entrando chicos, de verdad que lo siento – nuestra profesora de canto estaba comunicando los hecho.

- ¿Qué hacemos pues? – dijo Emmett tenia un pantalón negro con una camisa azul marino encima una chaqueta negra.

- lo mejor Serra calmarnos – dijo con un suspiro la miramos – bien tenemos que elegir tres mas, ¿Edward? ¿Bella? ¿Están seguro de que se acuerda de cada una de las canciones que ensañamos tengo una mega idea? – dijo con una sonrisa, antes de mirarnos bien.

Edward me miro a mi y yo a el antes de mirar a la profesora.

- Bien sígame…- camino hasta un pequeño saloncito donde había un piano – este es mi plan.

* * *

**POV Me **

Las personas iba tomando asiento en su lugares el magnifico teatro estaba decorados con colores pasteles, había tres pancarta con los nombres de los respectivos concursante.

El pequeño teatro ubicado en el centro de Port Angels estaba completamente lleno gente de Seattle, Forks, La Push y Port Angles estaba en ese teatro, como cada año se celebraba el concurso musical de talentos escolares, en donde el ganador se lleva una suba grande de dinero, los cantantes una beca y un trofeo.

Un hombre de no mas de 30 años camino por el escenario, estaba feliz ese año le tocaría animar.

-¡Buenas noches, Damas y Caballeros de Seattle, Forks, La Push y Port Angles! – exclamo con una sonrisa, la gente comenzó aplaudir como locos, la emoción y el éxtasis – Para mi es un gran orgullo que este año me toque presentar este concurso que durante años desde hace mas de tres década se ha hecho – los aplauso se volvieron a escuchar – para empezar en concurso llamemos a los representante de High School Seattle…- el hombre se perdió detrás de las espesas cortinas las cuales se abrieron dejando ver a un grupo.

Y El concurso comenzó….

* * *

**Edward POV**

Las coas estaba algo tensas desde que nos dijeron que teníamos que cantar un poco mas, ¡esto era injusto! pero bueno el show tenia que continuar, no era algo que procuraba hacer pero en fin, las cosas pasa porque pasa ¿no?

Rosalie estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá que estaba en toda la habitación donde todos los de "Forks" estaríamos.

- Rosalie podemos hablar un momento…- le hice una señal para que saliéramos, necesitaba contarle lo que acabo de descubrí además necesitaba un explicación.

Ver lo que vi en ese sobre fue algo traumático y mas fue como tuve que ocultárselo a Bella cuando me encontró en la sala con el. Rosalie me miro extraña antes de caminar conmigo, salimos de la habitación que nos había dando.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? – pregunto curiosas cuando llegamos a una pequeña banca, estaba lloviznando, Rosalie tenia un pantalón blanco con una camisa roja encima una chaqueta y su zapatos era del mismo color de la camiseta, su cabello caí en rulos y su maquillaje estaba normal, siempre natural, siempre hermosas.

- Veras…- suspire – cuando lleve a Bella a dormir esta mañana me encontré con esto…- saque el sobre que tenia en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta, ella miro el sobre con curiosidad pero esta fue remplazada por el miedo, un miedo que solo había visto una sola ves, y fue aquel día que su madre la había regañado después de lo de James.

- ¿Cómo...como…encontraste…eso?- dijo nerviosas, su ojos pasaba de mi mano donde estaba el sobre hasta mi mirada.

- ¿Explícame, dame una razón para no decirle a Emmett que le eres infiel? – le susurre con enojo, dos lagrimas salieron de los hermosos ojos celeste de Rosalie.

- te lo explicare juro que lo haré pero por favor, por lo que mas quieras no le digas nada a Emmett… por favor… - susurro entre pequeño sollozo, yo asentí antes de que comenzara a contarme todo, y ahora lo entendía… entendía su miedo.

* * *

**Bella POV**

- ¿Bells, sabes donde esta Rosalie? – la voz de mi hermano se escucho cerca, levante la mirada del papel que tenia antes de negar, el suspiro - ¿Dónde estará? – la puerta se abrió y habamos volteamos, Rosalie corrió hacia donde estaba Emmett y lo abrazo antes de besarse.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – le susurre despacito y muy bajito a Edward, el me dedico una sonrisa.

- ¡Es una sorpresa! – me dijo con una sonrisa, mire a mi hermano y cuñada antes de negra y seguir estudiándome las nuevas canciones, Edward estuvo conmigo en todo trascurso de la noche mientras esperábamos nuestro turno, su beso era suave como siempre y su mirada estaba tan llena de amor que podría derretirme solita.

- Te amo… - me susurro lentamente mientras yo lo besaba su manos bajaron por mi espalda y tocaron mi trasero mientras yo hundía mi cara en su cuello.

- yo también te amo… - su ojos verdes tenia un capa oscura que yo tanto conocía muy bien – pero ahora no es el momento de tener sexo… - le susurre el hizo un lindo puchero antes de besarme con delicadeza

- será rapidísimo….- susurro de un modo infantil, yo negué – esta bien no habrá sexo antes de concurso- me miro antes de exclamar - ¡Si eres aburrida! – lo golpe en el pecho antes de atraerlo a mi y estampar mis labios con lo suyo y unir nuestra cadera restregándome en su masculinidad, el soltó un gemido cosas que me hizo sonreír en su labios, metí lentamente mi manos en su pantalones, el gruño por el poder que tenia sobre el, la saque tan rápido como me di cuenta de que alguien venia y me senté en la silla haciendo como si estuviera leyendo.

-¡Bella! ¡Edward! ¡Es Hora! – Edward me miro mal antes de pensar en cualquier cosa para que su muy visible erección bajara, lo cual me hizo soltar una gran y fuerte carcajada.

- lastima soy muy aburrida…- susurre pasando por su lados, la chicas ya estaba lista al igual que los chicos,- lista chicas ya sabe que cantaremos primero para luego dale paso a los chicos – dije seria Edward se acerco a donde estaba mi hermano antes de mirarme enojado, le dedique una sonrisa traviesa la cual me respondió con ironía rodee los ojos.

- ¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡High School Forks! – la voz del presentador se escucho a toda voz.

Era nuestro turno…

* * *

**POV Me**

Las cortinas se corriendo dejando ver a siete chicas demasiado sexy para los adolescente, la que mas resaltaba era un chica de cabellos castaño, la cual llevaba una falta rosada con negro botas y chaqueta rosada con una camisa blanca, un guante del mismo color de la chaqueta y algunos destello blanco.

**All my people in the crowd**

**Grab a partner take it down!**

**It's me against the music**

**Uh huh**

**It's just me**

**And me**

**Yeah**

**C'mon**

**Hey Bella?**

**Are you ready?**

**Uh huh, are you?**

Alice se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba Bella, mientras esta hacia paso sensuales igual que la demás.

**No one cares**

**It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist**

**To hell with stares**

**The sweat is drippin' up in this place**

**Tonight I'm here**

**I'm the only one dancin' up in this place**

**Tonight I'm here**

**Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass**

**I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music**

**It's like a competition, me against the beat**

**I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone**

**If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm**

**Tryin' to hit it, chic-a-taa**

**In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on**

**Hey, hey, hey**

Las voces de Rosalie y Bella se escucharon por todo el lugar bailaba y cantaba tan sensualmente rápido que muchos chicos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Elizabeth, Esme y Rene no dejaba de tomar fotos y grabar todo estaba orgullosas de su chicas era importante para su hija y la apoyaria al 100 por ciento.

**All my people on the floor**

**Let me see you dance**

**Alice****: Let me see ya**

**All my people wantin´ more**

**Let me see you dance**

**Alice****: I wanna see ya**

**All my people round and round**

**Let me see you dance**

**Alice****: Let me see ya**

**All my people in the crowd**

**Let me see you dance**

**Alice****: I wanna see ya**

**So how would you like a friendly competition**

**Let's take on the song**

**It's you and me baby, we're the music**

**Time to party all night long**

Los chicos se asomaron un poco para ver a las chicas actuar amaba esa canción pero mas amaba eso paso, era sensuales y a la ves angelicales la combinación perfecta para la locura sexual.

Las chicas siguieron cantando la canción, cuando terminaron las luces se apagaron y salieron del escenario entrando los chicos.

Las luces blancas parpadearon dando como el estilo de discoteca, el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica y de la batería se escuchó tan fuerte que mucho exclamaron por el sonido, pero luego eso reclamos se convirtieron en gritos de apoyo, Jasper y Jacob estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en la guitarras.

**War is overdue**

**The time has come for you**

**To shoot your leaders down**

**Join forces underground**

LA voz de Edward se escucho tan fuerte y ligera que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que era el, su paso era decidido, y su acordeones también.

**Lose control**

**Increasing pace**

**Warped and bewitched**

**Intention erased**

**Whatever they say**

**These people are torn**

**Wild and bereft**

**Assassin is born**

Emmett comenzó a mover rápido las batutas dándole un ritmo fuerte y ligero, Ben tocaba los teclados con maestría, mientras Diego se divertía en el bajo.

**Oppose and disagree**

**Destroy demonocracy**

**Lose control**

**Increasing pace**

**Warped and bewitched**

**Intention erased**

**Whatever they say**

**These people are torn**

**Wild and bereft**

**Assassin is born**

Carlisle, Peter y Charlie junto con su respectiva esposas cantaba la canción de una de su banda favoritas, si porque ellos se había actualizado desde hace… bueno desde hace una semana.

Los sonidos de la guitarras, y de la batería se escucharon tan fuerte que mucha gente se levanto y comenzó a salta el ritmo los enamoraba cada ves mas, el final se acercaba y Emmett se lucio al igual que los demás chicos, dieron el ultimo toque y luego el silencio absoluto, para darle paso a los aplauso.

Las luces estaba apagadas, y los chico le dio chance de cambiarse solo la camisa y la chaqueta antes de colocarse en el escenario era hora de demostrar que era un gran grupo y que se sabia divertir.

Los gritos de júbilos de ellos mismo acompañados con un poco de ritmo que le dio Emmett comenzaron su tercera canción, las chicas bailaba mientras los chicos tocaba.

**Ahuh Ahuh**

**Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)**

**Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)**

**Ahuh Ahuh**

**You had my heart**

**And we'll never be worlds apart**

**Maybe in magazines**

**But you'll still be my star**

**Baby cause in the dark**

**You can't see shiny cars**

**And that's when you need me there**

**With you I'll always share**

**Cause I**

La voz de Bella se escuchaba con tanto dulzura estaba de un lado del escenario mientras que Edward estaba del otro lado, Alice y Ángela estaba bailando junto con Rosalie y Leah ya que Bree estaba tocando la guitarra.

**I'm singin' in the rain**

**Just singin' in the rain**

**What a glorious feeling**

**and I'm happy again**

**I'm laughing at clouds**

**So dark up above**

**Just singin'**

**Singin' in the rain**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

Todo el mundo correo la canción conocida, los jurados estaban maravillados por el ritmo y la mezcla de canción, Rene, Esme y Elizabeth no dejaba de gritar emocionadas, mientras que sus respectivos esposos coreaban – o al menos lo intentaba.

**These fancy things, will never come in between**

**You're part of my entity, here for Infinity**

**When the war has took its part**

**When the world has dealt its cards**

**If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart**

**Cause I**

**I'm singin' in the rain**

**Just singin' in the rain**

**What a glorious feeling**

**and I'm happy again**

**I'm laughing at clouds**

**So dark up above**

**Just singin'**

**Singin' in the rain**

**You can stand under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh)**

**Under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)**

Edward, Bella y las chicas comenzaron hacer un coreografía haciendo que muchos chicos y chicas gritaran por la emoción, Bella y Edward bailaba tan cerca y a la ves lejos.

**It's raining**

**Ooh baby it's raining**

**Baby come here to me**

**Come here to me**

**It's raining**

**Oh baby it's raining**

**Baby come here to me**

**Come here to me**

**I'm singin' in the rain**

**Just singin' in the rain**

**What a glorious feeling**

**and I'm happy again**

**I'm laughing at clouds**

**So dark up above**

**The sun's in my heart**

**And I'm ready for love**

**My Umbrella**

**My Umbrella**

**My Umbrella**

**My Umbrella**

Edward le dio una vuelta a Bella haciendo que esta quedara en su brazos antes de que se cayera, ambos respiraba agitadamente y estaba feliz aun les faltaba tres más pero podía morir felices.

Bella se separo rápido y dijo fuertemente mientras Ángela jugaba con un poco de tecnología gracias al Dj que le empresto su cambian.

**Hot and dangerous**

**If you're one of us, then roll with us**

'**Cause we make the hipsters fall in love**

**And we've got hotpants on enough**

**And yes of course because we're running this town just**

**like a club**

**And no, you don't wanna mess with us**

**Got Jesus on my necklace**

Dijo mientras caminaba muy alocado, las chicas la dejaron sola ya que esa canción era solista.

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**

**Stockings ripped all up the side**

**Looking sick and sexy-fied**

**So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

**Tonight we're going hard**

**Just like the world is ours**

**We're tearin' it apart**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

**We're dancing like we're dumb**

**Our bodies go numb**

**We'll be forever young**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

La gente gritaba como loca, la canción sonaba en todo su esplendor, enloqueciendo a lo más jóvenes.

**DJ turn it up**

**It's about damn time to live it up**

**I'm so sick of being so serious**

**It's making my brain delirious!**

**I'm just talkin' truth**

**I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do**

**We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars**

**Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)**

**I've got that glitter on my eyes**

**Stockings ripped all up the side**

**Looking sick and sexy-fied**

**So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

**[CHORUS]**

**DJ turn it up**

**DJ turn it up**

**DJ turn it up**

**DJ turn it up**

**Tonight we're going hard**

**Just like the world is ours**

**We're tearin' it apart**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

**We're dancing like we're dumb**

**Our bodies go numb**

**We'll be forever young**

**You know we're superstars**

**We are who we are!**

La canción termino tan rápido que hubo reclamos por ellos. Edward salio de nuevo y con el salio Jasper el cual rápidamente comenzó a tocar su pequeño cuatro.

**Heeey heeeey heeeeey**

Todos gritaron y el les dedico una sonrisa enorme y hermosas.

**Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains**

**I knew I wouldn't forget you**

**And so I went and let you blow my mind**

**Your sweet moving**

**The smell of you in every single dream I dream**

**I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided**

**Who's one of my kind**

Las chicas suspiraban con eso dos hermosos hombres.

**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo**

**The way you move ain't fair you know**

**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**

**Heeey heeeey heeeey**

**Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind le me**

**You gave my life direction**

**A game show love connection, we can't deny**

**I'm so obsessed**

**My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest**

**I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna**

**And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind**

Edward agarro el micrófono y comenzó a caminar y hacer ridiculez por el escenario cosas que la gente agradeció y que el jurado tomo en cuenta.

**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo**

**The way you move ain't fair you know**

**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**

**Well you can cut a rug**

**Watching you is the only drug I need**

**So gangster, I'm so thug**

**You're the only one I'm dreaming of**

**You see I can be myself now finally**

**In fact there's nothing I cant be**

**I want the world to see you'll be with me**

Las chicas desde donde estaba cantaban la canción, Bella comenzó a ponerse nerviosas, suspiro varias veces.

**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo**

**The way you move ain't fair you know**

**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**

**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**

**Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)**

**Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)**

Las luces se apagaron poco a poco, dejando solo un silencio y luego los aplausos. Mientras eso Edward y los demás se cambiaban y un hermoso piano negro estaba en el centro, Bella entro un poco nerviosas y luego entro Edward y la miro antes de besarla.

- recuérdame no hacer esto nunca mas…- le susurro antes de sentarse en el banquillo, Bella le dedico una sonrisa antes de irse se supone que ella parecería por algún lado del escenario.

Edward miro a su alrededor para ver si estaba listo, Emmett le hizo la señal, Jacob y Jasper ya tenia la guitarras, Bree y Ángela el violín, Rosalie y Alice acompañaría en el coro, Emmett estaba en la batería, Diego tenia la guitarra arrustica.

El sonido que producía el piano hizo que todo el mundo contuviera el aliento.

**I can almost see it**

**That dream I'm dreaming but**

**there's a voice inside my head saying**

**You'll never reach it**

**Every step I'm taking**

**Every move I make Feels**

**lost with no direction**

**My faith is shaken**

**But I, I gotta keep trying**

**Gotta keep my head held high**

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb**

Los aplauso se escucharon en todo el lugar, los violines se quedaron un rato para que Edward volviera a comenzar pero de vez de la voz masculina fue una muy femenina y hermosas.

**he struggles I'm facing**

**The chances I'm taking**

**Sometimes might knock me down But**

**no, I'm not breaking**

**I may not know it**

**But these are the moments that I'm gonna remember most, yeah**

**Just gotta keep going**

**and I**

**I gotta be strong**

**Just keep pushing on**

**'Cause**

Bella le dedico una sonrisa a Edward antes de ponerse de pie al frente del piano.

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb**

**yeah yeah**

Edward y Bella se miraron con tanto amor que parecia imposible que ese amor existiera. Los dos cantaron la siguiente estrofa juntos

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to loseee.**

**(Todos)**

**here****'s always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb**

**(Bella)**

**Keep the faith**

**(Edward)**

**Keep your faith**

**(Edward y Bella)**

**It's the climb**

Los aplauso fueron tan fuerte que que dejarían sordo a un sordo.

-¡Ganaremos! – grito Emmett antes de besara Rosalie la cual se dejo con emoción.

* * *

**Bella POV **

Estaba esperando los resultado la verdad estaba nerviosas, pero estaba feliz habia dejando todo en el escenario.

- ¡Mi Bells! ¡Mi Pequeña Bells! – susurro Charlie emocionado antes de abrazar a su hija, Bella le dedico una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo.

- ¡papa! – susurro emocionada.

- Fuiste la mejor mi pequeña tu y tu hermano se la comieron…- le dedico una sonrisa, Bella rodó los ojos antes de abrazar a su madre y luego a sus tíos.

Estaba hablando del concierto y esas cosas cuando unas manos le agarraron la cintura y le dieron la vuelta, allí estaba el amor de mi vida su ojos verdes brillaba como nunca, su cabellos despeinados, su labios rosaditos para mi, estaba vestido de negro, el pantalón, la camisa, la corbata, las medias, el Parton todo era negro igual que mi vestido.

- Te dije que te ves hermosas hoy – me dijo antes de mírame con amor.

- no – le susurre con una sonrisa.

- pues estas hermosas hoy…- me susurro lentamente, el vestido negro se sujeta en mi hombro derecho con una hermosas flor tenia mi flequillo en mi lado izquierdo mi pelo estaba recogido en una extraña coleta que dejaba caer mi pelo con rulos, mi maquillaje era ligero, el vestido se me pegaba hasta la cintura y luego caí hasta llegar al piso, tenia unos tacones negros y muchas pulsera negras en mi mano derecha y mi anilló de Casada en la mano izquierda.

Los labios de Edward era suave y delicado escuche un pequeño link y luego algunos grito ya no me importaba el concurso solo me importaba Edward solo el.

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La Historia es de Marisol yo solo al subo y corrijo algunas cosa….


	38. Concurso III: El Error

Hola! Bien aquí le traemos este capitulo, aparti de aquí los capitulo sera contando del punto de vista del escritor, así que hay muchos cambios de tiempo y de pensamientos, con el tiempo descubrirá el secreto que oculta Rosalie, y también sabrá algunas cosas... puede que aparti de aquí ya no le vaya a gustar la trama pero desde un principio se pensó de esa forma... y podremos decir que ya tenemos los primero 10 capitulo de la segunda temporada... - si es que podemos decirle así...

Bien la **letras negritas** son las canciones que van junto con el pedazo espero que los disfruten... cuídese...

* * *

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

**Me ****POV**

**Umbrella - Version Glee**

La canción se escuchaba por todas partes en el pequeño bar, muchos jóvenes que había estando en el concurso escuchando el mini-concierto, estaba bailando como locos, algunos drogados, otro borracho y otros "normales".

Los chicos estaba algo tomados pero era conciente – según ellos – de lo que hacia, el celular de Rosalie sonó este estaba en la mesa, pero ella estaba en el cómodo sofá sentada con las piernas abierta encima de Emmett el cual tenia una mano en su cintura y otra en el cuello, ambos se estaba besado con mucha pasión.

Jasper agarro el celular en ella aprecia la palabra "Sobre" Jasper apago el celular su hermana se merecía un día sin ese maldito hombre el cual le estaba dañando su felicidad, Rosalie miro a Emmett con tanto amor que ya no podía para estar solos.

- Emmy vámonos, te quiero dentro de mi…- le susurro entre un gemido, cuando Emmett metió un dedo discreto en su intimidad, Emmett movió con rapidez y maestría hasta que Rosalie se vino luego se separaron y se marcharon si despedirse.

Bella y Edward estaba bailando muy sensual en la pista de baile, era cómico y divertido ver bailar a Ben y Ángela sobre todo cuando estaba tomados, ellos fueron los siguientes en irse.

Los gemidos llenaron la habitación fácilmente,** Rosalie** perdió su ropa en un parpadeo al igual que** Emmett**, ellos era una peraza muy apasionada sexualmente hablando, le gustaba hacer travesura y experimentar algo nuevo, para Rosalie cada besos, cada caricia, cada entocada era mejor que la otra; y la hacia olvida, olvidar de todo su maldito y macabros problemas, olvidar de que le era infiel, le hacia olvidarse de aquel hombre que la obligaba acostarse con ella, hacia que se olvidara de su nombre y que solo se acordara de su esposo, su osito, su hombre, su niño, y su vida, porque si Emmett ella no era nadie, pero por su bien lo hacia, su amor por el sexo no era nada comprado con el amor que sentía por el, si no era una pareja que se demuestra su afecto románticos pero ambos lo era, y era lo suficiente con ser felices por ello.

**Jasper y Alice **era una pareja extraña en todo los sentido posible, era un relación en la cual aquel estupido dicho de "Los polos opuesto se atraen" o como sea que se diga, la cosas es que la estatura, la alegría y la hiperactividad de Alice + el estado emotico de Jasper y su facción por la guerra era la combinación perfecta de esta extraña relación. Alice era pequeña y era algo frustrante a la hora de tener sexo pero también era algo con que ella contaba, Jasper era su pequeña soldado y ella su hadas y amaba cuando hacia el amor, su estados de ánimos y su extrañas posición hacia que fueran placentero para los dos.

**Bree y Diego** era un pareja que tenia fuertes cambios de humor, en realidad le gustaba cosas extraña y excitantes a las ves, lo hacia de todas las formas imposible e inexistente, a Bree le gustaba lo calido que se sentía cada ves que el estaba dentro de llena las promesas que le hacia y los gemidos mas los pequeños gruñidos, Diego era todo lo contrario solo tenia que ver eso hermosos ojos grises y enamorase por siempre de ella.

**Leah y Jacob** era salvaje en todo sentido de las palabras, les gustaba hacerse los duros o algo así, siempre se provocaba y aunque casi siempre eso los lleva a un lugar de placer y llenos de colores, a Leah le gusta como Jacob la trata como una princesa malvada a punto de ir a la muerte y ella no lo trataba tan mal como debería hacerse, hablaba de sexo como una castigo para ellos, y los gruñidos y gemidos de ambos podía escucharse a kilómetros de distancia, y los confundiría con aullidos de algunos lobos o algo así… Leah siempre arrullaba a Jacob en su espalada y a el le encantaba eso pero nunca se lo diría.

**Ángela y Ben**era tan diferentes a Leah y Jacob ello era mas a lo tierno mas romántico se trataba como si el mundo se acabaría mañana, como si todo lo que hiciera fuer un adiós, era demasiado apasionado era divertidos y a la ves demasiado tierno. Ben la consentía siempre con pequeñas y lindas caricias mientras que Ángela le daba pequeños dulces placeres de las formas que ninguno de los dos se imagina.

Dejándose llevar por sus hormonas **Bella y Edward **era una pareja que disfrutaba cada momento de su vida, y el sexo era una de las cosas que mas disfrutaba por que la compañía y las promesas que se hacia cada día era algo que ellos amaba, las manos delicadas de Bella se movía con lentitud en el cuerpo de Edward, mientras que los beso húmedos de este estaba por cada parte de la anatomía de ella. Los gemidos y gruñidos fueron los que invadieron la habitación de aquel hotel en Port Angels por horas, las copas de vinos estaba en el suelo incluso la camisa de Edward se había manchando cuando Bella se había olvidado del mundo.

**Como Yo Nadie Te Ha Amado – Yuridia**

Caminado por aquel pasillo una joven algo borracha seguí las ordenes de aquel cruel hombre, no quería hacer aquello en realidad ni sabia lo que tenia que hacer solo sabia que tenia que hacer algo, y que no estaba de acuerdo con aquello.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, mientras pasaba por el pasillo ropa por todas partes fue lo que pudo ver, tenia una camisa blanca de hombre encima de su cuerpo desnudo, lentamente camino hasta donde estaba aquel hombre.

Edward se removió con lentitud y camino hasta el baño era apenas las cuatro de las mañana y tenia sueño, salio del baño algo mareado.

- ¡mierda! – dijo cuando se golpeo con algo, levanto la cabeza para poder encontrar algo que le diera luz cuando sintió una mano en su pecho desnudo, solo cargaba unos simple boxers - ¿Bells? – susurro a la oscuridad

- sígueme…- susurro aquella voz que el tanto amaba, aquella que lo seducía.

Se dejo seguir por aquella voz, aquella voz que le hacia sentir cosas, se sorprendió cuando lo saco de la habitación para meterlo en otra pero ignoro aquello, comenzó a besar a_ Bells _lentamente, mientras le quitaba su camisas y comenzaba a besar su senos con lentitud, pero algo sucedió su ojos se cerro lentamente hasta quedarse dormido, aquella mujer maldijo por lo bajo.

Se removió bajo el cuerpo de Edward lentamente mientras se caía en el procesó, lo cual la hizo reírse como estupida.

- ¡Allí estas! – escuche la voz del hombre que tanto amaba, es alto de ojos grises, cabello castaño, sonrisa perfecta y voz dulce, tiene músculos no tanto como un luchador pero lo suficiente como para enamorar a una mujer, es muy inteligente y respetuoso es todo un caballero, y es el único que no la trata como una ramera.

- pensé que te habías ido con tu hermana…- a pensar de que aquella mujer estaba borracha su voz salio normal.

- no están con Diego…- sonrío aquel hombre – y ya sabes que están haciendo – dijo aquel hombre entregándole una camisa blanca la cual le cubrió todo el cuerpo.

- ¿y podemos hacer aquello que hace tu hermana? – le dijo con voz infantil, antes de agarra su camisas y besar su labios con suavidad era delicados y suaves.

- si, claro que lo haremos…- camino hasta la cama donde dejo una nota, una nota que miro por varios minutos antes de suspirar con frustración recitaba sacarla de allí, antes de arrepentirse, la vida de los dos estaba en peligro; Camino hasta donde estaba ella y la cargo saliendo de aquella habitación camino hasta el ascensor mientras miraba los ojos azules de aquella mujer antes de hacerse una promesas a si mismo.

*** A La Mañana Siguiente ***

La luz que atravesaba la ventana le daba directo en la cara a Edward, el cual se removió, una pulsada de dolor hizo que cerrara fuertemente sus ojos, los intento volver abrir y se mareo, deslizo su mano por la cama y la sintió vacía, se sentó con rapidez lo cual le hizo marearse más, vio una nota y como pudo la leyó, su manos temblaron, y su ojos actitud cambio de relajado a preocupación, se fijo que aquella no era la habitación, como pudo aun era temprano, se coloco unos pantalones que encontrón en la habitación, sabia que no eran de el ya que le quedaba pequeño.

Corrió por el pasillo y se dio cuenta de que la habitación que el había alquilado estaba a seis puertas de donde el estaba, la abrió con miedo, se sentía a morir, no sabia como había llegando el aquel maldito cuarto, ni si quiera sabia como se levanto de la idiota cama.

Entonces la vio su cabello estaba esparcido por su espalda, la sabana le tapaba lo suficiente como para admirar su dulce blanquecina piel, su pies sobre salía de aquella blanca sabana y abrazaba una almohada como si se le fuera el fin del mundo en aquello.

El dolor pulsante en su cabeza hizo que se mareara y se pegara en la puerta cerrándola con suavidad, se deslizo lentamente mientras sus lágrimas salio de aquello ojos verdes, se abrazo a sus piernas como si aquello fuera lo mejor del mundo.

¿Cómo paso aquello? ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Qué hizo para que pasara aquello? lo peor de eso es que no recordaba nada, no recordaba haber salido de aquella habitación donde estaba su amada esposas, no recordaba haber hecho algo indebidos, solo recordaba que había salido del baño y que una mano áspera distinta a la que el acostumbraba a agarra lo tocaba solo eso recordaba.

Los sollozó salieron amargo y doloroso de su labios, le había fallando a la mujer que tanto amaba, la había traicionando de una forma que el no recordaba, lo mataría, Emmett lo haría papilla para bebe.

- ¿Edward? – la dulces voz de Bella hizo que Edward levantará la mirada y se limpiara lentamente la cara.

- ¿si? – le dijo antes de levantarse, ella estiro su bracito hacia el y el se acerco, besándole la frente, la mirada de el se hundió en la de ella.

- ¿Estabas llorando? – le pregunto cuando vio su ojos hinchados, Edward asintió, Bella le beso su ojos lentamente - ¿Por qué? – le pregunto curiosas.

¿Cómo decirle que le fue infiel y que no recordaba nada, sin lastimarla? No podía decir aquello la mataría sin siquiera alguna arma de fuego o algo parecido.

- es que me puse a ver una estupida serie allí… y me emoción… no le pares…- le susurro aquel hombre, Bella le dedico con una sonrisa.

- si eres sensible… si no fuera porque se que eres hombre… diría que tienes la menstruación…- murmuró ella con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿sabes te pasa mucho tiempo que Emmett? – le dijo besándole en cuello lentamente, un gemido salio de los labios de Bella y una lagrima mas un pensamiento de traición salieron de Edward.

- ¡Es mi hermanos! – exclamo Bella.

- ¡Sabes hablas mucho! – fueron las ultimas palabras de Edward.

Y ese día lo hicieron, lo hicieron tantas veces que Edward olvido que le había sido _infiel _a Bella, olvido su malditos miedo, y por primera vez desde 24 horas entendía a Rosalie, entendía por que hacia aquello, entendía su dolor, su preocupación y su miedo de perder a Emmett, entonces se pregunto cuando se acabaría su tormento, cuando terminaría aquella pensadilla, pero nadie sabia que una pensadilla no tiene final hasta que despierte pero la realidad de aquello es que apenas iba comenzando.

* * *

¿Quien sera la mujer misteriosa? ¿Quien sera aquel hombre que se llevo a la mujer misteriosas? ¿Se enterara Bella de la infidelidad de Edward?

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La Historia es de Marisol yo solo al subo y corrijo algunas cosa….


	39. ¿Porque?

**_La Música Nos Unen._**

-¡Felicidades Bella! – le susurraba la ge te al pasa, desde hace una semana estaba en lo mismo desde que había ganado y ella aun no se lo podía creer.

_- y los ganadores son – después del pequeño discursó el presentador abrió el sobre y leyó antes de sonreír - Hhigh School Forks! ¡Felicidades!_

Bella corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde estaba Edward el cual la esperaba en la puerta del gimnasio, le dedico una sonrisa la cual fuer correspondida.

- ¡te amo! – le susurro Bella con una sonrisa antes de besarlo.

- ¡te amo! – le respondió de la misma forma Edward, antes de irse caminando hacia el aparcamiento, estaba cruzando cuando Bella se encontró con…Tanya

Ambas chicas se miraron Tanya le dedico una mirada de desprecio y Bella de reto.

-¡Hola Eddy! – Bella suspiro la muy perra siempre le decía lo mismo

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que odio que me digas así….- le dijo enojado, antes de jalar a Bella lejos de ella, desde que se había despertado en aquella habitación no confiaba en ninguna mujer que no fuera la de su familia, y Tanya, Irina, Kate y varias mas estaba en su lista de la supuesta mujer con la que le fue infiel.

-¡maldición! – escucho de los labios de Bella - ¡lo juro, la odio! – le dijo mientra se sentaba en el asiento copiloto del Volvo - ¿Cómo se atreve a decirte así delante de mi? – le dijo colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

- no le pares amor lo hace para enojarte – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

- lo se…. – suspiro - ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunto un poco mas calmada.

- que te pareces, helados, películas y luego…. mmmm… no lo se… lo decidimos después…- Bella asintió le dio un beso a Edward antes de alejarse del instituto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MARZO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ABRIL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MAYO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- entonces podemos decir que la mitosis es un procesos que ocurre en el núcleo de las células eucarióticas y que procede inmediatamente a la división celular, consistente en el reparto equitativo del material hereditario (ADN) característico. Normalmente…..- la voz del profesor de biología se perdió, Bella estaba pensativa en realidad estaba mas que pensativa, le quedaba un mes, un estupido mes.

Faltaba un mes para que llegara las vacaciones y con ese mes seria por fin universitario, con ese mes dejarían Forks, con ese mes era el cumpleaños de su amado, pero con ese mes también se venia grandes cambios.

Pero ella ya se estaba cansando de espera un respiro, su novio actuaba de una forma que la estaba matando por dentro, ella sabia que le ocultaba algo y no quería saber que era, no era el único que actuaba así Rosalie también estaba igual.

- bueno chicos tendrá exámenes la semana que viene de esto… que pase una muy buenas tarde…- todos protestaron pero ya no había tiempo de cambiar las cosas, faltaba poco para que comenzara los exámenes finales y les dieran su notas.

Bella recogió sus cosas con algo de lentitud y pensativa, desde hace algunas semanas andaba igual. Edward la miro extraño estaba realmente preocupado, ¿Se habrá enterado? ese preguntaba lo llevaba atormentando desde hace mucho tiempo desde que supo quien había sido aquella mujer….

- ¿Bella, estas bien? – le pregunto mirándola con preocupación, ella lo miro antes de dedicarle una sonrisa, agarro su manos y salieron hacia el aparcamiento - ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunto cuando se paro a lado de su auto.

- podemos irnos a otra parte no me siento bien…. – suspiro – por favor… - lo miro con ojitos triste, Edward se acerco y la beso fue un beso tierno nada del otro mundo.

- ¿ a donde quieres ir? – ella lo pensó un momento.

- a mi casa…- le susurro dándole un piquito antes de subir al auto de Edward.  
El viaje fue algo silencioso y tenso, la verdad es que ambos estaba incomodo por primera ves después de ser novio y esa situación los estaba matando, cuando llegaron a la casa de Bella ambos entraron y se quedando mirando cuando entraron en la sala.

Los ojos de Bella expresaba algo de miedo algo extraño en ella pero la verdad es que no le importaba durante estos tres meses han pasado cosas realmente extrañas, cosas que ni ella ni Emmett se explicaba, cosas que sabia que le ocultaba pero por no saber por no querré sufrir callaba en silencio.

- ¿Quiero saber que es lo que me oculta? – Bella miro seriamente a Edward este trago grueso – y no me vengas con el cuento de que no sabes de que hablo por que tu y yo sabemos de que hablo de algo…. y aunque no se que diablos es por que tu maldita actitud me tiene en cabronada – le dijo furiosas, Edward se calmo si le iba a decir tenia que decírselo de la forma mas calmada.

- no te oculto nada – las palabras salieron por si solo y se odio a si mismo por mentirle

- ¿no me ocultas nada? – repitió ella como una pregunta, antes de apretar su manos en dos puños - ¿entonces porque me ignoraba haces unas semanas? ¿Por qué no respondía a mis llamadas? ¿Por qué cada ve que hablo del concurso dices algo que me saca de quicio? ¿Por qué dejaste de tener tiempo para mí? ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué? – le dijo apunto de la lagrimas – dime ¿ya no me quieres? – la pregunta lo saco de quicio que si no la quería la amaba, la maba tanto que dolía, pero el no hablo se callo y eso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. - ¿Ya no me quieres? – le pregunto Bella una lagrima bajo por su mejilla

- No…- dijo Edward pero antes de que siguiera Bella le tiro barios cojines que estaba allí, antes de salir corriendo hacías las escaleras Edward la alcanzo y la agarro por la cintura, ambos forcejearon en las escalera hasta que Edward tropezó y rodó escaleras abajo golpeándose la cabeza con la mesita que había al final de las escalera.

-¡ËDWARD! – el grito de susto y miedo se escucho por toda la casa, Bella bajo las escalaras y se tiro al suelo para comprobar si no estaba muy mal, corrió hasta el teléfono y marco al numero de Carlisle hablo tan rápido que a Carlisle le costo entenderle, a los minutos el mismo junto con un ambulancia llegaron a la casa de Bella, rápidamente se llevaron a Edward al hospital y Bella se fue con ellos.

El rostro de Edward estaba blanco más de lo normal, tenía una pequeña herida en su frente su camisa estaba llena de sangre al igual que la ropa de Bella no era mucha pero aun así era suficiente como para preocuparse, cuando llegaron al hospital Carlisle la tuvo que dejar en el pasillo para poder atender a Edward.

Bella se sentó en unas de las sillas incomoda mientras varias lagrimas bajaba por si mejilla, estuvo vario rato sola esperando que alguien le dijera algo pero no nadie le decía nada, escucho movimiento extraño y no pudo evitar entra camino en busca de la habitación de Edward hasta que la encontró no necesitaba saber de medicina para saber que le estaba dando pulsaciones para que el reviviera.

-¡Edd! – murmuró varias lagrimas salieron de su mejilla, el sonido de un pito lento y tormentos sonó y Bella no pudo sopórtalo mas y salio de allí, en realidad salio del hospital.

Carlisle estaba nerviosos el paciente mas importante y Edward había perdido bastante sangre mas el golpe en la cabeza no ayudaba mucho, por un momento Edward se les estaba hiendo y no podía permitirlo primero por que era su hijo, y segundo por su tres mujeres importante – importante para Edward.

- ¡Vamos hijo no nos puedes dejar, aguanta Edward, aguanta! – exclamo Carlisle antes de dar otra orden, el sonido del pinto sonó asustándolo y todo paso en cámara lenta no tenia palabras para expresarlo, volvió a intentarlo y esta ves el sonido fue el de hace unas pocas horas, Carlisle suspiro de alivio antes de cúralo y hacerle todas las placas.

Dos horas después cuando supo que Edward no tenia nada salio, a la primera persona que vio fue a su esposa y familia pero Bella no estaba y eso le preocupo….

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente...


	40. No Veo la Hora de Volverte a ver

**_La Música Nos Unen._**

Busque esta canción No Veo la Hora – Noel Schajris mejor conocido como el Ex Sin Bandera….

* * *

La lluvia caí lentamente y se mezclaba con sus lágrimas, su corazón estaba partido en mil pedazos, su celular sonaba cada cinto tiempo.

_¡Quiero estar sola!_

Necesitaba estar sola había perdido a el amor de su vida, no tenia fuerzas para vivir, ¿Qué hacia en un mundo donde el no existe? ¿Qué hacia respirando el aire que el ya no podía respirar?

Bella corrió por el bosque necesitaba escapar necesitar irse, necesitaba estar con el, lo necesitaba mas que nada, mas que el aire que respira mas que otra cosa en el mundo, tropezó varias veces pero no le importo, ya nada le importaba, llego hasta la pequeña cerca la cual daba a un barranco, lentamente se acerco a el, aquello que haría seria una completa estupidez pero estaba feliz porque no estaría viva en poco tiempo así como Edward tampoco lo estaba.

y aunque el no la amara, y aunque el la estuviera ignorando todo este tiempo, ella haría esa locura por amor, comenzó a pararse en la cerca y miro hacia abajo y cerro su ojos, antes de que la oscuridad llegara a ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El dolor de su cabeza era tan fuerte que quería arrancársela, su parpados pensaba mucho, intento abrirlo pero la luz le molestaba, escucho un suspiro que no era de el.

-¿Edward? – una voz angélica que conocía perfectamente tenia un poco de preocupación - ¿Me escuchas Edward?

- si mama te escucho…- dijo con voz rasposa y algo ronca, algo extraño en el intento abrí de nuevos los ojos pero la luz cegadora lo estaba matando, parpadeo varias veces para poder acostumbrarse un poco, cuando lo hizo la hermosa cabellera cobriza de su madre con tonalidades castañas, su hermosos ojos de un hermoso color verde y la mejor sonrisa de todas – estoy bien…- le dijo antes de que formulara la pregunta, su padre era como toda madre una preocupadiza de primera y aunque a veces era algo fastidioso ama eso de ella.

- me alegro, nos has pegado un gran susto…- Edward intento sonreír pero ese pequeño gesto le dolió – tienes un pequeño golpe en la cabeza no es nada grave, al menos eso es lo que tu padre nos dijo, antes de sacarte de emergencia – suspiro - ¿quiero que me explique que hiciste para que estuvieras aquí? – Edward rodó los ojos, a la mirada seria de su madre

- te lo contare después - miro la habitación intentando encontrar a alguien pero fue en vano, eso le extraño sabia que era un tonta pelea pero ella siempre estaría con el - ¿mama?

- Si

- ¿Dónde esta, Bella? – la mirada de Esme se convirtiendo una preocupación hace mas de 24 horas que Bella no había aparecido las misma 24 horas que Edward llevaba inconsciente y los ánimos no estaba de lo mas ¡Happy! por así decirlo - ¿Mama donde esta Bella? – volvió a preguntar a hora Edward con un poco de preocupación, el semblante de su madre había cambiando y el lo noto.

- no lo se… tu padre la dejo en el pasillo de emergencia pero cuando salio ya no estaba, los chicos y Charles lleva todo un día buscándola, pero no la encuentran… y Rene tiene un mal presentimiento….- le susurro Esme con toda sinceridad de todas forma se enteraría, Edward la miro asustado, preocupado e inquieto – Edward tienes que calmarte

-¡Sácame de aquí! – le exclamo intentado quitarse los claves que tenia en su brazos, Esme lo paralizo y en el proceso toco el boto para que las enfermaras viniera, -¡mama tengo que buscarla, déjame salir de aquí! – varias lagrimas de desesperación, y Esme ya no podía verlo así, las enfermeras llegaron y le inyectaron un sedante, Edward lucho para que no lo hiciera pero perdió y la oscuridad lo venció.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Emmett manejaba como un demonio, estaba más que preocupado estaba aterrado su pequeña hermanita no había aparecido en 24 horas, no había llamadas ni nada que confirmara que ella estaba bien, y ella sabia que a el no le gustaba que ella se fuera si avisar.

Muchas escenas de cosas que le podría pasar estaba invadiendo la cabeza de su hermana, estaba dando una curva cuando su celular sonó, rápidamente como pudo se estación y contesto si mirar la pantalla de celular.

- ¿Bella? – pregunto dudoso y ansioso.

- Emm…- la voz de Bella era aguda y su respiración era tan minima que sus pulmones les dolía.

- ¿Dónde estas? – Respondió desesperando - ¿Bella donde estas?

- no lo se… todo esta lleno de roncas…. Emmett estoy sangrando mucho… y me siento mareada… Emmett…Emmm…..- el sonido de algunas olas y luego de un silencio comenzó desesperase, Emmett manejo al único lugar que conocía en toda su vida que estaba lleno de rocas.

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella me escuchas! – pero el sonido de que la llamada cortada hizo que marcara rápido el numero de su madre el cual fue respondido con la pregunta que todo el mundo se hacia desde hace 24 horas.

-¿Emmett la encontraste? – su madre estaba nerviosas y podía sentirlo en su voz.

- si y no…. – suspiro – me explico digo… me llamo dijo que estaba en un lugar rocoso, que estaba sangrando y que estaba mareada, pero no sabe donde… y luego la comunicación se corto… la verdad no se… voy directo a la Push…- le dijo cuando paso a toda velocidad el cartel de "Bienvenidos a la Push"

-¡OH mi dios! – exclamo horrorizada – Encuéntrala Emmett, se que tu lo harás confío en ti…. – le dijo con amor y cariño…. Emmett suspiro amaba tanto a su madre y a su hermana que no podría soporta un golpe como ese….

- lo are madre cuando sepa algo te llamare….. – Hizo una pausa - ¿Cómo esta Ed? ¿Ya despertó? ¿Alguna noticia algo?

- bueno… - Rene hizo una pausa, Rosalie y Elizabeth la estaba reconfortando – Esme me llamo hace como una hora Edward despertó y se entero de que Bella no aparecía se puso algo delicado y tuvieron que sedarlo… pero aun así esta bien – ambos suspiraron – no te preocupes por el, el estará bien…. Ahora lo importante es Bella – sabia que estaba siendo egoísta pero su hija era mas importante que Edward y aunque los dos fuera para ella Bella tenia un lugar especial en su corazón.

- OK… hablamos después ya estoy llegando a la playa te quiero mami…- le dijo con ese tono de bebe que hacia y aunque muchas veces había intentado decírselo si aquel tono ambos sabia que no podía, porque Emmett seguía siendo su pequeño niño con ideas alocadas y lleno de construir cosas.

- cuídate mi pequeño… te quiero…- la conversación fue cortada después de aquello.

Emmett freno en la solitaria playa, solo un loco iría aun no comenzaba el verano y había mucho viento donde te podrías enfermar, Emmett bajo corriendo hacia la partes rocosas donde especialmente alguno miembros o habitante de la Push practicaba salto acantilando, algo que no era de su agrado.

Bella se arrastro hasta la roca mas próxima, todo lo veía borrosa y su cabello estaba pegando a su cara como la pega en el papel, su piernas les dolía y su brazos estaba como pesando, la arena estaba metida entre su ropa y el sabor helado de la sal – gracias al agua – le tenia la garganta reseca, intento subirse un poco mas a la roca, aun no sabia como pudo sobrevivir su móvil lo suficiente para marcar a Emmett, intento subir de nuevo, su ojos se cerraba lentamente pero ella luchaba con aquello, el dolor de su cuerpo no era comparado con el dolor que sentía en su corazón, intento levantarse de aquella roca pero una enorme ola hizo que se hundiera y se atascara en una roca, ella luchaba… luchaba por su vida, luchaba por salir, luchaba tanto que ya no podía, boto el poco aire que tenia en su pulmones, mientras estos se llenaba de agua, intentó hacer un ultimo esfuerzo pero no pudo…. como siempre era una débil cobarde…

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡BELLA HERMANA DONDE ESTAS! – los gritos de Emmett asustaron algunas aves, Emmett corría rápido mirando a todas partes, ningún rastro de Bella lo estaba asuntando -¿BELLA HERMANA DONDE ESTAS? – Emmett se monto en varias rocas para poder ver un poco mejor, pero no vio nada, todas su esperanza estaba por morir cuando escucho algunos grititos bajos, se movió hacía donde la escuchaba y vio como alguien intentaba salir, aunque buscara su hermana nadie debería morir ahogado, se saco la cartera, su celular y corrió hasta el mar, nado hasta donde estaba aquella desconocida.

Agradeció que su madre fuera una loca y los obligara a compartí su aventuras de niño una de ella "ser una sirena y supuestamente para ello tenia que aprender a nadar, Emmett hasta donde estaba la chicas tomo aire y bajo la cabeza cuando vio los ojos achocolatado de su hermana, se preocupo mas de la cuenta intento sácala pero la mueca de dolor que hizo Bella hizo que se lo pensara mejor, bajo la vista y vio su pequeño pie estancando, subió para recuperar aire y volvió a bajar como pudo lo intento una ves, pero no pudo volvió a intentarlo de todas las forma.

Bella se estaba agotando y su pulmones necesitaba aire, estaba contenta de que Emmett estuviera allí, le dedico una ultima mirada a su hermano antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad; Emmett se preocupo y como pudo movió la estupida roca, agarro el cuerpo débil de su hermana, y subió co ella.

-¿Bells? – le dijo colocándole una mano en su mejilla -¿Bella responde? – pero solo había un silencio que lo tortuoso, no se dejo llevar por su pensamientos y temores, nado hasta la orilla y coloco a Bella en la arena, le comenzó a dar pulsaciones como Carlisle le había enseñado, pero ella no respondía comenzó a desesperarse, le dio respiración boca a boca pero nada y corrió hasta donde estaba su celular y marco hacia el hospital, pidió una ambulancia rápido.

Viento frío estaba haciendo que su piel temblara pero no era tiempo para pensar en el era tiempo de pensar en su pequeña hermana, Emmett camino lo mas rápido que podía cuando llego a la entrada una ambulancia lo esperaba no era la misma a la que estaba acostumbrando pero le valió el cuerno en este momento Bella era mas importante que nadie mas.

Vio a Jacob y a Leah como corrieron a ellos no preguntaron solo ayudaron a Emmett a meterla en la ambulancia, Emmett miro su jeep.

- ¡ven nosotros lo seguiremos! – le dijo Jacob, Emmett le dedico una sonrisa y entro en la ambulancia, donde le pusieron oxigeno y un monto de cosas mas a Bella, comenzaron a limpiarle la herida que tenia en una parte de su costilla, no era medico y no lo seria así que no entendía ese maldito lenguaje solo estaba allí agarándole la pequeña y débil manita de su hermana, la que tanto amaba y la única que tenia.

Las horas fueron interminables y cuando llegaron al hospital, fue atendida en el parte de emergencia donde Emmett no podía entrar, Carlisle se acerco y le dio un abrazo.

- La salvare… te lo prometo – Emmett asintió antes de ver como su tío se iba, sintió unos dulce brazos y una pequeña electricidad proveniente de ellos, se dio la vuelta y los azules ojos de Rosalie lo miraron, Emmett la abrazo y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de ella, antes de comenzar a sollozar.

¿Cómo romperle el corazón al amor de tu vida?

Esa pregunta llevaba atormentándole a Rosalie desde que recibió aquel sobre, ver a Emmett indefenso de aquella forma la hacia odiarse cada día mas, ella solo espera el día que el se enterara y mandara todo al diablo, Emmett era como Bella ambos no soportaba una traición y ella sabia que no tenia muchas posibilidades para salvar su matrimonio, por que aunque el la amara dudaría de ella, como cualquier hombre dudaría de su mujer al saber tal engaño.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – la voz dulce y sueva de Rosalie hizo que Emmett se apoyara mas a ella.

- no pero el que estas aquí me hace sentirme bien – Emmett se separo de ella y le agarro su barbilla antes de besarla con delicadeza.

Rosalie no pudo evitar comprara los beso de Emmett con los de _el, _los de _el _siempre era brusco mientras que los de Emmett siempre era tiernos, cariñoso, una lagrimas bajo por la mejilla de Rosalie y Emmett se separo.

- ¿Qué tiene mi osita? – le pregunto mirándola con preocupación.

- tengo miedo de perder a Bella o a Edward…- _y a ti_ termino la frase en su mente, Emmett la abrazo

- eso no pasara… ya lo veras….

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

48 horas se había cumplido, Bella estaba en terapia intensiva por los múltiples golpes, tenía tres costillas rotas, un fuerte golpe que pudo haberle afectado su cráneo, una pierna rota – específicamente la derecha – y una muñeca fracturada.

Sus pulmones había sufrido mucho por lo cual les costaba respira, por eso Emmett no pudo hacer reaccionar.

Edward a diferencia de Bella estaba bien, su golpe en la cabeza no fue tan fuerte como el de Bella así que el ya estaba bien pero tenia que mantener reposo, la razón por la que no se había ido era por las nauseas y mareo que sentía a sentar y levantarse.

Emmett se burlaba diciéndole que estaba embarazado, cosas que hacia que todo riera y se aligerar el ambiente, ninguno podía ir a visitar a Bella y tras la noticia, Edward estaba cada vez más ansioso y preocupado, como lo estaba todos.

Los días pasaba lentamente y Edward ya estaba en su casa descansando… Bella no había despertado y eso estaba preocupando a cada miembro de la familia Cullen-Swann-Hale; Cada uno intentaba salir un poco adelante pero no era lo mismo, Bella ya había podido recibir visitas y aunque ella estuviera dormida.

Carlisle le decir que le hablara le dijeras cosas, algunas veces sentía como si ella le apretara la mano o cosas así, como si palpadura pero solo era ilusiones de cada unos de eso, Ángela, Ben, Leah, Jacob, Bree y Diego la visitaba todo los días, le llevaba una rosa, una foto, un peluche; Edward le contaba lo emocionado que estaba y le pedía perdón cada siento tiempo, le decía que la amaba cada ciento tiempo también.

Edward estaba sentando en su piano de cola negro, estaba algo solo había decidido no ir, no tenia ganas su lagrimas se mezclaba, dejo que su dedos descansara lentamente en las teclas de su piano, suspiro mientras se quitaba las lagrimas y comenzó a tocar lentamente…..

**_No veo la hora_**

**_De colgar mí saco en tu ropero_**

**_No veo la hora_**

**_De catarte hasta dormir_**

**_No veo la hora_**

**_De arrullar todos tus sueños_**

**_Y des fe pensando en ti_**

**_No veo la hora_**

**_De contarte algún secreto_**

**_No veo la hora_**

**_De explicarte quien soy yo_**

**_Y recuperar los momentos_**

**_Que perdimos en el camino_**

**_Solos tú y yo_******

Alice bajo rápidamente de su auto y corrió hacia su casa cuando entro escucho las teclas, ¡Edward esta tocando! pensó y corrió hacia la sala allí estaba su hermanito.

**_Tengo tanto para darte_**

**_Un beso en libertad_**

**_Una abrazo por la noche_**

**_Un cuento que te haga soñar_**

**_Si la vida nos junto a los dos para crecer_**

**_Amor contigo, yo quiero aprender._**

**_Por ti puedo ser_**

**_Una tarde en tu piel_**

**_Una vida en tus ojos de miel_**

**_Por ti vuelvo a ser_**

**_Amor y fe_**

**_No veo la hora de volverte a ver…_**

Las teclas del piano era delicadas y suaves, Alice comenzó a sollozar era una canción tan triste que hacia que ella sintiera su melancolía.

**_No veo la hora de, correr bajo la lluvia_**

**_No veo la hora de, pintar tu desnudes_**

**_Sentarme a leerte un verso_**

**_Que nos una, y que descubra_**

**_Otra razón para creer_**

**_Tengo tanto para darte_**

**_Un beso en libertad_**

**_Una abrazo por la noche_**

**_Un cuento que te haga soñar_**

**_Si la vida nos junto a los dos para crecer_**

**_Amor contigo, yo quiero aprender._**

**_Por ti puedo ser_**

**_Una tarde en tu piel_**

**_Una vida en tus ojos de miel_**

**_Por ti vuelvo a ser_**

**_Amor y fe_**

**_No veo la hora de volver_**

**_No veo la hora de volver_**

-¡Edward, eso fue hermosos! – Alice se acerco a su hermano para abrazarlo, Edward sollozo un poco en el hombro de su hermana, Jasper entro y vio la escena y sonrío -¡Ed! Tengo que decirte algo…- Edward levanto la mirada y vio a Jasper, el cual lo saludo con un asentimiento

-¿Qué cosas?- le pregunto limpiando la cara, su ojos estaba algo rojo por llorar, y su nariz tenia una tonalidad rojiza.

- Es Bella…. A despertado….

**_No veo la hora de volverte a ver…_**

**_No veo la hora de volverte a ver…_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente...


	41. Despertando a la Realidad

**_La Música Nos Unen._**

Edward corría desesperando por los pasillo del hospital, estaba ansioso, no peor que eso estaba emocionado como un niño pequeño en navidad, los pasillo se hacia cada ves mas largo y las puertas cada ves se repetía una tras otra, cruzo por el pasillo tropezando con su padre, la voz de Edward era recortada y su mirada de nerviosismo era tal que no necesitaba pregunta por ella.

- Cálmate…- susurro Carlisle, Alice y Jasper llegaron respirando con dificulta, Alice golpeo a Edward en el pecho.

- ¡Te dije que esto zapatos no era para corre! – chillo enojada - ¡Idiota! – le dijo abrazando a Jasper el cual se río por su actitud antes de besar a Alice, Carlisle y Edward se cruzaron de brazos y los miraron mal, antes de que ambos tosieran, Alice movió la mano para que se fuera pero ellos se quedaron allí -¡Hay por favor! – dijo divertida – ¿Celosos? – susurro con una sonrisa en su labios

- no para nada – Alice se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su dos hombres mas importantes, Edward miro a su padre y este suspiro

- Quiero que entiendas algo…- Edward asintió – Edward aunque las costilla de Bella se allá sanado puede que se le complique mucho el respira, su pierna rota al igual que su muñeca necesita aun pegarse de todo, pero lo que mas no preocupa en su golpe en el cráneo, además que en las tres horas que Bella a despertado no a podido mover su cuerpo correctamente y eso esta haciendo que nuestro mejores doctores de Traumatología se mueva en busca de la razón…- Dijo Carlisle, eso hizo que Edward respirara con dificulta – no te estoy diciendo que no se pueda mover solo te estoy diciendo que tal ves tenga dificultades para caminar….- Edward asintió

- ¿crees que pueda verla, papa? – Edward pregunto con nerviosismo y Carlisle lo llevo hasta la habitación de Bella, Rene salio de la habitación y abrazo a Edward

- pensé que no llegaría, ella ha estado preguntando por ti….- le susurro su tía, Edward suspiro – Edward….

- si tía

- Edward, Bella cree que tu estas muerto, fue muy difícil hacerla entender que tu estas vivo, así que ten cuidado con tus palabras…- Edward entendió el mensaje le dio un beso en la frente y entro a la habitación.

La habitación era blanca, tenía muchas flores, peluches, algunas fotos y otras cosas…. Camino lentamente hasta la cama de Bella ella tenia su ojitos cerrados, Edward se acerco lentamente a ella y le dio un beso en su frente como hacia cada ves que la veía, no soportaba verla de esa forma, ¿Por qué no era el quien estaba en esa condiciones?

Edward se separo de Bella y movió la incomoda silla hacia la cama de Bella sin tropezar los cables, agarro con la dos manos la mano derecha la cual tenia varias inyecciones, le dio varios besos antes de mírala.

- ¡Aquí estoy mi pequeña, aquí siempre he estado! – le susurro con varias lagrimas en su ojos – y siempre te he amado… no importa lo que pase… siempre… escúchame pequeña… siempre estaré a tu lado… - Edward beso su mano y se quedo allí quieto si moverse.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y Bella no despertó, Edward estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para prestarle atención a esa agonía, además ya se había acostumbrado aquel sentimientos durantes la ultima semanas.

Por su parte Bella estaba en un mundo extraño, todo era oscuro y solo escuchaba frase con un "Te Amo" y "Lo Siento", algo que nunca entendía es que esa voz era realmente conocida para ella, y su tacto le quemaba y hacia que toda esa oscuridad tuviera algunas bonitas mariposas o como se que se llame…

La poca luz que traspasaba las cortinas hizo que Bella intentara moverse pero allí estaba otra vez el dolor haciendo que se quejara con un pequeño gemido, quiso mover su mano derecha o al menos su dedos, ya que se había dando cuenta de que no podía moverla, hace unas horas atrás mientras su madre le decía que todo estaría bien ¿pero en verdad "todo estará bien"? Ella simplemente dudaba de aquello.

¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquella fría cama? ¿Por qué su cabeza quería explotar con el primer movimiento de la duda?

Ella simplemente no lo entendía todo era tan confuso y tan doloroso que se cerraba simplemente, el recuerdo de saber que algo le faltaba era como una agonía que la mataba lentamente, un dolor que se podría hacer costumbre en su miserable y patética vida.

Bella quiso mover su mano pero sintió un peso, lentamente como pudo movió su cabeza encontrándose con una manta de cabellos cobrizos, _¿Quién era ese? _su pensamiento la hizo sentirse extrañada, su respiración se agito mas de la cuenta.

¡No! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡El estaba muerto! ¿Pero si lo estaba que hacia allí?

El aire comenzó a fáltale y necesitaba aire, su costilla les dolía y no podía respira; Edward se removió inquietó un sonido estaba atormentando su sueño, se removió un poco mas pero el sonido era cada ves más fuerte y la mano que tenia entre su manos estaba intentando moverse, Edward levanto la mirada y se encontró con un Bella intentando respira, Edward se movió rápidamente y le coloco la mascara de oxigeno el cual se le había caído, Bella cerro los ojos y se concentro en respira esa era su prioridad.

Edward espero paciente para que ella pudiera recuperar el oxigeno que su cuerpo necesitara, lentamente Bella abrió su dulce ojos mirando desconcertada a Edward el cual le de volvió una mirada de amor; Edward se acerco y le beso en la frente, Bella suspiro como idiota quería gritar de frustración pero no podía no quería se sentía ahogada de frustración tanto sentimiento que no entendía.

-¿Te sientes bien? – la voz de Edward hizo que Bella suspirar en respuesta

-s..i - su voz salía en un susurro y algo ronca; Edward se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos, Bella se quería mover pero no podía su cuerpo no respondía - ¿co…mo… es…que…es...ta...vi…vo...? – Bella quiso golpearse por tartamudear de esa forma, su voz había salido tan bajito que si no fuera porque Edward leyó su labio no hubiera sabido que hablaba.

- Solo fue un golpe en la cabeza, no fue nada por estilo pero hubo un momento en que me complique, o al menos eso dijo Carlisle – Edward le acomodo su cabello chocolatado – cuando desperté pregunte por ti pero me dijeron que no había parecido, me preocupe pero no podía salir del hospital…. cuando me entere de que te habías tirado por el acantilando pensé que te podía perder… - suspiro - ¿en que estabas pensando cuando te tiraste por el? – Bella parpadeo varias veces antes de mirarlo.

- no…lo…se…- respondió con sinceridad, suspiro – en..re..alidad…. pense….sim...ple… mente… pense... que…ya..no…estabas…mas…a..m...i… –Bella suspiro de frustración.

- que no estaría mas a tu lado…- Ella asintió, Edward se acerco – Bella aun después de la muerte seguiría a tu lado, Siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque no me puedas ver siempre lo estaré… ¿lo entiendes? – ella asintió, Edward movió lentamente la mascarilla y la beso, con delicadeza Bella se removió y le regreso el beso con ternura y con delicadeza, ambos estaba sufriendo y a la ves tenia esperanza de que eso pasara rápido.

- Te Amo…- susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de volverse a besar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO****OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**__

Bella y Emmett caminaron por los reconocidos pasillo del centro comercial, Emmett agradecía que Bella odiara las compras si no estuviera cargado de bolsas, en camino solo tenia tres bolsa cada una contenía libros, pintura, CD, película, entre otras cosas.

-Entonces que le darás…- le dijo Emmett a Bella mientras esta miraba algunas cosas en la bolsa de pinturas que tenia.

- ni idea…- le susurro su recuperación había sido lenta pero al fin estaba bien, faltaba tres semana para el cumpleaños de Edward, y una semana para que se terminara los exámenes de lapso.

- debes darle algo… - pero Emmett se cayo a levantar la vista y ver a una rubia muy conocida besando a otro hombre, Emmett vio como la manos de ella estaba en su cabeza y bajaron lentamente hacia su pecho, también vio como aquel hombre tocaba su trasero, y su corazón se partió ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo aquello?

-¿algo que? – le susurro Bella distraída de todo aquello, mientras buscaba el maldito pincel - ¿algo como que? – Bella levanto la vista y miro a su hermano -¡Emmett! – pero este no la miro, Bella extraña siguió la mirada y un jadeo se le escapo de su labios -¡Rosalie! – susurro porque aun no se creía lo que veía, Emmett camino decidido hacia donde ella estaba -¿Qué haces?

- Matar a alguien…- le susurro con odio Emmett, Bella suspiro - ¿Entonces ibas a ver a una vieja amiga? – le susurro Emmett con lentitud a Rosalie y esta se separo rápidamente de Royce, la mirada de Rosalie era de miedo, y no necesitaba palabras para saber que ya lo sabia, _o al menos algo de aquello_.

-Emm…- la mirada de odio que le dedico Emmett a Rosalie hizo que su ojos brillara de la tristeza

- Espero que se divierta…- con su permiso, Emmett sigo el camino no si antes voltea a ver a Rosalie y esta vio como una lagrima baja por su mejilla rápidamente.

-Bella…- Bella la miro confundida – dile que lo siento… dile…

- díselo tu Rosalie…. no puedo creer que te fueras con este…- Royce miro de arriba abajo a Bella y esta se tenso – adiós… _primita…-_dijo con sarcasmo corriendo detrás de su hermano no si antes tropezarse

- ¡Contento! – dijo Rosalie frustrada - lograste lo que querías…. hiciste que lastimaras a dos de las personas mas importante… ya me puedes ¡DEJAR EN PAZ! – le dijo Rosalie a Royce con todo el odio que podía

- Sabes que si… el imbecil de tu novio es muy fácil de manejar…- dijo Royce con una maldita sádica sonrisa, Rosalie le dio un puñetazo y luego le dio vario mas en todo el cuerpo.

- no vuelvas a llamara así a Emmett… - le dijo antes de corre en busca de Emmett iba llegando a la salida cuando los vio de camino hacia el Jeep - ¡Emmett! – el se tenso y Rosalie pudo notarlo - ¡EMMETT! – grito con todas su fuerza.

-¿Qué QUIERES? – le grito enojado Emmett, Bella se paralizo en su puesto al igual que Rosalie - ¿Qué DIABLOS QUIERES DE MI? ¡YA TE DIVERTISTE LO SUFICIENTE A MI ESPALDA QUE VIENES A DECIRME COMO TE DABA PLACER EL IMBECIL ESE! – el dolor, la frustración y el odio de Emmett era tanto que no podía aguantarlo, sentía que se ahogaba, la lagrimas de Rosalie bajaba lentamente por su mejilla - ¿tan insignificante fui que no te importo mi sentimientos? ¿es porque soy pobre? porque no te puedo dar tus malditos lujo o porque tienes que estar con una persona que actúa como un estupido niño pequeño, o es porque no puede mantener callado, RESPONDEME, ¿QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO? - le dijo Emmett había cinco paso, Rosalie estaba hecha un río de lagrimas y Emmett estaba igual que ella, Bella se limpio las lagrimas y se subió al Jeep

- no es nada de eso Emmett… no es lo que tu crees…. no es por que sea pobre, no es porque no puedas callarte algo amo eso de ti….y tu no eres insignificante para mi, tu eres el amor de mi vida….

-¡MIENTES! – la acuso Emmett – siempre lo has hecho…. – Rosalie negó - ¿Por qué te cásate conmigo? – la pregunta salio si darse cuenta y fuero como navaja para el corazón de Rosalie

- porque te amo…- Emmett sintió aquellas palabras vacía

- te diría que también pero de ti ya no creo nada…. – la voz de Emmett era dura, suspiro – sabes creo que lo mejor será termina con este maldito teatro…

- si te refieres a que te de el divorcio, te lo digo desde ahorita no te lo daré… ¡Nunca! – le dijo tenia que hacer algo, no podía dejarlo ir, Emmett entendió la estrategia

- bien me alegro de ello….- dijo sarcásticamente – pero no te quiero en mi vida, eres mi prima solo eso… y así se tuvo que quedar siempre… pero lo que mas me molesta… es que Bella sufrió un pre-abuso por tu culpa… espero que eso te pese en tu cabeza hueca… en cierto lo que dice de las rubia… solo piensa por ella, solo por ella….- Emmett se dio la vuelta y entro en el auto, dejándola sola y manejando a toda velocidad.

El silencio que se hizo en el auto era tenso y los gritos de Rosalie era muchas mas, Emmett manejaba como un loco y pues lo estaba, ¿Cómo salir de la soledad? era algo que no sabia.

Rosalie estaba en el piso, su lágrima escucho como un auto se paraba a un lado y unos brazos reconocibles la abrazaba…

- Se entero, Jasper… el se entero…- y Jasper suspiro….

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente...


	42. Eligiendo Universidades

**_La Música Nos Unen._**

**Bella POV**

El sonido del equipo de sonido de mi hermano sonaba a todo volumen en su habitación, Emmett había cambiando no era el mismo podía verlo en su ojos, se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, iba al instituto y de allí al gimnasio y luego a la casa y esa era la rutina, no hablaba con nadie, _bueno solo conmigo._

Emmett sufría, por primera ves desee que Emmett siguiera siendo las estupideces que hacia.

-¡Emmett, llegaremos tarde! – dije tocando su puerta el la abrió me dedico una sonrisa, llevaba unos pantalones azules, una camisa celeste encima de un chaleco azul, caminamos en silencio hasta el garaje, Emmett se detuvo cuando agarre las llave de mi moto, hoy quería darle su espacio.

- ¿Ya decidiste que universidad ir? – la pregunta de Emmett me tomo desprevenida

- si a la de Londres…. ¿y tu? – sabia que el iría a la de Chicago con Rosalie pero como estaba las cosas lo dudaba y mucho

- creo que la de Nueva York….- el suspiro – estuve viendo su programación y tiene todo lo que necesito para estudiar ingeniería….- Emmett me miro con un poquito de dolor – aunque Seattle también tiene todo así que no lo se….

- acuérdate de que Alice dijo que lo mejor será ir a Seattle así estaremos todo junto…- le recordé colocándome el casco.

- bien… pero creo que no estaré en Seattle, no si Rosalie esta en el….- se monto y arranco. Suspire era tan difícil almorzar con eso dos.

Me monte en la moto y rápidamente conduje, alcance a Emmett el cual comenzó a acelera, algo que hacia cada ves que me venia en la moto, llegamos muy rápido al instituto, hoy los de últimos teníamos que hablar y elegir tres universidades para que el instituto buscara la forma de hacer esas pruebas… Me baje de la moto y coloque el casco a un lado antes de péneme a bailar.

- ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! ¡Te Gane..! – Emmett me dedico una sonrisa, antes de abrazarme y darme muchas vueltas, eso me mareo un poco.

- te deje que ganaras…- dijo mi hermano antes de irse con una chica Carolina, me dedico una sonrisa antes de irse, paso por un lado de Rosalie y siguió su camino, Rosalie suspiro y a lo que me vio me dedico una sonrisa triste.

Había perdonado a Rosalie a medias no podía estar enojada con ella pero era un tracción de muy mal gusto, además ella ya tenia mucho con el odio de Emmett, Edward me abrazo y me beso en los labios y me perdí en su brazos.

- Buenos días pequeña – me susurro, le dedique una sonrisa

- Buenos días griego… - le sonrío de esa forma que tanto amaba.

* * *

Estaba sentada terminando de estudiar dentro de media hora presentaría mi examen de Biología y estaba muy nerviosas era muchas preguntar y aunque me las sabia confundía algunas palabras, ¿Es que acaso Aristóteles no tenia vida social?

- ¡Calmante Bella! – me susurro Bree la cual estudiaba calculo junto con Diego y Ben

- lo siento Bree es que ando muy nerviosas….- susurre, Edward me abrazo y eso me calmo un poco.

- no te preocupes yo te ayudare, si hace falta…- me susurró muy bajito, levante la cabeza y nos besamos un largo rato.

El timbre sonó y ambos nos levantamos nos despedimos de los chicos y caminamos hasta nuestra próxima clases que era Biología estaba nerviosas pero Edward tenia razón pasaría el examen y además podríamos hacer un poquito de trampa.

Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando entramos al salón y realizamos el examen todo paso realmente muy rápido y me alegre de no haber necesitado de la ayuda de mi súper novio, caminamos agarrados de la mano algo que ya todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado.

Nos paramos para beber un poco de agua y el me agarro de la cintura y me pego a la pared.

- ¡Edward! – chille divertida el me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

- Te deseo Bella…. – su ojos verdes tenia una hermosas capa negra, lo mire con una sonrisa

- yo igual pero al menos que quieres que nos regañes…. – el me corto las palabras con un muy apasionado besos.

- sabes… el salón de música estará abierto para nosotros…- lo mire curiosas y saco las llaves

- ¿Cómo diablos las encontrases? – el se encogió de hombros antes de agarrarme la mano y salir corriendo al pasillo contrario.

* * *

Edward me miraba desde el otro lado con esa estupida sonrisa que tanto amaba, estábamos en el gimnasio el director de el instituto estaba hablando sobre nuestro futuro y cosas así, en realidad era lo que meno le estaba prestando atención, y mas si la mano suave y Edward estaba en mi pierna, y me besaba de cada rato, agradecía que estuviera todo oscuro.

- Pasara según la lista cuando termine de hacer la prueba se retirara… ¡Comencemos! – dijo el director Billy, algunos maestro comenzaron a llamar algunos alumnos y el gimnasio lentamente comenzó a vaciarse.

Edward y Alice quedaron junto con Ben, Jacob, Diego, Leah en la segunda ronda, Jasper y Rosalie quedaron en la tercera ronda, Bree, Ángela, Emmett y yo en la cuarta y ultima ronda.

Agradecí que me tocara junto con Emmett, ambos nos sentamos alejados y respondí las 350 preguntas más tontas y a las vez más importantes de mi vida, era preguntas de todo tipo, así que fue algo divertido y a la vez tedioso.

Cuando entregue tuve que espera para que me diera el comprobante.

-¡Emmett Swan! – el profesor Gomes le entrego el comprobante a Emmett y este lo abrió en seguida, antes de dedicarme una sonrisa y mostrármelo la había salido Chicago, Los Ángeles, Nueva York y Seattle como opción sustituta de las tres primeras

- Srta. Swan tenemos problemas con su comprobante podría espera….

- si claro…- abrase a mi hermano - ¿Ya te decidiste?

- esperare a ver que te sale… pero supongo que iras con Edward alguna parte…- asintió – bien nos vemos en la casa…

- te quiero…- le susurre antes de abrazarlo

- y yo también…. – me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, estuve sentada como por una hora viendo como pasaba los siguientes, cada ves que sacaba mi comprobante decía error, así que tuve que volver hacer otra ves el estupido examen para que me lo pudiera salir el comprobante.

Londres, Los Ángeles, Nueva York y Seattle como opción sustituta de las tres primeras, estaba emocionada podría ir con Edward si es que le salio Londres, espero que si porque tuve mucho cuidado con las preguntas.

- Bien Isabella – el profesor Gomes me dio una pequeña charla al elegir una universidad extrajera de que mis calificaciones tenia que ser perfecta, y algunas cosas mas me entrego un paquete de la universidad de Oxford – espero que te vaya bien, Isabella…. – me dedico una sonrisa amigable, el profesor Gomes era mi profesor favorito aunque odiaba su materia, pero el siempre tuvo paciencia con Emmett y conmigo.

Camine hasta el estacionamiento con los audífonos puesto y mi bolso rosado en mi espalda, estaba cansada el Sexo Express con Edward siempre me dejeba de esa forma.

El profesor Gomes quería hablar conmigo sobre mis opciones universitaria y estaba contenta por esta nueva oportunidad que me estaba dando la Universidad de Nueva York, era unas de las mejores y de las que Emmett y yo habíamos estando hablando a pesar de que ambos ya teníamos una Universidad definida, también habíamos hablado de ir juntos todos a la de Seattle pero aun estaba en un veremos…. y mas con lo sucedido entre Rosalie y Emmett, pero antes tenia que tomar una decisión si quedarme junto con los chicos o irme con Edward a Londres… y la verdad es que no era fácil, pero uno tiene que hacer lo que uno tiene que hacer…. ¿no?

Tendría que consultarlo primero con Edward, si eso es lo que are, siempre consulto las cosas importante con el… - suspire – las cosas nos iba de maravilla y era algo que agradecía mucho…. camine un poco mas rápido Edward había quedado en espérame…. _como siempre_ pensé y allí fue cuando lo vi, el estaba a recostado al Volvo a lado de Tanya besándose o eso era lo que intentaba hacer por que se la estaba comiendo. Sentí algo partieses….

Intente y quise intentar mentirme cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos abrir pero no allí estaba las manos de Edward estaba en el trasero de Tanya, y ella tenia su manos en el cuello del.

- Edw...ard – dije en un susurro, mis ojos ya se estaba cristalizando, el se separo por fin de ella y volteo hacia donde estaba y me miro asustado, mientras que Tanya sonríe ¡Maldita Bruja! ¿Amiga? Ella nunca lo fue era una maldita hipócrita ¿Entonces por que la sonrisa no le llegaba a su ojos azules? los mire a los dos con odio….

_Estaba caminado por el pasillo, una mano con un color de uñas rojo sangres me freno, Tanya me miro con una calida sonrisas, pero aprendí no confiar en ella._

-_ ¿Qué quieres? – le susurre cruzándome los brazos_

_- solo quiero ser tu amiga – bufe – en serio Bella me canse de estar peleando solos nos falta tres semana y no te volveré a ver…. – me dedico una sonrisa pero yo aun así no se la regrese- mira... se que te hice mucho daño y te entiendo pero solo quiero ser tu amiga, no espero que me comprendas solo que me perdones… - su mirada estaba algo preocupada, suspire si quería irme de Forks tenia que irme bien._

_- bien, pero eso no significa que te allá perdonado del todo…- ella asintió y su ojos azules brillaron_

_- Gracias, Bella…- por un momento le dedique una sonrisa - ¿Amigas? – estiro su brazo_

_Suspire no me quedaba de otra, además no era una persona rencorosa, Rene y Charlie no me crearon para aquello._

_- Amigas…- y le di mi manos._

La voz de Edward me hizo volver a la maldita realidad en donde mi "supuesta amiga" besaba a mi novio, _¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho?_ maldita conciencia

-¡BELLA! – se separo de ella y intento acercase a mi pero yo no lo deje, en cambio de eso corrí hacia mi moto que por alguna extraña razón la traje, me valió gorro ponerme el casco introduje la llame y arranque rápidamente dejando atrás a Edward que me llamaba.

- ¡BELLA! ¡BELLAAAAA…!

Maneje lo mas rápido que la moto daba, mi corazón dolía no podía creer que mis miedo de hace algunos días atrás la razón por la cual me tire del acantilado, la razón por la que huí, por la que discutimos aquella ves, tenia razón Edward escondía algo… escondía su relación con Tanya…. un maldito sollozo acompañado por mis estupidas lagrimas hicieron que manejara en ziz zag, cuando llegue a mi casa, me estaciones rápidamente…

Subí directamente a mi habitación y empecé a llorar, _¿Qué estupida era? _ya se la más grandes de todo, me sentía a morir mi corazón me dolía sentía que podía oír el crack de el sonido partido de mi corazón.

¿Cómo el pudo hacerme algo como aquello? ¡Maldición, los hermanos Swann nacimos para sufrir!

***Alérgico - Anahi***

Yo lo amaba pero el nunca me amo, le entregue todo cada día cada noche, cada maldito momento de mi vida, cada suspiro cada maldito latido, pero no el no me entrego nada, ¿y ahora quien me curara? ¿Quién estará allí para escucharme?

- ¿Bella estas bien? – preguntó mi hermano mayor Emmett, no respondí el entro al cuarto y cuando me vio corrió y me abrazo, no dijo nada solo me reconforto no se cuanto tiempo paso, los brazos de Emmett siempre era mi mayor refugio antes_ que los de el_.

Emmett siempre estaba a mi lado no importa lo que pasara aun así después y antes de los James, Emmett siempre fue mi protector antes que Edward, un sollozo se escapo de mis labios.

- Tengo que irme de aquí, necesito ir me ya de aquí…. – le dije unas ves ya tranquila, antes de incorpórame para buscar mis cosas, caminaba de un lugar a otro, el aire me era demasiado escaso.

- ¿bien, a donde empieza ir? – me pregunto cuando me vio un poco desesperada en busca de mis maletas, sabia que no entendía pero también sabia que no quería comprender y buscar un culpable aunque los dos sabíamos quien era….

- a Nuevo York, tengo una beca estudiantil para la universidad y….- varias lagrimas salieron de ellos – y no lo se… tal ves… no lo se…- dije demasiado desesperada, no entendía porque Nueva York pero era la única ciudad en la que podía pensar.

- bien pero hablarlo con Charlie y Rene ¿si? – me dijo con tristeza, yo solo asistí convencería a mama y a papa de que me deje ir, me iría de Forks y lo olvidaría o lo intentaría…

* * *

*** I'm With You - Avril Lavigne ***

Había pasado todo la maldita noche llorando, Edward había venido antes de que Charlie y Rene llegara y fue desesperante como pude escuchar su gritos y los de Emmett diciéndole que no lo quería ver aquí o se olvidaría que seria familia.

Mi Celular sonaba cada ciento tiempos, y tuve que apagarlo, el teléfono de la casa sonó cuando Charlie iba llegando y el había garrando te llama Edward, había dicho.

_- ¿Qué quieres? – le dije con odio cuando papa se había ido a cambiarse_

- Bella por favor debes escucharme… por favor…- su voz hacia que mi corazón se derritiera.

- lo hago….- le dije en un susurro, varias lagrimas bajaron por mi mejilla y Emmett entraba por la cocina suspiro

- yo…yo solo quería decirte que te amaba… que siempre lo he hecho y que… todo lo que ves no es cierto… - suspiro nerviosos – y… que no quiero perderte… no ahora… y no nunca….- escuche un pequeño sollozo de su labios, una pulsada en mi corazón hizo que se me escapara uno.

- ¿Cómo creerte? ¿Cómo volver a confiar en ti Edward? has visto lo que le sucedió a mi hermano…- Emmett me miro con una sonrisa triste – seguiste los caminos de Rosalie, Edward te amo pero no puedo… no puedo perdonarte algo como esto… lo siento… - y colgué.

Emmett me abrazo muy fuerte y llore en sus brazos, Emmett había decidido recordar viejo tiempo, se había quedado a dormí conmigo, bueno en realidad me había arrastrado a su cuarto, cada ciento tiempo decía un chiste tonto y me hacia reír, sabia que el tenia su propio sufrimiento pero no podía hacer mas nada.

Si tan solo mis padre hubiera dicho que si, como supuse cuando Rene y Charlie se enteraron lo primero que dijo mi madre que no permitiría que sus hijos cometiera el mismo error que ella hace años atrás, ya que Emmett dijo que quería acompañarme fue una discusión muy fuerte y por primera ves les grite como nunca les había gritando, después de aquello subí y me encerré en mi habitación y luego entraron mis padre y pudimos hablar civilizadamente, así que decidimos junto con Emmett irnos junto el día de la graduación, después de el almuerzo que mi tía Elizabeth había organizado.

- _solo queda una semana_– me había dicho Emmett intentando animarme.

* * *

La Luz que se filtraba por la ventana me despertó eso y los ronquidos de unos oso – específicamente mi hermano Emmett – intente moverme pero su brazotes estaba en mi barriga, le di varias patadas para que se cayera de la cama y luego de lograr mi objetivó, me pared y camine a la puerta.

- Bella..- la voz de Emmett se escucho y voltee dos almohadas me llegaron a la cabeza y me caí.

-¡Estoy bien! – dije antes de comenzar la mejor peleas de almohadas, amaba a Emmett sabia que hacia eso solo para levantarme el animo, mama entro y una almohada le impacto en la cabeza.

-¡Fue El/Ella! – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo mientras nos señalábamos.

- baje a comer ¡AHORA! – grito antes de salir de la habitación, corrimos detrás de ella no si antes tropezar y caerme, haciendo que Emmett se riera de mi…

Cuando llegamos en la cocina mama y papa estaba vestido deportivamente lo cual me extraño viniendo de Charlie el prefería pasar un buen sábado en el sillón viendo alguna película o los deportes; Mama había llamado ayer diciendo que teníamos un compromiso y faltaríamos a la casa de los Hale ya que a ellos le tocaba esta semana.

-¿y ustedes para donde van? – Emmett agarro una tostada y mama le dio en la mano haciéndome reír  
- haremos ejercicio…. y no… no puede venir…- Emmett hizo un puchero

- cuidado Bella tal ves alguien quiera quitarte el puesto de la menor… - dijo tocando la panza de mi padre – como esta charlecito…como esta…- dijo hablándole a la panza, haciendo que me ahogara de la risa

-¡EMMETT! – dijeron mi padre y mi madre, ambos me miraron y sonrieron.

- bien, aquí tiene la comida… agarraron su cosas compórtese… antes que se me olvide... mi madre le entrego un sobre blanco a Emmett… te llego esta mañana…- Emmett se puso serio antes de agarrarlo – nos vemos a las tres de la tarde… los amo

- nosotros igual…. – y salieron de la casa, escuchamos como el auto se alejaba, ambos comimos viendo algunas película.

Pasamos toda la tarde haciendo las maletas aunque falta una semana teníamos que estar realmente preparados para todos, no pude evitar que algunas lagrimas bajar por mi mejilla.

Recogí todas las fotos que tenia con Edward cada recuerdo era frustrado y doloroso, lo amaba pero no soportaba verlo con Tanya, no lo soportaría.

Coloque las cosas en una caja, todas las cosas que me recordaba a Edward, cuando me di cuenta mi cuarto estaba un poco vacío, me odie por ello.

- ¿oye que le paso a tu cuarto? – me dijo Emmett tenia los ojos hinchado

- recolectando algunas cosas, ¿estuviste llorando no? – el suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

- no es nada… sabes he pensando que tu y yo… no servimos para amar… - me reí sin animo

- ya somos dos… - suspire – ya somos dos….

Falta dos capítulos mas el epilogo y esta historia terminara…. si se dan cuenta aquí esta el prologo pero un poquito modificado…. Bueno se les quiere… prepárese porque a lo mejor nos odiara por el final…. Como siempre gracias a Carme, Nicole, Jupy, Karlita, Marie, Lorena… y a todas ustedes por dejarnos un comentario…. Gracias por el apoyo. Se les quiere…

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La Historia es de Marisol yo solo al subo y corrijo algunas cosa….


	43. ¿Seis Años?

**_La Música Nos Unen._**

**Bella POV**

La vida no es fácil eso lo se mejor que nadie, la vida es solo un termino de vivir en el cual todo estamos realmente involucrados, hubiera dado todo porque esta pesadilla no comenzara pero lo hizo y con ella trajo el dolor y la decepción, la mas grande de todas, el corazón dolía pero eso lo sabíamos, hoy era martes ha solo cuatro días de me partida de Forks y mi graduación.

Había decidido dar un pequeño paseo estar en mi casa era agotador y mas cuando Emmett quiere mantener distraída pero había momentos en que no podía y solo pensaba en el, había llegando al pequeño parquecito, y me había quedando algunas horas.

Ayer había enfrentado a Tanya y me confeso algo que me había partido, ella y Edward había tenido relaciones era algo en lo cual no podría soporta, me dijo que fue el día de la celebración, el día del concurso…. Ese pensamiento había matado todas mis esperazas de regresar con Edward.

De camino a casa en realidad a fuera de mi casa estaba Edward, nuestro ojos se encontraron y en ellos pude ver algo que no quería creer, las palabras de Tanya de que había tenido sexo con el era cierto, _¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso a mi? ¿Cómo?_

- lo siento – había susurrando cuando me acerque hacia el después de cachetearlo, dos lagrimas bajaron por mi mejilla, ya eso para mi era puras mentiras… ya no podía confiar en el.

- un lo siento no basta – susurre con el mismo dolor que había en mi corazón - ¿Tuviste sexo con Tanya? – le pregunte necesitaba escucharlo de su propios labios

- si…- susurro con dolor, una lagrima bajo por su mejilla haciendo que mi corazón doliera mas de la cuenta

***Please Dont Go – Barcelona *  
**  
El silencio se hizo insoportable y el anillo de plata pesaba como un demonio en mi dedo, los recuerdos del día de nuestra boda en Las Vegas vinieron a mi, una lagrima bajo en mi mejilla.

- dijiste que seria para siempre… - susurre mirando el anillo, escuche como suspiraba; La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nuestros cuerpo.

- y lo será…. – susurro cerca de mi ¿en que momento se acerco, que no me di de cuenta?

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no lo será...! – chille con dolor - ¡Me engañaste...! – Su cara se contrajo de dolor por tal acusación – Yo confíe en ti, te di todo Edward, y ahora no tengo nada… ¡NADA! – le grite mientras lo golpeaba como mis puchos, mis sollozo se escapa y mis lagrimas se mezclaba con la lluvia

- Bella, estaba ebrio ni siquiera lo recuerdo, pensé que eras tu…- me dijo desesperando, mientras me detenía para mirarlo, rápidamente me solté de su agarre.

- yo pensé… yo soy una maldita estupida por confiar en ti Edward… - le dije con lagrimas ya para este momento ya estaba mas que mojada.

Los ojos verdes de Edward me mostraron aquel miedo que había visto aquel día en su habitación cuando había decidido irme con el a Londres, cayo de rodillas al suelo, ya no soportaba el dolor…. Era mucho más de lo que yo podría soportar.

- Al final tenia razón…- susurro en el suelo, se veía acabado quería abrazarlo y besarlo decirle que todo estaba bien pero diablos no podía mi cuerpo no respondía - tu te vas, tenia miedo de que te fueras, tenia miedo de perderte que te perdí realmente por estupido… por idiota…

Me acerque a el y me arrodille, ambos quedamos uno al frente del otro, en su ojos verdes había miedo y tristeza, era lo mejor para los dos, la decisión que estaba pasando por mi cabeza era dolorosa pero era algo que ambos necesitábamos, me acerque lentamente y con un poco de nerviosismos lo bese, era un besos lento, doloroso y a la ves mágico, si me permití en soñar que fuera mágico, el beso duro mas de lo planeando pero no me importo ya que seria el ultimo, faltaba cuatro días para la graduación.

Cuando nos separamos mi respiración era agitada, escondí mi cabeza en su cuello mientras escuchaba como sollozaba, y esto me pareció una maldita broma de mal gusto.

- Necesitamos tiempo….- el suspiro, y yo me levante del suelo, el me siguió cuando me pared al frente de su auto – necesitamos saber si nuestro destino es estar junto, - hice una pausa – escúchame….- le dije agarrando su cabeza y acercándolo a mi, las lagrimas baja por mi mejilla como torrentes, y el tenia su ojos brilloso – Edward mirarme…. para mi tu eres el único hombre, ¿me entiendes? prometo… no juro por mi vida…. que no estaré con ningún hombre por que yo soy tuya, yo te pertenezco… siempre lo hecho… desde que tus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos…

- Bella….- susurro dolido

- escúchame….- suspire para poder pensar bien, era doloroso pero mas lo seria si no lo hacia, porque no podía decirle "Si te perdono pero no me hagas llorar por recordarlo" no quiero esto – te amo, ¿lo sabes no? – asintió – pero necesito pensarlo… necesito saber si en realidad es esto es lo que quiero…. si te quiero en mi vida…. pero estoy segura que será así…por que siempre a sido así…pero aun así necesito curar mis heridas…..- dije sollozando mi discurso fue largo pero necesitaba hacerle entender que las cosas había cambiando y que no había nada que pudiera cambiarlo, nada mejor que el tiempo.

Nuestros ojos hicieron contacto por unos minutos, el sonido de un trueno hizo que ambos pegáramos un pequeño brinco, el suspiro antes y me miro…

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? – su voz sonó tan triste y dolida que quise que una manada de pumas me pasara por encima, pero aun así le dedique una sonrisa triste ya que el siempre aria cualquier cosas por mi, siempre y cuando fuera para sentirme bien, y si para llegar a ello el tenia que alejarse lo haría.

- No lo se… - hice una pausa, apartándome mi cabello mojado de la cara - ¿por tu una fecha? – le susurre mirándolo a los ojos, desvío mi mirada mientras se metía la mano en su bolsillo, su cabello estaba pegado en su frente en un extraño peinado que lo hacia ver cómico, su ropa mojada al igual que la mía se pegaba a su cuerpo haciéndome pensar cosas que no debería.

- esta bien… ¡esto es un maldito infierno…! – suspiro mientras se echaba su cabello todo para atrás, su ojos me miraron con dolor…- seis años… - susurro

- ¿seis años? – pregunte confundida, eso era mucho…. _¿Tu no eres que querías tiempo? ¡Decídete! _

- si, seis años eso es lo que dura mi carrera de medicina, incluyendo la especialidad….- dijo el pensativo seguro calculando cada cosas – es lo único que te puedo dar…. – se acerco y me agarro de la cintura…- porque si por mi fuera te daría solo el día de hoy y mañana para que lo piense… pero se que te lastime… y se que aun no me quieres escuchar… y aunque ya esta todo hablando…. – lo callé con un beso, el ultimo que nos daríamos, el beso comenzó lento pero se torno apasionado, un gemido de dolor salieron de nuestro labios, su mano derecha agarro mi cabeza y mis manos estaba en su cuello, no nos queríamos separa pero era suficiente tiempo para pensar las cosas…..

- es perfecto… es…tiempo suficiente para…- el me dio un tierno beso sin importarle mucho en realidad lo que pasaría, comenzó a besarme un poco mas apasionado y yo lo dejen.

No me pregunte como llegamos a mi cuarto, agradecía de que mi hermano estuviera en gimnasio, los gemidos llegaron y la ropa desapareció con rapidez, no había momento de pensar en realidad, tal ves me arrepentiría pero tenia que aprovecharlo, estaba dolida si, odiaba que Tanya y el hubiera hecho lo que estábamos haciendo, pero estaba segura de algo, Tanya no lo obtendría legalmente y eso me encargaría yo.

La tormenta que estaba a fuera me hizo recordad a mi primera ves con el, había sido espontáneo y simplemente perfecto, si nada que decir solo era miradas de amor, tanto Edward como yo estábamos atrasando el momento pero no pudimos con un gemido ambos llegamos a la cima y caímos con agotamiento, me acerque a su cuerpo, el me abrazo fuertemente y yo cerré los ojos.

- entonces… seis años – susurro con miedo, yo asintió el miro su anillo por un buen rato y yo mire el mío unimos nuestra mano antes de besarlo y mirarlo con ternura

- no creo en el divorcio, así que tarde o temprano tendremos que encontrarnos… en alguna parte siempre estaré contigo - le dije con una sonrisa, se me acerco y me beso.

- creo que será mejor que me vaya…. Esme estará preocupada… - no quería que se fuera pero era lo mejor, se paro y comenzó a recoger su ropa mojada

- Edward mejor no te coloque eso te podrás refría y no quiero…. – el dije me levante envuelta con la sabanas y busque un cambio de ropa seco para el, me dedico una sonrisa y se cambio mientras yo me colocaba una camisa manga larga grande.

Coloque su ropa mojada en un bolsa y se le entregue, ambos bajamos hasta la puerta de mi casa y el me miro me beso en la frente y corrió hasta su volvo, antes de irse toco la corneta, y me despedí de la mano antes de irse, cuando cerré la puerta mi mundo se vino.

Me limpie rápidamente y subí a recoger mi cuarto el cual estaba hecho un desastre, me dio tiempo de cambiar las sabanas, darme una ducha y colocarme ropa interior un mini pantalón mas la camisa que cargaba.

Emmett llego al rato juntó con mis padres, Emmett se asomo para ver si estaba bien y al verme tan mal, comenzó a animarme, pero le conté todo, con algunos estornudos pero todo al fin.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – me pregunto al decirle que Edward estaba aquí, estábamos en mi cuarto los recuerdo de hace unos instante llegaron ami haciendo que llorara.

- me dijo que lo sentía, que no recuerda nada de ese día, que no podía vivir sin mi… y de nuestro matrimonio Emm….- dije con algunos sollozo

- ¿Se van a divorciar? – me pregunto con curiosidad antes de abrazarme

- no – le susurre el suspiro – ninguno de los dos creen en el divorcio además acuérdate de esa estupida charlas de Rene, Elizabeth y Esme… - le recordé con una sonrisa triste – así que decidimos darnos un tiempo para pensar en nosotros, lo mas doloroso de todo Emmett es que quise negarme a mi propia idea pero… no pude a pesar de ellos necesito este tiempo….

- Con Rosalie decidí que lo mejor seria dejar esto… ya sabes lo nuestro…- susurro con melancolía

- ¿Se van a divorciar? – le pregunte con curiosidad, mirándolo a los ojos

- es mejor, no quiero estar con ella… no después de lo de Royce… - dijo enojado

- Creo que estas cometiendo un error…. – le dije mirándolo seria mente _Al igual que tu estupida_ me dijo mi conciencia pero decidí no hacer caso

- yo también lo pienso…- hizo una pausa – pero no se que hacer Bella…. digo Rosalie es y era todo para mi, todo ella era la única que me entendía, podía confiar en ella ciegamente, Rosalie era la única mujer con la cual había un futuro…..- pero se levanto de mi casa y camino de allá para acá enojado, me acomode mejor en mi cama abrazando a mi almohada – ¡PERO EL MALDITO DINERO Y EL ORGULLO ER MAS IMPORTANTE QUE YO! para ella eso era mas importante que mi amor… ella sabia siempre lo supo que no era rico, pero también sabia que le prometía cosas que yo cumpliría…. – entonces me miro y por un momento me dio miedo – pero un día ser rico y se lo restregare en su maldita cara… ¡Eso te lo prometo! – dijo haciendo un movimiento con su dedos.

La mirada tierna de Emmett había cambiando estaba llena de odio, por un momento la madurez que sabia que mi hermano poseía se veía reflejada en su ojos marrones.

- Emmett no piense de esa forma…. la venganza no es buena….- le susurre agarrandolo del brazo

- no me importa… ella se merece que la trate así… que la odie… ella no es una chica como tu… ella ya no es mi Rosie, si ella quiere un hombre rico y que la maltrate pues tendrá uno de eso… porque are que me respecte… la are sufrir tanto que deseara la muerte…- su palabras hicieron que me estremeciera

- solo no mates a Emmy, solo no te lo lleves….- le susurre dándole un abrazo

- Bella – dijo agarrando mi cara y acercándola a la suya – ahora nos tenemos un al otro… ahora estamos en otro mundo en donde papa no esta con su pistola y mama con su sabios consejo…. ahora estamos solo tu y yo… ahora le dejaremos saber que con los hermanos Swann no se mete… que tu y yo somos mas fuerte que ellos…. y que nunca jamás nos volverá a pisotear como lo hicieron…- su palabras hicieron que algunas lagrimas se me escapara…

Mire a los ojos de mi hermano el inocente Emmett que muchos conocía el chico que hacia bromas, que comía mucho, que siempre andaba con una sonrisa e su labios había cambiando ahora este Emmett era un poco mas duro con el y tal ves con el mundo, pero sabia que era eso a decir su sentimiento era tan a papa en ese caso…. Emmett era lo que cualquier hombre seria en su estado…_un hombre herido por una mujer sin corazón._

- prometo cuidarte…- le susurre, prometí hacerle recordar que a veces no necesitamos ser tan duros, Emmett era el mayor pero yo era la que estaba con el en mas sentido que cualquiera hermana normal lo haría.

- y yo prometo estar allí, para ti siempre – ambos nos abrazamos pero tanto el como yo sabíamos que nos faltaba algo… y el cual estaba lleno por un sentimiento….

S O L E D A D

* * *

Falta un capítulo mas el epilogo y esta historia terminara…. Bueno se les quiere… prepárese porque a lo mejor nos odiara por el final…. Como siempre gracias a **Carme, Nicole, Jupy, Karlita, Marie, Lorena**… **y a todas ustedes por dejarnos un comentario**…. Gracias por el apoyo. Se les quiere… a otra cosas si hay secuela... la cual sera categoría M no somos esperta en Lemon pero aremos lo qe podamos...

* * *

******Disclaimers:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La Historia es de Marisol yo solo al subo y corrijo algunas cosa….  



	44. Graduación

**_La Música Nos Unen._**

-¡Emmett! – la voz de Casandra Cope una hermosas rubia de ojos azules, su cabello caí en cascada, tenia una camisa roja la cual combinaba con su cinturón, zapatos y bolso, tenia un pantalón y chaqueta color negra.

Emmett le dedico una sonrisa y sus ojos marrones se iluminaron un poco no mucho, Cassie camino hasta donde estaba el grandote se acerco y le dio un beso en su mejilla antes de agarra su mano y caminar hasta donde estaba sus amigos.

El camino fue silencioso pero no por eso incomodo, Cassie era como Emmett era divertida, olvidadiza, amaba a los osos y a los carros como a nadie, era amante a los videos juegos y sabia tocar el piano, la guitarra eléctrica y la batería, es hija única y dueña de un gran bufete de abogados, que heredo hace unos tres años gracias a su padres que murieron de un accidente de coche, es la nieta de la Señora Cope , quiere ser una gran abogada para seguir con el negocio familia.

Cassie era divertida y siempre estaba haciendo cualquier cosas para que Emmett se riera, y el no podía para de reírse con ella, Bella había notando en poco tiempo que Emmett era Emmett solo con ella y Cassie.

-¡Bells! – dijo Cassie con una sonrisa, antes de abrazar a su nueva amiga, Bella le dedico una sonrisa Cassie se había ganado muy rápido el corazón de su hermano y aunque no fuera "novios" oficialmente sabia que ese par iría por ese camino…

- ustedes dos…. debieron de estar aquí hace un buen rato… - les acuso Bree, y es que Cassie se había ganado a cada uno de los amigos de Emmett incluso se había ganado a Rosalie aunque ella no lo aceptara, Rosalie se negaba a creer que su osito la había olvidado tan rápido pero ella se lo busco.

- estábamos en la biblioteca…. – susurro Emmett, Cassie le dedico una suave sonrisa por la mentira que acaba de decir, y es que Cassie estaba en la dirección hablando con su abuela Caroline Cope, aunque le doliera tenia que elegir una universidad y había estado pensando que Chicago era la única que le daba esa posibilidad.

Todos se sentaron en una pequeña banca, estaba hablando entre si o al menos eso intentaba hoy era el ultimo día que tenia que ir al instituto era jueves y les daría las notas finales, Bella sintió una mirada fija en ella la cual ignoro con temor a lastimar mas su sentimientos.

- espero pasar todo los exámenes…- susurro Diego a Bree en el odio, esta lo abrazo con fuerza

- si yo igual – le respondió Bella, Edward la miro antes de suspira ella saldría bien, era inteligente y no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera; Rodos suspiraron estaba nerviosos, varios alumnos iba de allá para acá hablando, corriendo o haciendo cualquier cosas.

Rosalie apretó fuertemente su Ipoh! no soportaba ver como Cassie jugaba con Emmett, ella sabia que ya todo estaba perdido pero no se daría por vencida.

- déjalo ir….- le susurro Edward, ella solo suspiro antes de mirar para otra parte.

Un hermoso chico su cabello era corto, tenia una corta barba al igual que su bigotes, su ojos marrones claros era hermoso, tenia un pantalón negro, una camisa maga larga blanca encima de un chaleco verde oscuro y una corbata negra al igual que su zapatos, tenia una chaqueta de cuero negra que se le veía muy sexy.

- Chicas ya vieron…- chillo Leah que estaba semi acostada a los brazos de Jacob

- ¡Dios! – susurro Ángela mirándolo si disimular, Rosalie chiflo solo para molestar a las chicas

- ese si es un gran bombo….- comento Alice mientras se inclinaba para verlo mejor ya que Jasper le tapa todo.

- no me pongo brava si ese chico lindo me para….- dijo Bree, Diego la miro mal – pero como ya tengo a mi chico….- quiso corregirse pero no pudo ya que una voz la interrumpió.

- ¿Isabella Swann? – todas las chicas suspiraron por la dulce voz, Bella parpadeo varias veces antes de mirarlo con detenimiento, estaba aturdida de que ese chico lindo le hablara a ella.

- soy yo…. ¿y tu eres…? – dejo la pregunta en el aire, el chico sonrío y Bella lo miro con una ceja alzada, aunque era lindo no se dejaría llevar por ello.

- Matt Vandervoort – le respondió tendiéndole una mano, la cual Bella correspondió con amabilidad y le dedico una sonrisa timida

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte, Matt? – le pregunto Bella acomodándose el bolso en su hombro, Cassie lo miro de arriba hacia abajo ese hombre le parecía conocido pero de donde….

- veras… me preguntaba si te tomarías un café conmigo….- le dijo con una sonrisa, Edward gruño, las chicas abrieron su boca de sorpresa y Bella lo miro asombrada

- ni siquiera te conozco… lo siento pero no salgo con desconocidos….- susurro Bella con amabilidad.

- vengo Seattle solo para que tu me rechacé….- le susurro Matt antes de dedicarle una sonrisa – creo que me presente mal, mi nombre es Matthew Vandervoort….- susurro, Bella lo miro confundida _Matthew Vandervoort _el nombre le sonaba, antes que se acordó de la carta que le había llegando esta mañana.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! – exclamo con torpeza antes de sonrojarse, Matt se río un poco y Edward gruño por segunda ves – es que pensé que… no lo se otras cosas….- susurro ella apenada por confundirlo con un chico cualquiera.

- no te preocupes… me pasa a menudo – rio - ¿entonces crees poder tomar un café conmigo? – le pregunto con amabilidad dedicándole un muy hermosas sonrisa

- ¡Si, claro! – respondió emocionada algo nuevo ella, la verdad es que no sabia porque se sentía así.

- bien, pero aun tengo que buscar a…- Matt saco una pequeña hoja donde tenia a notado a los chicos que tenia que hablar sobre las cosas de la universidades – mmm... a ver Emmett Swann Laura Sánchez y Casandra Cope….- dijo leyéndolo con su muy notorio acento canadiense, nombro algunos mas hasta que termino.

- Laura esta enferma…- le susurro Bella acordándose de cómo Laura se había caído desmayada en su clases de química la semana pasada – y Casandra y Emmett son ellos – dijo señalando al grandote de su hermano y a la rubia encima de el – y los otros creo que tendrás que ir a la dirección por ellos…

- ¡Perfecto! ¿Crees que ellos quieran ir? – Bella asintió – bien, mi auto es ese…- señalando un mercedes negro con rayas blancas – sígueme….- le susurro

- trajimos carro si tu quieres…- dijo Bella, Matt asintió antes de decirle que los veía en la cafetería que estaba en la esquina.

Los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron espera cuando Matt se fue, Bella corrió y agarro la mano de Emmett y de Cassie.

- ¿Bella crees que sea confiable?- Bella le dedico una sonrisa a su hermanoa mayor

- si, Emmett es confiable…. ahora mueve tu trasero al Jeep – dijo Bella mientras se despedía de todo con la mano.

- espera Bella…. – esta suspiro frustrada - ¿y nuestra notas que? acaso no quiere saber cuanto es tu promedio…porque no se tu pero yo si…- le dijo Cassie, ella era una de las mejores estudiante del instituto.

- ¡Por favor! – dijo suplicante - ¿podemos ir….? – Bella lo miro con eso hermosos ojos dulce y frío, y ellos no se pudieron resistir antes de un suspiro y una adiós, subieron al auto.

El trayecto fue corto y un poco silencio ya que Bella le explico quien era Matthew Vandervoort, mientras Bella hablaba Emmett noto que estaba algo emocionada, no quiso pensar el porque, el mismo se había visto varias veces mirando a Rosalie desde lejos, también compartía mucho con Cassie no era nada solo amigos con gusto similares, y amaba estar con ella de esa forma, siendo niños grandes a la misma ves.

Cassie y Bella bajaron de la camioneta y esperaron que Emmett estacionara, entraron al calido lugar, algunos recuerdo hicieron que Bella se quitara la traicionera lagrima de su mejilla, y Emmett suspirar de frustración; Bella y Edward había terminado y aunque seguía junto legalmente no se trataba como si realmente lo fuera, ambos pensaba lo mismo _Solo seria seis años_, pero eso se veía demasiado lejos para ellos, Emmett había tenido un "pequeño" encuentro con Rosalie en donde Emmett la llamo de todos los nombres existente pero que significaba una sola cosas "Una Cualquiera". Tanto Edward como Rosalie sabia que había metido la pata perdiendo a lo que mas amaba; Desde ese momento los planes había cambiando para cada miembro de la Familia Cullen-Halen-Swann.

Emmett, Cassie, Bella y Matt comenzaron con una conversación casual las chicas pidieron un pastel para las dos, y los chicos unas malteada, la conversación mas que todo se baso en la comodidad del campus, las diversas instalaciones, las materias, las notas en fin de todo.

- el problema es que con Bella decidimos ir a la universidad de Nueva York, queremos una cambio nuevo un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrando…- Cassie sabia de los planes así que no se sorprendió de ellos

- eso es bueno, mira al futuro con un poco de suerte será un gran arquitecto…- dijo Matt tomando de su taza de café

- gracias…- susurro Emmett con muchas sinceridad y eso es lo que quería hacer, quería ser uno de los mejores para restregarle a ala cara a Rosalie que el podía ser mucho mas rico que el idiota de Royce

- pero el problemas es que a Bella la aceptaron en Nueva York y a ti no…- dijo Matt, Emmett suspiro al ver la hoja que tenia al frente había sido aceptado en la de Chicago, Los Ángeles y Seattle – lo cual complica tu sueño de ir allá…- termino de decir.

- ¿Qué posibilidades hay de ir a la misma universidad los tres junto? – le pregunto Bella mirando de reojo a Cassie la cual se alegro de que la incluyera en su plan, Emmett le dedico una sonrisa y ella se la regreso.

- a ver…- Matt miro rápidamente la hoja que tenia al frente – ¿los tres están aceptados en Chicago? – Bella nego, Emmett y Cassie asintieron, Matt suspiro – ¿Seattle? – todos asintieron – ¿Los Ángeles? – Volvieron a asintir - ¿Miami? – Solo Cassie asintió – bien creo que tendrá que elegir entres Seattle y Los Ángeles….

Bella miro a Emmett y este a sus ves Cassie, estuvieron en un pequeño silencio incomodo por unos momentos, Bella suspiro y miro a Matt antes de responder por los tres….

- me pares una muy buena elección…...

* * *

**  
Bella POV**

Hoy era el día mas importante de nuestra vida nos graduamos, seremos libres y tendremos nuevas metas, algunas son difíciles pero no imposibles.

Suspire el vestido que tenia era realmente hermosos.

-¿Estas lista? – me pregunto mi hermano con una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa solo se la dabas a muy pocas personas y las podía contar con los dedos de mis manos, el solía decir que se las daba a las personas que realmente amaba, es decir, mis padres, Cassie y a mi; Era un poco egoísta de su parte no dedicársela a Los Cullen y a Los Hale pero para el su corazón se había vuelto lo mas importante.

- si – suspire antes de mirarme en el espejo por quita vez - ¿Cómo me veo? – le susurre nerviosas.

- si no fueras mi hermana serias mi novia…- me dijo antes de mirarme serio y soltar una hermosas carcajada, una que extrañaba mucho – te ves hermosas al menos Edward le dará un ataque…- y volvió a reírse

Sonreí inconscientemente, tenía un vestido color negro que me llegaba a medio muslo, mi pelo estaba liso y me había maquillado ligeramente, tenia unas botas negras de tacón no tan altas pero cómodas. Encima de mí vestido tenia mi toga y el birrete me lo colocarían después.

Bajamos las escaleras lentamente ya que Emmett decía que podía rodar por ella con lo torpe que era, cuando llegamos a la sala mi madre nos abrazo llorando según ella habíamos crecido demasiado rápido y la olvidaríamos, como a la señora Chole en una de su novelas, Charlie era otro caso perdido el estaba realmente orgullosos de nosotros y decía que seriamos lo mejor en lo que fue en un futuro, y yo estaba feliz_, porque no necesitaba a nadie para serlo_.

El camino al instituto fue realmente emociónate porque seria el ultimo que recorreríamos como estudiantes de High Forks School, varios recuerdos vinieron a mi desde mi primer día allí, pasado por las veces que nos quedamos en el auto de Emmett o en el de Edward, hasta hoy, no me di cuenta cuando llegamos.

Había mucha gente entrado por el pasillo que conducía al Gimnasio donde seria la ceremonia, todos nuestros amigos estaba allí, un tornando de pelo cortos corrió hacia mi y comenzó a saltar emocionada.

- ¡Alice, para si! – le dedique una sonrisa mientra dejaba de saltar

-¡Bella, ya somos universitaria! – grito a todo pulmón eso.

- Alice falta horas para ello…- le dijo Rosalie quien me dedico una sonrisa, le di un corto abrazo y luego me separe de ella, para no incomodar a Emmett

- Como sea…- dijo frustrada, mientras saludábamos a los demás.

Nos tomamos algunas fotos de recuerdos, entre una de esa mis "amigas" me hicieron tomarme una foto con Edward, no fue incomodo…bueno en realidad si lo fue demasiado, pero ya que, sentir su brazos en mi cintura fue lo mejor y a la ves lo peor de todo, y por un momento me sentí bien porque tenerlo cerca era lo mejor que podía pasar.

-¡Listo! – grito Ángela en la cuarta foto con Edward, esto era mi tortura pero que mas daba.

No fui a la única que torturaron de esa forma, Cassie con su ojitos hizo que Emmett y Rosalie hiciera lo mismo que nosotros, podía verlo muy bien que fingía pero Rosalie tomo desprevenido a Emmett y le dio un beso en la mejilla y Ángela aprovecho eso para tomarle una ultima foto y hacer que Cassie se colocara en los brazos de Emmett, y así pasamos los 20 minutos tomándonos fotos entre todo.

Emmett tenia una sonrisa hermosas, y sabia que era gracias a Rosalie ya que esta no estaba tan triste o gruñona como siempre, cuando terminamos nos colocamos en fila según nuestro apellidos, y entramos los aplauso no se hicieron esperar, nos sentamos en nuestra puesto.

-¡Bienvenido a la promoción numero LXIII de la High School Forks, este año fue uno de los mejores años, ya que hemos compartido de todo con estos chicos….- la voz del Director Bryan se escuchaba por las cornetas, Emmett agarro mi mano para que no estuviera nerviosas, el discurso del director fue realmente emotivo porque varios lloraron, tengo que confesar que derrame algunas lagrimas.

La señora cope comenzó a nombra a los graduados….

- Jacob Black…- Leah grito al igual que todo, el le se levanto y recibió su diploma- Ben Cheney – Ben se levanto y camino con una sonrisa, Ángela gritaba como loca desde su puesto dos filas detrás de nosotros – Leah Clearwater…- Jacob grito con todo su ganas ella corrió hasta el escenario y agarro el diploma con la mano equivocada, pero igual le dedico una sonrisa al director – Casandra Cope – ahora fue turno de mi hermano gritar, Cassie le dedico una sonrisa y corrió hasta el escenario, después abrazo a su abuela y bajo del escenario- Mary Alice Cullen...- dijo la señora cope con una sonrisa, Alice salto de su puesto dando un grito haciéndonos reír a todos, fue dando saltitos hasta la mesas de diplomas – Edward Cullen…- Escuchar su voz me hizo gritar, Emmett me miro extraño

- la adrenalina…- le susurre, el alzo la ceja pero no me dijo nada, Edward me miro y me dedico una sonrisa torcida que me hizo suspira.

- Irina Denali – Irina fue con su caminar algo zorro hasta la parte de diploma – Tanya Denali – susurro la señora Cope, Tanya camino con lentitud hasta el escenario y lo recibió con una sonrisa, la señora cope nombro a muchas personas mas – Jasper Hale – Alice volvió a gritar, y Jasper negó con la cabeza antes de dedicarle una sonrisa a su novia y subir por su diploma – Rosalie Hale…- el grito de Emmett hizo que Rosalie se detuviera a míralo algo tuve que ver en su ojos por que sonrío como niña pequeña, y camino como siempre Rosalie hacia al escenario

-¿Qué? – dijo cuando lo mire con una ceja alzada – fue la adrenalina…- dijo burlón

- si tu lo dices…. – le dije de la misma forma.

- Diego Miller…- Diego subió el escenario y agarro el diploma no si antes de hacer como si tocara una flauta haciéndonos reír – Michael Newton – Mike subió con una sonrisa recibió su diploma y con la misma bajo.

- ¿Cómo ha cambiando? – le pregunte a Emmett el me miro

- creo que su padre se van a divorciar….- susurro Emmett, suspire antes de escuchar en nombre de Emmett

- Emmett Swann….- dijo la señora cope.

Emmett me abrazo y luego me bajo y corrió hasta el escenario subió rápidamente y agarro el diploma, después abrazo al director y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Se ve hermosas Sr. Cope...- le piropeo Emmett a la señora Cope – mama me gradúe, ya soy niño grande…- todo empezaron a reír, ¡Genial, un Emmett que iba a madura, si como no! – otra cosas, hermanita no te caigas… - y bajo lo matare.

- Isabella Swann…- camine hasta el escenario y me reí de lo estupido que era Emmett, mi hermano tenia que ser.

- ¡Felicidades! – me susurro la profesora de literatura y el señor Gomes

- ¿No me besara como Emmett no? – me dijo burlón el director, me sonrojo y le di un beso en la mejilla y después agarre el diploma, le dedique una sonrisa y baje del escenario.

- Britani Tanner – camine lentamente hasta mi puesto para ver como Bree hacia una especie de baile antes de bajar del escenario – Ángela Weber…- dijo después de varios nombre, algunos nombres mas y terminaron de dar los diplomas.

Mientras todos tomamos un nuestro asiento, el director Bryan junto con el profesor Gomes se levantaron la copa que ganamos en el concurso estaba en una mesita.

- ¡Felicidades graduados! – dijo con emoción - ¡Ahora nuestra presidenta estudiantil Ángela Weber nos dirá su discurso! – los aplauso no se hicieron espera y Angie subió el escenario

- Hola – susurro con una sonrisa - ¡Felicidades chicos lo hemos logrado! – los gritos por parte de nosotros fuer demasiado fuerte – sabia que la sordera tenia una…

-¡Ángela, no queremos saber eso! – le grito Leah - ¡tengo hambre! – grito luego

- Algo no extraño en ti quería…- varias risas – en fin, me alegro de a ver pasado esta aventura con ustedes, gracias por su votos para quedar como presidenta durante todo el año escolar hemos pasado por varias etapas de nuestra vida, debo confesar que cada año me da miedo algo, este año mi miedo fue mi hermanita, Annie era la única persona en la cual después de levantarme me daba la fuerza de seguir día a día, digamos que era mi hermosos amuleto de la suerte, durante este año era muy difícil hacer que estuviéramos de acuerdo con lo que el Director Bryan decía, pero creo que este años no hemos portado muy bien….- dijo con una sonrisa – podría hablar horas y horas… pero no quiero que Leah me mate así que… gracias… - los aplauso mas las risa se escucharon por todo el gimnasio.

- Ahora Alice Cullen…-Alice subió con su muy peculiar andar.

- mis palabras son….- dijo Alice con una sonrisa – de que el año que viene cambiaremos los colores de la toga porque este esta re feo…- todo rieron – en fin… este año hubieron momentos y momentos tras momentos que muchos queremos recordad es por eso que yo Alice la súper magnifica Cullen los traje…. espero que les guste….- todo el gimnasio de supo oscuro y luego sale un papel y Emmett en el, me golpe en la frente con mi mano.

-_¡Emmet! ¿Qué diablos haces? – _susurro Alice mientras lo quita

- yo quiero poner la portada….-

dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡Como sea..! –

dijo frustrada, luego pasaron a otro momento donde Emmett caminaba con tacones todo el mundo se rió de el, luego comenzaron a pasar momentos del instituto, muchas cosas que recordaba comenzarona llegar a mi, se veía como el equipo de futbol practicaba, las porritas, nuestro ensaño, cada uno de las fiesta, algunas cosas que no tenia idea, el video fue hermoso todos lloramos, en serio estábamos muy lloroso hoy, cuando termino todo el mundo aplaudió. El director se acerco al micrófono y sonrío

- Ahora los que nos llevaron a la victoria este año en el concurso de canto…- suspire antes de buscar con la mirada a Edward – por favor un fuerte aplauso a Edward Cullen y Isabella Swann…- todos aplaudieron y mi sonrojo no se hizo espera, camine hasta que vi a Edward el cual me tomo de la mano y junto llegamos hasta el escenario.

Las corrientes eléctricas no se hicieron esperar, y sus ojos verdes y muy brillantes me miraron con amor, así que quite mi mano de la de el, para agarra la mano del directo con la medalla del símbolo de la copa, a Edd le dieron una igual.

-¡Oh, Gracias! – dijo Edward un poco nervioso – creo que esta demás de decir que yo no tuve nada que ver en esto, todo fue gracias a mi compañera Isabella, ella es una persona maravillosa y una cantante maravillosa…- los aplauso no se hicieron espera.

- ¡Gracias Edward! – le dije con una sonrisa – Bueno en realidad no se mucho que decir, en realidad aun no entiendo como fuimos elegidos cuando ni Edward ni yo hicimos a audición, en realidad no recuerdo como llegamos hacer los elegidos…- sonreír – en fin, solo quería decir que la música tiene millones de fronteras cada una diferente, cada cuerda o onda musical, cada tic tac de la batería somos uno de nosotros, a veces cuando escucho la música y me dejo llevar por el ritmo invento una letra, no canto por que me guste, canto porque descubrimiento, la música es algo mas que solo sonidos, la música puede unir a dos persona que se odie mutuamente, dos persona que con palabra no se puede expresar, dos personas que para decir un te quiero o un te amo cuesta, debo confesar que la música me a unido a una de las personas mas importante, Edward gracias por ser mi amigo, unirme a ti de una forma mágica, eres el mejor pianista que he escuchando y espero que eso nunca cambie…- le guiñe un ojo y le dedique una sonrisa – la música te alivia el Almá, te saca una sonrisa, te dice la verdad, te llama idiota, te golpea, te enamorar, te hace reír, te vuelve loca, te vuelves adictas, te vuelve masoquista, te llena de mariposas, te duerme, te despierta, te irrita, te enoja, te alegra, te llena de vida, y también te la quita…- todo rieron – sabia que la música es el arte de las musas, cada uno somos musas de aquellos que canta, que hace canciones, no todo el mundo canta…eso para mi es una tonta mentira, porque todos cantamos en el baño pero cantamos…. – rieron – solo digo que la música es más que sonidos, y hay tanto que a veces te confundes… pero solo tu sabes a hacer música con tu propias palabras…. ¡Gracias! – todos aplaudieron y me sonroje, no puede para de carcajearme es que fue el discurso mas largo de mi vida.

- Sabes es el discurso mas largo ni si quiera el discurso de mi cabello que diste en el kinder….- dijo Edward burlo cuando me ayudo a bajar del escenario, le di un golpe en el brazo, y me fui con Emmett.

-El mejor discurso de la historia…- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

**Cuando la noche se acerca****  
hay algo en mi alma que vuelve a vibrar  
con la luz de las estrellas  
en mis sentimientos te vuelvo a encontrar**

-Bueno graduados, cumpla su metas, sueñe en grande, hay veces en que estos sueños no se cumple pero eso no quiere decir que deba dejarlos ¡No!, es cuando mas debemos luchar, chicos persiga eso sueño, pase lo que pase… sígalos! – dijo con una sonrisa

**Quiero que me mires a los ojos****  
y que no preguntes nada más  
quiero que esta noche sueltes  
toda esa alegría que ya no puedes guardar.**

- si mas que decir, espero verles la cara algún día y sentirme orgulloso de ser su director….- hizo una pausa – me siento orgullosos de ustedes… y Emmett por favor cuando te gradúes en la universidad no besas a tu director…- Emmett soltó una carcajada al igual que lo demás.

- no claro que no…- le grito Emmett con una sonrisa burlona

- espero que así sea….- dijo el Director con una sonrisa y yo abrase a mi hermano

**Paso las horas fumando****  
oyendo en el viento la misma canción  
porque el tiempo que vale  
lo marca el latido de mi corazón  
quiero que me mires a los ojos  
y que no preguntes nada más  
quiero que esta noche sueltes toda esa alegría  
que ya no puedes guardar.**

-Bueno….- hizo una pausa - ¡Felicidades Graduados! – y todos tiramos nuestro birrete, con un grito.

**Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van****  
libres como el viento en mitad del mar  
creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual  
de los buenos tiempos siempre quiero más.**

Todos corrimos y nos abrazamos mientras, gritábamos cosas sin sentido, ya me veía ronca mañana pero estábamos emocionados, la voz de Diego Torres se escucho y la canción nos llegaba al alma, era algo mágico.

**Soy como el agua del río****  
y por el camino me dejo llevar  
porque aprendí que la vida  
por todo lo malo algo bueno te da **

- ¡Bella! – la voz de Edward se escucho, no se de donde sacaron una serpentina, el me agarro de la cintura y me acerco a el.

**Quiero que me mires a los ojos  
y que no preguntes nada mas  
quiero que esta noche sueltes toda esa alegría  
que ya no puedes guardar **

- ¿Qué haces? – le susurre con mi voz cortada, el se me acerco.

- dejando que mis sueños se vayan contigo…- dijo antes de besarme con dulzura, sabia que no debía pero ¡Demonios! lo amaba, mi manos se fueron a su cabello, y su lengua jugo con la mía, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero cuando no separamos todavía estaba gritando, le iba a decir algo pero Cassie llego.

-¡Bella, Ya somos universitarias! – me grito emocionada, yo le devolví la sonrisa ay el abrazo

- ¡Si que emoción…! – le susurre voltee y vi a Edward con Rosalie ambos estaba abrazando a su respectivos hermanos

**Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van  
libres como el viento en mitad del mar  
creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual  
de los buenos tiempos siempre quiero más. **

- ¡Bella! – los abrazos de mi hermano se encontraron con mi cuerpo y no pude evitar llorar - ¡Oh, Bells! lo se yo también estoy emocionado una nueva etapa hermanita…- Emmett confundió mis lagrimas y eso seria lo mejor, volteé a ver como Edward abrazaba a tía Esme y pude ver como ella lo abrazaba, nuestras mirada se cruzaron…

- Te Amo…- me dijo con su labios

- Yo También Te Amo….- susurre antes de cerrar los ojos

**Deja que tus sueños sean olas que se van...  
creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual  
me dejo llevar...**

**~ ~ ~ THE END ~ ~ ~ **

* * *

**Si Chica Llegamos al final de esta historia...! ¿Les gusto? espero que si porque de verdad me emocione mucho... el discurso de Bella me gusto mucho... se siente un poco nostálgico ¿no? bueno esta es una meta que llevamos, al principio seria "supuestamente" 10 o 12 capítulos y vaya este es el capitulo 44... Gracias a ustedes por dejarnos llevar esta extraña historia de amor... La Música Nos Unen nos deja Secuela Wiiii... ahhahahaha xD aun no sabemos como se llamara pero pensamos que en el Epilogo ****se los daremos... y sera Categoría M por posibles Lemon y palabras...! :) las queremos gracias por su apoyo...! cuidese**

Marisol, Mary y Mariana...  
PD: Siganos en Twitter para que este pendiente de la secuela y en nuestra pagina oficial en Facebook!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente...


	45. Epilogio

_**La Música Nos Unen.**_

**Epilogo.**

Suspire hoy era mi ultimo día en este pequeño pueblito verdoso, termine de empacar mis cosas, ya todo estaba listo me marcharía de allí, junto con Cassie y Emmett, había tomando la mejor de las decisiones, termine de meter mi camisas en la maleta no me llevaba muchas cosas, pero quería que mi cuarto quedara limpio.

Una foto hizo que mi sonrisa fuera la mas grande de todas, había pasado una semana después de la graduación y se suponía que Emmett y yo estuviéramos lejos de aquí pero mi padre podía ser muy convincente y nos dijo que quería pasar más tiempo con nosotros, algo que no podíamos negar, mi padre no era de pedir mucho, para el lo mas importante era su familia y esa es su prioridad numero uno.

-¡Bella! – dijo mi madre desde la puerta, la mire mientras acomodaba la foto en mi bolso, pensaba llevármela – tu padre, quiere que vayas a la casa de tus tíos Carlisle y Esme a buscar una caja que nos mandara….- la mire con una ceja alzada ya que sonrío, era la misma sonrisa de Emmett cuando hacia una pequeña travesura.

- bien, me cambio y bajo…. – ella asintió y se fue, busque un poco de ropa y luego de cambiarme, baje y me monte en mi moto ya que Emmett se había llevando al Jeep a no se donde.

El camino fue corto ya que iba a un velocidad extraordinaria, la hermosa casa apareció en mi capo visual, estacione al frente de ella y me quite el casco, moviendo un poco mi cabeza, deje en casco en el asiento trasero y agarre mi bolso y entre, ya que tenia llaves.

-¡Tia ya estoy aquí! – no tuve que utilizar mis llaves ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

-¡En la cocina! – grito Esme con fuerza, camina hasta la cocina no si antes saludara a Jasper que estaba en la sala, Esme estaba enojada mientras Edward estaba todo lleno de polvo al igual que Carlisle.

- ¿Qué les paso? – pregunte con una sonrisa mirando a mi tío de pies a cabeza, sabia que si miraba a Edward perdería y mucho.  
- no preguntes…. – contento la voz aterciopelada de mi esposo…. digo de mi "ex esposo".

- esta bien….- levante la mano, y mire a mi tía Esme – tía, papa dijo de venir a buscar algo aquí…. así que aquí estoy….- le dije con una sonrisa, ella me miro y camino a la nevera.

- si tu padre quería esta torta de chocolate…- susurro dándomela, la agarre con cuidado y leí que decía "Suerte en la universidad", mis ojos se cristalizaron un poco.

No necesitábamos de despedidas ya eso lo habíamos hecho anoche, me llevaba recuerdos que nos había dando, Tía me abrazo y me deseo suerte y tío Carlisle también lo hizo y ambos salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Crees que pelen? – le pregunto preocupada ya que tía Esme salio enojada

- si, pero se reconciliaran pronto – el pronto era en la noche ya que no podía pasar mas de unas horas enojado. Le dedique una sonrisa y camine hasta el estante saque unas galleta de chispa de chocolate y agarre seis, todas para mi, últimamente tenia un apetito horrible, a veces comía y otras veces no, cosas que preocupaba a Emmett era el único que se había dando cuenta de mi pequeño cambió alimenticio.

- pues bien…- le di una mordida a mi galleta y me metí la otra en el bolso – bueno... tengo que irme mi avión sale en seis horas y el viaje es algo largo…. – dije agarrandola la torta, el suspiro se limpio la cara la cual estaba llena de harina, hizo que me riera un poco.

Camine hasta mi moto, Jasper y Alice se despidieron de mi y dijeron que nos mantuviéramos en contacto, mi tío Carlisle bajo limpio y me abrazo y me dijo que me deseba mucha suerte, tía Esme bajo con una cajita negra y me la entrego dijo que la abriera cuando estuviera lista, no supe a lo que se refería pero no le di mucha importancia, me despedí de Edward con una sonrisa y un "nos vemos pronto" el asintió y me dejo marcharme no si antes abrazarme haciendo que casi soltara la caja.

- con cuidado…- me susurro, lo miro un poco en shock, corrí hasta la moto y amarre bien la torta, cuando estuve lista me di cuenta que no me quería ir, que aun no pero tenia, necesitaba ser fuerte.

- adiós nos vemos en navidad…. – le grite antes de despedirme y salir de allí, la velocidad era magnifica la amaba, hacia que pensara y que me dejara llevar, cuando llegue Emmett estaba guardando las maletas, guarde mi moto y luego entre en la camioneta, Cassie ya estaba montada y no traía muy buena cara.

- Llegas a tiempo…- me susurro algo serio y a la ve enojado, lo mire extrañada y vi una pequeña cortada en su brazo, mire a Cassie en busca de respuesta pero ella me ignoro lo cual fue extraño

- ¿Qué te paso? – le susurre ya que papa y mama iba hablando, el se acomodo bien la camisa antes de mirar a la venta.

- te cuento después…- susurro, asistí agarre una de las galleta que había garrando de la casa de tía Esme y se la pase el la recibió gustoso, le di una a Cassie y ella me dedico una hermosas sonrisa.

El viaje fue realmente largo, estaba demasiado casada como para querré ver algo cuando este en el avión, mama y papa nos hacia conversaciones ya que seria las ultimas antes de irse de aquí, le habíamos prometido venir en Navidad, y sabia que lo haríamos, la idea de ver a Edward mucho antes de los seis años me hacia querer que fuera ya diciembre, pero esa no era mi meta.

Mi vista se fue a la manos unida de mis padres, mi papa le sonaba con tanto amor y cariño la mano me mi madres, ambos se dedicaba miradas como pequeños niño, la conversación que tuvimos el día de mi graduación me llego….

*** Alex Ubago – Como En los Sueños***

_La noche sin estrellas y fría había llegando lentamente estaba en la terraza de los Hale con el anillo de plata entre mis manos, los recuerdo de mi matrimonio o lo poco recuerdo venia a mi como fotografía._

_-¿Esta hermosas la noche no? – susurro mi padre con una sonrisa, el cual fue correspondida, coloco su manos en la barra mientras mirábamos la noche sin estrellas_

_- esta perfecta papa – le dije, Charlie se limito a sonreír era muy rara ves que lo hacia, y para mi era todo un sueño, mi padre era muy cerrado a sentimiento respecta, sonreía muy pocas veces y aunque claro siempre reía gracias Emmett; Su ojos color marrón chocolate me miraron con todo el amor que un padre puede hacer._

_- Eres un hermosos Cisne, mi pequeña Isabella – me dijo estirando su brazo y tocando mi cara, cerré los ojos, el contacto ere calido y trasmitía el amor que Charlie me tenia – Mi Bella, será la mejor de todos y aunque ahora sufres por amor, es amor será el que te hará mas fuerte mi pequeña…. – lo mire una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla – harás lo que sea por amor… yo lo se…._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices papa? – le pregunte curiosas mi padre era una persona culta que muchas veces se guardaba su pensamientos al igual que su sentimientos._

_-Sabes…. – me miro y me abrazo como cuando era pequeña y quería que me curara – cuando era joven tenia miedo de perder a tu madre y mas cuando quedo embarazada de ti y tu hermano, pensé que no serviría, digo solo era un chico joven con metas que no podía lograr…Quería darle todo tu madre, pero sabia que lo único que podía darle era amor, cuando ustedes nacieron fue ese amor el que me hace fuerte dia a dia, pero se que algún día te alejaras de mi, como un Cisne de sus estanque pero se que volverás y te quedaras…- lo mire curiosas, tanto el como yo sabíamos de que hablaba, lo abraza mas fuerte, pero aun así estaba esa curiosidad ¿Cómo mi padre sabia que tenia miedo? ¿Cómo sabia que quería irme de Forks? – Amas a Forks y Forks te amaba a ti, viene momentos duros Bells, y aunque tu confianza esta por lo suelos tienes a Emmett, a tu madre y a mi…. ¿lo sabes no?- me pregunto quitándome algunas lagrimas de mi mejilla._

_- si papito…- su ojos brillaron como dos pequeñas estrellas, el me estrecho entre su brazos, Bella sollozo en los brazos de sus padre y Charlie estuvo allí calmándola le recordaba las muchas veces que se caí y los buscaba para ofrecer un abrazo, y el siempre se lo daba por que era su princesas, la luz de su vida, el sueño por el cual había luchado, y sabia que así seria hasta su ultimo aliento._

_Mi madre y mi hermano entraron a la terraza y caminaron hasta donde estábamos, abrase a mi madre, era un sentimiento amargo y lleno de melancolía, muy pocas veces nos demostrábamos tales como éramos…_

_- Emmett, Bella siempre recuerde algo… siempre recuerde que El Cisne…._

- llegamos enana…- le dijo Emmett a Bella esta lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa, ambos caminaron hasta donde estaba sus padres los cuales hablaba con Cassie, ya todo estaba listo era hora de despedirse.

Los Swann era una familia pequeña, no necesitaba joyas, ropa, dinero nada que fuera materia y que los hiciera hacer egoísta, porque lo único que ellos necesitaban era amor.

-¡Chicos! – la voz de Peter sonó, y los Swann voltearon Bella y Emmett no podía creerlo su familia estaba allí, también estaba su amigos.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – susurro asombrada Cassie, Bella los miro si poder creérselo.

Ángela tenía a Anna en sus brazos y ambas abrazaron a Emmett y a Bella con mucho amor y cariño, Anna le dio una bolsita que tenia una pulserita. Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego abrazar a las hermanas Weber.

Ben, Diego y Bree abrazaron a los Swann con amor y cariño, Bree le dijo que la llamara y Bella se lo prometió la amistad de Bree y Bella era extraña pero a una así era una de las mejores, Jacob le dio un abrazo y le dijo que la llamara que la extrañaría mucho, Leah y Seth era dos casos perdido, Seth le dio un besito en la mejilla y la abraza muy fuerte, Leah le dijo que se cuidara y que la llamara.

Emmett agarro a Anna y Seth y los abrazos los pequeños se reía mucho, Leah, Bree y Ángela lo abrazaron y le pidieron que se cuidara y que cuidara a su amigas, Diego, Ben y Jacob también se despidieron.

Elizabeth y Peter abrazaron Emmett y Bella, Bella comenzó a llora y no sabia porque.

-¡pequeña! – le susurro Elizabeth, y le dio un beso en la frente – mírame Isabella Marie – Bella se río – será una mujer guapa, vale y cuídame a este oso travieso….

- lo are tía, te quiero….- dijo antes de abrazarla, luego Peter la abrazo como cuando era una niña…

"**El Cisne puede volar alto creer y atreverse, confiar  
y dibujar su mundo de sueños donde el solo sea  
feliz, hay metas de colores y sueños fugaces….**

Emmett abrazo a su tía Esme, la cual le dio un beso en su mejilla; Bella estaba abrazando a Carlisle.

- Cuídala si, se que mi hijo la lastimo, pero tu la cuidaras como todo hermano cuida a su pequeña…- Emmett asintió con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡lo are! – le susurro antes de abrazarla de nuevo; Bella abrazo a Esme mientras su hermano a su tío

- ¿Qué tengo que decirte? – le susurro Esme, Bella se encogió de hombro…- seis años es mucho no crees – le dijo mientras ella suspiraba – pero es lo suficiente para hacerlo sufrir…- Bella sonrío con tristeza antes de abrazarla – se feliz Bella, y si esa feliz esta lejos de Forks y de Edward entonces hazlo….- Bella entendió el mensaje.

- ¿Qué haremos si nuestra paciente favorita? – le había dicho su tío Carlisle, antes de que todos se riera - ¡Regrese pronto!

-¡BELLA! – grito Alice antes de abrazar a su cuñada/prima/hermana

- _A los pasajero con destino a Italia por favor pasar por la puerta 6 sección A…- _se escucho por todo el aeropuerto – _A los pasajero con destino a Los Ángeles pasar por la puerta 6 sección B….-_Bella miro a Emmett era hora de irse.

**Pero a veces los colores son blancos y negros,  
las ilusiones pesadillas, las mariposa tara brujas  
pero aunque te sientas pequeña recuerda que  
una mariposa al igual que un Cisne….**

- ¡Alice! – murmuró Bella con lagrimas

- te extrañare… promete que hablaremos por E-mail – le dijo con una sonrisa

- claro Alice…- Rosalie se acerco, y Bella se lanzo a su brazos

- ¡lo siento, lo siento por todo! – le susurro en el oído.

- ya no importa…- le dedico una sonrisa, Alice las abrazo a las dos, se escucho un grito y miraron su hermanos estaba abrazado y se trataba como "maricas", Bella abrazo a Rosalie y Alice.

- _Segundo llamado_ _a los pasajero con destino a Italia por favor pasar por la puerta 6 sección A…- _se volvió a escuchar por todo el aeropuerto –_ Segundo llamado_ _a los pasajero con destino a Los Ángeles pasar por la puerta 6 sección B….-_

- Bella despídete de tus primos ya se tiene que ir… - Bella asintió y abrazo a Jasper con fuerza.

- Cuídate Bells… - ella asintió y miro a Edward, el momento se puso tenso, ambos se abrazaron y disfrutaron el contacto, no se dijeron nada ya todo estaba dicho, el le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se separo y luego abrazo a su madre.

Emmett abrazo a Rosalie y ella susurro un "lo siento" y el le dedico una sonrisa que no llego a su ojos, Cassie también había abrazado a cada uno, ella se había tomando su tiempo, su abuela también estaba allí.

- Cuídate pequeña, no puedo creer que ya te vas de nuevo de mi lado….- Cassie lloro y abrazo a la Sra. Cope

- siempre estaré contigo… te llamare… te amo abuelita…- le susurro con lagrimas en los ojos, la Sra. Cope la abrazo fuerte, Emmett se acerco y se despidió prometiendo cuidar de ella.

- _ultimo llamado_ _a los pasajero con destino a Italia por favor pasar por la puerta 6 sección A…- _se volvió a escuchar por todo el aeropuerto –_ ultimo llamado_ _a los pasajero con destino a Los Ángeles pasar por la puerta 6 sección B…._

- Bueno Bella, Emmett yo creo que ya todo le han dicho que se cuide, llámenos cuando llegue, los amamos…. - Emmett abrazo a su madre y Bella a su padre, luego los cuatro, Cassie también los abrazo y los tres caminaron hasta las escaleras eléctricas, se despidieron de la mano, todos hicieron los mismo.

**Vuela hasta llegar al cielo, y encontrar el Amor,  
su **_**música**_** es la **_**unión**_** de dos campanas del Almá  
que juega con nuestra vida….**

Bella, Cassie y Emmett se acomodaron en su asiento de tres puesto, Bella no pudo terminar de derramar las lagrimas de dolor que tenia, de tristeza, de emoción, de alegría y de amo…

- Un nuevo comienzo…. – susurro Emmett antes de mirar a su hermana y a su amiga.

- junto los tres….- dijo Cassie mirando a los hermanos Swann...

**Sufrir, llorar, reír, lucha por amor es algo que  
esta escrito al igual que la música que  
escribimos, porque yo seguiré luchando…**

Los tres chicos miraron por la ventana y vieron a los lejos como sus amigos y familias estaba allí despidiéndolo, aun ningún de ellos sabia a donde se dirigía la mentira de ir a Roma era lo que ellos pensaba cuando estaba muy lejos de la hermosas Italia.

**Porque rendirme no esta en mi vocabulario,  
no esta en mi diccionario, el amor de mi  
familia es lo único que necesito, Como un  
Cisne volare y regresare cuando allá acabado  
mi dolor…**

- Si – miro al frente – Juntos los tres…- entonces un mareo hizo que Bella cerrara los ojos, y unas nauseas hicieron que Bella se sorprendiera.

_**¿Qué diablos fue eso?**_

* * *

Hola! Bueno ¿Nos odia? Si! creo que si.. hahahaha chicas si quiere saber ¿Que diablos fue eso? tiene que leer la Secuela... Bien ya tiene nombre... se llama

**Uniendo a La Familia: **Reneesme & Anthony siempre ha querido conocer a su respectivos padres, así que idearon un plan para llevarlo acabo, mas nunca pensaron que sus abuelas se les adelantaría, ¿Que pensara Bella y Edward de esto? ¿Rosalie sobre el hijo de Emmett? A veces el tiempo no curar todo...

Pues bien aquí tiene el Summary... chicas fue un placer escribir esto, esto aun no se acaba pásese por Big Girls Dont Crys o Las Estrellas Siempre Brillan, porque de aquí a un mes le subiremos la secuela, Gracias a cada una de ustedes spor leernos dejarnos su comentario...

**ACLARACIONES:**

- Bella y Edward sigue casado, pero esta en un BREAK ya que ambos necesita según Bella pensar las cosas...  
- Emmett y Rosalie esta en procesos de Divorcio, pero Rosalie le tiene un sorpresa a Emm que se vera en la Secuela.  
- Cassie y Emm no esta junto como pareja solo son amigos, pero Cassie formara parte importante en la historia y en la vida de los Swan.

Nos da muchas alegría y tristeza poner "completa" y a que esta es una de la novelas en las cual le pongo  
mas en empeño, gracia es por su apoyos y comentarios...

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente...


	46. Cap Especial: ¿Quiero el divorcio? EmR

**_La Música Nos Unen_**

**Capitulo Especial: ¿Quiero el divorcio?**

Emmett bajo las escaleras de su casa, una casa que últimamente estaba muy vacía, sin sentimientos sin alegría.

- ¿A dónde vas Emm? – le pregunto su madre que estaba en la cocina

- iré al gimnasio de Port Angels, volveré a eso de las cuatro de la tarde – le dijo con una sonrisa a su madre

- bien no tardes…. – Emmett le beso la cabeza antes de irse a su auto, coloco su bolso en el lado copiloto, Emmett tenia un mono azul con una línea blanca, una camisa blanca manga larga encima una chaqueta del mismo color de mono y su lentes.

Coloco su CD "de música ruidosa" como la llama su hermana, el camino fue realmente corto al manejar de esa forma loca que el había enseñado a los demás, amaba la adrenalina y aunque su padre fuera un Jefe de Policía no cambia nada.

Estaciono el auto de lado de un carro amarrillo ese color le recordó a la enana de Alice, se había alejado a ellos y por ello se refiere al "Clan" como ellos mismo se hacia llamar. Suspiro, su hermana y el estaba en un estado depresivo que no entendía como diablos llegaron allí.

El gimnasio era pequeños por fuera y súper enorme por dentro, Emmett se acordó de la primera ves que fui allí, gracias al desgraciado de James era lo único que no se había alejado de allí, además no por algo estaba como estaba…. ya sabes súper bueno…

- ¡Emmett hermano! – le dijo San con una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo estas, Bro? – le dijo Emm agarrando su llave de casillero el mismo de siempre el "13"

- lo mismo de siempre Bro… lo mismo de siempre… - Emm asistió y señalo el sitio y se marcho lentamente, se quito la chaqueta y agarro una de las tres botellita de agua y camino hasta las primeras maquinas.

Era súper graciosos en la forma en que Emmett se relajaba cuando iba aquel lugar solo iba cuando necesitaba pensar, o simplemente cuando no había nada que hacer.  
- Hola Emm….- susurro lentamente una chica rubia de ojos azules, tenía un pantalón blanco y una camisa rosada su cabellos estaba amarrando en una alta coleta, su ojos brillaba al verle la cara

- Hola Casandra – le dijo con una sonrisa, Emmett le dedico una mirada y ella lo miro mal, el sabia que odiaba que le dijera así.

- ¿Emmett, cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Cassie? – le susurro la rubia colocando su manos en la cintura, Emmett la miro de arriba hacia abajo es que no podía negar que tenia un cuerpazo que todo hombre deciárea tocar y tener, pero el ahorita no estaba para pensar en sexo y mucho menos en uno donde estuviera ella, Cassie se había ganado su corazón, se había convertido en su amiga, no la mejor pero quien sabe.

-mmm… no lo se…- siguió caminado en la maquina – creo que muchas veces…. ¿Quién sabe? – dijo como si nada, Cassie le dio un golpe en la cabeza antes de reírse.

- ¿oye quiere ir por un helado o quieres seguir haciendo ejercicio? – le pregunto ella con una sonrisa, Emmett la miro con una ceja alzada y se bajo de la maquina.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – le pregunto confundido, y es que ella tampoco sabia no que quería decir, hace unos días lo había visto en el instituto con una rubia plástica, había sentido algo extraño sabia que era los celos, pero no podía negarlo.

Emmett le gustaba mucho su sonrisas, sus ojos achocolatado eran tan hermosos y brillantes, su músculo, quería sentir el calor de su piel junto con el de ella, ¡Diablos! ¡Lo Amaba Mucho! mas de lo que podía decir.

- trato de decir que me debes un malteada de acuerdas que dijiste que me llevaría a un lugar especial y todo eso….- le dijo Cassie intentando cambiar el tema, Emmett suspiro y la abrazo

- te llevare, lo prometo… pero apenas voy llegando….- Cassie sonrío

- pues hagamos ejercicios…. por cierto ¿Cómo te va? – le susurro colocándose en la pesas, Emmett suspiro.

* * *

Rosalie camino hasta la puerta sabia que el iría allí lo conocía perfectamente, Rosalie entro lentamente hasta el gimnasio, había muchas persona en ese lugar.

- ¡Hola, San! – saludo lentamente Rosalie con timidez, San la miro y le dirigió una sonrisa igual.

- ¡Hola, Rosie! - le dijo San – Si busca a Emmett esta en la parte boxeo con Cassie…- le dijo mientras anotaba algo que le decía un chico.

- ¿Con Cassie? ¿Quién es Cassie, San? – le susurro enojada aunque su voz salio con calma y como un ronroneo, San la miro antes de tragar grueso

- es una nueva amiga Rosie…. – sonrío antes de irse, Rosalie suspiro _¿Quién demonios era esa tal Cassie? _pensó, camino hacia la zona de Boxeo, había muchas personas hasta que lo vio estaba en el piso encima de una rubia y ambos reía, Rosalie sintió algo en su cuerpo, sintió como si algo se partiera pero no sabia que era.

Rosalie vio como Emmett le tocaba el estomago a "Cassie" y esta se movía para quitárselo, en el proceso quedaron en una posición que no le gusto para nada a Rosalie, _ella_ se movió quedando su rostro a milímetros, Rosalie no supo que lo estaba pasado, pero sabia que quería que su esposo dejara de hacer ese tipo de cosas al frente de ella.

Camino hasta donde estaba ellos – Emmett – esa voz hizo que Emm se separara de Cassie, ambos miraron a la rubia, Cassie recordó que era su novia y se sintió mal ella no era un zorra ni mucho menos una cualquiera, además Emmett tenia novia en que diablos estaba pensado…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo con frialdad Emmett a Rosalie y ella quiso llorar en ese momento.

- Necesitamos hablar de algo importante….- le susurro Rosalie con tanto odio en su voz que Cassie tembló

- tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar…- le susurro Emmett acercándose a ella

Rosalie miro eso hermosos ojos que su esposo poseía, Emmett tenia ganas de llevársela para atrás de los vestuario y hacerla de el, como muchas veces lo hacia.

- Emm creo que será mejor que me vaya…- le susurro Cassie mirando al chico.

- ¿tan pronto? – dijo Emmett triste, ambas mujeres notaron el cambio de animo del chico, Cassie sonrío y le beso la mejilla

- yo te llamo y quedamos vale….- le dijo con una sonrisa

- Vale…- le dijo animando, la chica miro a Rosalie y se despidió antes de irse.

Emmett miro a Rosalie antes de caminar hasta los camerinos, Rosalie lo siguió por instinto, estaba enojada como se le ocurría hacerle eso a ella

-¿Qué quieres? – le dijo Emmett a Rosalie, mientras guardaba su cosas en su bolso, Rosalie agarro su bolso y lo coloco lejos de ellos, la puerta estaba cerrada con pasador -¿Qué demonios…? – dijo Emmett furiosos

- ¡Eso mismo! ¿Quién demonios es ella? – dijo señalado la puerta, Emmett se cruzo de brazos, esto era imposible ahora su esposa le hace esta estupidez.

- es una amiga…. A-M-I-G-A – dijo con frustración – algo que tu nunca entenderías….- le dijo quitándola para poder agarra su bolso, pero Rosalie lo empujo hasta la pared, quedando su cuerpo encima de el de Emmett.

- tu y yo… hablaremos ahora…. no me importa donde… pero necesito… por favor… - le susurro con algunas lagrimas, Emmett la miro con odio, amor, desprecio y tristeza, suspiro antes de quitarla y agarra su cosas – Emm….

Emmett abrió la puerta y la miro antes de hacerle una seña, Rosalie suspiro y camino hasta la recepción se despidió de San y de "Cassie", Rosalie vio como los ojos de Emmett se iluminaba un poquito.

La tristeza, el miedo y el dolor la llenaron haciendo que caminara, no le importo nada, Emmett tenia a otra total la había olvidado, como tanto ella temía, y solo tenia algunos días separados.

Camino por la calle mientras la lluvia caí lentamente, escucho un carro acercarse pero no le importo nada, al fin y al cabo ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera su vida.

-¡ROSALIE! – el grito de Emmett hizo que ella se girara el estaba al frente de ella dentro del auto, la miraba preocupada _¡Maldito! ¿Cómo se atreve a preocuparse por mi? _pensó enojada

- ¡Lárgate! – le grito con todas su fuerza

- tu no eras la que quería hablar conmigo pues….- _claro que quiero idiota_ – esta puede que sea la única oportunidad que te de…. ¿La tomas o la dejas? – le susurro, Emmett quería hablar con ella necesitaba aunque sea que lo maldijera, necesitaba de ella, podía aparentar ser fuerte pero el no lo era.

Rosalie maldijo al cielo y al hombre del auto, antes de caminar hasta el auto y montarse, luego de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad se dejo llevar.

Emmett había comprado un pequeño departamento era sencillo y pequeño, era de el y de Rosalie ese departamento tenia historia en cada lado de el, muchas pensaba que ellos era puros sexo en realidad es así, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba cocinado – bueno Emmett intentado enseñarle a Rosalie – viendo películas, estudiando, hablando de cosas sin sentido, haciendo travesuras como pequeños niños y pensando en un futuro, Emmett estaciono en el estacionamiento, Rosalie se bajo no espero a que el le abriera la puerta y camino hasta la entrada.

Rosalie subió las escalera hasta el piso tres, no se caso ya esa escalera no la cansaba, abrió la puerta con su llave y la dejo abierta para el entro a su cuarto quitándose la ropa y buscando nueva entro al baño de un portazo.

- _¡creo que se enojo!_ – pensó Emmett antes de sonreír

Emmett preparo un chocolate caliente y algo rápido tenia hambre y además necesitaba llegar temprano, Rosalie salio con un pantalón corto blanco y una camisa azul manga larga, y su sandalias sin tacón, su cabello estaba un poco húmedo pero hermoso, su rostro no tenia maquillaje.

- aquí tienes… - le susurro Emmett antes de sentarse en la mesa que había, Rosalie agarro la taza y el plato y se sentó de lado opuesto de Emmett.

- ¡Gracias!...- le susurro con una sonrisa, Emmett le dedico una igual.

Después de tanto tiempo Rosalie veía una sonrisa de Emmett para ella, era esa sonrisa con eso hoyuelos que ella tanto amaba.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Rosalie para poder escucharlo, y aunque ambos sabia que no era eso lo que quería saber.

- bien… creo…- susurro mirándola con incomodadita – dijiste que querías decirme algo….

- si…  
- bien que era….- susurro confuso, curiosos y preocupado.

- no es nada, solo quería verte eso es todo…- mintió Rosalie mientras se tomaba su chocolate caliente, Emmett no se lo creyó pero no comento nada, el silencio se hizo cada ves mas pensado el azul y el marrón estaba en un duelo donde ninguno ganaba, Emmett se levanto y camino hasta la cocina, Rosalie suspiro.

¿Cómo decirle aquello? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Le creería? ¿Lo aceptaría como siempre le había dicho?

- entonces…- Emmett choco con el cuerpo de Rosalie ambos cayeron al suelo, Rosalie lo miro con ojos suplicante antes de colocar su labios encima de los de Emmett, el beso comenzó confuso y con miedo hasta que fue agarrando pasión, las manos de Emmett estaba en cada parte del cuerpo de Rosalie mientras que estaba le iba subiendo la camisa con rapidez.

_¡Malditas hormonas! – se dijo Rosalie_

Rosalie se sentó encima de Emmett mientra este le quitaba la camisa, tiranota por cualquier lugar de la habitación el sostén se fue el mismo momento en que Emmett lo vio, puede que cometiera un error pero no se iba parar no después de verla….

Los gemidos no se hicieron espera acompañaba los jadeos de los labios de los dos amantes, la lluvia caí golpeando la ventana, cada movimiento era callado por ella.

El clímax los venció y el amor de ambos también lo hizo. El silencio fue lento los ojos de Rosalie se fueron cerrando lentamente antes de que Emmett le diera un ultimo beso.

* * *

Rosalie se despertó se movió un poco con una pequeña sonrisa traicionera en su labios, movió un poco su mano encontrándosela con que el no estaba, se sentó rápidamente el reloj marcaba las cinco y treinta de la tarde, Rosalie busco a Emmett con la mirada en la habitación pero el no estaba allí, rápidamente se coloco la ropa interior y una camisa negra de Emmett, y corrió de la habitación amarrándose el cabello, cuando cruzo para ir a la sala lo vio, estaba sentando en el sillón dándole la espalda mirando la ventana la lluvia aun seguí.

Emmett muy pocas veces era seria, siempre estaba el bufón, el graciosos, el pequeños niño y el olvidadizo, era muy poca las personas que conocía al Emmett serio, posesivo, mando y soñador. Rosalie camino hasta donde el estaba y se sentó en el suelo, como solía hacer cuando Emmett estaba de esa forma.

Emmett miro a Rosalie con muchos sentimientos encontrados, Rosalie sintió miedo, demasiado para su cuenta sabia que el final se acercaba pero no quería aun no estaba lista….

- no podemos seguir con esto…. – le susurro Emmett si mirarla

- ¿Qué no podemos seguir? – le susurro Rosalie con temor, Emmett la miro tomo un poco de su whisky y lo dejo en la mesita antes de acomodarse y mirarla.

- no podemos… seguir fingiendo que nada paso…- hizo una pausa- no se si yo pueda… no creo poder…- suspiro mientras la miraba – no creo poder volver a confiar en ti, no creo que esto funciones…

- no lo volveré hacer….lo prometo Emm… - le susurro Rosalie una lagrima bajo por su mejilla Emmett desvío la mirada.

- las cosas es que no puedo confiar en ti, me lastimaste mucho Rosalie y no se si este listo para estar contigo…- la miro – quiero darme una oportunidad pero no quiero que sea contigo….

Esa palabras la estaba matando - ¿es con es tal Cassie, no? – Emmett la miro sorprendido, _¿Por qué le decía aquello?_

- no… no es por ella…- le susurro Emmett

- no entiendo, Emmett se que cometí errores, se que no me perdonas pero tu y yo sabemos que aun me amas…. y no puedes negarlo, eso lo que acaba de pasar fue mágico, no lo puedes negar…- le susurro Rosalie mientras su lagrimas bajaba por su mejilla, Emmett sintió ganas de golpearse pero necesitaba hacer eso.

- no, no lo negare, te amo siempre lo he hecho y lo are… pero no puedo hacerlo, esto seria una locura sabes que odio la mentiras… - suspiro – Rosalie por favor…

- ¿por favor que? – se levanto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro - ¿Qué es lo que quieres en verdad? – lo miro nerviosas, pero era mejor eso necesitaba terminar con esa tortura.

- el divorcio…. – le susurro con determinación, el corazón de Rosalie se detuvo

- ¿Por qué? – le dijo confusa – tu sabes que ninguno de los seis creen en el divorcio, ¿Por qué? – le volvió a preguntar.

- solo quiero darme una oportunidad….- Rosalie de detuvo, en otro momento le hubiera gritando le hubiera dicho millones de cosas pero no ahora no era ese momento.

- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero? ¿Qué pasa si estoy embarazada de ti? ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que estoy apunto de morir? – le dijo con enojo cada una de esas preguntas

- tendrás que querré, eso no cambiaria nada, Rosalie esto no es de querré es que este matrimonio nos destruirá a los dos – la miro antes de levantarse - ¿además que me asegura de que si quedaras embarazada ese hijo fuera mío? – le dijo con enojo, Rosalie lo odio en ese momento – porque no quiero que _mi mujer_ se sienta confundida a la hora de decirme que esta embarazada, yo nunca aceptaría el hijo de otro… - _no lo aceptaría al menos que fuera tu la madre _termino en su mente, Rosalie lo miro con miedo.

Camino hasta la cocina y se coloco en la encimera dándole la espalda a Emmett.

- ¿Entonces quieres el di...vorcio? – dijo entre un sollozo, Emmett suspiro antes de besarle la cabeza ella suspiro

- es lo mejor – susurro Emmett

- entonces vete, déjame sola… lárgate de mis vista…. – le dijo destruida mientras lo golpeaba – vete, Swann vete de aquí y no regrese eres libres de hacer lo que quieras…. ¡Vete! – se encerró en su cuarto.

Emmett suspiro antes de secarse las pequeñas lágrimas agarro un cuaderno de nota y escribió algo antes de irse, cerró la puerta y bajo el camino fue largo, pero eso no le impidió, pensar, le envío un mensaje Jasper y manejo a toda velocidad, cuando llegue mis padres también hacia lo mismo, ayude a mama con las compras y la coloque en la mesas, bebí un poco de agua y subí las escalera y vio como su hermana estaba triste, era momento de fingir….

.

.

.

.

- ¿le dijiste? – le susurro Elizabeth a Rosalie mientras estaba miraba su madre antes de negar con la cabeza - ¿Por qué? – le pregunto enojada

- porque me dijo que el nunca aceptaría un hijo que no fuera de el, que no estaba en su planes y que no confiaba en mi…- le dijo con rabia antes de subir las escaleras.

- debiste decirle – le dijo su madre con enojo

- ¿Qué debo decirle? – le dijo desesperada – que estoy embarazada, que no se si es su hijo, que puede que sea de Royce, ¿DIME QUE DEBO DECIRLE? – las lagrimas de Rosalie baja lentamente por su mejilla, Jasper miro a su madre y a su hermana con nerviosismos y tristeza – eso mismo pensé…- dijo subiendo las escaleras antes de entrar a su cuarto, a su propio mundo, uno donde aun Emmett la amaba y confiaba en ella.

- prometo cuidarte, prometo hacerlo…- dijo tocando su panza, una de unos tres meses, el mundo no era fácil pero nadie se lo había dicho….

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabecita que tiene como cómplice a mi mente...

* * *

Hola! espero que les alla gustando se nos ocurrió de repente aun falta un especial el que le debemos jajaja bien, para las que no lo sabes ya se publico los primeros dos capítulos de la secuela asi que búsquela cuídese bye! Los queremos muchos siganos en twitter y facebook


End file.
